


He's Got Me Down On Both Knees But it's the Devil That's Trying To Hold Me Down

by Breakingthetide



Series: Our Love Would Be Tragic [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, F/M, Grant Ward Feels, Grant Ward Redemption, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Skyeward - Freeform, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 128,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: “I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you.”-Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince-The fifth installment of the Avengers AU. Skye and Ward are fighting to keep their marriage alive, but outside forces it seems want to tear them apart. Shield along with the US government are forced to monitor Skye and her team of Inhumans, and the threat of shutting the team down, hangs over all their heads. Hydra is still at large with Ian Quinn as the Director, old enemies resurface in ways Skye and Grant never expected.  Will Skye and Ward's love be enough to save everyone they care about?





	1. I'm Yours To Keep & I'm Yours To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> I had no intention of writing another Avengers fic, but all of these ideas had been flooding my brain for weeks and I couldn't hold it in. 
> 
> This one might be the craziest one yet. For a little clue, it has a similar plot to season 5 of Agents of Shield.
> 
> Enjoy! Feel free to leave kudos, comments!
> 
> Also it hasn't escaped me that these fics have become less and less popular as I write them, but I'm going to do it anyway because I can't hold a story in me and not let it out.

 

Skye has never been one to admire pretty things. Never stopped to look at a mural painted on one of the many walls in New York. She's never been to an art gallery or went shopping with Tony for extravagant paintings she will never be able to afford. Truth be told in her life, there were never any shiny beautiful things to look at before, to make her stop and stare.

　

Until now.

　

Now, well this is a view she won't mind looking at for the rest of her life. Grant Ward sitting across from her drinking a cup of coffee, the stubble on his face making him appear dangerous, mysterious. The sun is just starting to rise, the first few rays hit the glass window beside him, dancing across his skin. Lighting up his whiskey eyes that never fail to make her knees weak.

　

He glances away from the front door of the small twenty four hour diner they are currently in, turns his gaze to her. The sight leaves her speechless for a moment, like she's seeing him for the first time. Like he hasn't been in her life for nearly five years now. He takes another sip of coffee, still facing her.

　

His wedding ring catching the light, causing a warmth to fill Skye's chest. After everything he went through a few months ago, Skye is still surprised he's wearing it. That they're still married, most people would have thrown in the towel by now.

　

''You're staring''. Grant says. Skye just continues to look at him, ''am I not allowed to do that?''

　

He gives her a smirk entirely too inappropriate for a public place and Skye rolls her eyes. Pressing her foot into his shin to make him stop, he just pours more pecan syrup on his pumpkin pancakes and looks out the window. Leaving Skye to stare at him some more, how can she not?

　

It's been a rough few months for them, Skye and Ward are just now getting back to a sense of normalcy. It's been three months since he came back. From when he left, after he swore to Skye time and time again he never would.

　

Three months since Alisha and Joey died, along with countless other Inhumans and potential Inhumans Skye never met.

　

Five months since Ward was free of being brain washed by Chelsea, something he's still struggling with. But it's getting better. Every day Grant feels a little less guilty, a little less sad. He's finally starting to learn how to live again.

　

A routine helps, it's always helped him. Structure, something solid. He goes to work in the morning, trains Inhumans as he has for the past couple years. Goes on a mission if needed, goes home with Skye. Wakes up and does it all over again. It's what he was doing before Chelsea, it's nice to have a sense of purpose again.

　

Grant has always been a fighter, a survivor. And he's not going to let one thing tear his marriage apart or drown him in guilt. He will get through this, he always does. He and Skye will walk through this road together, they always do. She's looking at him now like she loves him and that's enough, it always has been.

　

Skye isn't perfect, far from it. She's bitter, cruel sometimes, violent. Horrible things have happened to her but she's still kind. Still wakes up every morning and tries to help people, she's a miracle. She doesn't push him to talk about Chelsea, or how he's feeling that day. Skye has been the best support system these past weeks, not that he's surprised.

　

If he needs space she gives it, if he needs a few days alone (no matter how much she hates when he leaves) she gives him all the time he needs. Skye doesn't object or pout at night when she falls asleep in their bed and he takes to the couch. He hasn't slept next to her five months, for more reasons than one.

　

He still hates himself for what Chelsea made him do to her, he nearly killed his wife because of her. And the other reason that surprised him the most, he and Paul are working on it, Ward is afraid. To sleep next to her, to do more than kiss her. Paul says it is because Chelsea reminded him of Lorelei, it brought old feelings, fears, insecurities back. The nightmares are the worst.

　

He and Skye have talked about it a few times, she's giving him however much space he needs to breathe. Skye is always patient with him, gentle and kind. What the hell did he do to deserve her? Ward glances over to her to find her chin propped up on her hands, elbows on the table, still staring at him. Mug of coffee in front of her untouched, french toast still steaming, melting the butter on the plate.

　

''What?'' She shrugs, causing a peice of her hair to fall into her face. Her hair is getting longer, lighter. It's not as dark as his anymore or very short. The lengh is nearly past her shoulders now, not quite as long as it was when they first met but she's going to keep growing it out.

　

''You're beautiful''. He tells her and Skye blushes, he loves that he's still able to cause that.

Skye looks over her shoulder and chuckles, ''your girlfriend is coming over''.

Ward rolls his eyes as their waitress skips back to their table, coffee pot in hand.

She has been flirting with Ward since the minute they walked in, if she notices the wedding band on both Skye and Ward's hands, she clearly doesn't care.

Skye hides her amusement in her coffee cup as the woman walks straight to Ward and leans her hip against his side of the booth.

''Can I get you anything else handsome?'' Skye watches Ward carefully, it always amazes her how easy it is for him to pretend to be someone he's not. Everyone was right, Ward is the best Shield had ever seen besides the Black Widow.

''No I'm fine, thank you''.

The waitress bats her eyelashes, ''are you sure?'' Ward gives her a tight smile, ''yes''.

The woman doesn't even look at Skye, she simply winks at Ward, tells him if he needs anything all he has to do is ask, before walking away, staring at him over her shoulder.

Skye laughs into her coffee mug, nearly choking and Ward just rolls his eyes at her, neither of them are strangers to him being hit on.

''It's really not that funny''. Skye wipes her eyes, ''it's all your fault you know, you're just too sexy for your own good''. This time it's Ward who blushes and Skye can't stop smiling.

　

Skye is walking out of the restroom a few minutes later looking at her phone, when she feels someone step in front of her. Lifting her eyes she finds the waitress with a smile on her face, pen in hand. ''Can I help you?'' Skye has a pretty good idea where this conversation is headed, honestly she doesn't blame this woman for swooning over Grant. Skye has been with him for a long time and still does it, it's just one of those things.

　

The woman adjusts the white shirt she's wearing before responding, ''could you do me a favor?'' Skye has a feeling it has nothing to do with the meal she just had.

She hands Quake a piece of paper, ''could you give this to your friend for me please?''

Skye looks down to find a phone number on it, scralwed across the wrinkled paper in choppy blue ink. Her name is Rachel.

Rachel looks so hopeful, her eyes shining, cheeks flushed. Skye almost tells her that he's married, and she's giving his wife her phone number. But she doesn't, in fact Skye was just going to go back to Ward and ask if he was ready to go.

Until Rachel leans in close to Skye who never likes when her personal space is invaded. Rachel smells like flowers and bacon grease, she looks over her shoulder for a moment, but Ward isn't looking at them.

''He's the best looking man I've ever seen''. Skye nods in agreement, ''yeah he is''. ''Is he single? God I bet he's good in bed''.

Skye takes a step back, surprised at her bluntness. Skye loves to brag about her and Ward's sex life, but she'd never do it to a complete stranger.

If Skye found someone attractive she would never tell his friend that she was imagining what he looked like naked, it's disrespectful.

Suddenly annoyed Skye shoves the paper in her back pocket, ''I'll let him know''.

　

Skye heads back to the table and Ward smiles when she approaches, Skye instead of sliding in across from him, plops right beside him her hip pressing into his. Grant puts his arm around her shoulder when he sees something is bothering her. She isn't jealous, just the way that woman spoke about Ward, it upset her. He deserves respect, kindness, love. Rachel wasn't going to offer him any of that, the option of course was never even on the table.

　

''What's wrong?'' Concern in his face, his tone. Skye just looks into his deep brown eyes, most of the time she finds herself getting trapped, lost in them. Like it's possible to fall into them and never come out.

　

Her fingers graze his jaw before holding his chin, rubbing her thumb over his skin. ''Nothing''. She replies before scooting closer and kissing him. She hopes kissing him always feels like this, a rush, loved, heat spreading through her. Like nothing else matters but his lips against hers. Ward feels the same, one hand comes to the nape of her neck, the other is holding her free hand in his lap, running his thumb across her knuckles.

　

Skye has always loved public displays of affection and Ward has finally gotten used to it. So he doesn't care that they are in view of fifteen people, that anyone who looks into the window can see them. He breaks away and Skye rests her forehead against his own, her eyes still closed. He takes a moment to capture her face this way, relaxed, a little dazed, caught up in their love.

　

She's so beautiful he still can't believe after everything she's still here. He knows she hasn't fully forgiven him for leaving, he understands. Doesn't blame her for it. But their relationship is getting stronger again, though it's going to take a long time for Skye to trust him again. Grant runs a hand through her hair, down her back, before cupping her cheek.

　

Skye opens her eyes and smiles lazily at him, takes her hand out of his and places it on his own cheek.

Leans up and kisses his nose, ''I love you''. Ward lights up, even more amazed now that she is still capable of feeling that way towards him.

''I love you too''. Skye kisses him lightly again before hopping out of the booth and holding out her hand, ''ready to go?''

Ward nods, places a twenty on the table and takes her hand. Neither of them glance back to the diner, or the waitress. Who's face is red with shame.

　

Things are good between them, but they still have days where old memories resurface, ugly and violent. Sometimes Ward finds it hard to look at Skye, or vise versa. You don't get over trying to kill the love of your life, or the love of your life trying to kill you, in just a few months. Some nights Skye can't take the silence in the apartment, the empty bed.

　

On those nights she throws on a dress or tight pants and heads to a bar or a close club and drinks. Drinks until she can't feel anything and Kebo or Lincoln will help her home and back into bed. Tony would say she's being immature and not handling her problems, relying on alcohol like a teenager to numb her pain. Clint would say it's to blow off steam, her relationship with Ward would weigh on anyone.

　

It's only a couple nights a week, most of the time Kebo comes with her. Skye has always hated loud clubs but the beat of the music, but the strong drinks make her forget even just for a few hours, what a shamble her life is.

　

Here's the thing, something Skye doesn't share with anyone except for Nat. Who really didn't need to be told at all, she knows how Quake's mind works. But Skye is afraid on a daily basis. That Ward is going to leave her again, the fear is worse since he came back. Not only that but she's terrified she's never going to be able to trust him fully again. How can she?

　

She trusts that he loves her, that he would protect her with his life. But her heart? She gave it to him so long ago and while he never meant to bruise, to break it, he did. A few times. But the same could be said for Ward, who was broken when Skye was attacked by Shield and was made to forget him a few years back.

　

She tried to kill him a few times, she hurt him in so many ways he had no choice but to leave her. It healed both of them for the better though, in the end. So if Ward was able to trust Skye after what she did to him, how can she not do the same after Chelsea? Logically she's aware that her and Ward are different people, just because he was able to trust her so quickly, that doesn't mean he's expecting her to do the same with him.

　

Most nights she lies awake in their cold bed listening to him breathing on the couch in the living room. It's hard sleeping alone but she respects his boundaries, she will give him as much time and space he needs. Ward is still healing, recovering from what happened. Skye wouldn't ever put a timeline on that process, however long it takes, she's okay with it.

　

But that doesn't stop the fear. There are days she looks at him and wonders if their marriage really is recovering. If it's healing, if it's working, as pure as it was nine months ago when they first put those rings on each other's finger. Skye is scared they are just pretending, going through the motions of every day life, acting as if everything is okay when it really isn't.

　

They have talked often about Chelsea, about how Ward is handling it. But Skye can't shake the feeling that there is this wall between them now that wasn't there before. An invisible force allowing them to touch, but never enough. Never all the way, just a whisper of the love they have before the force pushes it back.

　

Skye glances over to him now in the passenger seat of her car as they drive to Inhuman HQ, Ward is staring out the window. His body not relaxed, instead it's stiff and straight, almost as if he's uncomfortable. Is it because of her? Is he thinking about what Chelsea had him do? Or is it just this entire situation in general?

　

''What are you thinking about?'' Skye is working on communicating with him more, not just letting things slide.

If he doesn't want to talk about something he tells her, and they save it for another time.

Ward reaches over and puts a hand on her knee, his thumb tracing a pattern into the denim of her jeans. ''That mission we had in Germany a few years ago''.

Skye doesn't need to rack her brain to remember what he's talking about. The mission where he had to distract a Hydra member's daughter so Skye could kill the father.

''Why are you thinking about that?'' Ward shrugs, squeezes her knee. ''I don't know''.

　

He turns the raido on, the classical station, and doesn't say anything more on the matter. Skye let's it go, it's not about Chelsea. When she walks into HQ her attention shifts from Ward to Victoria, who's face is flushed as she hands Skye a cell phone. Skye takes a deep breath and tries to focus on whatever her assistant is saying.

　

After the deaths of Joey and Alisha, Skye really considered quitting. Disbanding the team she created with her own two hands a few years ago, throwing in the towel. Tony was the one to talk her out of it, Steve as well. Despite what the media or whoever else says, how much they want to villainize Skye, she and the Inhumans do good.

　

They protect people, keep New York safe, usually. It's not about destroying Hydra or Shield anymore, which was Skye's original intended purpose for it. She may have had her doubts a couple years ago, that she only created this team for revenge, for her own personal hate at everyone who ever hurt her. Maybe she wanted that be true, but it's just not.

　

Skye is very familiar with guilt, it's always been like rocks shackled to her ankles, dragging her down her entire life. For her parents, her friends that died because of Hydra. For all the people she hurt after Hydra forced her to become Inhuman (suppose you could blame Hydra for that, depending on where you stand.)

　

Joey and Alisha dying along with other Inhumans or potential ones, Skye feels at fault. Hydra hunted them down to get to her, to unravel her. And it worked. Ian Quinn found her weaknesses and exploited them. He came after her people, her husband. How can she not feel guitly for that? She's better about the Ward thing than she was at first, that wasn't her fault.

　

But still. How do you move on from things like that? Skye has experience with blood on her hands, most of which she caused. Joey and Alisha, they were her friends and they died because of Skye's fued with Hydra. All those people that never met her, that she never spoke to got a bullet to the back because Hydra wanted to destroy her. They nearly did.

　

Natasha told Skye that there was only one way to fight back, and that was not giving up. If Skye didn't want Hydra to truly win, she had to keep her team running, keep doing what she was doing. This is Skye's purpose and she's not about to let Ian Quinn take that from her.

　

''Any news on my best friend?'' Skye asks Victoria who shakes her head, already knowing who her boss is speaking of.

''No boss, there's still nothing new on Quinn''.

　

For the past three months it's like Ian Quinn vanished from the earth, Nat and Tony can't find him. Not even Ward who has been locating Hydra agents and forcing information out of them. The one good thing though that has Skye breathing a little easier at night, is Quinn did call of the hunt on her people.

　

Granted he expected her to die in the bar they met in, since there was a bomb in it and all. And while a part of Skye was fully prepared to do so, in the end she escaped. Used her powers just as the building was about to blow and got the hell out of there. Grant thought she was dead, so did Nat and Tony.

　

Skye thought she had seen sorrow on their faces before, but nothing could have prepared her for the all consuming grief they wore. That's when she thinks Grant really started to forgive himself for what happened with Chelsea, thinking his wife was dead. She will never forget how he fell to his knees the debris digging into his jeans, and sobbed into her stomach.

　

Sometimes she wonders late at night when she can't sleep, if Ward didn't think she were dead, if he saw her survive the blast, would they be where they are now? Not perfect, not nearly as happy or whole as they were when they first started their relationship. But they are trying to get there, Skye won't deny the gap between them though, it's there. Big though getting smaller by the day, but still ugly.

　

''You also missed a Skype call with Mr. Stark, he asked for you to call him back as soon as you can''.

　

Skye rolls her eyes, if it was an emergency Tony would not only call her cell phone, but track it and find out exactly where she was. Walking into her office she glances back at Ward who's seated on the couch, phone cradled to his ear, he's in the process of cleaning a gun.

　

Lincoln sits across from him drinking a cup of tea, Yo-Yo is in one of the training rooms either pouring her grief into a punching bag, or crying where no one can see her. She and Joey were so very close, the guilt hits Skye like a kick in the ribs. She unlocks her office door realizing how quiet HQ is these days.

　

What started as a twelve person team now consists of only five. The rest of the Inhumans left after Quinn started hunting them, Skye doesn't blame them at all. She's been told they will come back eventually, but it's starting to look like never. Skye closes her eyes, Quinn acomplished one thing. He was able to slowly tear a piece of Skye's hard work away.

　

Four Inhumans is more than enough to do whatever, but Skye started with twelve. They could have taken down Hydra bases in less time, more is always better. More love, more alcohol, it's better. Skye sits at in her chair and tries not to think about Alisha's body in front of her desk.The blood on the floor, the walls.

　

Before she can dwell her laptop pings and Iron Man is calling her. Skye wipes at her eyes and hits accept, his handsome face fills the screen and Skye feels a little better.

''Why are you up so early?' She asks, Tony loves his sleep as much as Skye loves tequila.

''I need your help with something cupcake''. Skye watches the only father figure she's ever known, he seems lighter.

She can't pin it, he just looks better. Not choked with stress like he has been for the past year, not unhappy.

Anything to keep him like that Skye says, ''what's up?'' Normally she'd ask what the favor was first, but Grant put her in a good mood with that kiss earlier.

''I'm throwing a party tonight and I need you to come''. Skye wrinkles her nose, she the parties Tony throws never agree with each other. Especially recently.

The last party at Stark Tower she went to she ended up getting wasted and crying over Ward, who was gone at the time.

''Ew. Tony you know how I feel about the people you hang out with''.

''You hate them I know, but please? Please come for me? You can bring Ward''.

Well, that sounds a lot better than the last party. They can drink and sneak away to her old bedroom to make out.

''I was going to bring him anyway''. Tony beams and she blows him a kiss, ''you owe me''.

''I'm having a new suit made for you, leather boots and all''. The grin Iron Man recieves in response makes him feel ten feet tall.

''Really?'' Skye loves all her Quake suits, but each one is better than the last.

''Should have it done by next week''. How can she say no to him after that?

''Fine, we'll be there. I'll bring Grant and the Inhumans if they want to go''.

　

Tony's face darkens just a tad, she knows why. Jackson a fairly new Inhuman that can manipulate the weather. He had a bad habit of flirting with Skye while Grant was gone, deeming on inappropriate. Skye didn't care too much at the time, but now that Ward is back Jackson has backed off. He still gives her longing glances from across a room, stares at her a little too much.

　

But otherwise he's harmless, though Tony doesn't like him. Skye signs off a few minutes later promising Tony they will be there at nine o'clock tonight if Ward wants to go. She steps out of the office and leans against the door, Ward is still on the couch. But now Kebo is beside him and Ward is laughing loudly at something he's said, head thrown back and all. Lincoln has joined in too and Skye smiles.

　

It's going to take a long time for things to be alright again, but right now it's okay. Skye allows herself this small victory, that Ward is still here laughing. That they are fighting for their marriage, that her fears are quiet for a moment.

　

She has a feeling something is going to come for them, Quinn didn't just get scared and run away with his tail between his legs. He's still alive he's still a threat, and Skye isn't going to let him get away with everything he's done to her husband, or her people.

 


	2. You & I Walk A Fragile Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party at Stark Tower results in a surprise visit from someone Skye didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for what's going to happen in this fic. You guys just have no idea. 
> 
> Thank you and feel free to leave kudos, comments, I love them so.

 

''You want to go to my old room and make out?'' Ward smirks into his glass, feels Skye wrap her arms around his bicep.

''Maybe later''. Skye runs her fingers down his suit jacket, squeezes his hand not holding the glass of water.

They both turn around when snapping can be heard from somewhere behind them.

It's Tony, marching over to where they are, wearing a crisp three piece black suit, his black tinted glasses barely hiding his annoyance.

''No don't even think about it Quake''. He tells her, trying to yank her away from Grant's body but she slaps his hands away. ''Get away from me''.

''You promised you would be visible for at least two hours''. Tony reminds her, causing Skye to roll her eyes.

''You're lucky there's alcohol here Tony''. He winks at her, kissing the top of her head before leaving to go mingle with the other guests around the room.

　

Grant has never been a fan of fancy parties, not when he was a kid, not now. This one at Stark Tower is a suffocating reminder of his childhood, fancy clothes booze and all. Iron Man doesn't hold back when he throws a party, Stark Tower is polished and clean, hell the damn floor sparkles. People with more money than god are everywhere.

　

Ward is probably just paranoid but he swears some of them recognize him, maybe they know his family. They look like they'd be in the Ward social circle, especially with Christian. When his parents would throw parties such as these it was expected of their children to be primmed and proper, to be seen but not heard. If spoken to mention how much they love their father.

　

Grant was too afraid to leave a party early, not when his mother was watching he and Thomas like a hawk. Christian was always good at those, how to work a room, how to make all the shit coming out of his mouth sound like gold. He was always so good at trapping someone, make them think whatever he was saying was law, set in stone, right.

　

Before the back of his neck can heat with anxiety, before he can break into a sweat, Kebo comes over. Grant relaxes, Kebo must clearly pick up on how uncomfortable he is.

''Your wife seems to be having a good time''. Grant felt her leave his side a few moments ago, muttered something about saying hello to someone.

　

They look over and there she is, at the bar. She's drinking a glass of dark red wine shaking her head at whatever the bar tender says. Grant debates on going over there. Lincoln told him as soon as the Inhumans decided he was staying for good, that Skye drank a lot in his absence. Every day, sometimes all day. Lincoln didn't say it to be cruel, to add to the guilt Grant already felt, but it did.

　

Skye's drinking has let up, she no longer day drinks or takes tequlia shots in the middle of the afternoon. When she goes out once or twice a week to a bar or club, Kebo normally goes with her. He says Skye doesn't drink a lot, but a lot to Kebo and Ward means two different things. He worries about her, if she's going to have a problem like Kebo.

　

Grant would blame himself for that, if she did. If he wouldn't have left, she wouldn't of been driven to drink. But he's learning that self blame does nothing, it doesn't help just makes you feel worse. Which is exactly what Kebo tells him.

　

''This party sucks, wonder why Tony was so insistent on Skye coming anyway. Also, your favorite person just walked into the room''.

Grant follows Kebo's gaze and clenches his jaw, the fairly new Inhuman Jackson, leaves the elevator with Yo-Yo by his side. His eyes only for Skye who is now laughing into her glass.

Unknown to Skye, as soon as Grant noticed the way Jackson stared at his wife, they had words. Now he hardly speaks to her unless it's work related, but the staring hasn't stopped.

Grant can't say he blames Jackson though, Skye is so smart and good how could anyone not fall in love with her?

''Want me to go over there and tell him to keep his hands to himself?'' Kebo asks, downing the last of his drink. ''No, it's fine''.

''Oh yeah, fine. Look at how fine everything went when you and Skye ignored someone flirting once before''.

Grant bites the inside of his cheek, needing no reminder of that. ''Shut up Kebo''.

''Look just go over there and stick your tongue in Skye's mouth, that'll make everyone in the room back off''.

''Don't need your advice''. Kebo smirks, ''but don't you though?'' ''Nope''.

　

Ward keeps one eye on the party around him, checking for a threat. The other on Skye who stays at the bar, drink in hand. Grant isn't stupid, he's aware there's distance between them. Some days he likes to fool himself into believing everything is the same, that Chelsea never came into their lives and wrecked it, that Grant didn't nearly kill his wife.

　

Grant has a feeling that what happened with Chelsea is going to stay with them for a long time. Kebo like always, usually in sync with Ward's thoughts, elbows him in the ribs.

''You are killing me over here mate. But you know what else is killing me? Skye's boyfriend''.

''Don't call him that''. ''All I'm saying is he looks pretty happy over there''.

The pair continues to look at the bar where Jackson has joined Skye in a drink, but she really isn't paying him any mind.

Her eyes meet Ward's and she shoots him a questioning look, she's asking if it's later yet. If they can forget what Tony said and sneak off into her old bedroom.

She gets her answer a minute later when Ward walks towards her like something out of a dream in his dark suit, the smoldering look he sends her way.

It's almost as if no one else is in the room. She prays that feeling will always last. That twenty years from now he can look at her and she will still feel a flush spread over her skin.

　

It's a blur after that, Skye feels as if she's in some sort of haze that Ward put her under. She makes some comment that he doesn't even have to try and seduce her, he could just stare at her and the deal would be sealed. He chuckles as they carefully walk to her bedroom, hand in hand. Skye doesn't even hear Tony call after them.

　

The bedroom door closes, the room cloaked in darkness. Skye is about to flick on the small lamp on the nightstand but Grant has other ideas. She doesn't have time to take a breath before Ward has her body pinned to the wall, knee between her legs. His hands are warm as they rest on her shoulders, Skye kisses him her hands cupping his face.

　

She remembers to be careful with him, that he has limits now. Which is fine with her, whatever he needs. Which is why her hands never stray too far from his chest, her legs ache to wrap around his waist but she holds the urge back. As the minutes pass, the self control is getting harder. It's Grant's fault really, he's trailing kisses down her neck, his hands running lower and lower down her back.

　

Skye doesn't remember walking to the bed but she feels her back against the cool mattress, Ward hovering above her. She tells him how gorgeous he is and he chuckles, fingers trailing up the length of her dress. She's breathing heavy already, one hand grabs the back of his neck as his left hand brushes against her breast.

　

She has no idea how long they stay like that, the world dims. It's only this room, only Grant's lips on her skin, the way he sighs her name when her teeth graze his neck. It feels like hours they are tangled up in bed, Skye doesn't care about anything or anyone else right now. Just Ward who's hand has reached the top of her thighs, slipping under her dress.

　

Just as his thumb brushes against her underwear, he stops. Pulls back, his chest rising and falling at an alarming speed. Grant moves away from her, sits up and runs his hands through his hair. Skye doesn't have to ask what's eating at him, the thoughts, the flashbacks in his brain. Putting her own needs aside she fixes her hair, scoots over so she's sitting beside him.

　

Ward buries his hands in his hair, his breathing uneven and ragged. Like he's broken a rib and it's punctured his lungs. Skye knows better than to try to talk him down, it never works. When he gets like this it's best to just stay quiet, to linger so he knows you're there, that you didn't leave him.

　

He jumps off the bed and Skye watches him pace the room, dragging his hands through his hair so hard it looks painful. She doesn't have to ask what's going through his head right now. Lorelei the goddess who did horrible things to him while he was under her control years ago at Shield.

　

Chelsea, all the things she forced Grant to do by brain washing him. Skye can see from this angle that Grant's hands are shaking, his breathing continues in a sporadic pattern. His pain cuts through her, his anxiety causes her own to trigger in the pit of her stomach. She and Ward are so connected, his pain is her pain.

　

If it were possible Skye would take all that hurt and put it on her own shoulders, she'd do anything if it meant Grant was no longer afraid. Skye, not for the first time, wishes it was she who Chelsea brain washed, not Grant. He didn't deserve that. He stops pacing five minutes later and just stands by the bathroom door, eyes closed. Hands hanging at his sides, no longer trembling.

　

Before she can ask if he's alright, what he needs, he suddenly sits on the bed next to her. Ten more minutes pass and carefully as to not spook him, he can pull away at any time, Skye puts her hand on his shoulder. When he doesn't jerk away she rests it on the top of his spine, his body sags in relief, the tension slowly draining from his skin at her touch.

　

Skye glides her hand down his back, he doesn't stiffen anymore which is a good sign. He won't look at her because he feels guilty, even though she's told him countless times it's okay. He's not ready, his past has a grip on him right now and that's what he needs to focus on. She doesn't hate him. Skye has told this to him until she's blue in the face, but he doesn't believe it.

　

Ward is afraid she is going to leave him one day. That she'll grow tired of everything he can't do and pack all her things. Which is not true of course.

　

''For better or worse, remember?'' She says, knocking her shoulder into his. His lips lift almost smiling but not allowing himself to do so.

Skye takes his hand, bringing his knuckles to her lips and kissing them slowly.

''I don't hate you Grant, I'm not angry with you. You're not ready for anything more and that's okay''.

He shakes his head, ''you deserve better''.

Skye squeezes his hand too hard so he will look at her, the guilt and self hatred in his eyes nearly causes her own to tear up.

''Stop. You know what I deserve Ward? Someone who loves me unconditionally, which you do. Someone who makes life exciting, you do. Grant you make me alive, you make me feel human''.

　

This time it's him squeezing her hand, a timid smile directed her way. Skye runs her hand through his hair and he softens, the rest of the left over strain from whatever demon he was wrestling with, leaves his body. Grant leans over and rests his forehead against her own, Skye rubs soothing small circles onto his knuckles, his lips graze her temple.

　

''I love you''. He whispers, Skye kisses the space between his eyebrows in response.

Fifteen minutes later she rises from the bed and looks down at him, ''are you okay? I'm going back to the bar. You need a minute''. It's not a question.

Ward nods and she bends down to kiss the top of his head, ''if you leave me alone with these rich assholes for too long, make no mistake I will stab one of them''.

Her comment does the trick, Ward laughs and stands, towering over her. Brushes his thumb across the top of her lip, ''I'll just be a minute''.

She nods, hugs him and leaves the room a few moments later. Ward watches her leave, rocks in his chest.

　

Skye adjusts the bottom of her dress and heads directly to the bar, ignores the heat of Tony's glare. She sits on the bar stool and the bar tender slides her a tequila shot, she winks in thanks. Yo-Yo and Lincoln are across the room talking amoungst themselves, she can't spot Jackson. It takes another shot for Skye to calm down, to push away the memory of Ward's hands on her skin.

　

She hasn't been with him in months, actual months. Which is not his fault at all and she doesn't resent him for it. She understands. Skye takes another shot her limbs begin to feel loose, her skin flushed. The vibrations in the room sound all over her hands, it takes a minute to focus again as someone sits down next to her. She pays not attention to the body next to her, her eyes scanning for Ward in the crowd.

　

Well she had every intention of ignoring the person beside her, until they started talking.

　

''You're Quake''. She glances over to find a middle aged man with glasses, salt and pepper hair, a sharp and very expensive three piece suit on.

Senator or just some rich asshole? Or both? Skye doesn't care enough to ask.

''I don't do autographs''. She tells him, eyes on the crowd in front of her.

He laughs but it sounds forced, ''oh I'm not here for that''.

''I don't do pictures either''. ''Trust me, I don't want a picture with you''.

It's his tone that causes he to look back, she straightens on the stool.

''Can I help you?'' If he's intimidated, he hides it very well.

''James Greg''. ''Don't care who you are''.

''I'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's alright''.

Skye is already getting a headache from this converstation, why did she agree to come to this stupid party again?

Ah, the suit. A new Quake suit. Tony better be lucky she loves her suits so much.

''If it's about how I became Inhuman I'm probably going to punch you in the face''.

''Ouch. No, I just have a couple questions''. ''If you're a reporter, screw off''.

''I'm not''. Skye doesn't believe him so she stands, about to walk away when he asks loudly, ''what's it like being a psychopath?''

Skye has been called that many times, in the papers, on the news, right to her face like now. So it doesn't do anything, but the look in his eyes. He hates her, it's all over his face.

The people around them turn to stare and Skye crosses her arms. ''Excuse me?''

James shrugs, takes off his glasses and wipes them with a cloth. It's a sick reminder of Daniel Whitehall and Skye bites her tongue to ward off a flashback.

''Tell me Quake how many people have you killed? Do you even remember? Do you care?''

Skye raises an eyebrow, ''well you clearly do''.

He smirks, it's not friendly. ''You walk around New York like you're above the law, like you can do whatever the hell you want''.

''Well I did save the world a few times so''-

''And that gives you a license to kill? You're a murderer, do you even know how much blood you have on your hands?''

Of course she does. She has nightmares about it.

Skye starts to sweat, not because she's nervous or intimdated by this jerk, but because she's struggling to keep control of her body and mind.

Any minute now the faces will appear, of people she's hurt because of her powers. The lab haunts her, clings to the edges of her memory even now.

The sound of the Whitehall brothers dying underneath her hands, the cool tip of a needle as it pressed into her skin.

The feel of the power pouring out of her hands, the destruction and screams that followed.

''Look I don't know who the hell you think you are but''-

''You're nothing but Tony Stark's bitch and all his money and power went to your head. You're not a hero, you're just pretending to be one. And the day will finally come when someone puts you in your place, I'll be there''.

Skye doesn't even blink, just steps up to him her voice cold, ''and where would that be?''

Fear flashes in his green eyes but he still responds with, ''on your knees''.

Before she can retaliate a figure in a gray jacket darts in front of her and punches James in the face. He goes down with a cry, blood spilling from his nose.

People gasp, scream and back away. Skye can see the top of Tony's head as he wades through the crowd, Ward and Kebo behind him.

Skye grabs a champagne glass and takes a large sip as Jackson turns back to her, clutching his hand to his chest. ''I am not drunk enough for this crap''. She says, downing the rest.

''Why do things happen to you?'' Tony asks as he comes up next to her, holds her elbow.

She shrugs, ''I have shitty luck''. ''Clearly''. Skye plucks another glass of champagne off a silver tray and chugs half before Tony yanks it out of her hand, ''you have a problem''.

Kebo stands on her other side and chuckles, ''it humors me to no end that your boyfriend defended your honor, not your husband''.

Skye isn't the only one to tell Kebo to shut the hell up.

　

Hours later the sun is just starting to rise causing Skye to slip on her sunglasses. She leans against her car, the hood starting to warm a tad. She scowls at the building in front of her, the scent of the air makes her want to gag. Jail always makes her nervous, but she's been to this specific one a few times that it doesn't really bother her anymore.

　

Jackson was arrested last night for punching James in the face, who was going to press charges, but Tony offered a lot of money to drop it. James Greg has apparently harbored anger at Quake for a long time, last night was his one and only chance to get close to her to talk. Apprently a few years ago she destroyed his car while hunting down a Hydra agent and he never got over it. What a baby.

　

Skye sips her coffee and takes a bite of the pastry Ward brought to her before she left the apartment. He wanted to come with but she asked him to go into HQ. He isn't very happy with Jackson and the last thing she needs is for Grant to punch him in the jaw. She yawns, rubs her eyes and hacks into Shield on her phone just for something to do while she waits.

　

Five minutes later the gates open and Jackson walks out, his eyes bloodshot. He lights up when he sees her though, his clothes wrinkled.

When he gets close to her she crinkles her nose up, ''you smell like pee''.

He takes a small sniff of his shirt and apologizes, ''yeah I do. Thanks for coming to get me''.

''No problem. Get in''.

They speed off to HQ, Skye keeps the windows down so she doesn't vomit from the smell. She should have just made him take a cab.

''Don't do something like that again''. She tells him as they pull up to a spot light.

''Boss''-

''I'm serious. I don't need you or anyone else to punch someone because you think I need defending. I don't''.

''I know that''.

Skye glances over to him, he's looking out the window his curly blonde hair ruffling slightly with the breeze.

He really is gorgeous and it throws her for a second. Shaking her head Skye tells him to look at her, those eyes are really not fair.

''I don't need you to protect me Jackson''. He sighs, ''I know. I'm sorry, that guy was an ass''.

''Yeah he was''.

The rest of the ride is silent, they're walking in the back door of HQ when Jackson stops her, hand on her arm.

''I'd punch him again, I'd do anything to defend you''.

Skye is still laughing hard when she walks into the lobby, tears in her eyes. All she says in response is that he better not say that around Ward.

　

When her vision clears the first thing Skye notices is the red hair and her mood lifts. Natasha walks up to her, face blank.

''I thought you were in Paris''. The Black Widow just shrugs and pulls her in for a hug.

They used to not be touchy feely people at all, but after too many close calls these past couple of years, they hug now.

''Something else came up''. Nat's tone, the edge, the warning in it, has all of Skye's defenses up.

''What's going on?''

Ward appears from nowhere and has a hand on the small of her back, ''just don't freak out''.

She gazes at his handsome face, those cheekbones and regulates her breathing, matches it to Nat's.

She sees Lincoln and Yo-Yo standing by the couch, Victora next to them. That's when Skye feels the other vibrations in the room, the other heart beats.

Looking up she sees none other than General Talbot by the front door, arms behind his back. It's been years since they were in the same room together.

''Quake, we need to talk''. He says.

''I can never leave you alone''. Nat mutters, putting an arm around her shoulders.

　

Well this isn't good.

　

 


	3. I Never Trust A Narcissist, but They Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Talbot has been sent to monitor Skye and she will not handle it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to follow Skye and Ward's story in this universe!

 

The last time Skye was in the same room as General Talbot was a few years ago when Shield tried to put her on the Index. She refused, resulting in the old Director of Shield, Tyson, to come after her. The pain of those terrible months where she didn't know who Ward was still haunt her.

　

She also knows that sometimes Ward still struggles with it, she catches him though it's rare now, staring at the scars on her stomach. Or tracing them with his fingers ever so lightly. They're from his best friend, though Kebo was just trying to protect Ward from her, Skye has never blamed him for it.

　

Skye doesn't realize that her hand has come to rest on her stomach until Grant gently pries them away, curls her hand into his own. It's what she grounds herself with. The room has gone blurry, she's shaking either with pain or rage, Skye honestly can't tell. Maybe both. She doesn't feel Ward draw her close to his side, doesn't feel his arm wrap around her waist.

　

She can't hear Nat telling her ina hushed whisper cool it, that there's no need for her to be angry. Skye has a feeling that Natasha already knows why Talbot is here, which wouldn't be surprising. It takes a moment to come back down to reality, Ward's thumb running back and forth across the skin of her hand helps.

　

Eyes now clear she focuses on the man standing in front of her, hands behind his back. Looking as if he'd rather be anywhere else other than here. Skye can relate. She and Talbot never did get along. Which brings her back to a thought she occasionally spins through her mind when sleep tends to be far away.

　

Was Talbot aware of what Tyson was going to do to her? Did he encourage the Director of Shield to send an Inhuman after her and cause her to forget Grant? Did he approve of that horrible plan where Skye nearly killed Ward twice? Skye isn't aware she's clenching her free fist until Lincoln comes up beside her and squeezes her elbow.

　

Skye takes a deep breath, puts the past aside to ask Talbot, ''what the hell are you doing here?''

Talbot doesn't roll his eyes at her attitude or sigh in annoyance, instead his answer is quick, straight to the point.

''It has come to our attention that you and your team of Inhumans have free reign over New York, and frankly anywhere else in the world.

You don't answer to anyone, that's a problem''.

Skye shrugs, ''I don't see that as a problem at all''.

Talbot's brown eyes narrow into slits, ''everyone has to answer to someone. You are no exception''.

She opens her mouth to respond but Talbot keeps going, grabbing a document from his briefcase and handing it to her.

''From now on, by order of the U.S. Secretary of State along with Shield, you and your team of Inhumans will be monitored until further notice. Every mission you take on will be cleared by me, I will have my own team on sight and Shield is sending a few of their agents as well''.

　

Skye looks down at the documents in front of her and wants to rip them. Or light them on fire. This is, this has to be a joke, no way is this real. She scans the documents, making a note to have Tony's lawyers check them over as well.

　

Talbot is demanding informatiom on every mission she's been on, every weapon she has in this building, what Inhumans are here and their powers. He's also requesting information on every Inhuman that was in her care, not just the present five. On one hand, Skye understands why this is happening, it's been a long time coming.

　

She can't just have a group of powered individuals running around the world without someone checking in to making sure they aren't doing anything wrong. The Avengers used to report to Fury, Shield. Everyone has a higher power somewhere, but did they really have to send Talbot? He always leaves Skye in a bad mood.

　

Skye glances over to Natasha who seems impassive, only a little concern in her eyes but that's for Skye herself. Lincoln and Yo-Yo are standing there with their arms crossed, not happy but will do whatever Skye decides. Victoria and Jackson not only look annoyed, their postures are bordering on violence, all it takes is a throat clear from Ward to have them relax slightly.

　

Grant looks down at her, still holding her hand, he leans in to whisper in her ear, ''this isn't the end of the world Skye, we may just have to put up with it for a few months. They want to make sure you aren't doing anything illegal or causing harm to the public''.

He's right of course. But that doesn't mean Skye has to be happy about this.

She tosses the documents on the reception desk and turns back to Talbot, who has this look on his face like he knows what she's going to say.

''So basically I have to ask you permission to do anything with my people''.

''Not exactly. We're just here to watch you, make sure everything runs smoothly. And in time if we see nothing wrong with what you are doing here, we'll leave and not bother you again''.

Skye crosses her arms and stands in front of him, her Inhumans coming to stand behind her. A united front, Talbot doesn't like that very much.

''And if I refuse? If I tell you to screw off and get the hell out of my building?''

Talbot almost smiles through his answer, ''then I will arrest you for disobeying a direct order. Your team will be disbanded''.

''And let's say you stay here and find something wrong with what I'm doing?''

Talbot gestures to the lobby, ''all of this goes away. Your team can go back to their regular lives while Shield puts them on the Index for safe keeping. You however, well we have a lot of evidence against you Quake''.

At this both Nat and Ward perk up, glance at each other.

Skye gives Talbot a smirk, ''sounds like blackmail''.

''I have no idea what you're talking about''.

　

Skye bites the inside of her cheek and catches Nat's eyes, she glances over to her office. Skye doesn't say a thing to Talbot, just walks into her office, Nat and Grant behind her, and shuts the door.

　

''This is bullshit. This whole thing. I haven't done anything wrong''. Skye sits at her desk and puts her feet up, powers up her laptop and takes out a cell phone. One glance at Nat and Skye knows she has further information.

''You know something''.

The Black Widow nods and takes a seat on the couch while Grant stands next to Skye.

''I heard a rumor that the reason the government is showing up now is because of your war with Ian Quinn. You two made quite the mess''.

Skye scoffs, ''he started it. And it was months ago''.

''Skye I'm with you no matter what you decide you know that, but you don't really have a choice here.

Give Clint and I some time to find out whatever information Talbot has on you''.

Skye and Nat share a smile, the dangerous kind that makes Ward feel bad for everyone involved.

''When this all turns to hell and I end up shooting Talbot, bail me out of jail''.

Nat winks, ''of course''.

Skye dials Maria Hill's number who doesn't answer, she leaves the Director of Shield a very angry voicemail with many choice words before tossing the phone on the desk.

She looks up to Ward who starts rubbing her shoulders, his expression blank, mulling over the situation.

''What do you think I should do?'' His fingers press into her neck causing Skye to lean back and close her eyes in pleasure.

''I agree with Nat, they aren't really giving you a choice. We may just have to do this for now, wait for Clint and Nat to see what Talbot has on you, if it's anything''.

Skye keeps her eyes closed, ''you think he's lying?''

''No. He wouldn't say something like that unless it was true. We need to be careful though. We could use them too, you know''.

Skye already knowing what he's getting at, smiles, turns her head to plant a kiss on his hand.

''We could manipulate Talbot and Shield to get us to Quinn''. ''It's worth a shot''.

　

This puts Skye in a better mood. She can play this game, her goal set. Find Quinn and make him pay. Twenty minutes later she comes back holding Ward's hand, not at all surprised that the men Talbot has to watch her, are starting to file in. Victoria sent her a message a moment ago asking if they had permission to enter HQ. Skye glances at each and every person, sizing them up. Nat and Ward doing the same.

　

They're carrying clipboards, guns strapped to their hips though they are wearing street clothes. Computers and other work stations are being set up, Skye tenses as they invade her space. Ward's hand on her back offers some kind of comfort, but this is still setting her on edge. Who the hell do these people think they are coming into her home like this? It's not right, she didn't do a damn thing wrong.

　

Why is she still being punished for all the things Quinn did? As if brain washing her husband into killing her wasn't enough. Why does he get off free while she is being watched like a lab experiment? Skye has already been through that, won't let it happen again. Play the game. Play the game, she repeats over and over in her head. She has to do this unless she wants everything she's worked for to come crashing down.

　

This team was a result of her heartbreak over Grant, because of Tyson. She built this empire with her blood sweat and tears, no one is going to take it from her. Not Talbot, not Shield, no one. They will have to pry this out of her cold dead hands. She would die for every single person in this room, Talbot can't change that.

　

Setting her chin Skye walks up to him with her arms crossed, ''you already moved in, I didn't allow that''.

He raises an eyebrow, ''I'm just the messenger Quake, I was given an order, I followed it''.

''And if I said no to this?''

He nearly laughs, ''you wouldn't have. Surely the Black Widow taught you better than that''.

Nat gives him a look that says, _yes I did._

　

Skye digs her nails into her arms as the flashbacks threaten to take over. Herself in this very room, Ward backing away from her not raising a hand even though she had every intention of killing him. Those dreadful weeks where she didn't remember him, all the pain they both endured. Skye remembers standing here the very first time she opened the building, Victoria and an Inhuman named Austin next to her.

　

It was a proud moment, but she cried in her office for an hour after that because Ward wasn't there. She was fighting with the Avengers at the time as well and didn't have anyone by her side, well anyone that knew her before she became leader of the Inhumans. It was an awful time, but something amazing came out of Grant leaving her.

　

This place. She's a leader, she has a purpose she didn't before.

　

Skye glances over to Grant who's leaning agains the reception desk, Lincoln beside him, watching her. He's here now, the past is in the past. It can't hurt them now. She glares back at Talbot and asks the question that has bothered her for years.

　

''The last time we were in a room together was when Director Tyson threatened me. Do you remember that?''

Talbot squints as if trying to. Skye doesn't have the patience for his small brain to register what she's talking about.

''Did you know what he was going to do to me?'' At this Talbot seems to realize what she means, and he quickly holds up his hands.

''I didn't. Quake if I knew what Tyson was planning I would have stopped him''.

Skye rolls her eyes at the look on his face, ''I don't need your pity''.

''Quake I swear I didn't know''.

She looks over to her husband, ''is he lying?''

Ward shakes his head, though his eyes narrow.

Talbot sighs, ''let's say for arguments sake I did know, what would you have done?''

Skye gives him a chilling smile, one that has everyone bracing themselves. ''I would have killed you''.

''There she is. Quake the Destroyer of Worlds''. A new voice says coming up behind Talbot.

That's a new title and it has Skye digging her nails into her skin again.

A man steps into view, curly dark hair, clean shaven face. He has a faint english accent that causes Kebo to drift closer to Ward's side. He has a thing with people from the UK.

''Don't ever call me that''. Skye growls, HQ trembles to add to her threat. She's satisifed with the look of fear Talbot and his men get.

The stranger gives her a once over before smiling, ''you don't remember me, do you?''

Talbot clears his throat, ''this is Major Harold, my second in command. If you can't find me for something, go to him''.

''I'm fully aware of what second in command means you idiot''. Nat comes up beside her and nearly smiles when every man takes a step backwards.

Skye looks at Harold, trying to place him. Remember him? From what? When would they have ever crossed paths? She has no idea who he is. Her life before Ward is now one big blur.

He grins at her his nose scrunching up, ''Paris, nine years ago''.

They way he says it, how he looks at her, they've definitely slept together.

　

He remembers her from nine years ago? Skye tries to recall that time in Pairs but can't. All that time ago she was in her early twenties, which were a nightmare. Skye isn't proud of the person she was back then. Her powers controlled her then, not the other way around. She had just gotten out of the lab the damage still all over her like a second skin, she was training with Nat. It was all around the worst years, she's probably blocked them out.

　

''I don't know if I should be offended that you have no idea who I am''. He says.

Skye turns around to go to Ward as she responds, ''you obviously weren't that memorable''.

　

Kebo spits out the whiskey he was drinking from laughing so hard and gives her a high five as soon as she's close. Skye sends her team home for the day, not wanting them around all of this since they don't have a mission. Nat says she'll be back later and leaves Skye to it. Who studies Ward to see if he's upset. Skye has never met any of the women he's slept with. But he's been around Bucky for a long amount of time, Lincoln, and now Harold. Whom she has no memory of.

　

This cannot be fun for him. So she takes his hand and leads him to one of the training rooms, Kebo following close behind. She locks the door but keeps her phone on, cameras watching Talbot's every move. Tony has also taken extra security measures, though he left New York earlier, he promised to come by as soon as he's back to speak with Talbot himself.

　

''Well this is complete crap. This is really ruining my life right now''. Kebo says, sitting down on the floor the wall bracing his back.

''I mean where am I going to bring women now?''

Skye rolls her eyes, ''you have an apartment, right above ours''.

''HQ is closer to the bars''. True.

''Wait you bring women here?'' Kebo shrugs, ''sometimes''. How did she not know this? She watches the security feed every morning.

''I have Tony delete whatever happens the night before. Skye I love you, but the last thing I want you to see is me having sex''.

''Oh my god you have sex in my building?''

''Please, like you've never shagged Ward in here before''. ''That's different, we're married''.

''So? Oh that reminds me, you might want to get the couch cleaned''.

Skye looks over to Ward, ''can you put your lap dog on a leash?''

Grant is pinching the bridge of his nose, he does that often in annoyance where Kebo is concerned. ''I am not getting involved in this conversation''. Is all he says.

Ward slips off his jacket and heads over to one of the punching bags, wraps his hands and starts going at it. Distracting Skye for more reasons than one. Is he that upset of having to be in the same room as Harold?

''You want to talk about the elephant in the room love?''

Kebo asks, sliding his ever full flask into her hands. Skye takes a large gulp and sighs.

''I don't remember this Harold guy, I mean it was years ago. I was what, twenty two? The person I was back then, I'm not exactly proud of her''.

Kebo gasps, ''oh my god you were worse than this?''

　

Skye closes her eyes, she caused a lot of pain in her twenties. For herself and others. She didn't know how to handle all the emotions inside her and people got hurt because of it. Hydra made her into a monster and she took full advantage. If it wasn't for Nat, she'd be dead. Having Harold here, a reminder of the past, is making this so much worse.

　

Quake has lived with all the damaged she suffered at eighteen and beyond every single day. Though time is helping, none of that will ever fully go away. She will carry that until the day she dies, it's something she's accepted. Each morning she wakes up is a battle. She used to handle it alright, the Avengers and Nat helped. But someone else made her not so afraid of everything, and he's currently having her past thrown in his face.

　

Grant is demolishing the punching bag as if it personally offended him, though he hasn't broken a sweat yet. Skye sighs, if only he'd take his shirt off. Make this day a hell of a lot better.

　

''Squishy you think he's mad?'' Kebo studies Ward for a moment, ''at you? No. You had a past Skye, so does he. I think he's pissed at the situation, I'm sure he knows this Harold bloke will bring stuff up for you and he doesn't want you hurt''.

Skye chews on her lip, Kebo is right. ''I'll remind him to call Paul later though''.

''You know I can hear you''. Ward speaks up not breaking his stride.

Skye lifts the flask in reponse, ''take your shirt off''. It does the trick, Ward cracks a smile.

　

Later after Skye has closed up HQ for the day and kicked Talbot and his men out, she and Ward enter their apartment. All this weight falls off her shoulders and she takes off her jacket, kicks off her shoes and heads straight for the bathroom, taking off the rest of her clothes as she goes. She's unclipping her bra as she starts the shower, turns to the counter and begins brushing her hair.

　

Grant comes in and leans against the door way, watching her with those eyes that make her arms shake. Skye hates that he's being assaulted with her past seemingly all the time, how is that fair? He's dealing with so much and the last thing he needs is some guy that slept with her years ago rubbing it in his face. Skye would not know what to do if she were in his place. Actually, she would probably punch someone.

　

The shower begins heating up, steam pouring out of the glass doors. Knowing he'll follow, Skye steps in and lets the water wash away this crap day. Setting her wedding and engagement ring on the soap tray, she grabs the shampoo and begins applying it to her hair. Stops when another pair of hands massages her scalp, she moans in appreciation. Feels Ward's chest against her spine, he kisses her temple.

　

Skye turns back to him to tell him not to worry, that she's so sorry, that she'll have Tony pull whatever strings he has to to get Harold out of their lives. That she doesn't remember a thing about him. But Ward just shakes his head, leans her back so the shampoo can be rinsed. ''I know, you have nothing to be sorry for. I love you''. Is all he says and Skye could jump him right here in the shower for it. She refrains of course.

　

They're lying in bed minutes later, left over chinese food between them, beers on the nightstand. Ward is feeding her a piece of orange chicken from his box, her legs tangled with his. She's playing with his wedding ring, thoughtful as she chews. Surely he knows better to be jealous, right? After everything they've been through, he has no reason to be.

　

''I'm not jealous''.

Skye almost chokes on the food, ''stop reading my mind with your Jedi powers''.

''It's written all over your face actually''. He's smiling at her fondly though.

''I'm pissed that the first thing this guy does is bring it up. It's disrespectful''.

Skye snatches another piece of orange chicken, ''I don't remember a thing about him. I told you how much of a blur my twenties were''.

He kisses her forehead, ''I know. Are we sure he's not lying?''

''I honestly couldn't tell you, maybe''. Usually after Ward meets a person, studies them, he can tell if they're lying. But he isn't able to detect that right off the bat the second he looks at them.

If Harold is lying about it he won't have to worry about Skye punching him in the face, Grant will beat her to it.

He can see the disgust on his wife's face over this man, and her own personal past. Knows what's going throug her mind, she's ashamed of the person she once was. Ward can relate.

''Sweetheart you had a life before me, I'm not going to hold that against you''.

''I didn't think you were. I just hate that you have to deal with this on top of everything else''.

Sometimes it still takes him by surprise how much she loves him.

''I can handle it''. ''That's the point, you shouldn't have to. Grant how the hell are we going to do this? Why is this happening?'' She isn't talking about Harold anymore.

He takes her hand, kisses her knuckles. She looks up at him and sees all this love and support in his eyes, it makes her tear up.

''How we always handle things, together''.

She smiles, the doubt vanishing.

They can go through hell as long as they are standing side by side holding hands. This is just another bump in the road, they'll survive. They always do.

 


	4. I'll Hold You When Things Go Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Talbot continue in a power struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a couple cute Skyeward moments in here that I adored writing.

 

Skye stares down the man in front of her, any second now he will cave and look away. They always do. His green eyes begin to water, exactly three seconds in and he glances at the wall behind her head. He's late thirties maybe, dirty brown hair and blood on his shirt that's a disgusting shade of yellow.

　

The other male in the room does not look her way at all, he's glued to the cell phone in his ear, muttering commands in russian. Idiot. Really Skye is just playing with them and making Ward annoyed, she could have gotten out of this situation minutes ago. But she really just wants to make Talbot sweat, give him a run for his money.

　

It's been a week since it was announced that Talbot and Shield will be monitoring Skye and the Inhumans. If she slips up or Talbot thinks she is doing anything wrong, the team will be disbanded and Skye arrested. Apparently the government has enough evidence on her to put her in jail, Clint and Nat are working on it.

　

Shield has yet to send any agents this way, according to Fitz there was a delay but Director Hill will send a team of twelve agents to HQ by the end of the week. Skye honestly can't think of anything worse, well perhaps if Maria sent Coulson and his team full of morons. Skye may actually turn herself over if that happens.

　

This is the first mission Skye has been on since Talbot showed up, and it's going exactly the way she wants. Last night Lincoln heard a whisper around the hospital from a few patients that Ian Quinn was attempting to put a team together in New York to get to Skye. She was going to question said patients but one ran off and the other died in surgery. Bummer.

　

Grant found this supposed team sent to kill her early this morning, so Skye tracked them down and pretended to get captured. Stupid. She's actually a little insulted that they believe she gave up so easily. Do they not remember who they are dealing with? It's been an hour since they tied her to this chair and attempted to torture her. Their techniques need so much work.

　

Talbot began running around barking orders as soon as Skye told him she was going after these people, she didn't stick around to see if he ''approved'' of this mission. She didn’t tell him it was involving Quinn though, needs to think of a suitable lie. If this gets her closer to Quinn she's not letting anyone stop her. Skye runs her tongue along the line of her bottom lip, tasting blood. So far hitting her twice in the face is apparently the best they can do.

　

Turns out those patients weren't lying though and this wasn't a goose chase. Skye hears the man on the phone say they have Quake, and to tell Quinn. That they need an extraction team and a lot of fire power, she grins, well they aren't wrong. There's a loud sneeze but it doesn't come from anyone in this room, it's from the comm in her right ear.

　

''Can someone tell Kebo to stop sneezing?''

''Oh I'm so sorry I can't control my bodily fuctions''.

''First the breathing too loud and now the sneezing, you're going to get us caught''. Lincoln continues, Kebo is probably rolling his eyes right now.

''I do not breathe loud. Ward do I breathe''-

''If you two don't shut up you're waiting in the car''.

''Boss''-

''Kebo, mouth shut''.

　

There's a grumbling noise, a smack that Lincoln probably delivered to Kebo's shoulder, a small sigh belonging to Ward more than likely. Skye is almost wishing the morons in this room actually checked to see if she was wearing a comm. They did take her guns though, not that she needs them. Grant and the Inhumans are waiting outside for her signal, basically meaning when the building begins rumbling to come inside.

　

Skye assumes Talbot is around here somewhere but doesn't really care, she can already tell he's going to become an annoyance not an ally. If he gets in her way or so much as tries to stop her from getting to Quinn (if he finds out that's what she's doing) she will shoot him. Jail might honestly be worth that.

　

The two men continue to speak back and forth in russian, debating on what to do with her while they wait for the extraction team and weapons to get here. Yellow shirt says they should rough her up a bit more, the other goes into graphic detail about how amazing her boobs are. Most of the male population is truly revolting. Thank god Skye snatched up one of the good ones.

　

She has one ear in this conversation while her mind day dreams about her husband just on the other side of that wall. Last night they cuddled on the couch together while watching Die Hard, Skye must have fallen asleep because she woke up sometime later in their bed. But in her half asleep state she could see Ward pacing the living room, hands running through his hair.

　

Skye can't begin to understand what he's currently going through. While she has experience in panic attacks, what triggers them for her are different than Ward's. She tries to help but ultimately it's up to him, he's calling all the shots here. What they do, how far they go, if making out in her office is enough. Skye is here for whatever he needs, no matter how long it takes.

　

The frustration, the cold showers, she can handle. As long as it means Ward is getting better if he's on the road to recovery from Chelsea, that's all Skye cares about. Though the view that greeted her this morning has been hard to push away. Before they left for HQ to go on this mission Ward was making coffee in their kitchen at home, shirtless as he usually is.

　

He was on the phone with Kebo laughing at whatever was said, and Skye wanted to store that moment in a mason jar. Seal it up tight for when he has a bad day and show it to him, make him smile. Skye longs to see him smile for the rest of her life.

　

There's a commotion in the doorway, yanking her out of the lovely morning memory. The room they have her in smells like sweat, it's warm and humid making her shirt stick to her skin. Another man enters now, younger, bald. He gives Skye a look that has her sitting up a little straighter, the ropes binding her hands bite. It's ignored.

　

He flashes her a bright smile, his two front teeth are missing. He tells her in russian that she is so beautiful, but stupid. Asks how she was captured so easily, the famous Quake. She's about to respond and shock them all, but a knife appears from the man's hand as he walks over to her. He says that Quinn won't mind if she's roughed up a bit, wouldn't care if they made her bleed.

　

Skye stares him down just as she did with his partner, and he falters just the same. Trips on his way walking towards her, his eyes on her chin. Skye shifts causing the ropes to bite into her skin, reminding her of another time she was tied up. Months ago when Ward was someone else, when Chelsea kissed him in front of her. Skye tried everything to save him, but in the end she tried to sacrifice herself in exchange for his well being.

　

She can feel her heart begin to accelerate at the memories begninning to play out. Grant's cool dark expression with his hands around her throat, the feel of those fingers as they hurt her. It's a rare occurrence that she has a flash back these days over what happened with Chelsea. Now is not the time for it to come up again.

　

Ward has suggested more than once that she talk to someone, if not a stranger than Paul. Natasha and Tony have always been on board with this idea, and lately Tony has been putting more pressure on her to do so. Skye just hates asking for help, always has. Maybe when she has to time to breathe and Talbot crawls back to wherever he came from, she'll think about it.

　

The scene where she fought for not only her life but for Grant's as well, fades quickly as the tip of a knife comes into contact with the fabric of her dark jeans. Skye also wasn't aware that Ward has been quietly whispering soothing words to her in french this entire time, maybe that's what calmed her down, not the knife. Ward must have heard the heart monitor she has strapped to her wrist, beep widly.

　

He isn't the only one, the men in front of her are smiling thinking they have intimidated her.

''The fact that you idiots think you scare me is insulting''. She tells them in russian, gives them a smug smirk when the surprise takes over their faces.

　

There's a loud boom that causes the entire building to shake, Kebo curses in the comm and calls Ward's name. Skye has a feeling either Talbot or Shield is here, no way would an extraction team make that kind of an entrance. ''Okay play time is over''. Skye easily rips herself out of the ropes, takes the knife and lodges it into the man in front of her.

　

The other two try to put up a fight but Skye doesn't even break a sweat in taking them out. The door is locked and Skye throws out a hand, it goes flying from the hinges. A blur of dark hair and a leather jacket comes to view, a shot goes off and a Hydra agent that was hiding behind the wall falls to the floor. ''I saw him''. Is all Skye says and Ward just winks at her.

　

Grant checks her over for injuries even though they don't have time, frowns at the growing red marks left from the ropes. Guilt flashes in his eyes so quick she almost misses it, his thoughts taking the same dark road hers were earlier. ''I'm alright''. She assures him, for the burns on her wrists and the almost panic attack she had earlier.

　

He takes her free hand and nods, instead of going down the hallway he heads to exit.

''What are you doing?''

''Getting you out of here, Talbot showed up''. ''And the extraction team?''

Skye already feels like she knows, Ward doesn't answer her question for that reason.

''There are more agents in the building Grant''.

Meaning she wants to go back and show these men who they're messing with, but Grant's hold on her hand does not let up.

''Lincoln and Yo-Yo are on it''.

　

They step out the front door, the sun beating down already. The first thing Skye sees is a helicopter that she knows for a fact does not belong to Talbot, has landed on the roof but no one is inside. The second is the team that was supposed to lead her to Quinn, are all dead on the ground below her. She heard the men holding her ''hostage'' that there were ten of them. Ten men lie at her feet.

　

Talbot for his part is standing there with his own team looking as if he just rescused her. It pisses her off. Ward already knowing this, releases her. Her Inhumans are safely away from the building now, whoever was inside has either been knocked out cold or they had to take other measures. Yo-Yo, Lincoln, Jackson and Victoria all flock to her side.

　

''Feel free to say you're welcome any time Quake''.

Oh, oh he's pretty much asking to get punched in the face.

''God you've only been here a week and you're already ruining everything!'' She yells, kicking a hard object at her feet.

Talbot gives her a confused look, ''I just saved your life''.

Skye lets out a humorless laugh, ''I didn't need rescusing you idiot. I let them take me. Did you really think those morons could get the best of me?''

''Why would you do that?''

''They had information I needed concerning an Inhuman''. She lies, Talbot doesn't notice.

Harold suddenly steps up as she gets closer to Talbot, shielding his boss from her.

He actually goes as far as putting a restraining hand on her arm, before Ward can do anything Skye has Harold face down on the ground her foot in his back.

They clearly won't be braiding each other's hair or making best friend bracelets anytime soon.

　

This week hasn't been good for so many reasons. A day after Talbot and his team arrived, Harold zoned in on Skye. When he found out she was married his exact reponse was, _''who the hell would marry you?''_ To which Ward placed his hands on her shoulders and gave the other man an ice cold glare that sent him pretty much running across the room, they haven't spoken or looked at each other since.

　

Guns are cocked, both Talbot's and Ward's, Kebo joins Grant his body protecting Ward's from any kind of fire that may occur. Skye continues to yell at everyone for how stupid Talbot is, he in turn comments that if Skye would just communicate with him, this could have been avoided. Skye replies that they are not working together, therefore why would she tell him anything?

　

He reminds her that part of this is that he has to approve of whatever mission she goes on. Eventually Ward breaks it up, Skye let's him pull her away to the SUV and open the passenger door. She climbs in, rips the comm out of her ear and throws it on the floorboard. Talbot thinks she's overreacting, but he ruined her plans. He just took away the one bit of Quinn she's had in months. It may take longer to find him again.

　

Kebo and the Inhumans slip in the back seat while Ward puts on sunglasses and drives away, Skye looks at him, he doesn't seem hurt. Nothing in his body language indicates that he's injured, though that means nothing. Skye drops everyone else off at HQ while she and Ward head to Stark Tower. Talbot has called her three times so far, Skye shuts off her phone and tosses it in the cup holder.

　

They're nearing Stark Tower when Ward suddenly pulls over in a near abandoned parking lot, finding a spot in the back. This usually happens after the high of a mission and they can't wait until they get back home. But Skye is not in the mood to fool around, no matter how sexy her husband looks right now. She looks at him, a few smudges of dirt on his face, his muscles flexing as he takes off his jacket. Well, maybe she could be convinced to kiss him.

　

''What are you''-

She's cut off as his lips touch her's. It lasts for a second no longer, Ward doesn't even touch her.

Skye opens her eyes to find worry swimming in his, she realizes after a beat exactly why he hasn't put his hands on her.

He knows she almost had a panic attack earlier, he's probably put two and two together.

''Grant I'm fine''.

She gets an eyebrow raise, Skye runs her hands through her hair, ''I wouldn't lie to you. I'm okay. I'd tell you if I wasn't''.

　

Carefully either not trusting himself or weary of her reaction, his fingers brush against her own. They glide over her ring finger, pausing just a moment and he smiles to himself. Skye watches transfixed as his fingers inch up her arm, her breathing grows heavier now. He stops at her collarbone, looks up to measure her state of mind.

　

His whiskey eyes drink in every detail on her face and Skye takes his hand, presses it to her heart so he can feel it beat. It's racing, but that has nothing to do with what happened earlier. ''I trust that you won't hurt me physically ever again''.

　

That is all she can give him right now, they both know emotionally is an entirely different story. Her deepest fear for years now is that he will leave her again, and he did. Who's to say he won't do it again? Skye no longer believes his promise that he won't, so he stopped saying it because it only caused her pain. The only thing that will make her have faith he supposes, is time.

　

''We never talked about it''. Ward says, not removing his hand from her skin.

Skye raises an eyebrow, ''talked about what?''

''What James said to you, at Tony's party''.

Ah, that was an interesting night. Skye waves her free hand and brushes it off, ''I'm over it. I've been called worse''.

　

James Greg called her everything that Skye herself thinks of when she looks into the mirror sometimes. She'd actually forgotten all about it until just now, like how Jackson came to her ''defense'' and punched that guy in the face. Skye studies her husband, noticing how upset he's becoming, she cups his face.

　

''Grant it's fine, I'm fine. Why are you bringing it up a week later?'' Normally she's pretty good at reading his mind, but right now she has no idea what's going through it.

Ward takes a deep breath and looks out the windshield, taking his hand away from her heart and putting it on the steering wheel.

''I wasn't there''.

''Grant''-

''Instead I was having a panic attack while that asshole was saying all of those things to you, I wasn't there to protect my wife''.

　

If this wasn't a serious conversation Skye would roll her eyes and make a comment at how this is the twenty first century and she does not need a man to swoop in and save her from anyone. That James was just a prick and his words were things she'd heard a hundred times before. Skye didn't realize how deeply this affected Ward though, now she's wondering how often he spent with Paul discussing this.

　

Skye understands now what Ward is thinking. He's probably been hearing his dead mentor's voice in his head all week saying how weak and awful he is for all of this. One for having a panic attack at all, and two for having said attack when someone really needed him. Ward doesn't hear Garrett in his head often anymore, and Paul praises him for it, but when it does happen, it lingers now.

　

How the hell did she not notice this? He's seemed fine all week. It's then she realizes that Ward showed her only what she wanted to see, he hasn't done that in a long time. It's not how their relationship works, he is not allowed to put on a show with her. He's amazing at pretending to be someone he's not true, but he shouldn't feel the need to do that with his wife.

　

''Ward look at me''. He doesn't, just stares out at the city. Skye unclips her seatbelt and straddles his waist, takes his face in his hands.

The guilt and self hatred he wears so well is all over his face.

''Something horrible happened to you and you have every right to deal with it however you see fit. You are not weak, you didn't fail me. I have panic attacks all the time and do you think they make me less than adequate?''

Ward shakes his head, her thumbs stroke his cheeks. ''Exactly, so it applies to you as well. You are human Grant, you have feelings. You're allowed express them''.

With shaky hands he tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, the other rests on the small of her back.

''I love you''. He says quietly, she feels his body begin to relax slowly.

Skye kisses his nose, ''I love you too''.

They sit in silence for a moment until Ward says, ''we will find Quinn. I'm not going to stop until we do''.

''I know''.

He looks down at her, runs his thumb across her lower lip, ''what can I do to make this situation better?''

If the thing with Chelsea never happened Skye would suggest sex, but. So instead she closes her eyes and whispers, ''hold me''.

Grant smiles though she can't see, kisses her forehead and draws her to his chest. Wraps his arms around her, her hands come to rest against his heart.

At the end of whatever kind of day they always have each other, it's the one thing they can count on.

　

Hours later after badgering Tony about her new Quake suit and taking a nap in her old bedroom, Skye finds herself at a bar a few minutes down the road from HQ. Kebo and Ward next to her, Yo-Yo has a beer in her hand across the room. Lincoln is working a shift at the hospital, Jackson is babysitting Victoria's kids while she goes on a date.

　

Talbot and his team are always locked out of HQ at six p.m. every night, so Skye has no idea where they are now. She's taking a shot while Ward has an arm wrapped around her shoulder and they're laughing at the joke Kebo's just told. They've been here for an hour and so far Grant has only been hit on three times (a record) and no one has come to insult Skye yet.

　

But the night is still young. Skye has her hand up the back of Ward's shirt, running her fingers down his spine, when she notices a guy watching Yo-Yo. Which normally Skye wouldn't pay attention to, but there's just something off about him she can't place. Her protective instincts kick in when Elena starts walking away from him and he tugs her arm to stop her.

　

Now Ward has trained every Inhuman how how to defend themselves so they really don't need Skye. But that doesn't stop her from rising from the bar stool and pounding her way across the floor, she meets Elena's gaze who bites back a smile. Yo-Yo says something in spanish Skye doesn't catch but Ward easily translates, _''you just poked Mama Bear''._

　

It makes Ward smirk.

　

''I'm pretty sure my friend doesn't want to talk to you''. Skye physically rips the man's arm off of Elena and stands in front of her, blocking her from view.

Dramatic? Yes. But it's what Skye does best.

The man has to be in his forties, long dark hair, greasy jeans. Not at all Elena's type.

He laughs at Skye as if she's somehow amusing.

''What are you, her girlfriend? Chill out, I just wanted to talk''.

''And clearly she doesn't, so go away''.

He raises an eyebrow, ''why don't you let her speak for herself?''

All eyes turn to Elena who is no longer behind Skye, she's at the bar with Kebo instead.

''Yeah she clearly wasn't interested''. Skye turns to go but he makes a move for her arm.

''Big mistake''. Ward comments, his arms crossed. That familiar fire sparks in Skye's eyes at the promise of violence.

She swings around and shoves the guy away from her, hard enough that he falls to the ground.

''Pretty impressive for a woman''. He says as he rises. Skye balls her hands into fists, ''what the hell did you just say to me?''

The man looks over to Ward, ''you need to control your woman and her mouth''.

Before Skye can do anything Ward takes a controlled step to him and says, his voice low, ''I'd walk away right now if I were you''.

He looks over to Quake and gives Ward a distubing grin, ''but maybe not. I bet she's wild in bed''.

Skye barely gets the words out as she calls him a son of a bitch, before Ward swings his arm back and punches him in the face.

By now they have attracted all of the bar's attention, and Kebo has come running over when it looks like Ward may be in trouble.

　

They get kicked out of the bar with Kebo keeping a firm grip on Ward's jacket, while Yo-Yo is apologizing for the tenth time. Skye reassures her the entire walk to her apartment that it was not her fault and besides, Ward is hot when he punches people. After making sure Kebo got home safely Skye and Ward walk into their apartment and Skye heads straight for the freezer.

　

Gets a towel and wraps a few pieces of ice in it, goes over to Ward who's sitting at the kitchen table, flexing his fingers. Skye places the ice on his knuckles and sits across from him, a smile on her face. Admires how beautiful he is, how the low lights from the kitchen sharpen his features.

　

''You're staring''.

''Am I not allowed to do that?''

Ward looks over to her, ''you okay?''

''I should be asking you that, how's your hand?'' He shrugs, ''it'll be fine''.

''Was that guy calling me a woman supposed to be an insult? I feel like it was''.

''I think so, though you could wipe the floor with him so it was dumb on his part''.

Skye shakes her head, ''you finally got to defend my honor huh babe?''

He smiles, caught, ''everyone kept beating me to it''.

She laughs and walks over to his chair, plops herself in his lap and runs a hand through his hair, ''dork''.

''you love me''.

Skye looks deep into his eyes, her arms wrap around his neck, ''irrevocably''.

　

Ward kisses her making the entire world disappear. For now, everything is forgotten and far away.

 


	5. Don't Blame Me, Love Made Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes wrong, but the night ends well in Skye's book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of this chapter might be my favorite thing. 
> 
> As always comments are always appreciated, thank you for reading!

 

''Skye sweetie, I'm doing everything I can but you need to help me out a little''.

Skye licks chocolate frosting off her fork before responding to Tony, ''I thought I was being helpful, I'm doing everything Talbot says''.

She glances over to Iron Man who glowers at her, ''you're giving him the bare minimum. Skye do you want to go to jail?''

''Tony you would never let that happen''. He smiles, leans over the kitchen counter to ruffle her hair.

''True. But please try to play nice?''

Skye glares at him like he just told her to divorce Ward. ''You know I don't play well with others''.

''My darling Quake you are going to have to. It's been three weeks and Clint and Nat still can't find what Talbot has on you. So please, for me?''

He gives her those puppy dog eyes, how can she refuse him anything?

Skye rolls her eyes, ''fine. Only for you, I'll try to be nicer''.

Tony smiles again and squeezes her arm in thanks.

　

Skye and her team have had three missions so far since Talbot arrived, and each one starts and ends the same. Skye is pissed off that Talbot is here at all so she barely tells him anything about the mission they are going on, once they are there she hardly let's him be involved at all. There is a loophole to this though.

　

It was never said that Skye had to answer to Talbot (not that she would in the first place.) Talbot just has to monitor her, see if she's doing anything illegal. Tony does have a point though, she could be a little nicer. But honestly when has Skye ever been nice?

　

She toys with a rainbow sprinkle on top of the cake she's eating, her mind on the men at HQ at this very moment. It's two in the afternoon which is normally the time she'd lock herself and Ward in her office. But he's in a session with Paul and Skye's plans for the day were ruined just thirty minutes ago.

　

Lemons have always been a trigger for her. The sight, smell, can usually be counted upon to give her a panic attack. It's gotten better over the years and she can stomach lemons only when she's drinking. But they have been banned from HQ nontheless, everyone knows this. But it slipped her mind to tell Talbot and Shield's men this. Really when she thinks about it, why would they have lemons in the first place?

　

It should have been one of the first things to mention. She was in her office creating a code for more security when she reached for the coffee mug and realized it was empty. On her way back from the kitchen the smell hit her instantly. Strong and sour it made her dizzy, she glanced over to the reception desk and spotted the lemons in a bag. A Shield agent had cut one open and was putting it in his to-go cup of whatever he was eating.

　

One of Talbot's men was also slicing one up and putting salt on it, just eating it like it was a normal snack. They didn't notice her freeze in the middle of the room, didn't see how pale her face had become or that her forehead had begun to sweat. But Lincoln did. Yo-Yo saw how their boss started shaking, how ill she looked.

　

So Lincoln marched over to the desk and tossed the lemons in a trash bag while Jackson explained the situation, Lincoln took the bag outside so the smell wouldn't linger. Meanwhile Elena took Skye into her office and attempted to calm her down, but she isn't Ward or Nat, so it wasn't easy. After Skye could see clearly and shake the demons of the past off her back, she told Victoria to let her know what was going on at HQ every two minutes.

　

And she left, needing a moment. When she arrived at Stark Tower Tony didn't question why she looked so unsteady, just slid a piece of cake over to her and a cup of coffee. The lemons are not the only issue, she wishes it were. While Harold has kept his distance mainly because of Ward, that hasn't stopped the looks he's been giving her.

　

Skye of course is not shy and told him to keep his eyes to himself, she even threatend bodily harm, but nothing. Him being around is just a reminder of the person she was after the lab, and Skye hates that past version of herself. Grant helps keep her grounded though, he always has. Apparently when she thinks of all those years ago she gets this dark look on her face that Grant immediately recognizes, and soothes her anger, her fear.

　

She takes a sip of coffee, missing him even though it's only been a few hours since she saw him. He had a nightmare last night, Skye woke up to him thrashing on the couch and calling John Garrett's name. Which hasn't happened in a long time, she ended up having to get Kebo from his apartment because she couldn't wake Grant up.

　

He's been meeting with Paul for two hours now, which means he is going to be drained when he gets back. Skye makes a mental note to start a pot of coffee when she gets home, and to give him a back massage. Tony's phone rings pulling Skye's thoughts back to the present, he kisses the top of her head before walking off to take the call.

　

The elevator dings causing Skye to look up, and the two bodies that exit cause her to smile. The Black Widow and Scarlett Witch grin back at her, Wanda hugs her hard as soon as she's close to the Inhuman. Nat sits on the bar stool and takes a slice from the cake in front of them, drinks the rest of Skye's coffee.

　

''So I'm assuming Tony is no longer mad at you''. Skye nods to Wanda who shrugs.

''It was a long time ago. He said there was nothing to forgive''.

　

Ever since the Sokovia Accords a while back, the Avengers have never been the same. The only family Skye had known broke apart and she isn't sure they will ever be together again. Months ago they were only a team again because everyone happened to be in New York at the same time and Ian Quinn threatened Skye and her people, New York too. The Avengers banned together to protect her and the city, but in the end it wasn't even needed.

　

Skye was all but willing to sacrifice herself to save everyone, Clint and Bruce stil haven't fully forgiven her for it yet. There was a brief moment when they all though she was dead. Ever since then Skye has been waiting for Stark Tower to be full with her family again like it used to, but it hasn't happened. She's terrifed it never will, that it's now just a chapter in her life she will look back on fondly, but never live again.

　

She misses Steve and Sam waking her up in the mornings, she misses Bruce showing up without warning but always welcome. She misses drinking with Clint, she misses Thor even though she hasn't seen him in years. Skye glances at Nat who gives her a sympathetic look, knowing exactly where her mind is at.

　

Quake and Wanda discuss what's new with her for a bit, how Skye is handling Talbot, she then asks how Ward is doing. The coffee in her throat burns suddenly as she swallows. How can she even describe how her husband is doing? That he has his good days and bad, today not being a great one. Grant would hardly look at her after his nightmare when Kebo finally managed to wake him up, he pretty much spent all day at the punching bag.

　

''I miss sex''. Skye says, finally able to breathe the words aloud and not feel guilty.

''I really miss it. You ever have the best sex of your life for years and then it's suddenly ripped away from you? I'm dying''.

Wanda chuckles while Nat rolls her eyes, ''it can't be that good''.

''Have you seen my husband? Trust me, it's good''.

She takes a bite of cake and then gestures to it, thinking of an analogy. ''Take this shitty cake for example. You eat it your entire life, it's mediocre at best, does the job, soothes the craving.

You're used to it, you settle for it because that's all you know''.

Nat almost smiles at the animated look on Skye's face as she continues.

''But then you go to Paris and you walk into one of those small bakeries and you get a slice of their cake.

And it's the best chocolate cake you've ever had, I'm talking soft icing, the inside is sweet and warm. You have one bite and you're done. After that you can never go back to the crappy stuff you had before, you would rather never eat cake again''.

Skye drags her fork through the frosting and Nat places a hand on her arm, ''you're allowed to miss it''.

''I just, I miss him''. Skye struggles to find the words, looking over to her friends who's expressions encourage her to continue.

God she's missed this, talking to the people who have known her before Ward, before the army of Inhumans she became the leader of.

''But he isn't ready to do anything, which is fine. I can't tell the cake I miss it, otherwise it would feel guilty and I'm not going to add to that. I miss the amazing toe curling chocolate cake, you know?''

Wanda and Nat look as if they know exactly what she's talking about, but Skye does not want to think of why Nat relates.

　

Nat makes some comment that Skye can take care of her needs herself to which Skye responds it is not the same thing, when Tony comes into the kitchen. He says nothing as he stares at the three of them, then fixes a glare at Skye.

　

''You have ruined chocolate cake for me''. Is all he says before grabbing the plate of dessert and tossing it into the trash, he walks back to his lab in silence, leaving them laughing loudly.

　

An hour later after being assured by Nat and Wanda that she shouldn't feel guilty about missing Ward, it's natural, she just has to continue being there for him, he'll come around eventually, she heads back to HQ with Nat on the phone. Wanda is staying at Stark Tower because Vision is supposed to come by, Skye did not want to stick around for that.

　

The minute she steps into the building, she senses the tense atmosphere. Skye's first concern is her team who are all huddled by the reception desk, they seem relieved when they meet her eyes. Talbot and the Shield agents are on the other side of the room hunched over a laptop, someone's cell phone is ringing.

　

''I take it they are warming up to Talbot just as well as you''. Nat comments as Skye tells her what’s happening. Skye says she’ll call Nat later and walks over to her team.

　

She has a breif flashback to having a meeting with her team on the decision to let Talbot stay here. Jackson and Victoria were the least happy about it but it's not like Skye had a choice. Lincoln and Yo-Yo said they would stand with her no matter what, even break her out of jail if need be. They know their boss and her temper usally gets the best of her.

　

''What's wrong?'' Skye shoots Victoria a disapproving look thinking something has happened and she did not inform her.

''Nothing boss, everything is fine''. Jackson tells her giving her that smile, his fingers on her arm.

Lincoln scowls, if Ward isn't around Skye, Jackson reverts back to his old ways when Ward was gone for two months.

Skye for her part doesn't say anything to Jackson about his hand placement, but she does move away.

''Someone better start talking, clearly I'm missing something''.

　

The Inhumans crowd around her as if to protect her from whatever is or isn't happening.

　

Grant Ward walks towards the Inhuman HQ, his head hanging low. This session with Paul was brutal, it drained him. All he wants is to go a round with a punching bag, have a glass of whiskey and go to bed. He's never been a fan of naps, but one sounds really good right now. His anxiety and guilt have been up the wall since last night, which is why his session with Paul ran so long.

　

He had a horrible nightmare last night, one that woke him up drenched and sweat, breathing heavy. Kebo said he was yelling John's name, at the time Ward didn't understand why, but as the day has gone on the dream has come to memory in full startling clarity. It was the worst one he's had in a long time.

　

The dream started normal enough, he and Skye were sitting on the rooftop of Stark Tower doing nothing. When out of nowehere Garrett appeared, began threatening Skye, who turned violent. In the end John demanded Ward protect him, to kill Skye. Ward pulled his gun out to save one of them, but it wasn't Skye. That's why he wasn't able to look at her this morning, too disgusted with himself.

　

He understands the dream was not his fault, even Paul said we cannot control our dreams. What makes this all worse is that Ward finds himself missing John today, so much it puts this hollow ache in his chest. Grant hates himself for it, he shouldn't miss the man that abused and brain washed him for years. But he does.

　

It may also have a lot to do with Paul bringing up his life on the Bus these days, it's digging up things Ward thought he would leave in the past and never discuss it with Paul again. Once was enough. But here they are. While Ward no longer feels guilty for what happened with Shield, he regrets following John in the end. And probably always will.

　

Kebo keeps up with his pace, silent as they approach HQ. Silver flask in hand he offers the contents to Ward who takes a large gulp. His thoughts are filled with John and Coulson as they unlock the front doors, it all evaporates when he hears yelling. More accurately, Skye yelling.

　

He bolts inside to find Skye in Talbot's face, her hands shaking. The Inhumans are surrounding her, keeping Talbot's men at a safe distance. Ward first catches Jackson's eyes, who wear worry for Skye. Then Harold looks at Ward and grins, Grant wants to punch him. But he has to check on his wife first.

　

''Last time I checked you were just here to monitor me, that's it. You're not in charge here''.

Talbot doesn't even bat an eye as he calmly responds, ''Quake I didn't order you to cut off an arm. I just need the file''.

The Inhumans clear a path for him and when Ward approaches Skye he can see her shaking.

''You're not getting it Talbot, end of story''.

''What's going on?'' Skye ceases yelling at the sound of his voice, turns around fire in her eyes.

''Oh good the voice of reason here, maybe you can talk some sense into her''. Harold speaks up, Ward shoots an ice cold glare his way and the man shrinks back.

Grant smooths out Skye's hand that was clenched in a fist, his bad dream at the back of his mind right now, and holds it softly in his own.

''You alright?''

Beneath her angry exterior Ward can see whatever file Talbot is asking about has deeply upset her, and he has a feeling he knows exactly what it is.

''Skye has given us every file on each Inhuman except for one. A Chelsea, we don't have a last name''.

Ice runs down Grant's spine and instead of him chasing away Skye's panic, the roles suddenly switch.

　

Blonde hair flashes through his brain, foreign lips he didn't want against his own. Then the blonde fades to red, an unfamiliar laugh in his ear. Soft sheets he doesn't remember what shade they were now, cold hands on his skin. It all flickers in his eyes and then passes quickly as it came. His breathing hasn't changed but his heart has picked up the pace and Ward takes a moment, his eyes on Skye again, to calm it.

　

She has turned her back on everyone else her hands on his chest, standing on her toes so she has better view of his face. Ward can tell no one would have been able to seen his almost panic attack, he was in enough control to keep his expression blank. He can feel Kebo at his shoulder, hovering. Ward takes a deep breath and turns to Talbot, rolling his shoulders back.

　

''We destroyed the file on her''.

Talbot cocks an eyebrow, ''why?''

''She's dead''.

The General looks as if he is going to strangle Skye, ''why the hell didn't you just tell me that?''

She shrugs and acts like it's no big deal, that fire on her skin melts. ''I'm dramatic''.

　

It's not true of course, everyone but Talbot and his men know the real reason Skye freaked out. Chelsea is not only a sensitive subject to her, but to Ward and everyone. She did a number on this team.

　

To break the tension Kebo asks to see Ward and Skye in her office, the trio walks off after Skye tells the Inhumans to go back to their lives, there's no mission today. Ward's phone vibrates as soon as he crossed the threshold of Skye's office, it's a message from Nat. He's about to relay it when a chirp goes off from across the room, Talbot's phone.

　

''Quake you may want to come back for this''.

　

Ward looks at his wife as annoyance takes over her features, she's not the only one not in the mood for any of this today. She walks over to Talbot while Grant stays put, studying her body language to tell if she needs him. Talbot's back is to him and so is Skye's so he can't read their lips, and they are too far out of ear shot for him to hear.

　

But a few moments later Skye's spine arches, her shoulders stiffen, fists clench at her sides. HQ rumbles beneath the weight of her emotions and Ward has to brace himself against the wall to keep from falling. Without a second thought he rushes over to Skye, who hardly notices when he's at her side. One look at her face and he readies himeslf for a fight. She's livid.

　

''That's out of the question''. She tells Talbot, her jaw clenched.

''Quake''-

''You don't hand me missions, you don't give the orders. I tell you what we're doing and you follow, that's it''.

The other man isn't intimidated by her anger. ''Who cares if you get the intel of a mission or I do? As long as it gets done''. Well, he has a point. Skye just doesn't want to hear it.

''What's the mission?'' Ward asks while taking Skye's hand. She hardly relaxes.

It makes Ward uneasy that Talbot has information on a mission, everyone is so used to Skye being the first to obtain a mission and all it's details.

''I have a contact here in New York that has suspected Hydra activity in the past few days. I figure if anyone wanted to check it out it was you''. He tells Skye, who has now slipped into her Quake facade.

''What kind of activity?''

''An agent by the name of Jane Carter has been attempting to rally fellow Hydra members, we don't know why.

I'm assuming she's trying to get the organization back in New York since you two ran it off in the first place. We would need someone to get close to her, from what my contact gathered she is violent and unpredictable''.

Talbot says, his eyes drifting from Lincoln to Jackson still by the front door, to Kebo and Ward.

Anger flashes through Skye's eyes, smoldering and hot.

''Are you suggesting one of the males on my team flirt with her to get close?''

Ah, there it is. What she's afraid of, that Ward will have to do this.

''Would that be a problem if I did?'' Talbot asks, his eyes on Grant who is no stranger to things like this.

''Grant is not doing anything''. Skye's voice is steel, no room for argument.

Grant knows in this moment exactly where she's coming from. Not only would she have to watch her husband flirt with someone else right in front of her, it would be a stark reminder of Chelsea.

''Did I say it had to be him?''

Skye's eyes flash as she sees Ward weighing his options to take this mission or not.

She jabs a finger at him, ''no. No way in hell. You're not doing this''.

Before he can respond because he knows Skye is just saying this out of fear, Harold speaks up,

''wow. You really going to let your wife tell you what to do? Tell me Ward is she on top in the bedroom too?''

Grant clenches his fist, turns to him and opens his mouth. But Skye has always been a spark, always waiting for something to cause her to turn into a full blown wild fire.

She spins around to face Harold, her hand clutching Grant's leather jacket and she hisses,

''how about you shut your goddamn mouth before I come over there and do it for you?''

Talbot clears his throat and shoots Harold a warning look, but it's Ward's ice sharp glare and Skye's threat that has the other man closing his mouth and hiding behind a laptop.

　

Ward looks over to the other men in the room, each one would without a doubt or second thought take this mission. But this Jane is dangerous, Ward knows exactly who she is. She was a Shield agent at the Triskelion posing as an Analyst. Garrett could been known to brag about her once or twice in a blue moon, how she got this look in her eye whenever a situation turned violent.

　

Ward crossed paths with her three times, on the outside she seemed kind and quiet. With dark framed glasses and a soft smile. She was anything but, loyal to no one but Hydra. She'd die for the cause. If Skye gets her way and she usually does, Jane just might die for what she believes in. Grant weighs the pros and cons if he takes this mission, every risk, everything that could go wrong travels through his mind.

　

Would he really risk someone else getting hurt or killed just so he wouldn't have to possibly be reminded of Chelsea? Is this worth risking Skye's mental health today, or his? Grant knows he can't ask Skye to hang back while he handles this, she'd rather chew her own arm off. No way would she stay behind.

　

The answer comes to him moments later as soon as he shelves all his worries and concerns like he was trained to do. They didn't call him best since the Black Widow for nothing. When he glances back at his wife she's grinding her teeth, glaring at him. Seeing the choice in his eyes and not liking it one bit. If he's being honest with himself though, truly honest, if Skye told him not to do this, he wouldn't.

　

If he thought for one second this would put her in any kind of danger he'd volunteer Lincoln to take this. But Skye is strong, stronger than anyone he knows. Grant is confident in himself and in Skye, they can do this.

　

''Skye''. Ward shifts so he's facing her now, blocking out Talbot and everyone else.

　

To the rest of the room she's giving the impression she is this impenetrable stone wall. She is Quake, the Inhuman everyone fears. The woman who takes no prisoners, who can break apart worlds with a wave of her hand. But she can't pull the wool over his eyes. He notices the slight tremble in her shoulders, the struggle to contain the fear she feels on her face. The memories threatening to resurface, the feel of his hands wrapped around her throat.

　

Grant keeps his hands at his sides just in case she does not want him to touch her. But his chest is pressed against her's, his face inches from her lips. They do not needs words to communicate. He's asking her if it is alright if he does this, gets close to Jane. If she can handle it, if she truly can't, he won't. Somoeone else can. In turn Skye is asking if he can do this, that he doesn't have to do anything. Lincoln can or Jackson.

　

Her hand comes to rest on the back of his neck, offering comfort. Fingers dig into his short hair and toy with the strands, her expression no longer pissed off. She's worried about him. Kebo whispers in his ear that he's calling Paul while Ward nods. Skye licks her lips, looks deep into his eyes, stands on the tips of her toes.

　

His lips brush her forehead and she tells him silently, _''if you can handle this, than so can I''._

Grant holds her waist tightly before responding, _''we do this together. If you want to bail, we will''._

　

Which is how he finds himself two hours later in a coffee shop in Brooklyn, facing the windows. Two members of Talbot's team are at a table, Skye and Kebo are at a booth in the back. Grant checked with Clint who assured him Talbot had correct intel, that this is the place Jane will meet fellow Hydra members in ''secret''. Grant takes a sip from his mug and hardly tastes the contents.

　

His mind on the mission but also on his wife a few tables away. She's been quiet since they were handed this mission, sticking close to Kebo. Who had a few choice words for Ward before they left HQ. He's worried Ward won't be able to do this, that he will either be made and get hurt. Or flirting with Jane will cause a flash back for both him and Skye, and it may take a huge step back in their recovery process.

　

After all these years Kebo really should have more faith in him. Besides if Grant didn't think he would be able to take this on, he would have let Lincoln or Jackson do it. The front door opens and Ward watches the person enter carefully, they are oblivious to the danger in this shop. Another hour passes and Kebo is getting antsy, keeps going back for a refill and glaring at Ward as he passes his table.

　

Finally after another half hour, thier target comes into the building. She looks different, of course it has been years since he's seen her. The glasses are gone, her light brown hair is shorter than it used to be. Her edges are sharp now, no longer petals but thorns. The way she carries herself, how she attracts the attention of everyone in the room, reminds him of Skye.

　

Eyes never leaving her form, Jane orders a coffee and sits at a table across the room from him. Her back to him, big mistake. He waits a few minutes before heading over, if Clint is correct, her meeting should start in twenty minutes. Plenty of time. Ward slips into a role he plays so well, still amazing Skye and Kebo as they watch him approach Jane's table.

　

Grant rounds her table, coming into view he startles Jane, when her eyes meet his, they widen. He takes a seat across from her, his body seeming to be relaxed he sets his hands on top of the table. Her spine straightens, eyes go from surprise to guarded. Smart. She looks around the shop to see if he's alone, but everyone blends so well in the crowd she can't tell.

　

When she notices the easy expression on his face, she relaxes after a beat.

''Grant Ward in the flesh''.

He plasters on a flirty smile that has Skye blushing across the room, ''Jane. It's been a long time''.

''Thought you were dead''.

He spreads his hands out in front of him, ''you should have known better than that''.

Kebo gags and Skye rolls her eyes. The comms they are all wearing are designed by Tony himself, so there's no way Jane will be able to see it.

Jane takes a sip of her coffee, crosses her legs. ''What brings you to New York?''

''Pleasure''. His voice is slow dripping honey, it does the trick.

She gives him a flithy smile, ''you're different than I remember''.

''Agent Grant Ward didn't exist''.

She raises an eyebrow, ''so this is you, for real''.

''This is me''.

Jane runs a hand through her hair, giving him a wider view of her cleavage. ''So who are you, if you aren't Agent Ward?''

His response is a true statement that has Kebo shaking his head, ''I'm whoever you want me to be''.

Grant pushes the image of Chlesea smiling sickly at him, of Lorelei cupping his face.

Jane runs a pale pink fingernail across the table, brushing his skin. He knows exactly what she's going to say before the words come out.

''I heard a nasty rumor about you Ward''.

The smirk he sends her causes her to flush, ''let me guess, I betrayed Hydra, right?''

''Is is true?''

''Of course not''.

''So you're not working with Quake?'' Her sharp tone indicates that she believes he's lying.

''Jane you and I both know I am. There's been proof for years''.

''So why''-

Ward spreads his arms out on either side of his body, this cockiness radiating from him when he responds, ''who am I?''

Kebo gags into his coffee mug again.

The confusion in Jane's eyes disappears and she's smiling again. ''So you're telling me you've been playing Quake for years, that you've fooled every single Avenger?''

This really wasn't the conversation he expected to have, but Ward rolls with it.

''You know how good I am''.

Jane looks impressed, leans back in the chair and studies him from head to toe. ''Wow''.

He winks, ''it's what I do''.

They talk for a couple minutes about Hydra, for some reason she's stupid enough to start trusting him. After ten minutes he has more intel than Talbot did this morning.

Jane's eyes are shining when she reaches across the table and grasps his hand, her eyes dark. ''I can reschedule this meeting. What do you say we get out of here?''

It's the perfect opportuinty for Ward to grab her when they leave here, it was always the end goal for this mission.

　

There's a sharp gasp in his comm suddenly that has him abandoning the task at hand and looking over to Skye. Who Kebo is holding both her hands in his trying to talk to her, but her eyes are screwed shut and she's shaking her head.

　

''Ward I can't do it. I thought I could handle this but I can't, I can't. I need you to stop''.

　

Before he can do anything Skye shoots up from the table and runs out the back door, through the windows he sees her jump in the back seat of the SUV they drove in on. Lincoln walks over and tries to open the door but she's locked it. Skye has also taken her comm off so Ward can't hear if she's having a panic attack or not. The coffee shop, the entire block begins to rumble though.

　

Grant doesn't even think about it. He leaves the table, ruins the mission and runs out the door. Approaches the vehicle and pullls on the handle, knocks on the window and tells Skye it's him. A couple more minutes of coaxing and she finally unlocks the door. Ward claps Lincoln on the shoulder who nods, keeps a lookout as Ward climbs in the back seat.

　

Skye is trembling against the dark leather seats, her face buried in her hands. She's taking shaky sporadic breaths, sniffling hard. Ward slides across the seat their legs touching, and ever so slowly, places his hand on her arm. She doesn't flich or pull away so he wraps his arms around her and she melts into his side. No words are exchanged, he just lets her cry into his shirt.

　

After thirty minutes she calms, Ward rubbing her back in small soothing patterns. Skye stops shaking and leans away from him, only to straddle his hips and burrow herself further into him. Her face pressed into his neck, arms draped over his neck. Ward buries his face in her hair, whispering love phrases and passages in italian he's learned over the years. It does the trick.

　

Skye is soon smiling into his skin, every so often she'll plant a small kiss or run her tongue across his neck.

　

''Are you okay?'' She asks suddenly, not surprising him.

''I'm more worried about you right now''. He begins massaging her neck and she sighs against him.

''I didn't think I would react like that''. She tells him, fingers now playing with the buttons on his dark Henley.

''It's okay Skye''. She shakes her head, ''I blew your cover''.

Ward rolls his eyes, ''I don't care about any of that. You come first''.

She doesn't apologize not that he's expecting her to.

Her fingers drift over to his left hand that's now resting on her thigh, she toys with his wedding ring. Fiddles with the band, her skin cold against his.

''I love you''. He mutters, brushing her hair back. She finally looks at him, the storm now clearing from her brown eyes.

''You came after me''. She comments, ''Grant Ward blew a mission to take care of his wife''.

Her tone is trying to tease but it just comes out defeated.

''I will always come after you Skye''.

He wants to know if she had a flash back or if the situation was just too much of a bad reminder, but refrains. She will tell him when she's ready.

''I love you''. She says softly, ten minutes later. Pulling away from him suddenly her hand on the window, getting ready to leave he realizes.

''I just can't look at you right now''. Is all she whispers, he understands. And let's her go.

She doesn't look back as she exits the SUV, walks down the street and eventually disppears from view.

　

Skye let's the beat of the music wash over her, the bright lights, the alcohol buzzing in her veins makes everything fade away. This crap day, the mission she does not want to think about, her husband trying to kill her all those months ago. It all takes a back seat as she moves her hips on the dance floor, hands in the air.

　

The club she's in is packed tonight. Sweaty bodies everywhere she turns, pressed against her. She's too far buzzed to really care right now anyway. It's been hours since she left Ward at the coffee shop, she just couldn't stare at his face anymore. So she went to visit Sam who refused to give her any information on Steve. And now it's nearing one a.m. on a Friday and she needs a drink refill.

　

Making her way to the bar the music so loud it vibrates her chest, she slams her hand on the surface catching the bar tender's attention. Who has been watching her the past three hours she's been here, and smiles as he pours her a shot of tequlia. She's on her sixth one for the night when a commotion to her left causes a distraction.

　

There's a girl with dark hair yelling at a guy that's in her face, her cheeks are red with anger. They're both sweating as they scream at each other, Skye sees another man approach from behind and grab the woman's arm. Who struggles but it's not use, they are too strong. No one does anything, not the people around her, not the bar tender. Everyone is either too drunk or couldn't care less.

　

Skye sucks on a lime before marching over there. She's not too drunk to cause a scene, to kick ass and be dramatic as always. Skye shoves her way across the bar and slides in between the woman and the two men, ripping his arm off her.

　

''You know what I hate more than anything? Assholes who don't know how to keep their hands to themselves''. She yells over the music.

Both men are now facing her and Skye is blocking their view of the woman.

They either don't recognize her or are too stupid to walk away. ''Touch me again and we're going to have a problem sweetheart''.

One of them tells her, his blue eyes narrowing.

The guys don't look very big or strong, barely any definition in their arms or legs. Their shirts which are entirely too tight, indicates no muscles underneath.

They are tall though and they tower over Skye like she's supposed to be intimidated.

''Oh sweetheart, we had a problem the second I walked into this club''.

　

It's too easy what Skye does next, child's play. The one closest to her gets his hand broken, the other a bloody nose and busted jaw. It all takes less than ten seconds before the bouncers are jumping in and dragging the two men away. The bar tender asks if she and the stranger are alright, Skye flicks him off in response.

　

She's not even sweating or breathing hard when she finally turns to the woman behind her, ''you okay?''

Her dark eyes are wide, ''that was amazing. Thank you''.

Skye shrugs, ''no big deal''.

''I'm sorry, no big deal? You just destroyed those two in seven seconds''.

''If they were friends of yours, you deserve better''. Is all Skye replies before turning on her heel, fully prepared order something stronger to drink.

''The least I can do is buy you a drink to say thank you''. The woman tells her as they both turn to the bar tender.

Skye looks over at her, her dark hair in a tight bun. She comes from money if her clothes are anything to go by. Even in a sweaty club they are wrinkle free and fit perfectly to her body.

She's gorgeous, diamonds earrings and a light free way about her. Skye immediately likes her.

''Sure''.

An hour they are clinking glasses and laughing at nothing, letting the music and alcohol swim in their veins.

　

It's a night Skye needed.

 


	6. I Swear I Don't Love the Drama, It Loves Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye has a surprising morning that will leave everyone in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys. 
> 
> Comments are welcome as always.

 

Skye has no idea where she is. The second she's pulled out of her dreamless state, she has no memory of the night before. The hangover hits her right after, pounding headache, she's about to be sick in a few seconds. Wherever she is, it's warm. So warm that she's started to sweat.

　

Listening for another body her training kicks in, senses out the vibrations around her. There's one other heart beat in this room. Cracking one open keeping her breathing even and silent, Skye looks around. She's in a bedroom, soft sheets beneath her. Skye peeks down, thank god she's fully dressed. She didn't get black out drunk and do something stupid.

　

Opening both eyes nothing seems amiss, there's a body next to her in bed though. Clearly female, also fully clothed. Skye needs to have a better look around but her body has other ideas, in half a second she's bolting for the bathroom. Afterwards she rests her forehead on the strange toliet seat. The bathroom is frighteningly clean she notices.

　

Sparkling white tile, plain glass shower. Even the counter is spotless, the mirror clear and free of streaks. Skye rinses her face off, grimaces at her reflection. Her makeup is smeared under her eyes, making the dark circles even more noticeable. There's mouth wash and small cups beside it, Skye takes a swig and feels a tad better.

　

There's a movement from the bedroom and the night before hits her full force. She got insanely drunk with a stranger after saving her from two assholes at a club. They clearly somehow made it back to her apartment and passed out. Skye pats her jeans pockets, her phone and wallet are missing.

　

God Ward is probably worried sick. She's never done this. Usually she never goes out alone, Kebo or Elena are with her. Someone always helps bring her home to Grant and he puts her to bed. Sensing movement from behind Skye turns, and the woman from last night rushes into the bathroom and leans over the toliet, sick as well.

　

Skye should hold back the girl's hair but she really can't move right now. Her body feels like a massive sweat rag filled with alcohol. She feels sluggish and exhausted. How much did she drink last night? A hangover hasn't been this bad for her since before she met Grant. Skye manages to shuffle away from the sink as the girl brushes her teeth, washes her face.

　

''So, you want some breakfast?''

''As long as it's greasy''.

They head into the kitchen, the night beginning to piece together slowly.

　

Skye consumed so much alcohol she's amazed she's standing. They were kicked out of the club, probably her fault. And came back here. She can't remember the woman's name at all, it's completely blank. Her apartment is nice though, Tony would appreciate the design. Modern and cool, leather couches, a beautiful dark wood coffee table.

　

There's a bottle of scotch on said coffee table that Skye has no memory of drinking. The woman heads to the kitchen, it is also scrubbed clean. As she looks around, Skye sees no dust or smudges of fingerprints on any surface. It's weird. Grant and Skye have a cleaning service that comes every other week and they don't do near this well of a job.

　

Skye stands in the kitchen the wood floor cold beneath her bare feet, both women are silent as breakfast contents appear on the counter. This is weird. Skye should go. But she's pretty sure they became friends over night and she's getting free breakfast, so obviously you can't turn that down.

　

''Do you know where my cell phone is?'' The woman puts her dark hair in a bun, those diamond earrings sparkle in the incoming sunlight.

She points to the living room with the spatula, ''I think I saw it on the couch''.

　

She smiles, looking entirely too put together and gorgeous for having a hangover and possibly out drinking Clint Barton the night before. Skye pads over to the couch and digs around the small throw pillows, finds her phone and unlocks it.

Nine missed calls, three are from Ward. The others are from Nat, Lincoln, Sam, Bruce, Clint and Kebo. Five messages, all from Ward. And one voicemail from Tony. Skye sends a quick group text to everyone letting them know she's not dead. The smell of bacon comes from the kitchen and Skye turns back, fully prepared to eat breakfast and exchange phone numbers with the girl who's name she can't remember.

　

When a face from the framed pictures on the couch side table catch her eye. Skye nearly drops her phone. Why does this woman have pictures of Senator Christian Ward in her apartment? Why is she posing with him and the Ward family? Why is Thomas Ward wrapping his arms around her, a beautiful tropical beach in the background?

　

Oh god. Did she meet Thomas Ward's girlfriend last night? Or Christian's mistress? Or their father's? Looking more closely at the photographs, all the alcohol threatens to come back up again. She has her answer, it's just not one she wants to admit. This woman looks similiar to Thomas and Christian, same shade of dark hair.

　

Shit.

　

She got drunk and spent the night with Rose Ward. Grant's little sister. What the hell is she doing in New York?

　

The very few times she and Grant have talked about his siblings he said Thomas was in New Zealand and Rose was away at Harvard. Grant didn't mention his oldest brother, but he knows where he is as well. Skye knows how much of a monster Christian and his parents are, but Ward never mentioned if they were cruel to Thomas and Rose. Or if it was just Grant personally, the black sheep of the family who was abused his entire childhood.

　

Skye also knows that Grant misses his younger siblings deeply, it's been twenty plus years since they crossed paths. Skye stares at the pictures now looking for her husband, but knows he's not in any of them. He was cast out when he was fifteen and never heard from again. Plus the whole Hydra scandal, Skye figures they probably never speak Grant's name.

　

She feels so sick right now, sweat begins running down her back, her hands are shaking. She has to get out of here. Not even bothering to look for shoes she bolts out the front door silently, Rose having no idea she's gone until she's setting a second plate full of bacon and eggs.

　

Kebo is walking past Skye's office at HQ, beer in hand, when the door suddenly peeks open and a pair of hands roughly drags him through.

''What the bloody hell? Why do people always do this to me?'' He rants as Skye locks the door back and keeps the lights down low.

She looks horrible so he cracks a joke, ''mood lighting Quake? Sorry not interested. Just kidding yes I am, you want to do it on your desk?''

Skye smacks his arm and he winces, even clearly hungover she can still punch.

''You got completely shit faced and didn't invite me? I'm offended. Also Grant ran around all last night like a chicken with his head cut off because he couldn't find you. So thanks for making me deal with that''.

Skye wipes the sweat from her brow, begins pacing the room and ringing her hands together.

''I did something bad''. She says and Kebo tosses her the beer in his hand. She catches it on reflex, ''Alcohol is not going to fix this''.

''Honey alcohol fixes everything. Unless it's adultery. Oh my god did you cheat on Ward? I love you Quake but I will have to kill you for that. Oh god he's going to be a wreck''.

''Squishy I didn't''-

''I mean he'll probably forgive you but you are a terrible person''-

''Squishy''.

''Though you two haven't had sex in months so I can't really say I'd blame you''.

''Oh my god he told you that?''

''That insecure idiot tells me everything. No but seriously what did you do?''

Skye sighs, runs her hands through her hair. ''I woke up in Rose Ward's apartment''.

Kebo blinks twice, ''naked?''

''Kebo! No. I'm being serious. I met her last night and we got drunk. I literally woke up to a picture of Christian Ward on her table''.

Kebo finally seems to comprehend the situation because his face drains of color and he says, ''oh shit''.

''Yeah''.

He takes a seat on the couch and takes out a silver flask, ''why do things happen to you?''

''What are the chances this would happen? I never had any intention of meeting my in-laws, ever''. They both grimace at the word.

''Did she recognize you?'' ''I don't think so''.

''Okay good. It'll make things easier when you tell Ward''.

Skye stops pacing, ''when I do what now?''

Kebo looks at her in disbelief, ''um you have to tell your husband you met his sister''.

''Pass''.

''Skye''-

''Nope, not doing it''. She sits at her desk and calls Victoria to bring her a bottle of water.

　

''Skye you have to tell Ward. Rose doesn't live in New York, she has to be here for a reason''. He rises from the couch a worried look on his face as he starts to pace. ''Oh my god what if she's here to see him? Somehow she found out he lives here''.

''Okay Squishy calm down, we don't know that''.

He rubs his eyes, ''we need a plan. I can't lie to Ward''.

Skye's eyes flash and he takes a step back, ''you're going to''.

''Quake''-

''Nope. You're in this with me. If I lie so are you''.

Kebo throws his hands up, ''have you met your husband? He knows everything! If he finds out you met her and didn't tell him, he's going to be pissed''.

Victoria walks in and hands Skye a water bottle, says she glad she's alright and leaves the room.

''Which is why you're going to keep your mouth shut''.

Kebo draws his lips together in a thin line, ''I literally cannot lie to that man. He can see right through me''.

Skye pulls out the only card she knows will work. Because if she goes down for this she's sure as hell taking Kebo with her.

''You even breathe a word about this to Ward and I'll tell him you slept with Rose''.

Kebo gasps and puts a hand to his chest, ''I told you that in complete confidence when I was drunk!''

It was months ago when Skye and Kebo went out drinking and Kebo did indeed admit to sleeping with Ward's sister years ago. Skye's response was, _''she could do better''._

　

''Why would the hell would you even tell me if you had no intention of telling Grant? He's going to kill us for this''.

Skye shrugs, ''well we did both wake up in Rose's bed''.

Kebo almost smiles, ''cute one Quake''.

She takes a sip of water, ''look you and I both know what will happen if I tell Ward. He's going to look for her and Rose leads to Christian, their parents. Do you really want Grant to go down that road?''

''Of course not. But I'm not sure Ward would even go looking for Rose''.

''Are you one hundred percent certain? He's not the same man he was a few years ago, he's changed. He may want to repair things with his siblings if the opportunity presented itself''.

Kebo scratches the back of his neck thinking this over, ''shit. Yeah okay, you're right. We shouldn't tell him. God we're screwed, we're so screwed''.

Skye smirks as she powers up her laptop, ''welcome to hell Squishy''.

　

They both have a bad feeling this will somehow backfire terribly. Here's the thing Skye hates lying to Ward, it never works out. She doesn't want to do it. Clearly she hasn't learned from past mistakes, but she's trying to protect him. Whatever promises they made to each other to be honest is thrown out the window when his abusive past threatens to resurface.

　

Over her dead body will Christian Ward ever see Grant again. What if Kebo is right and Rose is here for her older brother? What if she found out somehow he's here and wants to speak with him? Skye won't be able to control that. But what if she's here because the Ward family sent her? Is it possible they know Grant is in New York saving the world from time to time?

　

If so, why do they even care? They never loved Grant from what Skye gathered, Thomas and Rose were probably the only ones that did. And possibly his grandmother. Is that still the case after everything Grant has done? Or is this just his family checking on him to see if he's still the bastard who ran their name through the mud by being with Hydra?

　

Skye is drinking another water bottle about to call Tony, when her office door unlocks and opens. There's only three people who have the code and she's pretty sure it's not Nat or Victoria. Grant rushes through the door and closes it, the stubble on his face scruffier than normal. He stops by the chairs in front of her desk, checking the parts of her body he can see for injury.

　

''Thank god you're alright. Been combing the streets for you''.

　

Guilt rips through Skye. Yes the mission from yesterday messed her up, watching Ward flirt with that woman was harder to watch than she thought it would be. But she still should have called him when she was sober enough to use a phone. Skye would be a wreck if Ward went out and she couldn't find him, didn't come back until the next morning. Skye has never done this to him before.

　

She can see this turning into a fight. Can feel the tension crackle off her husband as he stares at her. Skye has always loved a good fight. But she and Ward have been in such a good place she doesn't want to ruin that. All she has to do is apologize and be rational while Grant gets all his emotions all his worry from the night before off his chest. She can give him that.

　

Not saying a word Skye pushes away from the desk, walks up to him until her nose is almost pressed into his shirt. Looking up his face unreadable, he's not moving, keeping his breathing under control. In this moment she's reminded that she wasn't the only one hurt by the mission yesterday, it couldn't have been easy for him. Is he okay? How did he handle that?

　

Or did he put his own insecurties aside and focus on her, on the task at hand? Skye would bet all of Tony's money it's the latter. With hands she didn't know were shaking, Skye stands on her toes and cups Ward's face, thumb tracing the outline of his jaw.

　

''I'm so sorry Grant. I didn't mean to scare you''.

He doesn't move an inch as he reponds, ''where were you?''

''I got really drunk and just crashed at a hotel. I forgot to call''.

She honestly can't tell if he knows she's lying or not.

　

He doesn't answer but he begins to soften, to melt, when her eyes fill with tears. Skye wraps herself around him until there's no space between them. This is such a disaster, she never meant to cause this much worry. Plus she feels awful for lying to him about his sister. The guilt is starting to chew through her stomach. It won't stop until it reaches her brain and she either caves, or Grant finds out before then.

　

It seems she's forgiven because she feels Ward's lips kiss her hair before drifting down to her forehead. He asks if she needs anything and Skye nods to the couch, asks if he'll lay down with her so she can fit a quick nap in. Normally just like Ward Skye isn't a fan of naps, but she needs one. There's no mission right now so she can afford to crash for a few hours.

　

They're settling down against the cushions and soft throw blankets, Skye lying on top of Grant her legs tangled with his, when a loud knock on the door shatters the moment.

　

''Just ignore it''. Ward mutters, very unlike him.

Skye raises an eyebrow and whispers back, ''Grant Ward wants to ignore the possibilty of the world ending? What if it's a mission?''

Grant kisses her lips so softly she sighs. ''They can wait a few hours''.

Skye searches his face before running a hand through his hair. This is not the Grant she's used to, he must have been really concerned about her.

''Whatever you want Turbo''. He smiles, kisses her forehead and she rests his cheek against his heart.

The knock sounds again, rougher this time. Skye closes her eyes, pretends she can't hear it.

And then a voice follows the knock, shattering everything.

''I know you're in there Quake, we need to talk about yesterday''.

Talbot.

Skye groans quietly into Ward's shirt. It's one of her favorites, a dark grey Henley that fits him perfectly.

''You look really sexy in this''. She tells him, not looking at his face. ''Well you look sexy in everything really. You could wear a trash bag and still be attractive''.

Grant lifts her chin so she can meet his eyes, he's wearing an amused look as he angles his face lower. His lips brushing her's, his eyelashes against her own.

''This shirt looks better on you''.

Her face warms as she kisses him. He's right.

　

Talbot pounds on the door for another minute and Skye groans loudly. Shoving off Ward's chest and stands, rips open her office door. Talbot looks as annoyed as Skye feels. ''Go away''.

He crosses his arms, ''we need to talk''.

''You can wait an hour''. She closes the door but his stupid foot stops it.

''What the hell was that yesterday? You completely ruined the mission''.

　

Skye couldn't give two shits about the mission, she tells Talbot this and he scoffs. Knowing there's no way she's going to be able to sleep now, Skye pushes past him and heads into the lobby. Ignores the Shield agents around the room, she joins Victoria and Jackson at the reception desk. Talbot follows her his arms crossed as he stands a few feet away.

　

''You walked out in the middle of our operation, you made us. Jane Carter nearly got away''.

''I'm assuming your team of highly qualified soliders were able to apprehend her''. Skye comments, taking the bag of chips Jackson offers her and ripping them open.

''Of course we were that's not the point''.

Skye is distracted by the sight of Ward striding across the room to Kebo, who swallows nervously and glances over to her.

Skye gives him a look that says, _''keep your shit together''._ He better.

Talbot is saying something but Skye is too focused on Ward who leaves Kebo's side and comes up to her.

Hand on her hip as they face Talbot together, it takes a moment for her to realize that Ward is pissed off.

''I already briefed you on the situation yesterday. There is no need for you to ask her what happened when I've already explained it to you''.

Grant is protecting her, keeping her pain and fear out of Talbot's reach. She knows he didn't tell him the truth. He wouldn't do that.

Skye is silent, giving Ward this moment to defend her. Plus she's entirely too hungover to scream at Talbot this early, her head is pounding.

Talbot glares at her while she just eats her chips, holding his gaze.

''Are you just going to stand there watching me eat? It's creepy. Don't you have something to do anyway? I'm about three seconds away from vomiting all over your shoes''.

　

At this Talbot grimaces, spins on his heel and heads back to his station across the room. Harold she notices, is keeping his distance. Good. She's still waiting for Tony to pull some strings and get rid of that asshole. Hoping up on the desk Skye faces Grant's back, not liking the tension in his shoulders. Opening her legs she hooks them around his waist pulling him backwards so his body rests between her hips.

　

He doesn't turn around but his muscles relax as she rests her chin on his shoulder. Wraps her free arm around his neck, plants a small kiss against the shell of his ear. He stiffens immediately as her lips make contact with his one and only tickle spot. Skye whispers sorry in his ear before settling her chin back onto his shoulder, his hands come to rest in front of his body, fingers gliding up her legs.

　

She could fall asleep here. Honestly she's about to. It's so quiet and warm, Grant's body heat and softness causing her eyes to close. And then the cell phone in her pocket rings loudly. Skye sighs into Ward's shirt as she digs it out, wincing at the volume.

　

''What?'' She growls, didn't even check the caller ID.

''You busy right now?'' Clint Barton asks, the background full of horns honking and people talking.

Skye perks up, is he in New York?

''Why?'' She runs her fingers through Ward's hair.

''Have breakfast with me, I'm in New York for the next couple days''.

As if her stomach understands the words, it growls violently.

''Oh and bring your train wreck of a husband with you''. Clint says and then hangs up on her.

Her mood improved tenfold she tucks the phone back into her pocket and leans down to Ward's ear.

''You want to go to breakfast with Clint and I? He's in town''.

Grant turns around her legs still wrapped around his waist, he places both hands on the top of her thighs. It was probably unintentional but her breathing still hitches.

As she tends to do often and probably always will, she loses herself for a second in his whiskey eyes. Why does he have to be so damn handsome? Really it's not fair.

His thumbs drift up her thighs to her shirt, slipping underneath it to her warm smooth skin. Her legs tighten on his waist without permission, she leans farther into him until their foreheads touch.

She can smell his cologne, the mint of their toothpaste. He's very distracting with his dumb face and body.

''I have a meeting with Paul in thirty minutes''. His fingers leave her stomach and cup her cheeks, brushing a stray hair away from her eyes.

Skye is breathless and he grins, knowing.

''Okay. I'll see you later''. He kisses her, light at first.

But then his hands release her face and clasp her hips, pulling her as close as she can get. Her hips lined with his, her legs hold him captive, pressed against her.

She has no idea how long they spend kissing. Time ceases to exist.

　

Grant pulls away what could be hours later, his cheeks flushed, lips red. He tells her he loves her before untangling himself and simply walking away. Grabs Kebo on his way out the back door, who shoots Skye a worried look but she's too flustered to scold him. Victoria asks under her breath where she can find a man like that, while Harold and Jackson she notices, do everything they can not to look at her.

　

Skye leaves the desk after telling the present Inhumans to go home, she'll call if there's a mission. Heads to her office to take a cold shower.

　

''Wow you look like shit''. Is the first thing Clint tells her as she takes a sit across from him. Nat and Tony were a surprise addition to the breakfast and Skye winks at Clint in thank you for it.

Nat is seated next to her while Barton and Tony are on the other side, they are outside in the sun shine. No one has recognized them yet, but baseball caps can only do so much.

Skye winces at the brightness and snatches the sunglasses off Clint's face, puts them on.

''You just blew my cover''.

Skye rolls her eyes, ''people would notice me more than you''.

''Not true at all Quake''.

They continue to argue over who's more famous until Tony speaks up.

''Actually children I am the most famous and attractive person at this table. If anyone is going to be asked for an autograph or picture first, it will be me''.

Both Clint and Skye throw sugar packets at him while Nat just shakes her head.

''So does this mean you two are cool after what happened?'' Skye asks Clint and Tony as she takes a sip of coffee.

They need no clarification. What went down between all of them, what ruined the Avengers.

''Yeah, everything is fine''. ''Peachy''.

It gives Skye hope and Nat squeezes her hand under the table.

''Where's your husband? I remember perfectly me telling you to bring him. Also it's still weird that you have a husband, never thought you'd get married''.

Barton smiles fondly at her though, no malice in his words.

''He's busy''. Is all Skye says as she looks over the menu.

　

Skye is pouring maple syrup on her waffles when she notices the look Nat is giving her. In fact the Black Widow has been doing that all morning, leaving Skye to assume that she knows something. It's either the mission yesterday or what happened after. The guilt begins sinking it's teeth into her and Skye sets down her fork and rubs her eyes.

　

''I did a thing''. She announces to the table. All eyes turn to her Skye's phone lights up, another text from a rattled Kebo, it's ignored.

Clint sighs like he was expecting this, ''how many times do I have to remind you? If you killed someone you need to call one of us''.

Skye gives him a look, ''what? No. God why did you go there?''

He shrugs, ''I mean it is you we're talking about''. He has a point.

Skye takes a bite of her food before diving into her sad drunk story. By the time she's finished Clint and Nat are the only ones who look mildly surprised.

And then Clint starts laughing. Full on tears in his eyes laughing, causing Skye to throw her napkin at him. ''It's not funny!''

He sobers up for a moment to reply, ''only you would meet a random stranger and it turns out to be your husband's long lost sister. Oh my god''.

''Did you tell Ward?'' Nat asks, exchanging a look with Tony.

''No. I'm not going to''. The table falls silent and Skye meets each one of their gazes.

''Okay we all know how awful the Ward family is. I'm protecting Grant''.

Barton rolls his eyes, ''he's not some scared kid. He's a grown man that can take care of himself. Besides he has you, and we all know you aren't going to let anything or anyone hurt him''.

''But why is Rose Ward here in the first place?'' Nat asks, looking down at her phone.

''That's what I need to find out. If she's here for work or something there's no reason for Ward to know''.

Skye ignores the loook Barton sends her way.

Tony has been suspiciously silent, the tint of his red sunglasses giving no insight into what he's thinking. Causing Skye to wonder, surely Ward would go to him last night to find her.

And then the pieces click into place.

''You knew where I was the whole time''.

He nods, ''of course I did. But it wasn't my business to tell your husband that''.

There's Tony, always protecting her.

''Skye to your knowledge was Rose Ward a monster to Grant like his parents and older brother?'' Clint asks her, she shakes her head.

''Exactly. So I'd understand why you wouldn't want to say anything if it were them. But this is his little sister who if I remember correctly, never hurt him. You have no right to keep this from him, this is his family''.

Skye glares at Hawkeye, ''you think I don't know that?''

''Oh I know you do and that's the problem. Did you learn nothing from all those times Ward left? You can't make decisions for him honey, it never ends well for either of you''.

''Clint''. Nat warns, noticing how pale Skye grows at his words, how her hands shake.

''You always take her side Natasha even when you know she's wrong. Skye told us what she did on purpose, to either justify her choice and make her feel better about lying.

Or for us to give her advice on how to handle this situation, if she should tell Ward or not. Which she should. She told us this to seek approval for the wrong choice she made and I'm not going to give it to her''.

Clint looks over to her, ''Skye I love you, you know I do. But Ward is also my friend, and you shouldn't keep something like this from him. He deserves better''.

　

The Avengers watch as Skye clenches her jaw, knowing Barton is right. Nat just sighs as Skye stands from the table, tosses her silverware onto her plate and walks away. Not looking back at either of them.

　

''Wow. Good job Barton. You should write a book you know. How To Ruin A Nice Family Breakfast In Less Than Three Minutes. It'd be on the Best Seller list, really''.

Tony tells him, watching as Skye heads to her new black sports car and jumps in.

''Tony you know you were thinking the same damn thing''.

Iron Man lowers his sunglasses, ''you know what I was thinking? That Skye still needs us. She told us what happened because she feels guilty. And she needed us, her family, to help with the decision she's clearly struggling with''.

Hawkeye takes a sip of water, seeing both sides of this argument.

''Grant deserves to know''.

''You're right, he does. But it's not our job to tell him''.

Nat just glares at the two of them, shaking her head.

　

The conversation quickly ends when the waitress finally notices who's sitting at her table and asks for an autograph. Tony flashes Clint a cocky smirk as a crowd of fans decend upon them.

　

Ward walks into his apartment, fully expecting it to be empty since it's the middle of the day. Skye usually spends all day at HQ, only here to sleep and eat. But he's surprised to find her on the couch, the TV they never use on. It's a local news channel reporting nothing new, the volume on low. Her back is to him but as he inches closer there's a bottle of Bourbon on the coffee table.

　

His session with Paul went longer than expected and Ward hasn't spoken to his wife since this morning. He was terrified last night when she didn't come home that something terrible happened, he hasn't slept in thirty hours. It also hasn't escaped his notice that there's something wrong with both Skye and Kebo. Kebo has been more on edge and nervous than usual, he even got drunk on purpose just to avoid Ward asking questions.

　

Skye, well he can just tell. She's hiding something. It makes him anxious for a number of reasons, but he flashes back to a few years ago when Skye was working with Wanda and didn't tell him. She tried to take the fear Hydra ingrained into her and stop it, fight back. It didn't work and nearly got her killed. He's reminded of that as he sits down next to her.

　

She doesn't move or acknowledge him. Eyes glued to the screen but she's not absorbing any of the information. Her mind very far away. Grant studies her closely, recognizing all the signs that show she's guilty of something. Guilt for Skye is like a black hole, it consumes her until the truth comes out. Natasha is the same way, though most people don't know that.

　

Slowly as to not startle her, Ward runs the back of his knuckles down her cheek. She's been crying, her face streaked with dried tears. Whatever it is, whatever is hurting her he can fix it. He can hold her until the pain passes like he always does. If she lets him. Skye's lips twitch and he can't tell if she's about to laugh or start crying again.

　

''I'm right here Skye''. He tells her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

　

She doesn't pull away but her guilt hits him like he's done something awful. What the hell is going on? The fear that she for some reason is working with Wanda again invades his mind, but it quickly passes. Wanda swore she'd never do that again not even if Skye begged. Suddenly Skye climbs into his lap, her face hiding in his shirt that's beginning to wet with tears.

　

She's shaking as he puts his arms around her, pulls her as close as he can. Maybe this has something to do with the mission yesterday, he honestly has no idea. Half an hour later she's composed again, leans her face away to run her face. Grant wipes her tears away and she sniffles, can hardly look at him. She changed clothes since he saw her last, now she's wearing one of his sweaters and maroon work out pants.

　

''Whatever you need, I'm here''. And he always will be, no matter what.

Skye shakes her head, the look on her face telling him what she's too afraid to say aloud.

He takes her face in his hands and looks her dead in the eye, ''I am not going to leave you baby''.

She doesn't believe him, he can see it. It's understandable, they've been through this before.

''I have to tell you something''. She says, closing her eyes.

''Okay''.

He waits for it, Skye opens her mouth and then closes it twice.

　

A crash from the patio ruins the moment and has Ward on his feet. Doesn't even think about what he's doing as he puts Skye behind him, takes out his gun and walks towards the noise. It's probably just Kebo but on the off chance it's not, he's not taking the risk.

　

''Don't shoot me you idiot!'' Ah, there's Kebo.

　

He tumbles through the back doors just as Ward puts his gun away. He's turning around to ask Skye if she's alright when her phone rings. She grimaces at the message on the screen, shoves the device in her pocket and crosses her arms.

　

''We have a mission, Nat just texted me''.

Grant doen't miss the look Kebo and Skye exchange. Skye shakes her head and Kebo sighs. ''I'm not even going to ask what you two are hiding''.

Ward tells them, watching the shock pass and then disappear on their faces.

''Told you''. Kebo mutters and Skye flicks him off.

　

They don't mention anything else, leaving Ward to wonder what the hell is going on.

 


	7. My Reputation's Never Been Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Kebo continue to struggle with lying to Ward, Skye realizes the real reason Talbot is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote about ten different versions of this chapter and hated every single one, which is why it took me so long to update. I kept having to rewrite this! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

 

Skye slips on a dark pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap of Ward's before stepping outside into the bright New York morning. Winter will be here soon, there's already a harsh chill in the air. Her entire body is sore, she really pushed it last night and this morning at the gym and she's paying for it.

　

But she's getting antsy. It's been six weeks since Talbot arrived and they have gone on a total of seven missions together. Some were rabbit trails to Ian Quinn, others were false reports of an Inhuman. One was involving Shield and Coulson's team, Skye was going to refuse but Ward went and she didn't want to leave him at their mercy.

　

It has also been three weeks since Skye got drunk with her husband's long lost sister and woke up in her apartment. Ward still doesn't know. She really tried to tell him a few times but something kept coming up. Now as the days pass she's finding reason after reason to keep her mouth shut.

　

Rose Ward is no longer in New York, Skye checked. She didn't try to look for Grant while she was here, nothing about her screamed any red flags. The guilt keeps her up at night, she hasn't gotten a full nights sleep in days. Last night she slept maybe three hours, but that was also due to a nightmare she has no memory of.

　

What she does remember is Grant shaking her awake, stroking her cheek with soft warm fingers. She knows Ward can tell there's something going on, hell he probably knew after taking one look at Kebo that first morning she told him. But he hasn't pressed for details, he never does.

　

He wants Skye to come to him, he trusts her. Whatever it is as long as it doesn't put her in danger he can wait patiently until she tells him. Skye doesn't deserve him. She's waiting to cross the busy street, coffee in hand, phone in the other. Thumbing the screen Skye grins, hacking into Talbot's laptop. It was child's play, she's been doing it for weeks.

　

One would think being a government offical he would be more careful. However if Skye wasn't who she was it would be near impossible to get into said laptop. Talbot has been sending each brief of their missions to Secretary Ross. God they couldn't have sent someone she didn't hate? Ross may not have been able to foresee what the Sokovia Accords would do to the Avengers, but he's part of the reason the Avengers are no longer a team.

　

Skye is checking his emails as she begins walking into the street, not paying attention, when the sound of a horn blares through the air. Skye hardly has time to look up, there's no time for her heart to panic, adrenaline to pump as a blue SUV comes flying towards her. There's a shout and a pair of arms grabs her from behind and pulls her back onto the sidewalk.

　

Whoever grabbed her falls and she tumbles along, landing on them. Opening her eyes which she weren't aware were closed, disgust instantly rushes into her. Harold is below her breathing hard, his arms still around her. A hazy memory suddenly floods her. A hotel room, blue eyes staring into her, soft sheets, the Eiffel Tower.

　

It vanishes just as quickly because that memory turns into a clearer one. The screaming, the blood, people died by her hands that weren't supposed to. She must make some kind of painful expression because Harold tightens his hold on her, asks if she's hurt. Skye shoves off of him, her legs shaking as she stands.

　

''You could thank me for just saving your life''. He says as he rises, dusts off his green shirt.

''Thanks''. She responds, checking to make sure her phone is alright.

Her coffee is gone though.

Skye crosses the street safely this time, not looking back at Harold who has begun to follow her, ''Where are you going?'' He asks, Skye rolls her eyes.

''None of your business''.

''Come on Quake I'm not the enemy here''.

Skye spins around stopping on the sidewalk and glares at him. ''Aren't you though? You and your boss are trying to tear down something I built''.

''We're just trying to protect people''.

''I find that hard to believe''.

He shugs, ''well whatever you believe is irrelevant. That's why we're here''.

　

There's something in his face that tells her otherwise. Nat heard a rumor that Talbot, Shield and Secretary Ross are watching her now because of Ian Quinn. Like it's her fault he went insane and started killing people, if anyone should be found and monitored it's Quinn. He's the Director of Hydra, not her.

　

For the past few weeks Skye has avoided talking to Harold at all costs. If she does it's mostly on a mission or her being snarky towards him. This is the first time they've spoken face to face about anything, she doesn't like it. The way he looks at her, there's a history between them he remembers and she doesn't. It's throwing her off.

　

''Look we're not going to hurt you okay? I promise''. Harold reaches out she assumes to brush her arm with his fingers in comfort, but she steps away.

''Don't''.

''I'm sorry''. He's not, the smirk he's wearing puts her in a mood.

''Harold we are not friends, we'll never be friends. You're here to do a job and that's it. So stop whatever the hell you're trying to do''.

The smile he flashes has another fuzzy memory attached to it. A warm summer evening, his hand in hers. Then it's gone again.

''I find it so odd that you don't remember anything about us at all''.

''I don't. You clearly weren't that special''. The insult stings, she can see it in the way his body stiffens.

She starts walking again and he continues to follow like a lost puppy.

''You really don't remember meeting at the Luxembourg Garden?'' The name rings a bell, it's a popular tourist attraction in Paris.

''Nope''.

''I was there on assignment and I saw you, this beautful girl in a blue dress that looked so lost''.

Skye grits her teeth, not wanting to remember who or what she was almost ten years ago.

''That was a long time ago''. She tells him, her voice devoid of all emotion.

''Not for me''. He mutters, causing Skye to pinch the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

''You seem like a nice guy, okay? But I used you back then. It's what I do. I didn't care about you then and I don't now. I've moved on, I'm happily married''.

He scoffs, ''not from what I can tell''.

Skye leans back, ''excuse me?''

Harold shoves his hands into his pockets. ''I heard you talking to Yo-Yo the other day, about how you and your husband haven't''- He cuts himself off, Skye fills in the rest of his sentence.

He overheard Yo-Yo asking how she was doing and Skye made some comment about how she missed Ward.

''I could help with that''. He says with confidence, like she's going to say yes to cheating on her husband.

''You deserve to be satisfied Skye''.

　

Skye laughs. Throws her head back laughing, hands on her knees. The balls on this guy, seriously. They slept together years ago and he's still not over it? Should she be flattered? Should this boost her ego? While it is humorous, she's insulted for Grant. Harold would never say this if he were present.

　

Anger taking over as it does best with her, Skye moves to Harold so they are facing each other. He isn't aware she's pissed, has no idea what she's about to do. Skye doesn't have to stand on her toes to look up at him, her hands are shaking as the venom in her words pours out.

　

''You want to know what really turns me on? A man who doesn't know his place, and I get to put him in it''. Before he has a chance to respond Skye slaps him across the face. Hard enough to get the message across and to draw blood.

Harold seems surprised, she grabs the back of his neck and holds on to make him face her again.

''If you ever say anything like that to me again, I won't be so gentle next time. You're lucky my husband wasn't here, he would do more than that''.

She gestures to the blood running down the corner of his mouth.

　

Releasing him she turns on her heel, ignoring the stares directed her way. From what Skye could see, that encounter wasn't recorded by a cell phone in the crowd. Which rules out her being forced to tell Ward about it. Should she? It would cause more drama and she's already taken care of it. Grant probably wouldn't start a fight over it, but he can be intimidating without even saying a word. It's one of his many talents.

　

A few minutes later she finally reaches her destination without anymore complications, Central Park. Seated on a favorite bench is a familiar red head that always brings this relief to Skye's bones. The world could be spinning out of control and it would only take on look from Natasha to soothe Skye's worries.

　

Skye sits next to her and takes the paper to-to cup of coffee from Romanoff, draining it's contents. The pair just stares out at the early morning, the joggers who pass by, the normal people with their normal lives walking their normal dogs.

　

''You ever get jealous of them?'' Skye asks, nodding to the humans across from them.

This is not the first time they've had this conversation.

Nat shrugs, ''used to, way back when. Not anymore. I don't regret the life I've chosen for myself''.

Skye adjusts the sunglasses on her face, ''me too''.

They are silent for a long moment until Skye feels the other woman's gaze studying her profile.

''No, I haven't told him yet''. She answers, not needing to have the question asked aloud.

''But you think I should''. Nat stays quiet.

''I feel like I'm justified in this, besides Rose Ward isn't in New York, Grant never has to know''.

Skye continues to assume the thoughts running through her old mentor's head, ''but you agree with Clint to an extent. I have no right to keep this from Grant because it is his sister.

But Rose could lead him to Christian to their parents and that is not a road Ward should go down. But on the other hand who am I to decide that? Ward is an adult''.

Skye crosses her legs while Nat sits still and quiet as a stone.

''God he's going to hate this''. Skye says, laying her head on Natasha's shoulders.

The other woman pulls out her phone before finally replying, ''no he won't''.

''Thanks. You really cleared this up for me''.

''Well I'm not making the decision for you''.

Skye sighs and continues people watching for a few minutes before telling Nat what happened on her way over here.

Romanoff cracks a smile when the slap is mentioned, ''that's my girl''.

　

Nat then makes a comment that Skye shouldn't have to put up with that kind of talk, and if she wanted, well the two of them could make Harold disappear easily. Skye almost smiles, but the Black Widow isn't joking.

　

Skye is treading on very thin ice though, one tiny little slip up and Talbot could ruin everything she's worked for. So it seems for now, she has to put up with a gross asshole who thinks it's okay to offer sex as a way of making Skye feel better. The old her, the one he knew way back when, would have jumped at the opportunity.

　

Skye would be in his bed right now without a second thought. But that's not who she is anymore. She loves her husband she loves the life they've built together. Ward may not be at his best right now and that's okay, she'll stay with him. Always. For better or worse right?

　

While on the subject of Harold Skye's expression turns dark. Ward was right, having Harold here is causing her past to come back and haunt her. Nat watches as that light in Skye's eyes dims, her face grows a shade lighter, hands shake.

　

Skye caused a lot of destruction in Paris nearly ten years ago. Shield covered it up of course, no one knows it was her who did it. Unless, unless someone does. What if Shield didn't do as a thorough job as they thought? What if someone has what she did in Paris recorded? Someone like Harold who seems to keep bringing it up?

　

''Oh my god Nat''.

''What?''

Skye looks over to her old mentor, eyes wide and explains her recent thought.

　

''If he has evidence of what I did in Paris and releases it, first of all it's not the best blackmail material. I mean the world already sees me as a monster, one video isn't going to make it worse. But what if Talbot is not only here because of Ian Quinn, what if he's here to gather more evidence of how horrible I am so the government can shut me down for good?''

　

It sounds valid, something they would do. Ross doesn't like her anyway, he's been looking for an excuse to dismantel her team since the Sokovia Accords. Nat doesn't look surprised, Skye notices. Either she thought of this herself or it's actually what's happening and she just didn't tell Skye yet.

　

''It's a theory Skye''.

''That you've thought of''.

''A little. But if you're right, Skye you can't give him any ammo. You slip up once and he catches you, you're done''.

Skye takes off the sunglasses for a moment and runs her hands down her face.

''I don't think I can win this one Nat. If this is true they came here to destroy everything I've built. Hell Talbot could make something up and Ross would believe him over me''.

Nat faces her very best friend in the world, ''okay worst case scenario they shut you down. It won't be forever. New York needs you, so does Ross even though he won't admit it''.

Skye closes her eyes, basks in the cool wind running through her hair.

''They probably wouldn't let me have any contact with my team. Maybe Yo-Yo and the rest of them would be shipped of somewhere else or return to their normal lives like nothing ever happened.

If Ross allowed us one day to reassemble it wouldn't be the same, it wouldn't be on my terms. The gonvernment would have control over me, what I do. And I never wanted that Nat, you know that''.

''But what if that's the only way you could have your team? Would answering to Ross, playing by his rules, just be the one sacrifice you have to make to get what you want?''

　

Skye feels tears welling up, she scratches at her eyes to keep them at bay. If this does indeed come crashing all around her and the only way to keep her team together is to do what Nat guessed, could she? Would it really be worth it?

　

''We all have to answer to someone eventually Skye''. Nat mutters, reaching over and clasping Skye's hand in her own.

　

Skye wants to ask what happened to the woman who told the government a few years ago to kiss her ass, but she knows. The Sokovia Accords changed so many things, including Nat's behavior towards certain things. Sometimes you have to play by the rules, you can't just go into every situation guns blazing ready to take on anything and everything.

　

Skye after all these years is slowly learning, but she can't entirely step on board. Letting Ross and Talbot get what they want sounds an awful lot like giving up, and that's never been in Skye's nature.

　

Seeing this in her eyes, knowing exactly who Skye is through and through, Nat grips her fingers tighter, ''I'm with you, if you want to fight this I'll be right beside you. If this goes to hell I'll be there too''.

''What do you think I should do?'' Skye slips the sunglasses back on and looks over to the only person in this entire world who understands every dark part of her.

''You already know the answer to that, my young padawan''.

　

The comment doesn't do it for Skye like it normally would. But Nat is right, she does know.

　

They're getting coffee an hour later when Tony sends Skye a message, asking her to come to Stark Tower. Coulson is there and is asking for her along with Talbot. Nat declines the offer to accompany leaving Skye to catch a cab on her own. Skye has a feeling Romanoff is going to see Clint, and Quake is still a little angry with him.

　

When the elevator opens at Stark Tower, Skye remembers Tony is out of town with Pepper. So he had to of let Shield in for a reason, otherwise they wouldn't be here. Grant's eyes meet hers from across the room, he's cleaning a gun on the kitchen counter and that distracts her for more reasons than one. Honestly no one should look that attractive while cleaning a weapon. Jesus.

　

Skye ignores Coulson, Talbot and the team of agents standing in the living room and heads straight for her husband. Who doesn't even need to look at what he's doing to complete the task he's performing. His warm eyes drink her in, trap her in his gaze when she reaches his side.

　

''You know this would be even sexier if you took your shirt off''. She tells him and he laughs, but she's being dead serious.

This is not the first time she's told him to do this and he never says no. But they have an audience now much to Skye's annoyance.

Skye wraps an arm around his shoulder, hand on the back of his neck to pull him close, her lips at his ear.

''What's going on?''

''They have a mission''. Grant answers, wrapping her into his embrace, abandoning the gun on the counter. His lips warm and inviting against her skin.

Before she forgets she quickly sums up the conversation she had with Nat, Ward doesn't seem surprised when she's finished.

''You thought of that already''.

He nods, ''I wasn't sure, but it's a theory. If it's true we need''-

''To be careful yeah I know''.

Still holding her in his arms he turns back to the gun and puts it together so quickly if Skye blinked, she would have missed it.

　

The pair looks over to where Coulson and Talbot are talking quietly across the room, not paying attention to either of them. Harold, she notices, sticks close to Talbot and keeps his head down. Good.

　

''I'm going to assume you had something to do with his face''. Ward whispers in her ear, nodding to Harold.

Skye shrugs and leaves his arms, starting a pot of coffee. ''He needed to be knocked down a peg''.

Grant crosses his arms, anger simmering in his eyes, ''do I need to say something?''

Skye pats his cheek, ''down boy. It's fine I took care of it. Don't worry''.

She's about to kiss him when Coulson ruins the moment like he ruins everything else, and walks into the kitchen.

Skye scowls, ''did you come to try and kill Ward again?''

Coulson rolls his eyes, ''thought you'd be past that by now''.

Skye chokes out a humorless laugh, ''could say the same for you Phil. When are you going to let go what he did to your team? Seems like you and the Calvary are the only ones who still hold a grudge''.

Ward doesn't wince like he would have years ago when team Bus is brought up, Skye still takes his hand though and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

Coulson and Talbot stand side by side facing the two Avengers, Skye sips her coffee like she doesn't have a care in the world while Ward holsters his gun and looks at Skye like she hung the moon.

''You still want Ian Quinn right?'' Coulson asks her, a shiver runs down his spine at the look Skye gets on her face.

''Of course I do. Do you have him?''

Coulson shakes his head, ''not yet. But we have a lead, you in?''

　

Skye glances at Ward and then at Talbot. The General doesn't know they've been attempting to use him to get to Quinn, and if they find him today that plan is no longer relevant. Then Skye will really have to behave herself with Talbot, and that annoys her.

　

''I have one question, why did you come to me? You could have captured Quinn and not said a thing. You know I'm going to kill him''.

Coulson nods at Skye and then looks to Ward when he replies, ''I don't think he should get away with what he did to you. Both of you''.

　

To say Skye is surprised by Coulson's admission would be the understatement of the year. She looks over to Grant who's expression is blank but there's something in his eyes, a tick, an emotion similiar to melancholy. But it's gone just as quickly as it came. Coulson and Talbot brief the two of them on the mission, one of Quinn's investors owns a hotel in Texas. Word is he's supposed to be in town today, it's the closest shot they've had at Quinn in weeks.

　

Shield and Tablot go back into the living room to talk strategy while Skye gets a jet ready. One eye on the task in front of her and the other on her husband. Who is cleaning another gun, distracting her again. Kebo appears from the hallway and heads straight for the fridge, getting a beer and shooting Skye a look.

　

It's full of guilt, he's pratically dripping it all over the floor as he reaches her and grabs her elbow.

''I can't hold it in Quake''.

''You have to''. She hisses back, knowing Ward can hear them.

''I'm going to tell him''.

''You better not''.

''I need to''. ''Kebo please keep your shit together''.

''I can't, I have to tell him''.

Skye yanks her elbow out of his grip and shoves it into his ribs, he groans and nearly drops his beer.

The pair looks over to Ward who has stopped cleaning his gun and is staring at them, arms crossed.

''Tell me what?''

It's the first time he's acknowledged out loud that they are indeed hiding something.

''Nothing''. They answer at the same time, causing Skye to elbow Kebo in the ribs again.

Ward raises an eyebrow, ''Kebo you would feel better if you just told me. I promise I won't be mad''.

Kebo fixes Skye with a pleading stare, ''look he promised he won't be mad''.

Skye opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Grant looks at ease, calm. A little curious. But it's not enough for her to admit the secret she's been keeping.

''Grant''-

''Skye and I are having an affair!'' Kebo blurts out loudly, releasing a nervous laugh as he throws an arm over her shoulder.

There's an awkward silence in the room, all conversations have ceased.

For once Skye actually has no idea how to respond, just looks at Kebo like he's gone mad.

Ward for his part doesn't even flinch or believe it for a second, obviously. But Kebo continues, deflecting is one of his decent skills.

''Really?'' Is all Ward says, and if Skye is not mistaken he looks a tad amused.

''Oh yeah, you know it's been going on for a while. You know how I like my women Ward, insane, a tad bit psychotic with a nice ass''. To emphasize his point Kebo leans back and takes a long look at Skye's backside.

To which she kicks his shin and snarls, ''stop looking at my ass''.

　

Before Kebo can make the situation any worse Skye grabs him by the jacket and drags him to her old bedroom. They're nearly inside when Kebo pokes his head out and says, ''We're skipping the mission today. We're going to be busy making sweet sweet love!''

　

Skye pulls him roughly into the room and slams the door shut.

　

''What the hell is the matter with you?'' Skye demands, grimaces when Kebo starts sweating.

''I can't lie to him Quake I can't do it. Every day I die a little bit inside when I have to lie to that gorgeous face''.

Skye cocks her head, ''his face is gorgeous''.

''Right? How do you do it? How are you not a mess like me?''

''Because I am not a human disaster''.

Kebo starts pacing and throws his jacket on the bed, ''Skye you have to tell him''.

''We've been through this a hundred times, I can't. There's no reason to anymore''.

''What if she comes back? What if she actually finds Ward one day? She's not going to lie for you, eventually he's going to find out you kept this from him''.

Skye chews on her lip, ''then I'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Squishy it's going to be fine. Why would Rose start looking for Grant now? She hasn't seen him in twenty years''.

Kebo tries to respond but there's a knock at the door that has them both shutting up.

''If you two are done we're leaving''. Talbot calls, Skye listens to his foot steps disappear before glaring at Kebo.

''Keep it together''.

Kebo just shakes his head and follows her out.

　

Skye is no stranger to a mission going wrong. It's rare, but it happens. No matter how hard you trry to control a situation, no matter how perfect you are at something, sometimes it just blows up in your face. There's nothing you can do to stop it. That is what's happening right now.

　

She's standing in a hotel bar in Texas drink in hand, listening to Ward mutter in her comm that they've been made. Apparently one of the Shield agents forgot to take off his Shield badge and the investor of Quinn's saw it on a security camera and freaked. He sent a team of Hydra agents to take care of the threat while he's currently running out of the lobby.

　

Also something Skye didn't know, Quinn's company not just him personally, are working with Hydra. With all his money and connections Hydra is growing more powerful by the hour. Ah there he is, Hayden Marks, running down the polished floor his glasses nearly falling down his face.

　

''Why the hell are you just standing there?'' Talbot demands, he sounds a little out of breath.

Skye takes a sip from her Long Island Iced Tea and responds, ''I'm waiting''.

''What the hell for?''

Right on cue Ward comes out of nowhere and grabs Hayden by his suit jacket. Hydra agents swarm the pair just as Talbot, his men, and Shield spill into the lobby.

''Talbot, you're about to see why Shield calls Grant Ward the best since the Black Widow''.

　

Quake catches Coulson's eye roll just as Grant proves her right. In less than two minutes every agent who tried to get their hands on Ward, finds themselves on the floor. Hayden is silent as Ward catches Skye's eye and drags him out of the hotel. A few people finally recognize her and ignore the danger that just happened, ask for an autograph, a picture. Skye has no desire to be on social media or let Quinn know she's onto him, so she walks out the back entrance of the hotel and slips into the car next to Ward.

　

The couple shares a look, this could all be over in a few hours. The revenge they've been after for months could finally be within reach. Quinn deserve to die for everything he's done. Grant has one hand on the steering wheel and Skye grabs his free one, clasping their hands together and kissing his knuckles. Whatever happens they will handle it all together. Skye just prays if Kebo is right about Rose, that Grant can forgive her one day.

　

Hours later as night closes in around New York, Kebo waits at a Subway Station. It's nearly empty, a train isn't scheduled to arrive for several minutes. The chill in the air causes him to pull the leather jacket around him closer, breathe warm air into the palms of his hands. Skye is currently busy torturing some poor fellow and didn't see him sneak out. Ward is too occupied making sure Skye doesn't go to far to notice Kebo's disappearance either.

　

After ten minutes and he's still alone, Kebo is about to call it night. Is fishing the flask out of his pocket when the sound of heels reaches his ears. He looks up to find the owner of said shoes walking down the stairs, the person wrapped in an expensive looking long wool coat. Tan gloves, a hat to brave the cold.

　

Rose Ward stops in front of him, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders. She looks the same, hasn't changed a bit since he saw her last. Still beautiful, those dark eyes are so similiar to Grant's it makes Kebo uneasy.

　

''Kebo, it's been a long time''.

''Nice to see you again Rosie''.

She cringes at the nickname, something only her brothers call her.

''Why the hell did you drag me all the way out here? I feel like whatever you have to say could have been discussed over the phone''.

''Ah, still high maintenance I see. That has to be from the silver spoon stuck up your ass''.

She rolls her eyes and reaches into her pocket, Kebo tenses out of habit but she only pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Offers him one and he shakes his head. Kebo waits until the cigarette is at her lips before diving in.

　

Unknown to Skye as soon as she told him who she got drunk with, Kebo called Rose. They don't keep in touch at all, in fact it was the first time they had spoken since the night they slept together. Kebo demanded to know why she was in New York but she never told him, just hung up on him. He kept trying to call her over these last two weeks but she would never pick up, it's only added to his paranoia.

　

He can confirm that she did leave New York a few days after getting drunk with Skye. Kebo tried to do some research as to why she'd be here, work related perhaps. But came up empty. Which makes him think she may indeed be here for Grant, it makes Kebo want to hurl. He thinks he's right in wanting to tell Ward, but Skye has a point too. Even if he hates to admit it.

　

''Why the hell were you in New York Rosie? Why are you back?''

She takes a long drag of the cigarette, ''you're smart. Guess''.

Rose is fully aware Kebo is friends with Grant, it's something he drunkenly confessed the night they met.

''Yeah I hate the guessing game. Just tell me''.

Rose flicks ashes on the ground, shifts her weight from her right leg to the left. ''I'm here for my brother. I want to see Grant again''.

　

How she knows Ward is even in New York, is a mystery. A dangerous one. Is she here of her own free will or did Christian put her up to it? Does Thomas know she's here, her parents? Kebo's fears enter him all at once, how in the hell can he protect Ward from this? Maybe Skye was right, maybe he doesn't need to know. But he can't exactly stop Rose from finding her brother. He can't hold her hostage for the rest of their lives.

　

With a churning stomach he asks, ''why? If I'm not mistaken you and the rest of your asshole filled family hate him''.

She looks sad, so sad it causes some of his anger to fade. ''He's my brother. No matter what he's done that can't change. Please Kebo, I know he's here with you''.

''How the hell do you know that?''

''Because you told me once wherever Grant is, you aren't far behind''.

　

Kebo could kick his past self. Why the hell would he say that? Everything he's been worried about the past few weeks are starting to come true, he's so dizzy and starting to sweat again. So what does he do? If this isn't some kind of trap set up to hurt Ward, should he take Rose to him? But what if it is, how is Kebo going to handle it? For once, he's kind of wishing Skye was here, she'd know what to do.

　

Rose just stares at him, tears in her eyes. A few minutes later he has his decision and if Ward ever finds out about this, he'll kill him.

　

''Do you really think he wants to see you?''

Rose looks mildly hurt but Kebo doesn't stop talking.

''All you would do is remind him of his past, and Ward is in a good place right now. I can't let you ruin that. So no, I won't take you to see him. You need to leave New York and never come back. He's better off without you. You spent twenty years without him, I'm sure you'll be fine for the rest of your life''.

　

He turns and walks away, leaving Rose crying into her hands. The guilt Kebo feels for both her and Grant, nearly brings him to his knees.

　

 


	8. My Lover's Got Humor She's the Giggle At A Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breakfast gone wrong, and a mission ends in a way no one saw coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said my writers block days were over? Apparently not. I've been struggling so much these past couple weeks to write a chapter. 
> 
> So, I ask for your patience because clearly I won't be updating every day. I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK.
> 
> Anyway, thank you, enjoy!

 

''So, have you slept with my wife recently?'' Ward watches as Kebo chokes on the orange juice he's drinking, the few people in the tables next to them openly stare after Ward's comment.

''Boss, you know I was just, that didn't, um no. Nope not today''.

Ward smirks into his coffee cup as Kebo grows more flustered, shovels eggs into his mouth to keep from talking.

Eventually when he calms down Kebo comments, ''your humor as always is dry and not appreciated. Stick to shooting a gun super spy''.

　

They're seated outside on the patio at one of Tony's favorite breakfast spots. It's been three days since the mission where Grant and Skye got the first real lead they had on Ian Quinn in weeks. But it was for nothing. After pressing Quinn's investor, Hayden Marks, they got a location on Quinn. An apartment in Rio, but he hadn't been there in months.

　

Hayden didn't know anything else but a phone number, Skye too got a location from that but Quinn had ditched it and gotten a new one some time ago. Usually targets for Ward come easy, well easy for him anyway. It's just the way it is, he's good at his job. But Quinn, Grant underestimated him. Especially now that he has more power than he knows what to do with, he's a liability.

　

Skye is growing restless, and it has nothing to do with whatever she and Kebo are hiding. Her need for revenge only grows with each passing day and it's adding more stress to the Talbot situation. Both Grant and Nat agree that he is here because of two things. The war Quinn declared upon Skye, and to gather further evidence that what Skye is doing has caused harm to the public, to the world, and she needs to be shut down.

　

If that does happen it makes Grant nervous. Skye won't take it well at all. His fear is that she will not react accordingly and Talbot will arrest her for treason. If that happens and they break her out of the Raft, (it's the only option, Skye won't get a trial) there's no way in hell she'd ever get her team back. Skye would have to live the rest of her life on the run, a life she never wanted.

　

''Good god it's freezing. Why are we sitting out here?'' Kebo demands, his hands shaking.

Ward shrugs, ''doesn't bother me''.

''Because you're from bloody Massachusetts, to us normal people I'm dying''.

''Kebo, I'll never be lucky enough to out live you''.

''You're such an asshole''. Kebo flicks a bit of his hash browns in Ward's direction who scowls and mutters about how Kebo never acts his age.

　

Ward looks around the patio, it's nearly empty save for a group of older people a few tables away. And a couple right behind Kebo who won't stop staring at each other. The rest of the buildings seem clear, no threats detected. He checks his phone for any messages but none have come up yet. It is pretty early in the morning, a mission will more than likely pop up sometime this afternoon.

　

He and Kebo start discussing Talbot and what he could possibly have on Skye to blackmail her, what if she's right and it's something involving Paris all those years ago? If so, what could it be? Clint and Nat have checked every computer Talbot has used, every safe house for a flash drive, every apartment, his personal office, his home in Washington and the vacation home in LA. There's nothing.

　

No trace of anything Skye related. Either he's bluffing (which they can't do anything about anyway if he is) or whatever evidence he has is on his person at all times. Skye has gone as far as ''accidently'' bumping into him so she can frisk him, it didn't go well and she came up empty handed. Grant feels as if they are waiting for multiple shoes to fall, for all this shit to hit the fan and uproot their lives once more.

　

''Why can't you and Skye just have normal lives? I mean since you two met there's always been drama, at least every day''.

Ward shrugs, ''I ask myself that question all the time''.

　

As if Skye knows she's the topic of their conversation, Ward feels warm familiar hands cover his eyes. If it were anyone else he sensed coming, they'd be on the ground. But he's smiling as Skye leans down her lips against his ear, ''hi handsome''.

　

Is all she says before removing her fingers so he can see and sitting down next to him. Grant doesn't think he'll ever tire of looking at her. How did he get so lucky? As soon as she glances at Kebo the tension between them is immediately palpable. Usually Kebo never keeps anything from him and if he does, he caves within a few hours. Skye on the other hand has been known to hide things from Grant.

　

He has no idea what they could possibly be keeping from him, not a clue. Ward has gone through every possible thing he could imagine and came up blank. Whatever it is, they're doing a hell of a good job. It's annoying. He looks between his wife and best friend, notes how nervous Kebo becomes and how Skye shoots him a dark warning look.

　

It's obvious that Skye is forcing Kebo to keep this quiet. But what could have them both so wired? Grant thinks it's because they are protecting him from something, but what? His thoughts are interrupted by Skye placing her hand on the back of his neck and running her fingers through his hair. Grant leans into her touch and she shoots him a smile.

　

''You think they have a secret menu?'' Kebo asks, raising an eyebrow at Skye.

She doesn't flinch, just rolls her eyes. ''If they do it's probably best they keep it a secret''.

''Are you sure? Because you know secrets can hurt people. I'm not even sure I can trust this restaurant anymore''.

Skye fingers tighten on Ward's neck before she replies, ''sounds like a personal problem Squishy''.

Kebo narrows his eyes but says nothng else, orders another coffee as the waitress passes by.

　

Ward doesn't add to their banter but can tell it's made Skye uncomfortable, her leg has started bouncing up and down beneath the table. Grant slips his hand on her thigh and she calms somewhat, but there's still guilt in her eyes when she glances at him. Skye orders breakfast and they wait for it in silence, this has to be the most quiet Kebo has ever been.

　

He's trying to start up a conversation when he notices an older man at the table across from them, looking at Skye. It's not a curious stare, his eyes are not filled with lust but with anger, hate. Grant tenses ready for a fight, he has no idea if this man is planning to come over and try to hurt her, or if he's just another misinformed citizen who's only seen one side of Skye in the media.

　

Skye doesn't seem to notice, her hand still resting on the back of his neck, the other cutting into the waffles that just arrived. Grant sees the man get up from his table then sit back down, his eyes still on Skye. Ward is ready for whatever is about to happen, his heart beat even, breathing steady. His hand tightens around Skye's knee protectively. Another man at that table leans around his chair to look at Skye, a woman too.

　

They start to whisper to one another, asking if that is indeed Quake. Why is she here? Is she going to kill them? What is she eating, who are those men with her? She shouldn't be here. Skye isn't paying any mind to them, too busy applying more syrup on her breakfast and staring at her phone on the table. Skye is no stranger to people talking about her in public, neither is Ward. But he has a feeling they're going to say something to her.

　

He's proved right five minutes later when a shout comes from that table.

　

''What the hell are you doing here?'' It belongs to the first man, who now stands from his chair.

Skye perks up, dropping her fork to set her eyes on him. She says nothing in response, lightly squeezing Grant's neck, asking him to do the same.

''Yeah get out of here you freak!''

''They shouldn't serve your kind here''.

''Shield should lock you up like they do with the rest of your poeple''.

''You're a monster!''

''You're a murderer, a psychopath''.

　

Ward tells them to back the hell off, to shut up and mind their own business. Which only eggs them on further, the two men from the table actually start walking over to them. Skye doesn't move from the table but Grant does, cutting them off halfway to Skye. Grant is fully aware how intimidating he can be, the guys take one step back when they see the look on his face.

　

Kebo is next to Grant, silver flask in one hand.

''If you two are smart I'd go back to your table and shut the hell up. Trust me when I tell you the last thing you want to do is get involved with him''. Kebo comments, nodding to Grant.

The man with a dark beard looks at Ward, ''she's a killer''.

''You don't know anything about her''.

''Quake needs to be locked up, she's a danger to the public''.

''That's your opinion, but that's not who she is at all''. Ward replies, the butter knife in the man's hand with the glasses on has not escaped him.

''You will never get a chance to use that''. He nods to the weapon and gets closer to the two of them.

''Turn around, walk away before you regret it''. Ward's tone is what does it in, they practically run back to their seats and beg the waiter for the check.

　

Walking back to his own seat Ward studies Skye carefully. She's back to eating the breakfast in front of her, her hands are steady. She doesn't seem upset, when she looks at him as he sits down, he sees no hurt in her eyes. Nothing is said as she digs back into the waffles, drinks her coffee quietly. Their waitress and owner of the restaurant comes and apologizes profusely, gives them the entire meal for free.

　

Both Skye and Ward watch as the group of people begin to leave, the two men who were assholes look their way as they exit the patio. Ward doesn't have to look at his wife to know she's wearing a chilling smile because the group blanches as one, their faces grow pale. Skye raises both hands and flicks them off, they run to their cars after that.

　

''Relax robot I'm fine. I'm not going to burst into tears''. She tells him as they walk to Stark Tower hand in hand.

''You shouldn't have to put up with that''.

　

Things like that happen a lot and Ward hates it. People only see Skye for this monster, they don't know the real her. They have no idea that Skye has been tortured, beaten, left for dead. She got through that and came out stronger, she's the strongest person Ward has ever met. Skye has been through hell and back so many times and survived. After everything she's been through she still wakes up and fights, smiles, laughs.

　

Skye bears scars she will carry for the rest of her life, some days they throb more than others. The world doesn't see that, it doesn't care. It can't know that she suffers from panic attacks, that she has triggers that sometimes leave her a scared sweaty mess. The world just sees her as this unfeeling killer that has no moral code.

　

Grant still wants to shelter her from all that. Even after all these years when things like that happen he wants to pull her into his chest, protect her from words like those. But he can't. He can only scare off whoever says anything and try to comfort Skye afterwards. She seems alright though, probably because she's used to those kinds of situations. He hates that.

　

Tony is in the kitchen when they walk into Stark Tower. Kebo heads straight for one of the plush couches in the living room while Skye joins Tony. The two banter back and forth over the new Quake suit he promised her, while Ward joins Kebo. Clint Barton comes out of one of the spare bedrooms, completely ignores Skye, surprising Ward, and comes to sit next to him.

　

Ward looks over to his wife who's clenching her jaw while Tony whispers something in her ear. What's going on between those two? Are they arguing? Clint starts up a conversation with Ward who after a second can tell Clint is searching for something in his words. A clue, a tell to whatever Grant is saying. Barton knows Grant knows what he's doing, so he stops talking mid sentence and looks over his shoulder at Skye.

　

Who has drifted into the living room Tony at her heels, both are glaring at the other Avenger. Barton just shakes his head before throwing Ward a sympathetic glance, opens his mouth but Skye cuts him off.

　

''What are you doing here Barton?''

He shrugs, ''what? I can't see my favorite Avenger?''

Skye rolls her eyes, ''I'm not in the mood''.

''Who said I was talking about you Princess?'' Clint winks at Ward who shoves his shoulder.

''Clint don't you have something else you should be doing?'' Skye asks, shifting nervously on her feet, causing Ward's curiosity to spike.

Why is she suddenly jumpy around Hawkeye? And then Ward gets it, especially the way Kebo is glancing at Skye. Barton either knows what Skye is hiding or he's in on it too.

Clint pulls out his phone types something and Skye's phone chimes. When she reads the message, Stark Tower rumbles.

''No''. She tells Barton her fists clenched at her sides.

Clint shakes his head, ''I can tell you've handled this situation maturely''.

''You know if I wanted your advice I would have asked for it''.

Grant stands from the couch his patience running thin, hating being on the outside of something. ''What are you two talking about?''

Skye for her part looks ashamed, while Clint is staring at her in disapproval.

''It's not your call Barton''. Tony speaks up, his hands on Skye's shoulders.

''This isn't fair Tony''.

''Again, not your call''.

　

After apologizing to Grant who has no idea what for, Barton leaves the room and heads down the hallway. Ward watches as Skye breathes out a sigh of relief, she follows Tony back into the kitchen, no one saying anything to Ward. Their backs are to him so he can't read their lips, they are whispering too quietly for Grant to catch what Tony and Skye are saying. But he has a feeling Iron Man also knows about whatever Skye and Kebo are keeping from him.

　

Before he can dwell on it or find Barton to ask, Ward's phone vibrates. It's a message from Clint himself with a file attached. Ward opens it and connects it to one of Tony's various screens around the room. The file comes to life as Ward scrolls through it, a Hydra agent they need to find. His name is Gareld Worth who has been trying to start up a Hydra operation in Oregon.

　

He feels Skye approach from behind, her hand on his shoulder. ''You know I don't want to hurt you, right?'' She whispers so quietly he almost misses it.

Grant turns slightly to find her eyes wet, the hand on his back digs in tighter.

Ward cups her cheek, ''I know''.

Skye licks her lips and clutches his wrist, ''what do you say we grab this guy and order Chinese food when we get home?''

Ward kisses her forehead, ''sounds good to me''.

　

''I'm still annoyed we had to bring Talbot''. Skye comments as she plops down next to him on the bench.

　

They're in a local park in Oregon, the sun setting. Skye has hacked into everything and anything Gerald has ever touched, logged into, Ward has ran a check on him. And they've learned that not only does Gerald have a gambling problem, he also goes to this specific park every evening to feed the ducks. Weirdo.

　

Talbot, the Shield agents and Skye's Inhumans are currently tracking down everyone who is taking part in the Hydra operation Gerald is trying to start. Though Skye will never admit it out loud, it is nice to have extra hands around with Tablot and Shield on missions. Ward agrees, having them around can be beneficial. However they survived before Tablot and Shield and they will again.

　

Beside him Skye has a baseball cap on and sunglasses, she's eating a bag of chips and shivers when Ward puts his hand on her knee. There's no sign of Gerald yet, the park is nearly empty save for a couple on the swing set and a cluster of kids who's parents are about to drag them to the car. While they're waiting Ward decides to broach the subject again, especially now that it's clear Barton and Stark are in on it too.

　

''I know you aren't in danger and whatever it is your keeping from me, Skye you can tell me''.

She almost immediately tenses up, yanks her leg away from his grip.

''It's nothing''. The lie is so painfully obvious and they know it.

''Really? So you and Barton weren't talking about me earlier?''

Skye sucks in a breath, the hand in her bag of chips starts shaking.

She turns and meets his eyes, a frown on her lips. ''I can't tell you''.

He looks away from her and out at the parking lot, ''thought the days of you lying to me were over''.

Grant has been patient with her and Kebo for weeks, but Hawkeye and Iron Man being in on it too, has changed things.

Ward already has a feeling he isn't going to get through to Skye, but all he has to do is press Kebo just a bit and he'll crack. The man has been dying to confess for weeks.

''Grant I want to tell you, trust me I do. Can't it wait? I want to talk when we get home''.

He sighs, losing her again and nods, ''sure''.

　

What happens next is something Skye and Ward are always prepared for. Gerald comes right on time with a bag of bread and begins feeding the ducks. Grant searches for any other Hydra agents around but doesn't spot any. Skye approaches him first in a very Skye-like fashion. Never patient enough to sit and wait Skye ambushes him, knocks him to his knees and throws his body on the ground.

　

Ward makes sure the few screaming people run out of the park safely before turning back to Skye and Gerald. Skye has her foot in his back his face pressed into the dirt, the laughter is muffled but it's there. Gerald for some reason finds this situation humorous. Ward leans down and gestures for Skye to let him up. As soon as Gerald's chest rises from the ground and he comes face to face with Ward, the laughter ceases.

　

''Knew it was only a matter of time before you found me''. He tells Ward, who lets him shift into a sitting position.

Skye is standing above him gun out at her side.

Gerald glares at Ward before turning his gaze to Skye, ''I see you brought your psychotic sidekick with you''.

Skye reels, ''did he just call me a sidekick?'' Ward gives her a look, now is not the time to lose her shit over that comment.

''I should shoot you in the face for that''. She tells Gerald, who looks as if he doesn't believe her until the ground below him starts to crack.

''Okay okay I'm sorry! Please don't kill me please, please I can help you!''

Skye smiles, ''not so funny now are we?''

All traces of laughter are gone from his face and he actually starts crying, ''I can tell you where Quinn's assistant is! He would know where Quinn is. You're hunting him right? His lacky will know his location!''

Fire lights Skye's eyes and Ward's own anger ignites, this need for revenge. ''Where?'' He demands, gun at Gerald's head.

He gives them a location in LA and Skye tells Talbot to collect Gerald while they fly to California.

　

Seven hours later Ward needs a shower and sleep. They nearly had Quinn's assistant at his offices in LA. Skye cornered him on the rooftop while Ward took care of his security, but the boy, Bradley, had a surprise up his sleeve. A couple years ago Hydra developed a new weapon to use against Inhumans, mainly Skye. They created bullets meant to take away powers, it worked on Skye and she was captured, nearly brain washed.

　

Hydra hadn't used them since, until today that is. A helicopter came to pick up Bradley and open fired at Skye, she was struck once and passed out just as Ward arrived on the roof. Obviously more concerned with his wife he went after her, thus letting Bradley go. Now they're in Stark Tower and she's awake, Lincoln dressing her wound. Grant is standing in the doorway of the bathroom while Skye sits on the counter, grimacing as Lincoln begins applying stitches to her arm.

　

''Ward seriously I'm fine, go get something to eat and take a shower. I'll meet you in the living room when I'm done''.

Skye tells him, clenching her jaw at the pain while Lincoln apologizes.

''I've been shot before, it's not a big deal''. It is though because her powers will be dormant for a few more hours, according to Tony and Bruce Banner.

Grant bends down to kiss the top of her head, ''let me know if you need anything''.

''I will''. She's pale and shaky but gives him a smile of reassurance anyway.

　

Ward walks out of the bathroom to take a shower in his old room, he's in the kitchen a few minutes later making sandwiches, getting lettuce out of the fridge when the elevator dings. Knowing it's probably an Avenger he doesn't turn around, jar of pickles in hand he goes back to making the sandwiches for he and Skye. He's about to set the jar on the counter when a voice rings out from the living room.

　

''Grant?''

　

The jar slips from his grasp, shattering all over the floor. He hasn't heard that voice in twenty years. Looking up feeling as if ice has been poured all over his skin, he comes face to face with someone he never expected to see again.

　

''Rose?''

　

His baby sister is staring wide eyed at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

　

Grant can't breathe.

　

 


	9. If Love Is Pain Then Darling Let's Hurt Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant never expected to see Rose again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this chapter. 
> 
> Also who's excited for Infinity War?? I am! I'm so glad it's being released earlier because I am most definitely going to write a fic where Skye and Ward are involved, because duh. Quake would for sure kick Thanos's ass. Can you imagine what she would do? She'd probably call him a big ugly purple grape and punch him in the face.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

 

Grant remembers a specific afternoon as a child. It was warm out, he can recall the smell of the flowers and freshly cut grass. He can remember the look on his baby sister's face as her lips trembled at the threat of tears. Ward has a mountain of bad days to reflect on from all his years on earth, but this one always tears him into pieces.

　

The sun was high in the sky, his mother had thrown a garden party in honor of his father. His friends and coworkers littered the backyard which was dressed in low tables with clean cloths over them. Food and drink were passed around on silver trays, no one paid any of the younger Ward siblings attention.

　

The focus was on Christian, the boy who would follow in his father's footsteps. Grant was ten at the time, Thomas six, Rose four, and Christian twelve. By then he'd learned to stay invisible, as much as he could. But Rosie, she was so young.

　

Which is how she ended up running away from the nanny inside and escaping outside. Of course mother wouldn't make a scene, and most people found a half dressed little girl jumping off the porch into her brother's arms, adorable. Rose was too young to attend a party like this of course, so mother took her back inside, Grant trailing silently behind them.

　

He remembers the guilt, like somehow Rose picking him out of Christian or Thomas to run to, was his fault. Once the eyes were gone mother dragged Rose into her bedroom and scolded her, too rough and mean for a four year old. The nanny, Fran, had fled the scene as soon as Mrs. Ward's heels clattered on the wood floor.

　

Once she was done she abandoned the two in the bedroom with white walls and a pale pink quilt on a twin sized bed. Grant remembers looking down at his little sister who had done nothing wrong, her big brown eyes staring up at him as if he held all the answers.

　

She cried not understanding what happened, why it happened. Grant hated when she cried.He hated a lot of things about the family he was stuck in. He never wanted Rosie to ever feel the kind of fire that burned inside him. So he held her close until the tears subsided. Made sure she was alright before sitting on the bed with her and telling her a story until she fell asleep against his chest. Sometime before Fran had slipped back inside, watching them.

　

Grant remembers Rose whispering that she loved him before she drifted off, and Fran's smile.

　

He spent as long as he could making sure Rose and Thomas never experienced what he did. And in the end they hated him just as much as Grant hated everyone else in that house.

　

While Thomas and Rose may not have ever realized that their parents and Christian were monsters, they know and have seen that Ward most definitely is one.

　

Grant stares at his little sister, not understanding. Why is she in Stark Tower? How did she get in? The logical part of his brain knows Jarvis let her through the doors, but why? Grant never talks about his family to anyone, especially not to Tony. Skye, Paul and Kebo are truly the only ones who know how horrific his childhood was.

　

Her hair is still long and dark, eyes are still the same shade. She's grown to look like their mother. Rose has always been light, this warm embrace. Twenty years later and that hasn't changed. She looks sad though as she stares at him, tears swim in her eyes.

　

The confusion burns away and in it's place comes the pain. Over everything he went through as a kid. Thomas screaming from the bottom of a well, Christian's fists in Grant's face. His father's breath stained with whiskey. His mother with her cruel cold words saying Grant was worthless, that he'd never find love. He didn't deserve it.

　

Looking at his sister now Ward feels nothing. But cold. His fingers are ice from the pickle jar that's now in a million pieces on the floor, his body is numb his arms shaking. Ward shut away that part of his life, his family was just a chapter he had no intention of ever opening again. They are ghosts he did not want to think about.

　

It was better that way. Them not caring if he lived or died, Ward keeping tabs on them here and there. To the Ward's, Grant is nothing anymore. A son they never wanted, he clearly lost his way and now being involved in Hydra, he's been dead to them for a long time. Grant accepted that as soon as Coulson told him in Vault D that Christain was asking for him.

　

This is his future. With Skye and the Inhumans, the Avengers. The past has no place in it. Why is Rose here? Why would she want to be anywhere near him? She believes he tried to kill Thomas, he set her family home on fire, he was apart of an organization that wanted nothing but world domination and will do anything to get it. Who knows what lies their family has put into her head over the years.

　

This hurts. Looking at her is worse than any kind of pain he's experienced in a long time. His chest aches like he's suffering from an actual physical wound. It feels like someone is ripping him open from the inside out, and while he looks calm and stable on the outside, on the inside he's dying.

　

Ward actually has to put a hand to his chest and check for blood, even though he knows he's not injured. His fingers come back clean, wedding ring glimmering under the kitchen lights. That brings him back to reality. Skye. He needs her. The confidence she wears on her skin, the support and rock she's always been for him.

　

Rose clears her throat and the haze Ward was in disppears. Quickly he takes control of the sitaution, sealing the demons of his childhood in a box. Rose is here. Is she hurt? He mechanically checks her over, no signs. No blood. She's dressed like their mother, he notices. Long wool trench coat, a pale lifeless dress underneath, five inch heels.

　

She's beautiful. Seems strong and confident in the way she carries herself, sets her shoulders back. For a second a thought enters Ward's head that he quickly throws out, but it's still there ringing in his ears. He failed her. Was shipped off to military school leaving her all alone, god she was only nine the last time she saw him.

　

Gone is the little girl who wore Star Wars pajamas when mother wasn't looking, who used to chase after him and Thomas on a good day. Who whispered to him one night as they were walking up the stairs of the family home, that he was her favorite brother. And he ruined that, like he did so many other things.

　

The things she's heard about him can't have painted him in a hero light. To everyone he's ever cared about, Ward becomes the villain of their story, that's just how it goes. If Skye were here and she was able to somehow read his mind, she'd punch him in the arm for it. Grant shakes his head, calling on the tricks he's learned from Paul to calm himself down.

　

He is not that scared kid anymore. He is not the person John molded him to be. He's different now, stronger. Whatever Rose believes shouldn't matter, it doesn't change who he is.

　

''Are you going to say something?'' She asks, her voice quiet. But still has the same ring to it it always did.

　

Grant blinks, steps around the broken glass and takes one careful controlled step in her direction. He's watching, waiting for a flinch. A negative reaction to his approach. It comes and he nearly stops breathing, she shifts herself a tad so she's a safer distance away. If Ward wasn't who he was, he'd of missed it.

　

This has never happened before. Grant has never been confronted by someone who knew him before Shield, before Hydra. Before any of this, before Agent Grant Ward. He grew up with Rose, they played chess together in the parlor in the evenings when it rained. They built snow forts with Thomas so they could hide from Christian all day.

　

Ward is looking for something, any kind of connection to Rose. Something that will make him feel that this is his sister. But the woman standing in front of him is a complete stranger, Ward imagines the same could be said for him in her eyes. He ignores the fact that she's clearly afraid of him and focuses on where they are instead.

　

''What are you doing here?'' He keeps his tone cordial hoping to soothe her discomfort.

She cocks her head, examining him. ''You look so different Grant. But the cheekbones, those are the same''.

''Are you alright? Do you need something from me?''

''No, I, I'm fine. I can't stop by in New York to see my brother?''

He crossed his arms, ''no''. He hasn't been addressed as anyone's brother in a long time.

She copies the movement, her face turning hard just like their mother's does. It's unnerving.

''Is is true what they say about you?''

Ward fights the urge to clench his fists, ''why are you asking if you've believed it all for years now?''

''I want to hear it from you''.

''So ask me''.

Rose needs to clarification. She clears her throat, raises her chin, ''were you really a Hydra agent?''

''You saw me on the news, you heard Christian's speech''. That speech his brother delivered to the world will be forever seared into Grant's brain.

''Mother and Father said you were a monster. Christian just wanted to help you''.

Ward almost scoffs, Christian never has and never will want to help him.

Grant nearly asks, _Christian wanting to kill me was helping?_

But he says nothing and let's Rose continue.

''Thomas didn't want to believe it. I still don't think he does''.

Ah Thomas, honestly it doesn't surprise Ward. His younger brother was always good, better than any of them.

''And you?''

Rose raises an eyebrow, ''you never actually answered my question''.

Ward doesn't even hesitate, ''yes I was''.

　

A few years ago Grant would have never given a reason as to why he was Hydra if anyone asked. He thought it was the right thing, John was in Hydra so naturally Ward followed. He was just a spy, nothing more. He had no ties to Shield nor Hydra, all Grant knew for years and years that John was the only one who mattered. Not himself, nothing else but the only father he'd ever known.

　

Now though, he can say with a clear head that he was brain washed into the organization. That John built up what his family tore down. Garrett filled Grant's head with posion and lies, leaving scars, a mark that will haunt Ward every day for the rest of his life. Jonh's voice is in his head now, saying that Rose will never forgive him.

　

That she and the rest of his family will never see him as anything other than a psychopath. That he's better off without them and he should send Rose away. She's just a reminder of a life that he can never go back to. Grant inhales slowly, letting Garrett's voice go with the rise and fall of his chest.

　

Rose's eyes fill with tears again but she doesn't let one fall. ''Why?''

No one has ever asked him that before, and he never expected the question from his sister.

''You already know the answer to that too, don't you Rosie?''

He wants to tell her the truth, he's in a better healthier place to do so now. But if she already believes whatever reason she's been told, what would be the point?

She cringes at the nickname and he can't tell if it's because it's him saying it, or just a reminder of everything.

''Christian said you were apart of Hydra because they were the excuse you needed to do horrible things''.

Ward bites the inside of his cheek, he can tell for a long time Rose believed it too.

But has she changed her mind? if so, why? Why would she come here to confront him about it? Why does she even care?

''Why are you here Rose?''

It hasn't escaped Ward that the sound of breaking glass from the pickle jar hasn't alerted anyone yet. His suspension only grows.

She actually starts crying then, salt water spilling rapidly down her cheeks.

It pulls at something in him, that protective instinct. ''I'm getting married Grant, and I really want you come to the wedding''.

Everything inside him just drops. No. There's no way in hell he could handle seeing his parents and older brother. It's just not possible, he stayed away so long for a reason.

''You tracked me down after twenty years, knowing who and what I am, to invite me to your wedding?'' The disbelief in his voice is loud and clear.

Rose's face falls, ''yes. Your my brother, it wouldn't be right without you there''.

He actually does scoff this time, ''I haven't been apart of our family since I was fifteen. Why would you want me around now? I'm the bad guy remember? I'm not good enough for you Rose''.

In many aspects of his life Ward has greatly improved, while he believes he is atoning for his sins and on his way to a road of being a good person, he's still insecure on some things.

''You're not a bad guy Grant. Our childhood was horrible''-

''Don't act like you haven't thought I was for all these years''.

''Things change. Maybe I don't want to believe all the lies anymore, just tell me why you were with Hydra. I'll understand''.

Ward licks his lips, running a hand through his hair. Rose suddenly gasps, a hand to her mouth. ''You're married?''

The only reponse Grant comes up with is, ''would you like to meet her?''

　

Skye thanks Lincoln for stitching her up and grabs the bottle of scotch under the kitchen sink. They leave the bathroom together and he helps put her shirt back on. Her arm burns but it's nothing compared to the emptiness inside her. Damn bullets. The ever present hum of her powers, the comfort and security she's relied on for years, is gone.

　

She's experienced this cold feeling before, a few years ago when Hydra tried to brain wash her in a basement. When she killed David Whitehall with her bare hands. She tries to fight the flash backs that come up, but they take over too quickly for her to stop. Blood on her hands on the floor, the hopelessness in her chest as she leaned over Whitehall's body. She butchered that family, just as they did her's.

　

Skye hasn't been the same after that. She even took months off work to recover. The smell of lemons is so stong she gags before dry heaving into the carpet. Hands on her shoulders bring her back to the present. Lincoln's blue eyes ground her to here and now, he's telling her that everything is okay. She's no longer in that basement, she's safe.

　

Whitehall can never hurt her again, her powers will return in a few hours. She's going to be just fine. After a few more minutes of calming her breath and making sure she's in control, Skye exits the bedroom. Lincoln heads down the hall in the opposite direction to put up the medical supplies while Skye heads for the kitchen. Really she has her sights set on the bar, she needs to be good and drunk so she won't dwell on not having powers.

　

As soon as the hall ends and the kitchen appears, it doesn't take a genius to see something is wrong. There's broken glass on the tile, Ward's back is to her but judging by his body language he's clearly upset. Not being able to sense heart beats Skye doesn't have an easy way to tell if someone else is in the room, Grant is blocking her view.

　

But then he turns and a pair of Stilettos are visible. He's clearly shielding the woman for a reason and Skye goes on the defense. Arches her spine, takes a huge sip from the bottle of alcohol and steps forward. Says Grant's name, he turns fully at that. His expression stops her in her tracks. Her husband is devestated over something, wrecked. And when the person reveals themsevles, showing her face to Skye, who nearly drops the scotch.

　

Rose. Rose Ward is here. Why? Why on earth would Jarvis let her in? This is not supposed to happen. Grant was not supposed to have any idea she was in New York, what the hell is going on? Before Skye can do anything Ward's face transforms from sadness to pride as he looks at her and holds out his hand. The guilt is slowly starting to fester once more as she takes it.

　

''Rose this is my wife, Skye''. He sounds so proud so in love. Normally Skye would eat that up, maybe even stand on her toes to cup his perfect cheeks in her hands and kiss him.

Skye has no idea what Rose is planning to say, she's giving Skye a surprised look that she knows Ward can see.

Skye wants to tell her to lie, act like they've never met before. But Rose probably won't do that, which means all of this is about to turn to shit.

Rose holds out her hand, her expression smooth, ''it's nice to see you again''.

And Ward goes rigid beside her, Skye freezes. Damn. Well there goes all these weeks of keeping that a secret.

''Again?'' Ward repeats, looking down at Skye who refuses to meet his eyes.

She wouldn't be able to stand the expression of betrayal he's wearing, the disbelief that she would lie to him about something as important as meeting his sister.

''Oh she didn't tell you? We met a few weeks ago at a bar. These guys were being very rude and she took care of them for me''.

　

There's a look everyone gets as soon as they recognize Skye. When they remember who she is, all the things they've seen or read about Quake in the news. Horror is usually the first thing, then surprise, and finally intimidation or fear. Usually both. Skye watches as all those emotions flitter across Rose's face, her mouth drops open and she takes a step away from the couple.

　

''Oh my god you're married to her?'' Rose asks, her tone not polite.

If things were normal Ward would take Skye's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze, make sure she wasn't hurt by the disgust that is clearly all over his sister's face.

But he doesn't move.

''You two met a few weeks ago?'' The question is not directed at his wife but at Rose who nods, her eyes still wide.

''Yes. I'm sorry I thought she would have told you, why didn't you?''

Both Ward siblings look at her, Grant's expression empty. There he goes again locking away all his feelings.

''Um''. Is the genius response Skye comes up with, she takes another huge sip of alcohol to avoid saying anything else.

Rose turns the attention back to her brother, ''just to clarify you married Quake. The Quake''.

''Is that a problem? Because the last thing Grant needs is to be judged by the likes of you''.

''I'm sorry what is that supposed to mean?''

Skye rolls her eyes, recovered from the shock of the situation. ''He hasn't seen you in years and all of a sudden you come around and question his life choices? Back off''.

''You're one to talk about life choices. God, you're not good enough for anyone let alone my brother''.

It seems the night they spent together where Skye thought they were friends is gone. Once someone realizes who she is, the friendly attitude usually goes away. Example, now.

''Look I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you have no right to come here and judge me or Grant''.

''I think I'm his sister who has a right to be a little concerned with his life''.

Skye gives her a dry laugh, ''oh now you're concerned? That's funny. Where you when he was left''-

''That's enough''. Ward cuts in, knowing full well which road Skye was going down. He has no desire to discuss anything John Garrett related with his sister.

　

Skye finally looks into his eyes and nearly starts crying. Ward may hide it so well that Rose can't tell but Skye can read Grant pretty well now. He's hurt. Not just from Rose showing up and all the baggage that comes with that, but from Skye lying to him all this time. And Kebo, his best friend who never keeps anything from him. Skye tries to place a hand on his chest but he moves away from her.

　

''Ward, I''-

He shakes his head, expression cool stone once more as he turns to Rose.

''Can we go somewhere and talk?'' She asks, adjusting the purse on her shoulder.

''I don't think that's a good idea Rosie''.

Her shoulders fall, tears well in her eyes. ''Please? Just one cup of coffee that's all I'm asking. I've missed you Grant''.

　

Skye knows exactly what Ward is thinking right now. He's already ruined Rose's life once, he doesn't want to do it again. She'd be better off staying as far away from him as possible, the only thing he brings to the people he cares about is pain and suffering. Rose deserves better, is what he believes. Skye can't say she agrees with him.

　

A few moments of awkward silence passes and then Ward let's out an audible sigh. Not glancing back at Skye he nods to Rose who let's out a smile that literally seems to light up the entire room. It has an immediate impact on Ward, the tension in his body lessens.

　

''It was nice to see you again Skye''. Rose says as she steps into the elevator with Grant, who stares past her head, out the window.

''Ward''-

''Please don't''. Is the only response Skye receives before the doors close and she's alone.

　

Her arms burns, the gauze is already starting to itch. Skye closes her eyes and takes in the situation. Ward knows. These weeks of secrecy are over, it's all out in the open. The guilt and shame spread through her chest slowly, then the fear. Where the hell is Kebo? She tries calling him but gets voicemail, she tries Paul too but gets voicemail as well.

　

Skye walks into the kitchen and sends a quick message to Paul, updating him on what's going on. The counter is fairly clean but the broken glass in another story. She's a thousand percent certain Tony doesn't own a broom so she grabs a few paper towels and gets all the shattered fragments she can. If her arm wasn't in pain before, it is now once the kitchen is clean.

　

Skye stands and heads for the bar, needing more than one reason to drink now. She's pouring that scotch from earlier in a glass when the sound of a door opens and closes. Silent footsteps pad across the floor, headed straight for her. Skye looks up, expects the bottles and windows around them to rattle, maybe even break a few.

　

But nothing happens. Stark Tower stays calm and quiet. Clint Barton leans against the kitchen entry way, watching her. ''Nice night for a family reunion huh?''

Skye clenches her teeth, ''you brought her here''.

''Yes''.

Understanding suddenly dawns, ''you sent Ward and I on that mission as a distraction''.

''Guilty''.

Skye may not be able to use her powers but she can still lash out in other ways. Which is why Barton has to duck quickly in order to avoid the bottle of whiskey she throws with perfect aim at his head.

''So you're upset''. He deadpans while Skye crosses her arms. If it were possible for smoke to come out of a person when they were pissed off, Skye would be fuming.

''You son of a bitch! You had no right to do that''.

He shrugs and steps around the broken glass, ''he deserved to know''.

''That was not your choice to make!''

''You're right, as his wife you should have''.

Skye clenches her fists, ''stay the hell out of my marriage Barton''.

''Be honest in yours Skye. Ward is my friend, I warned you''.

Skye takes a long sip of her drink to calm herself, regulate her breathing.

''Do you have any idea what you've done? Grant's family hates him''.

''That's not the impression I got from his sister. She doesn't seem to like you by the way''.

''Most people don't''. Skye is used to this by now.

''Look kid, Grant is a grown man. He can handle this, I wouldn't have brought little Ward here if I knew he couldn't''.

　

''Wow. Does everyone else always think they know what's best for Grant Ward? Is this an acutal topic of conversation?''

Tony strolls into the room his shirt greasy from whatever he's working on down in the lab, eyes on Skye.

Who rolls her eyes, but he does have a point.

''Barton maybe you should go see Nat, let Skye cool off. She doesn't have her powers at the moment and it's bound to have an affect on her''.

　

The last time this happened Skye was so pumped full of adrenaline and fear she felt no side effects of her powers being absent. Tony and Lincoln fear that since she's in a calm setting and not fighting for her life, her body may react as if it's lost a limb, this could be painful. It's a theory, but going through Terrigenesis is such a complex process they still don't understand it.

　

Skye's body changed when she became Inhuman, altered to fit the powers she was born with. Once those are gone even for just a few hours, if she has a reaction they want to be prepared. While Lincoln was stitching her up he mentioned going to the hospital but Skye shot him down, she doesn't need it.

　

After a few minutes of debating back and forth while Skye drinks this night away, Barton leaves. They all know Skye will forgive him eventually but at this moment she couldn't care less. Tony sits beside her at the bar and she rests her head on his shoulder. He hands her a bottle of water and carefully takes the alcohol from her hand, she lets him.

　

''Is it a good idea Ward is having coffee with his sister?''

''I can't stop him. But if Christian is even mentioned I will shoot someone''.

Tony wraps an arm around her shoulder, ''you did what you thought was right Skye''.

　

He's just trying to make her feel better but she doesn't want it. The guilt is heavy in her chest. She starts putting herself in Ward's shoes. What would she do if the roles were reversed? What if a long lost family member came to find her and Grant hid that from her? Lied about it for weeks? She realizes that he wouldn't. He would tell her and be by her side as she decided how to handle the situation.

　

There's also an incredibly selfish reason she didn't mention Rose to Grant, but she doesn't have the heart to admit it to Tony. Only Nat knows.

　

''He'll forgive you Skye. You were just trying to protect him''. Tony says for the hundreth time, Skye has heard that so much that she's become desensitized to the sentence.

　

She finishes the water just as Lincoln comes into the room, asks where Ward is. There's this pain in her stomach that has nothing to do with the her husband. Skye grips the bar so hard her knuckles scream in protest, sweat gathers on her brow. Lincoln flashes her a worried look at puts a hand to her forehead, but it passes before he can make a comment.

　

Two hours later she's curled up on the couch attempting to nap, a cool rag on her forehead while Lincoln monitors her heart rate, pulse. Tony hovers behind the couch, his brows wrinkled in stress. She's not in pain anymore but her entire body aches, she can't stop shivering or sweating. Calling Grant was mentioned a few times but Skye shook her head, she doesn't need him to hold her hand through whatever this is.

　

Besides she's not dying. Within the hour Lincoln has assured her judging on the timeline the last time Hydra took away her powers, they should be returning soon. Tony has given her Advil which has helped. Lincoln glances at the new heart monitor strapped to her wrist, Bruce mailed it to her a few days ago. It's sleek and black, the digital numbers a nice cool blue.

　

Just like Lincoln promised, forty five minutes later this rush enters Skye and she flies off the couch. All sweating and shaking ceases, her hands tingle. And then a wave hits her but her feet stay planted firmly on the floor. Everything rumbles like the world is collapsing as the powers that have become so apart of her she has no idea who she is without them, come back to her.

　

Quake smiles as warmth fills her blood, her fingers and toes stop swimming in uncertainy. She no longer feels out of place in her own skin, opening her eyes all is right with the planet. The vibrations around her swarm in her heart, a familiar rhythm and pattern she so greatly welcomes. The feeling of power between her palms is nothing she can describe. It's beautiful, one of the only good things to come out of Hydra torturing her.

　

Lincoln checks her vitals just to be on the safe side and Tony is shoving another water bottle in her face, Skye's phone rings on top of the bar. Her head is clear feet steady as she walks over to grab it. Her stoic attitude however vanishes when a message from Ward is on the screen, asking that she come home. There's also a message that was sent an hour ago from Paul, he spoke to Ward. That makes her feel a little better.

　

Though the drive to her apartment is spent on the phone with Wanda, who assures her that Grant won't leave her for this. Skye isn't too sure she believes her.

　

Unlocking the front door takes longer than it usually does because Skye's hands won't stop shaking. The apartment is dimly lit, only the lamp by the couch is turned on. Grant is sitting there with a glass of whiskey in hand, face unreadable. At first in a panic Skye does not acknowledge him. Her eyes sweep the room for suit cases, duffel bags.

　

Ward knowing this, it sends guilt up his spine. Especially when she walks into the bedroom and peeks into the closet, yes his go-bag is still in there. Skye pauses at the closet, checking to make sure all of Ward's perfectly pressed shirts are still on the hangers. It's only when she checks his dresser to be sure the rest of his things are not packed up somewhere, she calms.

　

Closes her eyes and leans against the nearest wall. She does not want to have this fight. Yes she deserves all of Ward's anger, his resentment, his hurt. She shouldn't have lied about this. Skye knows that. But she's so tired, the bed she's been sleeping alone in for months and months looks more appealing than it ever did.

　

She's really debating on hiding in here, takes one step to the bed and Ward calls her name. His voice cold, unfeeling. Gathering her courage she goes back into the living room and sits in the chair opposite of him. His eyes are red like he's been crying, she aches for him. Not entirely sure if it's alright, she reaches out to touch him. Hesistating so he can say yes or no, but he doesn't move and her hand is suspended in the air for a moment.

　

Skye drops it as soon as Grant glares at her, his jaw clenched. Her stomach sinks, if he notices how nervous and antsy she is, he doesn't express it. There are a hundred thoughts running through her mind right now but the one that sticks out, that is screaming at her so loud it's like Ward should hear it, _please don't leave me._ Over and over and over again.

　

Getting herself all worked up again as Grant silently sits there and drinks, she's near tears again.

　

Seeing how unraveled she's becoming, her knee boucing up and down at rapid speed, it breaks Ward's heart. Lying about Rose while he's angry about it, he can see how much it was eating her up inside. Drink in one hand, the other bridges the distance between them and rests on her thigh. Her leg stops moving, her hands grip the arm of the chair so hard it bites into the fabric, leaving the imprints of her nails.

　

''I know why you didn't tell me about Rose''.

Skye rubs her eyes, ''I figured''.

''You were trying to protect me''. She nods quickly, as if that fact makes this situation better.

Ward drains the rest of his drink before refilling it from the bottle on the coffee table.

His movements seem slow and sad, his hand finds her thigh again as he sits, and Skye squeezes his fingers.

''Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?''

The head shake he gives in response seems too calm, too controlled. It makes her worry for him, though he did talk to Paul.

''Grant I thought I was doing the right thing. I am sorry I didn't tell you I met Rose but if I had to do it all over again I would. I was trying to keep you safe''.

''By lying to me''. He says through clenched teeth.

''Ward''-

''God Skye how many times are we going to go through this? You think you know what's best for me but you don't. I do, I know what's best for me. I'm fully capable of deciding what I can and can't handle''.

''I know''.

　

On one hand he knows that her intentions about Rose were good. Rose is a part of his life Ward doesn't like to revisit. She's just a reminder of too many things that fill his head and leave him having a panic attack in an alley. That happened tonight while they were getting coffee. Ward had to excuse himself and step outside, he called Paul and lost control of his breathing as he told his therapist what was going on.

　

Skye looks at him now remorse in her eyes, her fingers warm against his hand. She was so scared he was going to leave her over this secret, the fear is all over her.

　

''Something has to change Skye, how is this marriage supposed to survive if we don't trust each other?'' Her face falls, fingers abandoning his skin to twirl her wedding ring.

He didn't say that to terrify her, the last thing he ever wants is for them to leave each other.

''I'm sorry. I just, I know how you feel on the subject of your family''.

His chest burns as he thinks about the past few hours, his conversation with Rose.

''And I appreciate you looking out for me. But I deserved to know''.

Skye looks away from him and down at the hand in her lap, tracing a scar her face very far away.

　

Ward stands, unable to be in this room or look at her right now. Not because he's angry, that's slowly starting to burn away. Because he sees Christian with that sneer on his face, his mother and father screaming at him, their hands leaving bruises on his skin. Ward can picture John so clearly almost as if he's here with him, laughing at Grant, telling him to stop being so weak.

　

It's too much. There's only one thing that can help when he's like this, and that is not Skye. No matter how much he wants to fall down at her knees right now and bury his head in her lap, he can't. It has nothing to do with her lying and everything to do with Chelsea. Her ghost is swimming around his head too, the feel of her nails on his chest. Her voice in his ear.

　

Skye seeing this and frowning, wishing she could comfort him, stands and heads to the door. Unlocks it, her expression blank. Ward finishes the rest of his drink, rinses it off and puts it in the dish washer. Skye says nothing as he pauses halfway out the door, turns back to her.

　

''I'll be back in a couple hours''.

She nods and closes her eyes when his hand cups her cheek.

''Will you be here in the morning?'' Her question has a double meaning he so easily reads into.

To reassure her and give him strength, he kisses her forehead, ''yes. I love you''.

He sees the hope gather on her face and she kisses the palm of his hand, let's him go.

　

A few minutes later he's knocking on a door one floor up, waits for it to swing open. Seconds pass as he hears a loud annoyed groan, footsteps on the wood floor. Kebo's scowl disappears as soon as he sees Ward's face. Without a word he ushers his friend inside and claps him on the shoulder. It's going to be a long night.

　

 


	10. Some Call Love A Curse, Some Call Love A Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward deal with the secret she's been keeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This writer's block is really torturing me. Thank you for your patience!
> 
> I promise if you stick with me through this story it'll be worth it. We haven't even reached the drama of this fic yet.

 

''You might have gone a little too far with this one Clint''.

''Ward needed to know about his sister''.

''Did he though?''

''Natasha you enable Skye entirely too much. That's why she is the way that she is''.

Nat's expression is blank but there's a twitch in her eye that Clint can see when she responds, ''I don't make Skye's choices for her''.

　

Barton is aware that after Grant Ward joined the Avenges all that time ago, that Nat began comparing her relationship with Skye, to Ward and Garrett's. It was only for a second, very brief. But Romanoff wondered if she was to Skye what Ward was to Garrett. Maybe some parts are similiar, the training, the shutting people out. That love was for children.

　

But Natasha didn't brain wash Skye. John Garrett was a monster, she's not. They're in Stark Tower (which Tony had renamed the Avengers Tower but no one calls it that) waiting on Skye. Who called Nat last night and told her about Ward's sister coming here, their fight. That Barton brought Rose here on purpose.

　

''I thought I was doing the right thing''.

''For who Clint? Ward isn't coping well with everything as is, why in the world would you think bringing his sister here was a good idea? Not to mention Skye's marriage is holding on by a thread, they need each other. And they don't need another fight on top of this''.

''They're adults Nat, they can figure out everything by themselves''.

Romanoff crosses her arms and leans against the kitchen counter while Clint continues sipping his coffee.

''I'm surprised Skye didn't punch me in the face''.

Nat almost lets a smile grace her features, ''there's still time''.

''She did throw a bottle of whiskey at me though''.

At this a full blown grin lights up Nat's face and she shakes her head fondly.

　

They continue to argue back and forth, not even stopping when a figure clad in black literally falls from nowhere and lands on the ledge by the window in front of them. Too used to the sight, the pair of assassins contuniues their banter. Skye pops open the window that is not designed to be opened, but Tony has long stopped replacing the vast windows. Skye just finds a way no matter what he tries.

　

She doesn't look at either of them as she gracefully climbs from the window and walks into the kitchen, looking as if she didn't sleep the night before. Her hair damp from a shower but windblown, she came from the roof obviously. Barton closes his mouth at the sight of her, Nat just sips her coffee. Not saying a word to either of them Skye walks over to the ever full coffee pot and pours a cup.

　

''How's Ward?'' Barton asks, ignores the warning look Natasha shoots him.

Skye’s neck snaps up, her hands clench on the counter.

''Come on Skye, you can't be that mad at me''.

The bright red mug in Barton's hands shatters into a hundred pieces, Stark Tower rumbles.

Skye spins around eyes narrowed at Clint, the threat of violence in her eyes.

''You know what I did last night? I stayed up waiting for my husband to come home, but he didn't.

Instead he got drunk with Kebo and passed out thanks to you. However he reacts to this Rose situation, that's on you''.

''He needed to know''.

Skye bites the inside of her cheek, if she hears Clint say that one more time she's going to lose all of her shit.

''Again, not your call to make. I made a choice to keep Rose a secret and''-

''if you wanted to really keep it a secret you wouldn't have told me and everyone else''.

Skye puts her hands on her hips, ''oh so you can read my mind now?''

He smirks as Nat throws him a dish towel to wipe the blood from his hands, courtesy of the mug Skye broke in his hands.

''No kid, only Natasha can do that''.

　

The two women share a look and Skye just sighs. Shakes her head and calls Barton an asshole. Turns her back on them and pours a cup of coffee. Spins on her heel and walks out of the kitchen without a word. Either headed to Tony's lab or the gym. Romanoff just glares at Barton in disapproval. He comments that Skye will get over it and Ward will thank him one day. Nat's only reply is they better.

　

Skye finishes her coffee and sets the mug down on the mat in the gym. Stretches her muscles, faces the punching bag. She could do this at HQ, but she's really not in the mood to deal with Talbot today. She gave the Inhumans the day off, god forbid if they get a mission she'll call. Kebo sent her a message a few hours ago saying that Ward got hammered and passed out.

　

She hasn't heard from Grant since last night, after Rose. While the guilt of holding that secret is gone, she feels awful for keeping it in the first place. If time repeated itself honestly Skye would probably do it again. If Christian Ward somehow comes into Grant's life again, she's going to kill both him and Clint.

　

Taking out her frustrations on bag, she channels everything into each punch. Each kick is Chelsea, this current situation, the Ward family. By the time sweat is pouring out of her and her muscles ache, the feel of another heart beat enters the room. Behind her, all too familiar. It still causes her own heart to skip a beat, something the monitor on her wrist registers.

　

Skye steps away from the bag, unwraps her hands which will be sore later, and turns around. Grant is shouldering the doorway arms crossed, face unreadable. He hardly looks hungover, it's not fair. No one should look this good when they've passed out the night before. His hair is freshly wet from the shower, his eyes drink in the sight of her from head to toe.

　

What is she supposed to say? _Sorry I lied about meeting your long lost sister, I just didn't want your abusive family members coming after you?_ Skye opens her mouth to say just that but nothing comes out. Grant knowing how her mind works, just nods and walks further into the room until he's in front of her.

　

It is not the appropriate time to admire the way he looks in the black Henley he's wearing, or how his jeans fit him just right. But she does it anyway, has to catch her hands before the tug at his belt loops.

　

''You know you look pretty hot for someone who's hungover''. She comments, his lips almost lift in a smile.

　

Skye rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet, unsure of his emotional state. Is he going to yell? Is this going to turn into a giant fight causing them to ignore one another for days? They're good at that. Which is probably not a good thing, Skye is realizing that they fight a lot.

　

''Rose is getting married, that's why she's here''. Ward says, his voice low.

It's a surprise for Skye. She didn't notice an engagement ring.

''Oh''. Is all she thinks in response.

Ward runs a hand through his hair and sighs, looks out into the bright New York morning.

''She wants me to come to the wedding''.

Every inch of Skye straightens at this information, ''are you going to go?''

Ward smirks but it's not from humor. ''Are you going to stomp your foot and demand I not go?''

She cocks her head to the side, ''I was thinking about it''. She wasn't actually, and the small joke works. He finally cracks a smile.

''I haven't been apart of Rose's life in a long time. The last time I saw her I was fifteen and burned down our parent's house. I don't know what the hell she wants from me now''.

''Well you're not that person anymore, maybe she's hoping you'll show that side to her. This new version of you she's never met''.

Grant looks at her like she just punched him in the face, ''since when are you this positive?''

Skye shrugs, ''I figure it's the least I could do all things considering. If you want to have a relationship with your sister it doesn't matter what I say, who knows maybe it'll be good for both of you''.

　

Skye thought about that a lot last night. If Grant desires to be with his family again (excluding Christian and their insane parents) she can't stop him. All she can do is give her opinion and stand by him, whatever he decides. Doesn't matter if he's pissed at her, she won't abandon him at a time like this just because of her personal feelings on the subject.

　

She tells him this, drifting closer to his side. Ward looks at her like he did in the early days years ago, when they spent their nights on the roof. Like she's the brightest star in the entire sky. He decided when he woke up on Kebo's bathroom floor this morning, that Skye's intentions by not telling him about Rose, were good. While he deserved to know, he understands her reasoning.

　

And yes he could spend days or weeks angry at her for this. They could fight about it for hours at a time. But where would that get them? It wouldn't solve anything. Just make their already unsteady relationship worse. Grant wants to fight at Skye's side, not against her. So staring at her now her deep brown eyes full of remorse, he forgives her.

　

Even if she can't forgive herself, even if she hates herself for this. He'll forgive her, he always will. In Skye's defense she thought she was doing the right thing, protecting him. Resenting her for that isn't going to do a damn thing.

　

Skye jumps in surprise when Grant closes the distance between their bodies and places his hands on her shoulders, kisses the top of her head. Rests in chin in her hair, draws her close. They stay like that for a few moments, Skye's face pressed into his shirt, eyes closed. Ward looks out into the city, a place he's called home for nearly five years now.

　

But it's not this place that's home. It's the woman in his arms, the feel of her heart beating against his chest. Her ribs rising and falling with her breath, her soft hair beneath his chin.

　

''I shouldn't have lied to you, I'm sorry''.

''I know. I forgive you''.

He feels the tension in her shoulders fall, her sigh of relief as she practically sags against him.

''You do? Why?''

He holds her tighter in the embrace, hands falling to the small of her back.

''Because people make mistakes all the time. You thought you were doing the right thing. And I love you''.

Skye rises on the tips of her toes to plant a kiss on his jaw, her eyes still closed. ''You're going too easy on me''.

He shrugs, ''I don't know about you but I'd rather not fight about this for weeks on end. I do have one question though''.

''Hit me with it''. Skye runs her hands down his back before slipping underneath his shirt, soft skin beneath her fingers.

''What is it about me that made you decide you can't come to me with a problem? You know I'm always here for you, no matter what. You can tell me anything even if you think it'll hurt me''.

　

Grant already knows the answer, it's not the first time they've discussed this. In between all the truama Skye has endured over the years, plus the Chelsea thing, Skye has closed in on herself. Become more distant, guarded. Even with him. But never with Natasha. When they first got together he was the first one Skye ended up running to no matter what.

　

Now she's reverted back to carrying the world on her shoulders all alone, only relying on herself and Nat, sometimes her Inhumans and occasionally Ward. Which isn't how it should work. He's been encouraging her to talk to Paul for years now as has Tony, maybe one day she will. They can only hope. Retirement is another healthier option, but Skye would probably punch him for that suggestion.

　

She grows nervous in his arms but doesn't move, nails still running down his spine. Forehead pressed into his chest, eyes closed still. She's so small compared to him, this desire to keep her from harm is usually always present, but right now it hits him in a wave. Skye has been through more than one person should, surviving everything she did, she's the strongest person he knows.

　

Thinking of this reminds him of the conversation he had with Rose last night. The memory burns, his chest feels as if it's on fire. He didn't tell her everything of course. Just what he was comfortable with. That he joined Shield because of a man he trusted with his life, that he was dying and Hydra was the only option to save him. Rose used to cross her legs when she lied, she didn't do that last night.

　

So she believes the story he told her. Ward didn't mention John brain washing him, or Vault D, all the things he and Skye have been through since they met. He told Rose about his wife, summarized how they got together, when they got married. Rose is not Skye's biggest fan, he can thank the media for painting her as a monster for that. But she seemed happy that he was happy.

　

While Grant enjoyed seeing his sister, he doesn't want to be apart of her life. They are strangers to one another now. They're family has moved on without him, he has no desire to come back into the fold and try to be apart of it. Why would he? They treated him terribly, he's in a much better place now. Kebo agrees with him on this.

　

Paul as well. But Paul also said if he wanted to spend time with his sister, especially if she could forgive Ward, it could be good for him. But it's all up to Grant what he wants to do, everyone will stand by him whatever decision he makes. So he told Rose that he couldn't come to her wedding, it wouldn't be good for anyone involved.

　

Tears in her eyes she placed her hand over his on the table in the coffee shop they were in, and said she understood. That she'll be in New York for a few weeks because of work, and she'd love to get dinner sometime. That her husband to be is coming into town in a couple days and she would really like if Ward met him. How could he say no to that?

　

The meeting ended on a light note. Ward didn't feel the crushing weight he first did when he saw Rose at Stark Tower. The sins of his past didn't weigh on his shoulders as he watched her walk away. He ended up crying on the way back home though, and when he spoke to Kebo last night. He feels like he failed Rose and Thomas.

　

Leaving them there with his parents, Christian. But there's no use dwelling on that, it's something Ward has thought about for years and it never got him anywhere. So he puts the past on a shelf for a moment and focuses on his wife, still silent in his arms. The stress is back in her shoulders. It takes her a moment to answer his question.

　

''It wasn't you, not really. Ward there's nothing wrong with you. It was me''.

　

He has a pretty good idea of how her mind works now, and she probably thought the longer she kept the secret and if he found out, he'd leave her. He can see why she would draw to that conclusion and his chest aches. Ward has really hurt her that much that she's afraid to come to him over certain things. That hurts worse than anything else he's experienced in the past few hours.

　

''I was being selfish''.

Ward pulls back at this his arms still around her, looks down at Skye and frowns.

''You thought you were protecting me''.

''I lied to you about your sister, you should hate me''.

Grant can't help it, he rolls his eyes. ''I could never hate you sweetheart''.

　

She searches his face and he let's the acceptance of this situation wash over his expression. It's okay, he's okay with all of this. If this happened a couple years ago Ward wouldn't be able to breathe without the pain of his past cutting through him like a knife.

　

He's in a healthier place now and part of that has to do with her. She saved his life not just by loving him. But becoming his friend, seeing the man behind the mask he always wore. Seeing the person behind all of the sins he's committed, knowing there was more to him than just a gun. Skye is the only person who ever did that, who saw him as a human being and not a solider.

　

Looking down at her he falls in love all over again. Being angry at her over this for days or weeks would be such a waste of time. She apologized he forgave her, what else is there to do?

　

''For this to work we need to communicate more. No secrets''.

Skye nods in agreement, ''deal''.

The comment he made last night about thier marriage not surviving if they don't trust each other, weighs heavy. He was right.

They have to fight to make this work because the world is never going to let up in trying to destroy them.

''Do you want to talk about your conversation with Rose?'' Skye asks, her hands drifting down to the waist band of his jeans.

Grant nods and heads over to one of the benches in the corner of the room.

　

Takes a deep breath while Skye tangles her legs with his. She's sitting practically on top of him, not that he's complaining. Ward sets his hands on her legs, running his fingers up and down the fabric of her work out pants. Recalls the conversation with his sister and gives Skye a brief summary.

　

They did not breathe a word about their childhood. The conversation was directed more towards what they were doing now. Where Rose worked (Ward already knew but he couldn't ecxactly tell her that) how she met her boyfriend, if she's happy. In turn Rose asked him how he met Skye, if it's true that he joined the Avengers.

　

It was a pleasant conversation, impersonal. Grant couldn't tell her everything about his life. He stuck to the basics, he met Skye at work. They didn't like each other at first but soon fell in love. They were married a few years later on a roof top and have been happy ever since. Rose seemed to believe him, ecstatic even that he found someone to share his life with.

　

This morning he had Kebo run a background check on Rose's soon to be husband, a man named Michael Williams. He works in stocks, graduated from Yale. He's still waiting for the rest of Kebo's update. Skye places her hands over his own, still resting on her legs. Her dark eyes wide in worry for him, silently asking if he's alright.

　

As long as he has her, he can get through anything. Skye sees this on his face and smiles, one hand comes to cup his cheek. He leans in closer, tucks a sweaty piece of hair behind her ear. She won't make the first move, he has to. Her breathing deepens as his lips meet hers, the fingers against his jaw dig harder into his skin as he deepens the kiss.

　

Ward doesn't stop when he feels another body enter the room, Skye doesn't either. She's in his lap now, legs draped over his own, her hip pressed against his stomach. A throat is cleared but Grant doesn't pay any attention, too consumed with Skye and how much he loves her. But then the person starts talking and shatters the moment.

　

''And here I thought you two would be screaming at each other. I thought sex didn't solve problems in relationships''.

Kebo's voice causes Skye to pull back and catch her breath. Grant smiles and plants a small kiss on her nose before turning to his friend.

There's no longer any animosity between Quake and Kebo, something they are all thankful for.

''We weren't going to''-

Kebo holds up a hand, ''don't want to know. Boss I got the rest of the check for Michael''.

Ward stands as Kebo tosses him a phone, Skye drifts to his side. Ward misses the look between the two, a nod of understanding.

All is forgiven, look out for Grant. Make sure none of this hurts him.

　

Ward scowls at the device in hand, causing Skye to run a hand down his back.

''What's wrong?'' She leans over his arm to look at said phone, the check on Rose's future husband came back clean.

He's hasn't had so much as a speeding ticket.

Knowing why Grant is upset Skye kisses his shoulder, ''what, no one is good enough for your sister?''

''Of course not. He's in Christian's circle of friends''.

The eldest Ward sibling is always going to be a sore spot, understandably.

This time Grant notices the look Skye and Kebo share and he sighs loudly.

''You two can stop. I have no intention of seeing my older brother or parents again. Rosie and I won't be mailing each other christmas cards anytime soon''.

Kebo cracks a smile, ''there's that horrible sense of humor''.

Ward tosses the phone back to Kebo and turns slightly, taking Skye in his arms once again, who smiles and presses her face into his shirt.

''I am so glad we're not in trouble''. Kebo comments, Skye chuckles.

''Squishy it's not like you lied about meeting Rose''.

Kebo rubs the back of his neck while Ward just shakes his head, already knowing the direction this conversation is headed.

''I mean I did, maybe a little bit''.

Skye leans away from her husband, eyes narrowed. ''What?''

''I may or may not have met with Rose a couple weeks ago and told her some not so very nice things''.

Skye gapes at him, ''what did you say to her?''

Seeing the look on Grant's face Kebo falters, ''I'd rather not repeat it''.

Attempting to take the awkwardness and curiosity out of the air Kebo panics and rubs his hands down his jeans, ''I slept with her! Ward, I screwed your sister''.

Skye tenses, studying her husband's reaction, who cringes. Puts a hand to his face, clearing the emotions there.

Skye shoots Kebo a glare who's cheeks have grown red with embarassment.

''First of all she could do a hell of a lot better''. Ward starts and Skye softly slaps his arm, ''that's exactly what I said''.

''Secondly, I know''.

Kebo reels, ''you know?''

''You called me crying the next day and told me''.

Kebo scratches his head, '' I did? Huh. Must have been drunk, why didn't you ever say anything?''

''It was none of my business, plus I really don't want to know who my sister sleeps with''.

''Wait''. Kebo thrusts a finger in Skye's direction, ''your wife black mailed me for no reason? You knew this entire time!''

Grant rolls his eyes, his hands on the small of Skye's back now. ''She did not black mail you. Your reasons to keep Rose from me were the same as my wife's. You just justified lying to me by using Skye as an excuse''.

Kebo wrinkles his nose, ''I hate when you use your super spy skills on me''.

''I didn't you idiot. I just know you''.

　

The three stand in silence for a moment before Skye goes back to the punching bag, Ward stays glued to his phone while Kebo sits in the corner and drinks. Occasionally throws in a comment that no one asked for.

　

Skye is picturing the black bag in front of her as David Whitehall, when Natasha breezes into the room. Says nothing just let's Skye continue to wrestle with the voices in her head. After ten minutes she can breathe easier, her fingers are numb though. Stepping away from the bag and throwing the wraps on the floor, Skye turns around to find her former mentor leaning against the wall. Her expression giving nothing away.

　

''You up for a mission?''

Skye grins into her watter bottle, ''always''.

''Good. You can thank me later for this one''.

And with a wink at Ward, Nat leaves the room just as quickly and quietly as she entered.

''Skye do you want me to tell our fearless leader about this mission, or do you want to?''

Kebo asks and Ward shoots his wife a warning look, it's ignored.

''First of all don't ever call Talbot that. And no, he doesn't need to know''.

　

She's not in the mood to deal with Talbot or Shield, and while Ward disapproves of this plan he's not going to stop her. Skye is fully aware that she's walking on thin ice here with Talbot, but as long as she doesn't blow anything up or lose her cool, it should be fine. He's not going to shut her down because she ''forgot'' to tell him about a mission.

　

Skye hates that he even has that kind of power. It doesn't improve her mood.

　

Ward sips his water slowly, eyes alert and ready. He's put everything besides this mission in a box, his sister, their family has been packed away and sealed with super glue. He can't afford to think about them right now. But he's having a hard time shoving away the image of Rose last night as she was leaving the coffee shop. Like she got her brother back, like she'd missed him.

　

Grant can't fathom that. No one but Skye or Kebo has ever missed him before. Possibly John, but that's an entire different subject that he does not want to dive into. This mission Nat sent them on is a fancy party at a Hydra agent's house. Mansion actually, four stories and twenty bedrooms. Why anyone needs a home this big, he'll never know.

　

The party is in full swing around him, everyone is drinking and laughing under the warm lights, the music is doing it's job, several people are on the marble carved dance floor. Their target is Stewart Richards, according to Nat's intel he met with none other than Ian Quinn two days ago. Stewart is high up in the ranks of Hydra, he's in charge of weapons.

　

He still isn't sure what exactly he's supposed to be thanking Nat for where this mission is concerned. It's not going to be hard, they've done missions like this before a hundred times. Skye is currently upstairs searching one of the many rooms for Stewart, Kebo is across the room at the bar. Grant is declining an offer to dance when a flurry of red catches his eye.

　

Coming down the stairs, Skye looks like a dream. It leaves Ward speechless, his breathing hitches. She's in a long red dress with a slip up the side, a very high slip. It's backless, low cut. She no doubt wore it on purpose. Grant had a hard time concentrating on anything back at Stark Tower when Skye first stepped out of her old bedroom in that dress. Now isn't any different.

　

Her shoulder length hair is pulled to the side, Skye finds his eye and gives him a wink. At this point Hydra should really be prepared no matter what they do or where they go, to expect Quake to show up. They've been at this too long for it to be a surprise anymore. But Hydra is full of idiots because every single man, agent or guest in the room, they all flock to her.

　

And it's now Grant realizes why Nat said what she did back at Stark Tower. He has to stand here and suffer, watching Skye in that dress and not being able to do anything about it the entire mission.

　

''No sign of him upstairs''. Skye mutters into her comm, rejecting the glass of wine a man in a purple suit thrusts in her face.

''He's not outside''. Kebo responds, having just checked the perimeter.

''Well he's not going to not show up to his own party, keep a look out''.

''Aye Aye Captain''. Ward rolls his eyes at Kebo's sarcasam.

　

Half an hour later Grant is standing by the bar, a woman in front of him attempting to start up a conversation about moths. (It's not the strangest thing he's ever heard) She's blonde and wearing a blue dress, keeps giving him these looks that he is no stranger to. A few months ago the sight of blonde hair would have caused a reaction from Grant.

　

He'd drown in the memory of Chelsea, of hurting Skye. But today it hardly fazes him. Progress, Ward nearly smiles. Everything is going to be alright. His wife however knows his triggers and it must worry her enough to the point where she abandons her post and comes to his side. He feels her at his elbow, her hand brushing his arm.

　

Ward looks down, her red lips turned down in concern. It's funny, he thinks, maybe he should still be mad at her for Rose. Maybe they should fight about it, argue, scream at each other. It's what she expected, what Kebo told him to prepare for last night. But Grant just stares at her now, her brown eyes wide in worry, and can't feel anything but love for her. No anger, no resentment.

　

If the roles were switched and Skye's long lost sister came into the picture, Grant would tell her first thing. But Skye is not him. They handle things differently, clearly. He gives her a look that says, _''I'm fine''._

　

She adjusts the top of her dress which causes Ward to follow the movement, and Skye rolls her eyes.

''Eyes up here super spy''. She says, putting two fingers under his chin to direct him back to her face.

It's just like old times before they were together, he couldn't keep his eyes off her then either.

Skye is smiling though when he removes her fingers from his skin and places them against his chest. Pretending for a moment, that the world outside doesn't exist.

　

''Promise me something''. Skye whispers, ignoring everyone else in the room her attention completely and cosumingly on Ward.

He nods, suddenly tense. She hardly believes anything he promises these days.

Skye licks her lips, her fingers digging into his white button down shirt.

''Promise me you won't wake up in twenty years and resent me for who I am, for what I am''.

　

To say Grant is shocked by this, would be an understatement. Where the hell is this coming from? It has to be the guilt over Rose, the stress of being shut down by the government. But why pick now to discuss it? They're in the middle of a mission for christ sake.

　

Ward cups her face, her eyes cloudy, lipstick starting to smudge in the corner of her mouth. He wipes it away and let's everything he feels for her play out on his face. Skye sucks in a breath at his expression, moves so she's pressed against every single inch of him. There's no space between their bodies, no one could get through if they tried.

　

And to think when he opened his eyes this morning in Kebo's apartment, he was fully expecting to have Skye go on the defense over the Rose situation and ignore him. Make it seem like she did nothing wrong. They are both growing, trying to be better. Because they love each other, they want this marriage to work.

　

Grant rests his forehead against her own, hands still on her cheeks. He can feel her heart beating, the warmth of her body seeping into his clothes. Overwhelmed for a moment. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect to find her, to love someone like this. Ward always thought he'd die alone with no one but Kebo in the world to miss him.

　

Now he has a wife, a family. He's not going to lose that, not for anything. Nothing is going to tear them apart, he won't let it. So keeping his eyes open because they are in enemy territory after all, he kisses Skye's forehead, runs his thumbs along the lines of her cheeks.

　

''Skye when I wake up with you in twenty years, I'll be even more in love with you than I am now. I'm not going to resent you. I promise. I know exactly who you are. You're my best friend, the only person I want next to me for the rest of my life''.

　

Before she can respond, her eyes glassy, a crash from across the room sounds. The pair breaks away from each other, the spell shattered. There's the target. All dressed up in an expensive suit Stewart has dropped a champagne bottle. His loud laugh and the others closest to him drift over to Skye and she sighs. Kicks off her shoes, smiles at the disgusted expression on her husband's face.

　

''Relax robot I'll wear socks to bed tonight''.

''That's the least sexy thing you've ever said to me''.

Skye laughs, touches his hand before walking towards Stewart. The mission in full swing.

　

Ward presses a cool rag to Skye's temple, blood pooling at the wound. He's seen her injured so many times before but it never fails to make him burn. Her eyes are closed, the left one puffy, a bruise starting to form. Grant himself has a few scrapes but Skye took the brunt of it, something she always tends to do.

　

Stewart and his men put up one hell of a fight. It seems Hydra is now going to use nothing but the bullets they created to take away an Inhuman's power when they are shot. They were designed for Skye in mind, they have no idea what these bullets could do if it struck a human. Tony and Bruce are working on it.

　

Skye's pretty dress is ruined, torn in multiple places. Shoes are long gone, her dirty bloody feet dangle from the bathroom counter. She's shaking from the chill in the air, one of her hands is restinig on his bicep. Luckily Skye wasn't shot, though in the chaos of it all Stewart was killed. It wasn't Skye or Ward who did it, they aren't stupid. They needed him.

　

Ward had Stewart by the arm dragging him outside to the vehicle they came in on, when Stewart began seizing beside him. The other man fell to the ground, foaming at the mouth. Turns out Hydra has decided that it would be better to kill themselves if captured, than having to face Quake. Skye has no shame in admitting she's smug about that.

　

Men are literally posioning themselves so they don't have to endure her. It's a dream really. Ward finishes up patching her wounds and starts the shower, helps her down from the counter. Their apartment is freezing, hot water will be most welcome. Grant gets her out of the dress he so admired, and Skye lovingly taps his cheek as the fabric falls to the tile.

　

She steps into the shower while Ward gathers a towel and goes into their bedroom to grab clothes. He's halfway out the door when his phone beeps, he was going to ignore it but it continues to do so. Sighing in annoyance prepared to turn the damn thing off, three messages light up the screen. All from his sister.

　

Asking if he would like to go to dinner on Friday when Michael comes into town, to bring Skye along. Ward bites the inside of his cheek, hesitating to reply. His thumb drifting across the keyboard. Skye calls out to him and he puts the phone back down. It's only Monday, he has time to think about this. Only question is, would Skye want to do that?

　

Ward can easily read how much his sister does not like his wife, should Skye really suffer through that? Shaking his head he strips off his clothes and heads into the shower. Skye smiles at him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

　

''I love you''. She says, her eyes swimming in emotion, her thoughts on the mission from ealier, his small speech on how much he loves her.

Ward kisses her lightly, ''I love you too''.

　

Even if nothing makes sense, they can always count on that.

　

 


	11. I'm Insane But I'm Your Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner and a mission do not end in a way Skye expected.

 

Skye takes a sip of wine, shifts in the fancy cloth chair. She's in a plain black dress and heels, Ward sits by her side in an all black suit. It's taking every ounce of self control not to stradle him right here and now, who cares if they're in public.

　

But she can't do that because he's not ready and she is not going to pressure him. The restaurant Tony booked for them is fairly new, just opened a few weeks ago. Crystal vases line stark white tables, a harpist is a towards the center of the small dining area, playing a soft calm melody.

　

It's basically full of rich assholes and why Tony brought Pepper here, is beyond Skye. He probably spent the entire time making fun of the menu items while she just laughed and ordered for him. It's Friday night and the restaurant is rather packed, Skye feels as if everyone is staring at her. They are. In between drinking and talking to whoever at their table, Quake is the subject of every conversation.

　

This was a bad idea. Agreeing to come to dinner with Ward's sister and her boyfriend. Skye has a bad feeling she's somehow going to ruin it because let's be honest she ruins most things. She is pretty surprised Ward agreed to dinner, he has no desire to be apart of Rose's life again. But he's trying to make an effort, she is his little sister after all. Family is the most important thing.

　

Skye still can't believe he forgave her so easily about this. Kebo too, who is currently at the table behind them, his back to them so Rose won't be able to see him. Kebo may trust Skye to protect Ward both physically and emotionally, but that doesn't ease his anxiety. Both he and Skye think Rose is here under false pretenses.

　

She has an ulterior motive. That thought she could be here for Christian, hasn't left either of them. If Ward suspects this as well, he doesn't voice it. Skye glances over to him, he's checking his watch. Rose and Michael are ten minutes late, that's one of Ward's pet peeves. He takes a large sip of water and meets her eyes.

　

''They're probably stuck in traffic. It is New York''.

　

He nods and takes her hand, places their joined fingers on his thigh. Skye rubs soothing circles into his palm, thanking whatever god is out there that Grant is who he is. That she found him. Because no one else would put up with all her shit, especially after the stunt she pulled with Rose. He should hate her, pack his things and stay as far away from her as possible.

　

Skye only breeds strife and chaos. People die in her wake, she's dangerous. Cold to the touch, sharp ice. It's how the world views her, how she views herself most of the time. It's also how Rose sees her, which is not a surprise. And to think they shared one night where Skye truly thought they could become good friends.

　

That's gone now. Another thought slides into the folds of her mind, too quick to capture. If Rose and Grant grow closer and form a relationship and she continues to hate Skye, will that cause a rift between he and his sister? What if eventually Skye is the reason they lose each other again? Skye wouldn't be able to handle that, though it wouldn't be her fault.

　

A flash of a camera pulls Skye out of her thoughts, she turns and fixes the girl with an IPhone a harsh glare. It does the trick, the girl spins back around, her face red. Skye is about to comment what a bad idea this was, when Rose's dark hair appears by the front door. Ward straightens, grips Skye's fingers just a little tighter.

　

Rose is dressed exactly how much money she's worth. A deep blue dress that clings to her form, causes her dark eyes to pop. A man is attached to her side, curly blonde hair fluffed and styled to perfection. They look like a million dollars. He's wearing a fitted gray three piece suit, a Rolex on his wrist. Skye already hates him.

　

Her phone beeps distracting her for a moment, it's a message from Kebo.

_-I hate him, he looks stupid._

Skye smiles and replies, - _me too Squishy._

　

Slipping her phone back in the clutch in her lap, Skye looks up as the couple takes a seat across from them. Skye can feel Michael's heart beat quicken as he glances at her, sweat starts to built at his brow. Everyone is humming in this small place, Skye can sense every beat, each pulse in the room. Everything has a frequency, the ever present buzz in her veins doesn't let up.

　

Rose smiles at her brother and puts a hand on Michael's shoulder, ''Grant this is Michael. Michael this is my brother Grant''.

Skye watches as Ward shakes his hand, his grip a little too firm.

''You're Quake''. Michael says before Skye can introduce herself.

''Skye''. She corrects, holding out her hand. Michael takes it, his palm sweaty.

''Nervous?'' She asks him with a grin, cocking her head to the side.

He let's out a shaky laugh, looking at Rose who sends a panicked look over to her brother.

''Relax, unless you're a Hydra agent I'm not going to kill you''.

Michael and Rose aren't the only ones who stay silent at this, the few people in the tables around them cease their conversations to stare at her.

''It was a joke, jesus. Tough crowd''. Skye finishes the rest of her wine as their waiter comes over to refill it.

Grant places his other hand over her's, leans over to kiss her temple. She doesn't miss the way Rose watches his every movement.

''Have you two been here before?'' Michael asks, taking his menu, the waiter asks what they would like to drink. His gaze too, never strays far from Skye.

　

She's used to it, but it'll never stop being annoying. She's not this killing machine that just walks around and destroys everything she puts her hands on. Hydra made her into a monster yes, but that doesn't mean she acutally became one.

　

''No first time''. Ward answers, assessing and analyzing every breath the other man takes, his words, his body language.

　

The conversation is stiff at first. Ward just asks Michael polite generic questions, even though he knows all the answers to them. Rose occasionaly throws in a comment here and there but it's obvious she's uncomfortable. Skye doesn't even try to join the conversation, this night is for Grant, not her. While she wants Grant to have a relationship with his sister, perhaps it'll restore a lost piece of his soul, Skye sees no reason for her to get close to Rose.

　

It's not like they live down the street from one another, they won't go shopping or do other normal things together. They live in two very different worlds. Skye has never had a normal life, but she wouldn't want one. The bullets and blood, the life or death missions, it's who she is. Skye has been doing this for so long she honestly doesn't know how to live any other way.

　

''So Grant, how did you propose?'' Rose asks, twirling a very impressive diamond ring on her own finger.

　

Skye looks over to her husband who's smiling, looks down at her with a dreamy expression on his face. Ward proposing is on the list of Skye's best days. While the journey getting there was not pleasant, Grant asking her to marry him in that bungalow by the beach was perfect. She couldn't have asked for something better.

　

She can tell he's thinking the same thing as he takes her hand and brings it up to his mouth. Kisses her knuckles softly, lips hovering over her ring finger a moment longer. It reminds Skye of the shower they took together last night, a huge personal milestone for Ward. She wasn't expecting him to jump in with her.

　

He just acted like it was no big deal so she'll do the same, but it's progress. Though she did hear him talking to Paul about it this morning on the phone. And Grant is being a tad more affectionate today than he has ben of late. Skye would love to rub it in Ian Quinn's face, he didn't break them. He can't. He failed, Chelsea is dead and Skye and Ward are still here. Together.

　

When she gets her hands on him that's exactly what she's planning to do, before she kills him of course.

　

''We were on vacation and he surprised me''. Skye answers, giving Rose a true smile.

The other woman shakes her head, looks at her brother. ''I just can't see you as a romantic''.

Skye lifts the wine glass up to her lips and says, ''he's a cheesy romantic. it's nauseating''.

She pats Grant's face fondly though and he kisses her forehead.

''How long have you two been married?'' Michael asks.

It's Ward who answers, ''ten months''.

Skye internally groans, jesus it's only been ten months? Feels longer.

''Any advice for us?'' He asks, causing Skye to lock eyes with her hudband.

　

So many things pass through their minds. Always communicate even if it's hard, don't leave your spouse for months at a time without even calling, if you think you're pregnant don't decide you're going to terminate without talking to your husband first. Oh and if an Inhuman tries to brain wash said husband, kill her before she gets the chance.

　

Skye licks her lips unsure of how to respond, Ward clutches her hand in his and turns to Michael.

''Don't leave, no matter how hard it gets''.

　

Skye is surprised by his answer. Grant puts up a front with his sister, she's not allowed to see or know the real him. So him acutally being completely honest throws Skye, but she can see why he said it. Of course he wants Rose to be happy.

　

Ward squeezes Skye's hand and gives her a look, an apology and 'I love you' all wrapped in one. Rose and Grant share the same curious expression when it comes to things, it makes Skye uncomfortable for some reason. As does the way Michael keeps looking at her. Like she's about to whip out a gun and shoot everyone in this restaurant.

　

Because Skye doesn't have a filter and hates the judgement in both Rose and Michael's eyes, she has to say something.

''I'm not some monster that wants to destroy everything in her path all the time. So you two can stop looking at me as if I'm going to bury you and everyone around us alive''.

Ward goes to speak but Michael beats him to it.

''Can you blame us? I mean you're Quake. The woman who causes chaos wherever she goes. You're dangerous and powerful, a terrible combination''.

''That's not who she is''. Ward says, an edge to his voice that has Rose sinking a little farther in her chair.

''That's who the media makes her out to be''.

''Oh so the news just makes it seems like you kill people?''

Skye crosses her legs, ''I don't know. Why don't you call a news anchor, I'll take out my gun and we'll see what happens?''

Ward glances at her in warning, tells Rose it was just a joke, she's gone pale.

Michael smirks but there's dark fear behind his eyes, ''from what I've seen you don't need a gun to murder someone''.

　

Before the conversation can go any further Rose jumps into the type of flowers she wants for the wedding, defusing the situation before it can blow up. Which makes Skye wonder if that's the role she plays in her family, she's going to guess yes. By the easy way she directs the conversation to something else, something happier and lighter.

　

Skye can tell that the wedding talk makes Grant moody. Perhaps he truly wanted to go but just couldn't. Not with his brother and parents there, Ward wouldn't be able to handle that. Skye is expecting Michael to ask Grant why he's not coming to the wedding, but he doesn't. Thankfully the food is served and they all grow quiet.

　

Skye isn't entirely sure what Ward wanted to get out of tonight. So far it hasn't turned into anything. He and Rose aren't going to start holding hands and crying on each other's shoulders. Skye has no intention of becoming best friends with Rose or Michael, no one is going to get drunk and share their personal life stories with one other. Kebo would, but Rose doesn't know he's here.

　

Halfway through the meal Ward excuses himself to go to the bathroom, phone in hand. More than likely to call Paul. Skye watches him move across the room, fully expecting Kebo to follow. But Grant enters the restroom by himself. Skye looks over to the other couple, who do not look at all exicted about being alone with her.

　

''So, see any good movies lately?'' Skye asks, draining her fourth glass of wine.

Michael scratches the back of his head while Rose leans in close to the table.

''I think my brother really loves you''. She says, her voice quiet.

''Yeah? What gave it away?'' Skye never was one for polite small talk.

''I just, I've never seen him love anything''. Rose answers, it causes a sliver of sadness to enter Skye. His life has been so screwed up.

''He loves you''.

Rose gives an emotionless smile, ''he did once''.

　

Skye grits her teeth. Does Rose truly believe all the shit that Christian and their parents say about him? But then she realizes, Rose would have no reason not to, she hasn't seen her brother since she was a child, she has no idea the man he is now. The teenager she knew was full of hate and fire, wanted revenge on everyone who ever hurt him. Ward isn't like that anymore.

　

She licks her lips, wants to tell Rose exactly who her older brother is now. That he's not a cold blooded killer like Christian makes him out to be, he's not this terrible person who wants to watch the world burn. Ward was brain washed into Hydra by a man he considered his father, who later died and left him all alone, shunned and hated by his Shield team the people he thought were his friends.

　

He has suffered so much, his entire life mostly. And now thirty plus years later it hasn't gotten much better. Besides finding the woman he loves, life hasn't stopped shitting all over him. He's been beaten, hurt, brain washed again, the love of his life tried to kill him a few times when she didn't remember him. Grant doesn't even know what a normal calm life looks like.

　

But it's not Skye's place to tell Rose these things, Grant wouldn't want to her to know anyway. So she swallows the lump in her throat and puts on a fake face, checks to see if Ward is making his way over here. All clear.

　

''Rose you may hate me and that's fine. You may not understand why Grant loves me, I don't really care. Your opinion does not effect our relationship at all. But your brother loves you. Don't let anyone convince you that he doesn't. You have no idea how much he hates himself over leaving you and Thomas with Christian and your parents''.

　

At the mention of her brothers Rose cringes, probably remembering how horrible Grant's childhood was.

Skye keeps going, ''so I need to know if''-

She's cut off by someone jumping into Grant's chair. It's Kebo.

Who gives Skye a wink before turning to Rose, who does not look thrilled at all by his presence.

''What are you doing here?'' She growls, fingers strongly gripping the wine glass in front of her.

''Who the hell are you?'' Michael asks, wrapping a protective arm around Rose.

Kebo is careful not to move anything Ward has touched, he'll notice. He just sits up straight in the chair, arm slung across the back of Skye's.

''I'm Iron Man''. Kebo answers with a wink and Skye rolls her eyes, already knowing why Kebo is here.

''Kebo''. Rose says, her teeth clenched. Looking like she's about to jump across the table and choke him.

''You know him?'' Michael asks, growing more and more agitated.

''Ah, she did not tell you about me? We have a tragic love story Rose and I, she broke my heart years ago. I'm still not over it''.

Skye is usually amused by Kebo's antics so she doesn't stop him this time. Plus he's here the same reason she is, to protect Ward.

''You don't have a heart''. Rose says, her nose flaring in anger.

Skye raises an eyebrow to Kebo, there's definitely more history between them than he let on.

He winks at Rose, ''alas I do not. Someone stole it a long time ago and I will never see it again''.

Kebo's fingers graze his chest, underneath his shirt lies a tattoo with his lost love's name.

According to Ward, he's never gotten over Lauren's death and probably never will.

''What do you want Kebo?''

He looks over at Skye who let's him take the lead on this on, plus she's the look out, she'll warn Kebo when Grant comes back.

''I find it very odd you showing up and wanting Ward back in your life''.

''We've been through this, I'm getting married. I wanted my brother there''.

''Why?''

Rose rolls her eyes, ''you know why, I already told you''.

''But he's evil, right? A monster, whatever else your family and you believe''.

Rose glares at him, ''whatever you want to ask just do it Kebo''.

Kebo takes a long sip of Skye's wine. He is more protective of Ward than she is.

Michael actually puffs out his chest as he fixes a glare at Kebo, which would make lesser men tremble. ''I don't know who you think you are but''-

''Did you want Grant at your wedding because it's a set up? A trap?''

Skye snatches her glass from him and takes a large gulp, watches Rose's reaction carefully, expertly.

Her face pales, she reels back into her chair like he hit her.

''Excuse me? A trap? What are you talking about?''

''Did you know Christian tried to kill him a few years ago? After Grant was arrested, Christian found out he was with Hydra and was going to kill him''.

Rose isn't surprised, though she tries to act like it. Shaking her head, saying Christian would never do that.

''You're lying''. Skye spits, sitting a little straighter in her chair.

''What is this?'' Michael demands, pulling Rose to his side, gesturing to Skye and Kebo.

''Did you two plan this just to gang up on her? You don't know''-

Kebo cuts him off, leans into the table so Rose focuses on nothing but his face.

''Look bitch, did Christian send you here to spy on Grant or not?''

Michael rises from the table and Skye can tell he's about to punch Kebo in the face, but one scalding glare from her has him sitting back down.

Rose is shaking, she's angry. It makes her look just like Grant, it's unsettling.

''My brother doesn't even know I'm here''.

Skye isn't sure she believes her, Kebo as well.

''If you are, I swear I will''-

Hands decend upon Kebo's shoulders, rough, unforgiving. He jumps already knowing who's behind him.

He glares at Skye, she failed at looking out for Ward. Oops.

The four of them look up to find Grant fixing Kebo with such a glare, oh if looks could kill.

''Go ahead Kebo, finish your sentence. If Christian sent Rose to spy on me, what would you do?''

Ward's voice is chilling, ice. Kebo swallows loudly. releases a nervous chuckle as he stands and Grant's hands fall to his side.

''Um''. Is all Kebo says before stealing Skye's now full wine glass, drinking all of it and then literally running out of the front door.

Skye shakes her head, ''and here I thought I was going to be the one to ruin this dinner''.

Grant is not amused as he sits back down, in fact he won't even look at Skye.

　

He apologizes for Kebo's behavior but the damage has been done. Rose is too emotional to contuinue, Michael is too pissed off to keep sitting down and pretending he's having a good time. Minutes later they are all awkwardly standing on the curb outside, waiting for the valets to bring their cars around. The Ward siblings say nothing to each other for a long moment before Rose turns to Grant.

　

''Christian doesn't know I'm here. I promise''. Her dark eyes are wide, praying he'll believe her.

Grant studies her carefully before responding, ''I believe you''.

''I wouldn't do that to you Grant''.

''Okay''.

Rose licks her lips, ''can we do this again sometime?''

Michael looks at his girlfriend as if she's grown three more heads.

Ward takes Skye's hand, ''if you'd like''.

Rose nods, ''I would''. And then she smiles at him, it pretty much lights up the entire street and Skye can see why Michael loves her.

The valet pulls up Skye's car and hands the keys to Ward, Skye glares holes at the younger man, ''this is my car. Why did you just assume it belonged to my husband?''

He rubs the back of his neck, ''my apologies ma'am I didn't''-

''it's sexist. You need to work on that''.

His face is red as he nods, ''I will. Yes ma'am. Please don't hurt me''.

　

Something in Skye's chest falls. This has never happened before, not with a civilian. She stares into the face of this boy who can't be more than twenty, his blue eyes wide with fear, his hands shaking. He believes what everyone else does, she's a killer with no remorse. Does no one see or remember how many times she's saved this city, the world?

　

''I'm not going to hurt you''. She tells him, her voice sincere. His sigh of relief grates on Skye more than anything. What kind of life is this? Why is she still living this way? Walking down these streets where everyone is afraid of her, torturing herself every day in this city where most people hate her. She should move, take Tony with her.

　

Before she can dwell Ward has a hand on her back, ushering her to the passenger door that he holds open. She climbs in, kicking her heels off and tossing them in the back seat. Ward slides into the front seat and starts the car, driving away quickly. The blue lights from the dashboard illuminate his handsome face, night has decended upon New York, the lights blurring around them.

　

''Say something''. She prods, crossing her bare legs.

''What do you want me to say?''

''That you're not going to yell at Kebo when we get home, he was looking out for you''.

''You didn't try to stop him''.

''Why would I? We have a right to be suspicious. Can you honestly look me in the eye and say you aren't? You know Christian better than anyone''.

At the mention of his brother, Ward's hands clench on the steering wheel.

''If he did, what would you want me to do about it?''

''That's not up to me Grant''.

He glances at her, ''you'd expect to me to cut her out off right now as to not give Christian any ammo''.

Bingo. ''You can do whatever you want, I'll stand by whatever choice you make''.

He thaws, melts fully after a few moments. Takes her hand, places it in his lap.

''Are you okay?'' She asks, putting her feet up on the dash.

''Yes''.

''How do you feel about Michael?''

''He loves Rose''. Skye feels a but coming on.

''But I'd need to around him more to get a better angle''.

Ah, that's another reason why he'll meet with Rose if she wants to.

Skye has a feeling that Rose coming into their lives is for more reasons than one, almost as if she has a bigger role to play than just Ward's little sister.

　

Weeks later Skye is fully feeling the Rose Ward effect. Meaning Grant is off with her while Skye is on a mission with her Inhumans and Talbot, alone. Kebo is running after Ward, still not trusting his sister. Skye is shoving her way through the crowd of sweaty bodies, music and bright lights screaming all around her.

　

Yo-Yo recieved a tip an hour ago that a Hydra agent found his way back to New York and was trying to get a few more agents to join him. Skye doesn't even care who he is or what his name is, his fate will be the same as all the others. Which is why she's in this club fighting her way to get through a side door the target just walked through.

　

If Ward were here he'd clear a path for her, his intimidating gaze always has everyone backing up. But he's not. A few times a week he's with Rose, at lunches, dinners, her apartment. It’s usually only if Michael is present, he’s trying to get a read on him.

 

Grant is taking advantage of the time Rose is in New York, once she’s gone that’s it. When she’s off and married they will probably never see each other again. How he’s going to deal with the emotional fallout of that, Skye has no idea.

 

While she’s happy Grant is currently happy, she misses him, especially on missions.

　

He hasn't abandoned her, he would never do that. She just sees him less than she used to, and he's still sleeping on the couch. Ward goes on maybe one or two missions, he still keeps up training with the Inhumans though. That's something. Skye elbows and pushes her way through the masses, finally reaches the end as she runs after the target. Entering through the same door he went through.

　

It's a hallway, the air is cool, lights dim. The Hydra agent walks forwards, gun at his hip. Not noticing Skye who follows closely behind. They walk for a few moments until he pauses at a door, still noticing the danger behind him. He slips a key card onto the lock and it clicks for him, he walks in, slams it behind her. Skye checks the area before following, checking out the lock. It's entirely too easy to hack in.

　

She grabs her phone to do just that, seeing a message from Nat. When she reads the contents of said message, she clenches the device so hard the screen cracks from her grip. She and Clint found what Talbot has on her. It was a flash drive in his wife's purse, Skye doesn't care how they found it just that they did. Natasha won't tell her what it was over a text though.

　

Skye closes her eyes, sends a message to Ward that he needs to be at HQ as soon as possible. Putting the fact that she's finally one step ahead of Talbot on the back burner, Skye hacks into the room and throws a hand out. It flies off the hinges and violently crashes agains the wall, no alarms go off. The room is deathly cold.

　

Skye was expecting to find weapons and other Hydra agents in this room. Instead there's two beds that are both empty, one laptop, a syringe on the floor and a large silver case in the far corner.

　

''I knew you were coming''. The Hydra agent she followed in here says.

''They're gone''. He stands in the corner of the room hands behind his back, not shaking in fear.

''Who's gone?''

''The doctor and the boy we've been working on''.

Skye freezes. Is this, is this another lab? Was someone being experimented on in here?

She's going to vomit. Her vision blurs for a moment, taking her back to a place long ago full of blood and tears.

But instead of a panic attack taking over, anger replaces it.

''This boy, what is he doing for Hydra?'' She already knows the answer.

''Ian Quinn is the best Director we've ever had''.

　

Skye doesn't need to hear anymore. Is Quinn trying to create Inhumans? To destroy her and her team? He already tried that with Chelsea and failed, why do it again? White noise takes over, her powers tear through her hands. In a fit of rage red falls all over her, blurring everything else. The entire building shakes, the ceiling tiles fall. The floor cracks as Skye walks over to the man who now finally looks terrified.

　

She doesn't feel a thing a few seconds later when he falls to the ground, dead. Dashing over to the silver chest she flings it open and jumps back as if it burned her. Inside is something she hasn't seen in years. Blue Terrigen Crystals stare back at her, it's everything out of her deepest nightmares.

　

How in the hell did Hydra get their hands on four of them? Skye has only ever seen one, when it was smashed in front of her. Clearly they wanted her to find this, but why? Why reveal their plans? Skye bites her lip to keep from screaming, ends up drawing blood. She tries to calm herself, Nat's voice in her head. But it doesn't work.

　

Skye tears the room apart. Doesn't register her name being called. Rips the beds to shreds, the walls are caving in on themselves, she doesn't hear the screams from the people above her. There's just hate spilling out from every inch of her. The silver case is in front of her, calling out. Singing to the powers that reside in her hands like a siren.

　

No one should ever have to suffer like she did. So she holds out a hand and watches as the case crashes against the wall, the sound brings her to her knees. Every crystal is destroyed, smoke filling the room and then disappearing. Skye is left alone in her own chaos, shaking. There's too much inside, she can't hold it all.

　

Ends up pounding her fists into the cracked floor until her knuckes split open and bleed. Skye sits alone, sweat and tears on her face, residing in her destruction, her chaos. Like she always does. Has no memory of being picked up off the floor. Can't recall being put in a car or driven back to HQ.

　

The only thing she registers, in between seeing David and Daniel Whitehall, lab coats, hearing her own screams in her mind, is Talbot and General Ross standing over her. Is she sitting down?

　

Only four words break through the haze she's in.

　

''You're shut down Quake, It's over''.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT FINALLY HAPPENED. There's a reason why Tablot is here, why he shut Skye down, why Rose came back. It's all connected. 
> 
> All will be revealed soon. Thank you for reading! The crazy part is, we haven't even gotten to the major plot twist yet.


	12. My Castle Crumbled Overnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye's team is being torn apart before her very eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, this one made me sad.  
> Enjoy!

 

Red hair. Red hair and soft subtle perfume. Warm hands on her face, then cold ones. Voices muted behind her ears. Ian Quinn did indeed promise he would stop hunting down her people a few months ago, but he said nothing about making new Inhumans.

　

If that is the case, he truly has gone mad. But Skye's brain isn't working properly. She's stuck. Half of her in the lab all those years ago, she can't get out. Not to stand up and fight Talbot tooth and nail about being shut down. Skye knew this day would probably come. Talbot came here looking to bring her down and he did.

　

There's a smudge of dirt from a shoe on the floor Skye can't stop staring at. She can't find the energy to lift her head, to see what's going on. How much chaos HQ is in, if her people are alright. There's just this swirl of dirt on the floor and all of the ghosts in Skye's past strangling her. Is it going to be like this forever?

　

Has she really gotten any better since Ward came along? If she has, is this just a bad day? It seems like she's having more of those than good. Maybe Grant and Tony are right, maybe she needs to talk to Paul. There are voices buzzing around her but Skye can't make anything out. There's just the past crashing into the present and Skye is caught in the middle.

　

The cold hands on her face suddenly turn physical. Sharp fingers decend upon her cheek, the sting of the slap causes her to flinch. It wasn't strong enough to cause actual damage, just enough to pull Skye up from the bottom of the ocean so she does not drown. It happens two more times before the laugh of Daniel Whitehall disappears.

　

There's a ringing in her ears as voices come into her all at once.

　

''I think you may have slapped her a little too hard Natasha''.

　

''She's fine''.

　

''If Quake couldn't handle the mission she shouldn't have been there in the first place!''

　

''She needs to learn to control herself, this shouldn't have happened''.

　

''Isn't she some kind of perfectly trained robot? Shouldn't she have more control than that? I didn't think she was unstable with her powers''.

　

''Where the hell were all of you when she went to confront this Hydra agent? As her team aren't you supposed to look out for each other?''

　

''We're just lucky no one was hurt, Quake could have caused a hell of a lot more damage than she did''.

　

''You're wrong''. That's Harold's voice, Skye picks it out easily as he continues.

　

''That girl is a black hole, she sucks the life out of everthing and everyone she comes into contact with. Boss I told you we should have shut her down the second we got here. Quake is toxic, no good to anyone''.

　

A face comes into view, those cold fingers lift her chin so she'll focus. Natasha squats in front of her, anchoring Skye in place. She lost control during a mission, something that hasn't happened in a long time. Nat's face is blank, but there's something swimming behind her eyes. Rage perhaps, for the situation, for Skye. Whatever she and Clint found about Talbot.

　

''You want to tell me what happened?'' Nat asks, her voice low, calm.

　

Skye closes her eyes, uses Nat's closeness and a pleasant memory to root her in place. Months ago on her honeymoon, that island she's been dying to get back to since they left. There was one night Ward set up a hammock and they slept under the stars. His warm arms around her.

　

''I can tell you exactly what happened on that mission. Your attack dog lost her shit and destroyed a number of Terrigen Crystals that we had full right to grab. Not to mention she could have killed someone! Am I wrong to assume that is not the way you trained her to behave? Or have you always let her run off her leash because you're too busy to clean up the mess she leaves behind?''

　

General Talbot's voice snaps Skye fully back to the situation at hand. She stands, holding Natasha's hand who glares at the man in front of them. Senator Ross is also present a few feet away, on the phone but keeping one eye on her. Talbot's men along with the Shield agents all surround Skye, who is by the couches, the glass coffee table.

　

She really should have moved buildings, she thinks. She and Ward have tried to kill each other too many times here.

　

''You have no idea what you're talking about General. Skye has perfect control of her powers, but people make mistakes, they slip up''.

''Her slip up nearly killed one hundred and twenty people''.

''But she didn't, did she?''

''This wouldn't be the first time Quake put people in danger, we got lucky this time. She's killed people before because of her powers, can you look me in the eye and promise it won't happen again?''

Nat is about to reply but Talbot is not done.

''She should have been stopped years ago''.

''You already tried''. Skye says, squeezing Nat's fingers.

''A few years ago with Director Tyson, but you failed''. And from that failure and Ward leaving, birthed this place. Skye found her purpose here, becoming the leader of the Inhumans.

''I won't this time Quake, I can promise you that''.

　

He pulls out a flash drive and Harold passes him a laptop, Nat leans into her ear and whispers quietly in russian the contents of said flash drive. It's what she messaged Skye about earlier, what Talbot has had on her since day one, Skye was right. He'd had ''evidence'' against her since he walked through the door, he's pulling it out now to use as well as the incident at the club. This is what he's been waiting for.

　

''Everything that's about to happen, you did to yourself''. Is all Talbot says before pressing play.

　

The screen lights up and Skye has no memory of what's playing. Oh she knows the video of the shaking ground, collapsing buildings, shattered windows is all her. She just has no idea when this happened. The screams though, she hears those in her nightmares. The video goes on for three minutes, each one similair.

　

Skye causing destruction somewhere, interviews of people who survived her destruction on the news. All calling her a monster, that she needs to be locked up or killed. She's too dangerous and unstable to kept alive. It's nothing she hasn't heard before. So Skye isn't exactly fazed by this. She may hate Talbot but she has to admit, it's solid damning evidence. She can't win this.

　

There's no scenaario where she comes out on top. It's over. It's been over since Talbot came to HQ. She could fight her way out of this, but at what cost? She'd be shut away in the Raft and once Ward and everyone else broke her out, Skye would have to live her life on the run. She would never get to reassemble her team, hell she would never be able to come back to New York.

　

If she and Grant ever wanted to have children, what kind of life could she offer them? Skye has to be rational here, there are rules. Like Nat said, everyone has to answer to someone eventually. And look what happened the last time she fought against someone who wanted to control her, granted Tyson was a monster. But she lost herself and tried to kill the love of her life. Maybe some fights just aren't worth it.

　

Skye glances at her team behind her, all waiting, bracing themselves for whatever she decides. Fight or surrender? Let Ross shut her down for a few weeks or months, but they are going to need her eventually. Maybe as punishment she'll decline, make Ross beg on his knees for her help. The image is a nice one, calms down her shaking hands.

　

''You can't just take this from me Talbot''.

His disgusting mustache twitches like he wants to grin, ''I can and I am. You brought this all on yourself Quake. Maybe you can take this time off and reflect on''-

''oh my god stop talking. Gloating is not an attractive quality''.

He shrugs, ''I'm married, don't really have to try anymore''.

　

Ross calls Natasha over who silently asks Skye if she'll be alright alone, Quake nods and lets her go. Turns her attention back to Talbot, Harold standing next to him looking positively smug.

　

''You deserve this you know''.

Every Inhuman tells him to shut up, to go to hell. The lights flicker, the cause being Lincoln who presses even closer to her.

''And you deserve a broken jaw. Don't make me come over there and give it to you''.

Harold backs up slightly and Talbot glares at her, ''you destroyed every single one of those Terrigen Crystals, Quake. Do you have any idea what we could have done with those?''

HQ rumbles as she clenches her jaw, ''done with them? They aren't natural Talbot, they turn people into Inhumans. No one should have that kind of power''.

''That's not up to you to decide! You're just a little girl with too much power that Tony Stark gave you. You think you're invincible, untouchable but you're not. You're not a god Quake''.

''You have no idea what you're talking about''.

''You had no right to assemble this team, you had no right to destroy those crystals''-

''I had every goddamn right! This is my team, the Inhumans are my people''-

''You are not a queen no one placed a crown on your head, yet you walk around like you own everyone and everything. Like the world owes you something''.

''Talbot you are so full of shit''.

Harold takes a step to her, ''you need to calm down''. Skye didn't realize her forehead was beginning to sweat, the building had begun shaking violently.

''Don't tell me what to do''.

''Calm down''.

''Or what?''

Skye's question is met with guns, ICERS being drawn. A few Shield agents even have tasers. That's a new one. Skye has never been tased before, surprisingly.

　

It hits her all at once. Standing in front of Talbot and Harold, Lincoln and Jackson on either side of her. She lost. It's over. The life she built, the family she found when she lost everything, is about to be gone. The Inhumans here will be sent back to their lives, more than likely they won't be allowed to have any contact with Skye or each other. She failed them.

　

Skye promised them a full exciting life. Fighting Hydra, Shield, whoever else they had to. Together, always together. A team, a family. Skye found her purpose in this building, in these people who trusted her with their lives. And it's crumbling right before her eyes. Joey, Alisha, every Inhuman Quinn had killed, was it for nothing?

　

Is this her fault, did she do this? Was she just too caught up in her own darkness that she didn't care about Talbot's threat? Is she really unstable as they say? Every Inhuman gave up their lives to be here with her, Yo-Yo and Lincoln were the only ones who resided in New York. Everyone else moved here, gave up families, college, jobs. For Skye. Who didn't even deserve it.

　

Maybe Talbot and Ross are right. Maybe she's too unsteady, too damaged to be good at anything. Maybe she just went on a power trip, her head too far in the clouds to truly see reality. She's not a queen, just because Hydra made her into something else didn't really give her any kind of rights to the Inhuman people.

　

Skye angles away from Talbot, Shield and everyone else, faces the people she trusts with her life. All of whom look ready for a fight, like they are expecting her to put on the grand show full of violence. To yell and scream until she's red in the face that Talbot can't do this to her. That she's above every law, if they want to take this from her they're going to have to pry it from her cold dead hands.

　

But if she does that, she'll either be sent to the Raft quicker than she can blink. Or she escapes before that happens and lives the rest of her life as a fugitive. Neither one of those options are plausible. Skye wipes the sweat from her brow, takes a deep breath. Looks at the people that have been there with her through so much. There's a bond here between them that can't be broken, no matter what anyone does.

　

''I failed you guys''. Skye tells them, biting her lip to keep from crying.

Her statement is immediately met with protests, none reach her ears.

''No I did. You all gave up everything for me and look what became of it. Joey and Alisha are dead''. Skye's voice breaks, a moment of silence passes for their fallen teammates.

''Boss this isn't on you''. Jackson tells her, an arm across her shoulders.

''Talbot came here looking to shut us down, there was nothing you could have done to prevent it''. Lincoln says.

　

Skye looks into his rich blue eyes, this started with the two of them. He introduced her to Alisha, Yo-Yo and Joey. Without Lincoln, this wouldn't have even been possible. She tells him this and tears prick his eyes, he pulls her into a hug. Doesn't care that she's a sweaty crying mess. Elena comments in spanish that Talbot and his men are pigs, one day they will get what's coming to them.

　

''What about Hydra?'' Victoria asks when Skye breaks away from Lincoln.

Skye turns to Talbot, ''yeah what about Hydra?''

He raises an eyebrow, ''what about them?''

''I think Quinn is trying to create Inhumans. What are you going to do about it?''

He has no idea, Skye can see it all over his face. She crosses her arms, that arrogance Quake plays so well begins to flow.

''Who's going to stop them?''

''Hydra hasn't been in New York in years''.

''I wasn't just talking about New York you imbecile. Shield sucks at their job, Hydra is everywhere. And once they get word that I'm shut down, they're going to come after this city and everyone in it. So what are you going to do?''

Talbot actually looks to Ross, like the other man is going to have the answer. Apparently he does. He walks over to them, disgust all over his face as he meets Skye's glare.

''Your team may be out of commission Quake but that doesn't mean you are. You and Mr. Stark and whatever Avengers are present, will continue to eliminate the threat that is Hydra''.

Skye laughs, hand over her mouth, even Lincoln joins in.

''I see nothing funny about this''.

''Oh the fact that you think I'm going to do anything for you after this is hilarious. Go to hell''.

Ross does not look amused, ''you would put innocent people's lives in danger just to throw a fit like a child?''

She shrugs, ''maybe you should have thought about that before you had me shut down''.

Ross looks like he's eaten something bad when he replies, ''you're lucky you lasted this long Quake''.

HQ trembles as Skye clenches her fist, leans in closer so they are nearly nose to nose. ''Threaten me again, go ahead I dare you''.

He swallows loudly before pretending that his phone is ringing, he walks away to the front door to answer it.

　

Natasha comes back a few minutes later and asks where Ward is, to which Skye has no answer. Romanoff takes her hand, Skye's eyes burn but she holds back the tears. They aren't going to see her fall apart. Talbot fishes a document out of a briefcase and hands it over, his lips curling into a smile.

　

''You are offically shut down Quake. This facility now belongs to the US government. It's been decided that my men and I will stay here for the coming weeks to take care of the Hydra threat, if you are truly going to ignore it''.

Skye nods, ''it's what you and Ross deserve''.

He shakes his head, ''putting innocent people at risk out of spite, I see why people hate you''.

　

Now obviously Skye isn't really going to sit back and let Hydra take over New York or hurt anyone, but Talbot and Ross don't need to know that. She glances at the thick offical document in her hand, doesn't care to read the words. She quietly asks Jackson for a lighter, he passes it to her and Skye looks dead in Talbot's face. Flicks the lighter and the papers are engulfed in flames.

　

There's a pale blue glass bowl on the coffee table for decoration and before Skye's fingers are burned, she tosses the papers inside. Talbot looks as if he wants to shoot her in the back right here and now, his muscles twitch. ''Rot in hell''. Is all Skye says before turning around, half of her body facing Nat and her Inhumans, the other half on alert just in case.

　

So she can see the back door open, watches as Ward and Kebo walk through. Grant's concerned expression as he sweeps the room, grows even more when he meets her gaze. He moves seamlessly through the people blocking his way to her, the Inhumans part when he gets close enough. Even though this situation is complete crap, as soon as Grant sweeps her in his arms, Skye feels like everything is going to be okay.

　

Maybe not right now but eventually. As long as Grant is on her side, it's going to be alright. She can get through this. Ward's arms are strong and warm around her, he has one hand on the back of her head, her face pressed into his shirt. Skye takes a deep breath, the scent of his cologne calming her. The mission, her losing control, being shut down, it all quiets down.

　

Grant doesn't ask her if she's okay, she's not. The life she's known these past few years is gone. Taken from her just like that, and she can't even fight for it else she's thrown in a jail cell. Skye clutches his back, her nails digging into his skin but he doesn't complain or move away. Just holds her tighter, every inch of his body lined with hers.

　

He leans down to whisper that everything is going to be alright, she's not alone, they'll figure this out. It's obvious he doesn't need to be told what's going on, it's pretty obvious. Also Skye's pretty sure Natasha called him a minute ago and updated him on what happened on the mission, what's happening now. Skye raises her head and looks at her husband, tells him in Italian that they need to find the boy Quinn was experimenting on.

　

The only people that speak Italian in this room is Ward, Skye and Nat, Russian as well. Skye has no desire to reveal any of her plans to Talbot, Shield or Ross. He replies back smoothly that they will, Quinn isn't going to get away with this. Skye doesn't want to leave his arms, this embrace. It's safe here, the world can't touch her like this. Reality has no voice right now.

　

But she has to face the music. Ward kisses her forehead and she steps away, he still keeps both arms around her though. He's tense for more reasons than one. He's worried about what's happening, what went down on the mission if Skye is alright, how she's going to handle this. If she's going to start a fight (it's unlikely but Skye is known to have a temper.)

　

They can do nothing but watch the scene unfold before them. Natasha is holding Skye's free hand, her other currently occupied, resting over Ward's heart. The Inhumans circle around Skye, a force to be reckoned with. They stand together and watch as this all falls down. Ross gets off the phone and tells Talbot and his men to take the building, it now belongs to them.

　

Grant whispers calm soothing words in her ear, his breath warm and inviting against her skin. But it doesn't stop the sadness from seeping into her bones, stealing all the light inside her. Shield agents head to the reception desk and take the computer there, the rest of the computers around the building are confiscated, her office remains untouched though.

　

It only takes Talbot a few seconds to realize that there's something wrong here. The computers which will have information over everything Skye has ever done, are entirely too easy to hack into. This is Quake we're talking about, the best hacker since Tony Stark himself. She's practically his daughter, there's no way in hell it should be this simple. Which could mean only one thing.

　

''What the hell did you do?'' Talbot asks, rage simmering behind his eyes.

Skye feigns confusion, tries to fight off a smile. ''What are you talking about?''

　

Across the room he spins a laptop around so she can see the screen, it's empty. Blank. There's literally nothing on it. At all. It only takes five minutes for Talbot to realize every single computer is like that. All blank, nothing on them but a screen saver. No information. Ward looks down at his wife who gives him a wink, it's obvious she did do something.

　

Across the world Bruce Banner holds a plain manilla folder, it was left on his doorstep. He sets down his mug of coffee and carefully shakes it. It hardly rattles, but there's a small device in it. Opening it and pouring out the contents in his hand, it's a small flash drive attached to an Iron Man key chain. _Skye._ Whatever she sent she's trusting him to keep safe. Of course he will.

　

''Fix it''. Ross growls, his eyes narrowed at Quake.

''Fix what?''

''Whatever you did to these computers, fix it''.

''I didn't do a thing. And even if I did, you have no proof''.

　

This is how the next hour goes. Skye and her team stands there and watches as Talbot takes over. All of the hours they've spent in this building laughing, training, crying, living. Are all being tainted by assholes in suits. Elena though she'll never say it aloud, thinks that maybe this could be a good thing. If they're ever allowed to reassemble, they can do it somewhere else.

　

A place that doesn't hold so much death.

　

''We need into your office Quake''. Ross tells her, he and Talbot are waiting by the door for her to unlock it.

All day Skye hasn't hesitated, but she does now. She pulls away from Ward and Nat, who give her questioning looks. Is this the moment where she loses her shit?

''I need a minute''. She tells Ross, who raises an eyebrow, ''why?''

''None of your business''.

''Quake''-

''I said I need a minute''. Her voice is steel, not to be taken lightly. She doesn't give them time to respond before unlocking the door, shoving her way through it and slamming it in their faces.

　

No one can get in without a password but Skye locks it anyway just to make herself feel better. Keeping the lights off Skye leans against the door, her heart heavy. She remembers the day she stood here with Lincoln and Joey as they put together her desk, she sat in her chair and occasionaly handed them tools. So many memories pass in her mind.

　

The last image is hard to swallow. Alisha's body, the blood on the floor, on the walls. Skye will never stop feeling guilty for that. No one deserved to die, Skye never wanted anyone to die for her. Just because this is over does not mean she's going to stop hunting Ian Quinn. He will die, soon by her hand. Just like he deserves.

　

Skye takes a seat at her desk in this room for probably the last time. Hands roam over the cool oak of it, her laptop and monitor just as blank and empty as all the rest. Two days ago Skye decided just to be on the safe side in case something happened, to transfer everything this team has done onto a flash drive. Once it was done downloading she deleted it all and mailed said drive to Bruce for safe keeping. No one will ever find it.

　

The pictures on the desk stare back at Skye, a few more besides her and Ward have been added. There's one in a dark frame, a group shot of her and every single Inhuman that's ever been in this building. It was before Quinn started hunting them down, back when half of those people trusted Skye to keep them safe. She started this thing with fifteen Inhumans. Now there's only four left.

　

Maybe that says more about her than them. Skye looks around her office, a home away from home. Rises from the chair and heads into the bathroom. Her skin is growing hot, she turns on the sink and washes her face with cool water. The collected and put together attitude she had to slip on, is starting to crack. It's over, everything she's worked towards is over.

　

Gone. Talbot just came in and stole it. And there's not a damn thing she can do about it. The room buckles as her powers tremble. Skye takes a deep breath, closes her eyes. When she opens them a moment later, the mirror has a large crack right down the middle. It acts like a green light, a message that it's okay. The office is sound proof, she can scream and cry and no one will hear.

　

That's exactly what she does. Skye flies back to her desk and flings everything off it. The picture frames, the empty coffee mugs, energy drinks, laptop, paper work. Skye freaks out. Loses it. Tears streaming down her face she grabs the chair Joey put together in ten minutes with a smile, and hurls it at the wall. One of the legs breaks off and she uses that to smash the desk in front of her until it's nothing but broken pieces on the floor.

　

The shelves and drawers to her left filled with her suits, weapons, are destroyed. Their contents strewn carelessly onto the ground. Skye has no idea how long she spends tearing apart this room. But when she's done her chest heaving, covered in sweat, she stands in the middle of the destruction she's caused. And screams. Fists clenched at her side she screams until she can't anymore. She's losing part of her life today.

　

She didn't notice the door opening seconds before, just in time for whoever to witness her melt down. Grant locks it back, tears in his own eyes at the pain he can tell his wife is in. The room does indeed look as if an earthquake destroyed it. Everything is in pieces, even the couch. Broken glass covers the ground, it crunches as he walks over to her.

　

Her eyes puffy from crying, her body trembling. The screaming has ceased, the sound tore through him, nearly bringing him to his knees. Skye doesn't even look at him, her focus on her hands. ''Did I do this?'' She asks, her voice hoarse and hollow. He tells her no and pulls her to his chest. She wraps herself around him, stands on her toes so she can hide her face in the skin of his neck.

　

The guilt he feels for not being there during the mission where she lost control, has to take a back seat. Grant tells her this isn't her fault, something she's probably heard fifty times today.

　

''What can I do?'' He asks, hand running up and down her spine.

Skye sniffles loudly and responds, ''hold me. Like you did on our honeymoon on the beach''.

He can do that. He could do that for the rest of his life. Places a kiss on the top of her head, they stand like that for twenty minutes.

　

Eventually Skye composes herself, Ward dries her tears with his thumbs and kisses her lightly, his expression telling her everything. That he's here, they're in this together. She can survive this. They step out of the office hand in hand, Skye with her chin raised and shoulders back. Tells Talbot and Ross the room is ready for the taking.

　

''So what now boss?'' Jackson asks, and Skye shrugs. ''Well you probably should stop calling me that''.

It's a title she's grown used to over the years, it's going to be odd not hearing it all the time.

''What we just go back to our lives like none of this ever happened?''

Skye looks over at Victoria, ''I think so. If anyone needs to stay at Stark Tower until they find out what they're going to do, you're all more than welcome''.

Elena shakes her head, ''what about you? We all go back to doing what we did before, but what are you going to do? What if you need us?''

Skye is about to cry all over again. ''I'll be fine, don't waste your time worrying about me''.

Lincoln and Yo-Yo will stay in New York, their jobs are here. But everyone else will leave this city, leave her. Skye hasn't processed that fully yet.

''I'm not leaving''. Jackson states, and Skye gives him a sad smile. ''You might not have a choice''.

He throws up his hands, ''this is bullshit! They have no right to tell me what I can and can't do, where I can live''.

''We do, actually''. Harold speaks up, Skye fights the urge to punch him in the mouth.

''You all have no one to blame but your boss. If she was a more stable person perhaps this would have worked out''. Harold stares at her, ''but you're not. You're just weak''.

Ward stiffens, about to respond but Skye beats him to it.

''Good god. I really did a number on you didn't I?''

Skye crosses her arms, taking all that sadness and anger and directing it onto Harold, who scoffs. ''Excuse me?''

''People hate me, I'm used to it. But you really hate me. All because we slept together ten years ago and I don't remember? Get over it. You're a grown man, act like it. Stop bitching and crying like a little girl because I don't care about you''.

　

He chuckles, ''I don't hate you because you don't remember me''.

''Not true but okay''.

''I hate you because of what you are, what you do''.

Skye takes a step closer to him, ''you don't know me''.

''Yes I do. You're a killer, that's all you will ever be. You know I heard about what you did to that girl. What was her name, Chelsea?''

Skye clenches her jaw, Ward tenses beside her.

''I heard that you butchered her. She was brain washed by Hydra and you didn't care, you beat her to death just because she touched your husband. Tell me, what kind of person does that make you?''

Nat slides in front of Skye and Harold, who takes a wide step back. ''I killed her, I didn't care that she was brain washed. So tell me Harold, what does that say about me?''

He does not answer, he cowers back at Ward's glare. ''She's still a monster''. Is the only response he can come up with.

Ward without even batting an eyelash, simply takes one step so he's beside Nat, and punches Harold in the face.

He falls to the floor, immediately unconscious. ''Damn. I really wanted to be the one to do that''. Lincoln comments, giving Ward a half smirk, who nods in return.

　

Skye closes her eyes, feels every vibration every hum in the room. Turns so she's facing the people she calls family. This is goodybe. For who knows how long.

　

''How are we just supposed to leave you?'' Elena asks, tears in her eyes.

''We need each other''. Victoria says, ''who is going to protect us? Who am I going to bring coffee to every morning?''

Skye tries to smile, ''you can protect yourselves. Ward taught you well''.

The Inhumans look to Ward, his expression is blank but he can hardly stand this. None of this is fair or right.

''Take care of her''. Lincoln says and Skye rolls her eyes, but appreciates it. Ward nods, of course he will.

''This isn't the end, okay? You all will see each other again soon''. Natasha promises as Ross comes out and says that Skye is being sent back to Stark Tower while the Inhumans will be given rides to the airport, or wherever they need to go.

　

Skye doesn't say goodbye, there's no group hug. They don't stand in a circle and cry about how much they all care for one another. There's just a look that's passed between Skye and Ward, their team. It's okay, they can go. She'll be alright. And then Nat is leading her out the front door, the Inhumans filing out back. Skye stops at the glass and looks around at the place that's been so important to her. That she built with her own two hands.

　

So many memories good and bad all wrapped up in these walls. It's all just being stripped away. With a heavy sigh she allows Ward and Nat to lead her to the car, the ride to Stark Tower is spent with silent tears dripping down her face.

　

An hour later Skye is sitting on the roof with Ward, her feet are dangling off the very edge. A bottle of bourbon between her legs. Grant has his arm over her shoulders, both staring out into the city as the sun begins to rise. The door opens but neither turns around to see who it is, Tony Stark comes to sit on Skye's other side. Natasha sits beside Ward and reaches across to snatch the bottle and takes a long sip.

　

Skye grabs it, her lips on the rim as says, ''my dream is dead''.

Ward pulls her closer to his side, kisses her hair. ''this won't last forever sweetheart''.

''Ross is throwing a fit, he'll get over it. He's going to realize he needs you and your team''. Tony comments, squeezing Skye's knee.

''What the hell am I supposed to do in the mean time?''

Skye looks over to Nat who gives her a hard look, ''hunt down the person responsible for all this''.

''Nat I lost control on the mission, I''-

''Because of Quinn. Talbot wasn't just here because he thought you were an out of control child. Ross did this because of Quinn, they don't want him to start what he did a few months ago again''.

Killing Inhumans and potential Inhumans.

The two women share a look as Skye raises the bottle to her mouth.

　

Yes. Ian Quinn isn't going to get away with anything he's done. He will die. She will stop him, find that boy he was experimenting on.

　

Skye watches the sun come across the clouds, her free hand in Ward's, the alcohol burning her throat on the way down. They may have shut down her team, but they can't do a damn thing about the one she had before the Inhumans.

　

The Avengers protect their own, Ian Quinn doesn't stand a chance.

 


	13. They Took the Crown But It's Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye begins to live with the fact that her team has been shut down.
> 
> And a surprise visit from Natasha puts her in a better mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting a point in the fic that I'm really excited about and can't wait to start exploring the story line, bear with me a couple more chapters.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

''Take a deep breath, inhale through your nose''-

''exhale through your mouth, I'm fully aware of how this works Paul''.

''Humor me then''.

　

Skye struggles to keep her eyes open, her leg already bouncing up and down. This is not her first session with Paul though it feels like it is. It's ten post HQ shut down and Skye has spent every day in his New York office since.

　

Eight sessions in, Skye can see a small bit of improvement. She has many tools under her belt to help with a panic attack. Either talk herself down from it completely, talk herself through while it's happening, or to comfort herself when it's over. It's worked once so far, yesterday during breakfast actually.

　

She was sitting in Stark Tower between Tony and Ward, eating cherry pancakes and hashbrowns when Tony accidently spilled ketchup all over the counter. Normally it reminds her of blood, though it's rare she freaks out over it. But she ended up flinging herself away from the table, hands shaking.

　

Paul told her about a few breathing techniques and in that moment she called upon them. Draw squares on your thighs, breathe with the motion of your fingers. It helped, more than she thought it would. Now she's not going to change completely and be one hundred percent cured, she's only been with Paul for a week. But small changes when she's been stuck in the same pattern for years, is uplifting.

　

This morning Grant smiled at her and said he was proud of her. Skye cried into her coffee cup and he kissed the back of her head. Maybe he was right all along, maybe therapy was really what she needed.

　

''Keep your eyes closed, I won't look at you. Keep breathing, slowly. Feel your chest rise and fall, how do you feel? Are you relaxed, anxious? Stressed, sad? Is there tension in your shoulders?''

　

Skye listens to his calm tone, relaxing all her limbs until she nearly sinks into the soft couch. Her powers like always swim in her veins, she can feel her own heart beneath her skin, Paul's too. His pulse rise in a slow and steady rhythm his heart in his chest. While she's relaxed, her mind is preparing for what is about to happen, though she fights it.

　

The first thing Paul asked the day she walked in here was what she wanted to discuss first. Skye expected it to be the lab because that's where it all started. But it wasn't. She sat down in this plush green couch and stared out the window, the view of Central Park breath taking. Wondered if one of the reasons Paul moved to New York was Ward.

　

She turned to him as he handed her a glass of water, a notepad and pen on his lap. Studied him carefully, she could see why Ward trusted him with his demons. Skye opened her mouth expecting the lab to come pouring out of her like water. But it didn't. She looked at Paul and said, _''I don't know when I became so numb to hurting people''._

　

Since then she's only tried to speak of the lab once. But she struggled so hard with the words, which was a first. It made sense, Paul is the first person besides Ward who she's told face to face what happened to her. Which is why Paul is trying this tactic, having Skye totally relax and go to her ''happy place'' in order to talk about the trauma she went through more than once.

　

The image comes to her so clear and bright, she's been working on building up this ''happy place'' in her mind when she can't sleep. Alone in bed, staring at the ceiling.

　

''What do you see?'' Paul asks and Skye finds she's beginning to trust him.

''A small house with a red front door''.

''Are you walking inside?'' Skye nods. ''What do you see?''

　

The house is the only one on the street, no one else around. Skye pictures opening the door, walking into a living room. It's fully furnished, cozy couches and arm chairs, blankets and pillows covering the cushions. There's a fire place across from one of the couches, a fire fully lit, warming her from head to toe. The floors are wood, not cold as she walks.

　

There's a typical kitchen, two bedrooms, a lot of land as a backyard. Skye turns to look out the window, nothing but pastures and wide rolling hills covered in snow. The trees move with the cold winter breeze, it's perfect. Quiet. Not a soul around. Peaceful. She describes all of this to Paul who asks one question, ''who is with you in this place?''

　

Skye doesn't even realize she's smiling when she responds, ''I'm alone''.

　

Paul jots that down on his notepad, noticing how much Skye craves that, even if she doesn't realize it herself. It makes sense, she's been surrounded by people since she was eighteen. In the lab she was never left alone, afterwards it was just her and Nat. And then the Avengers, then Ward, the Inhumans. Even when he left she always had them to fall back on.

　

Has Skye ever truly been alone? He asks her this and she ponders it for fifteen minutes, finally answering, no. She twirls her engagement and wedding ring on her finger, is it awful that Ward isn't in her happy place? She saves that question for next session though, a part of her scared to hear Paul's take on it.

　

An hour later after stopping to get her and Ward coffee, she's entering Stark Tower and is met with raised voices. Skye instantly regrets coming here instead of where she's been going this past week after sessions with Paul. The first two days after HQ was shut down, Skye spent it lying on the couch in her apartment. Feeling defeated, sad beyond measure, like a failure.

　

Ward held her when she cried, made her breakfast, brought her water. Was there whenever she needed him, he's a good one, that Grant Ward. Forty eight hours into Skye eating her feelings and watching TV, Natasha came over and ripped the covers off Skye, tore open the curtains and told her to get off her ass. That her team maybe shut down but laying in bed wasn't going to get power back. Get them back. So Skye took a shower, got some breakfast.

　

Spent the entire day and every day since after her sessions with Paul sitting on a roof top far enough from HQ that she wouldn't be spotted by Talbot, but close enough to see if anything went wrong. If they ruined her building or Hydra attacked. So far, nothing. All is quiet. Grant tags along each time she goes. Most of the time he drives her to appointments with Paul, but today he stayed behind with Tony and Kebo and Stark Tower.

　

Skye wanted a small minute to herself to prepare to talk with Paul. The thing is Grant hasn't left her side since everything happened. He feels guilty for not being there when Ross and Talbot shut her down, when she lost control on the mission. They talked about briefly, Skye isn't angry at him for it. She can take care of herself, there was no reason for Ward to think he absolutely had to be on that mission with her.

　

She hardly ever loses control like that. But Skye isn't going to hate Grant for spending time with his sister. Though a part of her is nervous for an entirely different reason. Why she lied about Rose in the first place, something only Natasha knows. Taking a deep breath she enters the living room, missing her Inhumans, the sights and feel of HQ. She hasn't had any contact with her team since they were all forced to leave the building.

　

Tony and Ward are standing in the middle of the room, judging by the body language she just walked in on an argument, catches the tail of it.

　

''Where the hell were you?'' Tony asks Ward, his usual smooth voice laced with anger.

Ward is equally defensive, Kebo comes up to flank his right side.

''I''-

''You're her husband, you are supposed to protect her, look out for her. Which you've been doing a crap job of lately, by the way''.

''Stark''-

''Is that not what Fury and Nat had you do when you were first assigned to this mission? Protect Quake from anything and everything, it's what I trusted you with''.

Skye rolls her eyes, this is not the first time the two have fought about this in the past week.

Ward doesn't blink or breathe, just stands there stoic as he responds, ''I am fully aware of what my orders were''.

''I don't think you are. If you were there on that mission, maybe this wouldn't have happened''.

Tony jabs a finger at Ward, ''that girl is basically my daughter. How would you like me to react when you keep failing at one simple task?''

''Talbot came here to shut her down, you know that. If it wasn't Skye reacting the way she did, which she had full right to by the way, it was going to be something else. You're smart Stark, you know I'm right''.

''Don't get cocky with me Cheekbones''.

　

Ward doesn't get to respond because in one quick movement, faster than either of them could blink, a knife slices through the air and is deeply embedded in the wall right beside Tony's head. Who flinches and spins around to find Skye with her hand raised, standing by the elevator, other hand clutching two to-go coffees.

　

''You two done?'' She asks, walking into the kitchen totally calm like she didn't just hurl a knife at her husband and father figure.

　

Iron Man and Ward eye each for a moment, Ward has his hands on his hips. Kebo is still gaping at the weapon in the wall, wondering why the hell no one has said anything about it. Stark is the first one to break off, following Skye into the kitchen, snatches one of the coffees from her hand. Kebo and Ward linger in the other room for a moment, Ward tucking the knife into his pocket while Kebo shakes his head and says Skye is insane.

　

''It's not anyone's fault Tony''. Skye starts, bracing her arms on the kitchen counter.

''Stop yelling at my husband for something he couldn't control''.

Stark shakes his head, ''if he was there on the mission''-

''I probably would have still lost control, that's not on Ward''.

''He still should have been there when you got to HQ, he didn't show up until after Talbot shut you down''.

Skye takes a sip of coffee, ''what are you hoping to achieve by arguing with him? It's not going to change anything''.

Tony gives her a surprised look before a proud smile take over his face, ''and you said therapy wasn't going to work''.

　

Skye rolls her eyes, she hasn't even been seeing Paul very long. But maybe a month ago her reaction to being shut down would have been different, maybe just these few sessions have helped even more than she's aware of. Because while in the moment it felt like Skye's world was falling apart after Talbot shut her down, it doesn't feel that way anymore.

　

She doesn't feel quite so hopeless anymore, and if Paul's to thank for that, she'll give him all the credit.

　

''Still, you need to apologize to my husband''.

Tony reaches across her to snatch a coffee mug, ''how about I don't''.

''Tony''.

''Don't 'Tony' me Cupcake''.

''You need to be nicer to him. What happened to the man who wanted me to jump Ward's bones the first time he walked in here?''

Stark makes a face, ''those were not my exact words. Jesus''.

''Tony I'm serious, Ward has been in my life too long for me to be having this conversation with you''.

Tony sighs and rolls his eyes dramatically before remaining silent for a full two minutes, which is a record.

''Fine. I'm sorry''.

''Not the one you should be apologizing to Dad''.

Iron Man beams and ruffles her hair as he walks back into the living room and confronts Ward.

Skye hears a bit of their conversation but is distracted by the tablet she grabs, logging into the tower and firing up one of the quin jets.

''You going somewhere Cupcake?'' Tony asks as he Ward and Kebo enter the kitchen.

She looks up at the three men with a smirk that has them all exchanging apperhensive looks.

''Who wants to watch an experiment?''

　

''This is not the first thing that came to mind when you said experiment''. Ward tells her as the jet climbs higher and higher into the sky.

　

They're standing side by side, Ward's fingers grazing her arm. Tony and Kebo are standing off to the side chatting quietly about something, Kebo keeps gesturing widly with his hands. Skye checks the monitor on her wrist, perfect smooth beats. Until Ward's wandering fingers drift to her back, traveling lower and lower, he smirks as the monitor beeps rapidly.

　

Skye shoves at him arm and he stops, but not before taking her by surprise. Hooking an arm around her waist and bending her low, her head falling back. She's only supported by his one arm, Skye feels laughter bubble in her throat and she's smiling, realizes that after everything that's happened, she can still smile.

　

Grant bends with her his face close to her's, those eyes, that jaw, she drinks him all in just as he kisses her. His lips soft as they move with her's, his hand curled around her hip. Skye has kissed him a thousand times and it still wouldn't be enough. Sixty years from now she wants to still feel like this, swept off her feet.

　

He rights them after a moment his lips red and Skye runs her fingers across them, her touch soft. Ward smiles beneath them his teeth on her skin, before playfully biting them. He's made so much progress here lately, Skye is so proud. One day perhaps they'll get back to how it was before Chelsea. She didn't ruin them, Quinn didn't tear them apart.

　

''I hope you know what you're doing Quake''. Kebo comments as Tony lowers the ramp and his suit begins to form across his body.

Skye winks at Kebo, ''nope. That's why they call it an experiment''.

''You're going to get yourself killed you idiot!''

'''Squishy I'll be fine''.

Skye feels an arm wrap around her collar bone, Ward's cologne, somehow he still manages to smell like gun powder.

''I'll catch you if this doesn't work''. He whispers, kissing the side of her head.

Skye smiles at him, squeezes his arm.

''I can actually fly, so if you're going to count on someone Skye, count on me. I'm perfect''.

　

She rolls her eyes at Tony before walking over to him, one hand braced against the quin jet wall so she doesn't fly out yet. Something like this has been on her mind for a while, she's had a lot of time to think here lately. Here's the experiment:

　

If she can use her powers to jump and land safely from the tallest buildings in the world, what makes a plane so different, height wise? As long as her powers catch her, the feet off the ground shouldn't matter. Obviously there's a difference between a plane and a building, but the same rules apply. But maybe they don't, which is why Tony is here. And Ward, who's currently strapping on a parachute.

　

The action shouldn't make her pause, lose her train of thought. But she does. Skye drinks in every single detail about Ward as he completes the task, she knows that he knows she's watching him. Right on cue his eyes lift and he shoots her a cocky smirk that looks so good on him, he knows it too.

　

''If you two are done making eyes at each other, can we go? I'm bored''. Kebo says, stepping in Skye's eye line so Ward is hidden from view.

''Squishy you know you didn't actually have to be here''.

He shrugs, ''someone has to make sure this idiot doesn't get himself killed jumping out of a plane for you''.

　

Skye wonders if one day Kebo is ever going to trust her with Ward. Probably not. He's the only family Kebo has left, he's going to protect Ward with everything he has. Even if it kills him. Grant gives her a wink after he's shifted so she can see him again, tells her he loves her. Skye blows him a kiss before turning to the ramp, now fully lowered. The wind ripping through her hair threatening to toss her away.

　

Skye braces herself, cracks her knuckles before taking one step and looking down. The view never gets old. There's just something about being so high above everyone else, the world seems so safe up here. Like nothing can hurt, nothing can touch her. Everything looks so small. Tony taps her arm gently, silently telling her if she wants to go, she needs to do it now.

　

Barely taking a breath she releases her hold on the wall and is immediately sucked out of the plane. There's nothing in the world compared to free falling. Skye has always loved feeling in control (who doesn't?) but up here as she falls and falls and falls, everything spins and twirls out of control and she does not mind. She's weightless, everything happening to fast to truly catch all the sights as she passes.

　

It feels like hours she's been dropping, the air is growing cool, the clouds thinner. This is an escape. From it all, a break from all her problems. Nothing matters in this moment but the water in her eyes, the wind feeling as if it's just going to pick her up and whisk her off somewhere far away. Like to that house she imagines with Paul, her safe place.

　

Here Skye is alone. And that rush that feeling fills her bones, ignites her blood. To her left she sees Tony just now arriving, which means she's getting close to the ground. Looking up she sees a spec of black, that's Ward, who is gaining on them because of the way he's diving. He knows exactly what he's doing.

　

All too soon Skye makes out New York, the skyscrapers, the sidewalk, the cabs and people. She holds out her hands below her, her powers moving rising to come to her defense. It works beautifully, grass comes into view and Skye feels herself slowing down. Powers starting to cradle her land. Her feet just barely touch the grass of Central Park, She doesn't even hear the startled screams around her. She did just literally fall from the sky after all.

　

People are recording her, probably have been since they were able to make out someone or something coming down from the clouds. But she doesn't care. That weightless feeling is still strong, flowing through her body. Her hair is wind blown, clothes ruffled and there's this smile on her face she can't break. That was amazing.

　

Iron Man lands next to her, Ward following a few minutes later. There's probably a rule about this, you can't just fall or parachute out of the sky and land in the middle of Central Park, but Skye has never been one to follow the rules. Ward rolls up the parachute as soon as he checks her over, Kebo decided not to join. He hates parachuting out of planes, he'll meet them back at Stark Tower.

　

''That was amazing''. Skye tells Ward, her tone ecstatic.

　

She's boucing on the balls of her feet full of energy, of life. The happiness is practically radiating off her, it brings a smile to Grant's own face He hasn't seen her like this in ages, her mood is contagious. Ignoring everyone around them Grant cups her face, they're smiling like the first time they confessed they loved one another.

　

　

Her hands on the back his neck he kisses her, her energy causing him to laugh and smile into their kiss, her hands are restless, traveling from his hair, shoulders, roam across his back. They break away for air, Skye's eyes are closed though she's still buzzing from excitement. Her hands settled on his chest, the beat of his heart under her fingers.

　

''You nearly gave me a heart attack''. Tony complains as they arrive at Stark Tower, the elevator doors gliding open.

　

Skye is about to respond but Tony's phone rings, she and Ward drift into the kitchen. Skye hands him a water bottle and takes the cap off the one for herself, leans against the counter next to Grant. Who both watch Tony in the living room as he listens to the person on the phone, he hardly gets a word in before whoever it was, hangs up.

　

''Who was that?'' Skye asks, her breathing hitches a tad because Grant has decided to put his hand on her back and keeps pushing it lower.

Tony tosses his phone onto the counter, braces his hands against it across from them.

''Talbot, he's outside. Wants to talk to you''.

Ward abandons her back to take her hand, gives it a reassuring squeeze.

''He can go to hell Cupcake, you don't owe him anything''.

　

Anger or sadness doesn't sweep through Skye, hatred sure. But being pissed off and throwing a fit isn't going to make the situation better, just worse. And she won't get her team back by shooting Talbot in her face or screaming at Ross until she's blue in the face. Even though she wants to do both of those things very badly. Maybe he's coming here to grovel.

　

Beg for her back, to apologize for breaking up her life at all. The thought makes her giddy.With a glance at Ward who's expression says he'll support no matter what she does, she takes a breath and looks at Tony. ''Let him in''. ''You sure?'' ''Yeah''.

　

Leaning against the back of the couch next to Ward, Skye crosses her ankles and waits for Talbot to exit the elevator. Tony is on her other side arms crossed, informing her for the hundreth time that she can take this back whenever. He can kick them out without a second thought, she can go up to the roof now and never have to look at Talbot's stupid face.

　

She's telling Tony everything is going to be fine, but call Bruce just in case. If Paul's tricks don't help her calm down, Bruce always can. They have Banner on stand by as the elevator dings and the doors open. Talbot along with Harold and a few Shield agents pile into the room, stopping because Skye is facing them. Her hands curled into fists at her sides.

　

A grimace on her face at the sight of them. Talbot greets Tony first, holds out his hand to shake and Stark looks down at it like it's a repulsive vile thing. ''Can I help you with something Glenn? Or did you just come to ruin my Quake's life even more?''

Now Talbot looks at her his expression holding no ounce of guilt, ''I didn't come here to apologize''.

Skye shrugs, ''I don't care why you're here''.

''What the hell do you want?'' Grant asks, taking Skye's hand again and fixing everyone with a murderous glare if they so much as look at Skye a weird way.

Harold especially, who's face still hasn't healed since Ward punched him.

Talbot puts his hands on his hips, ''that boy you found, the one Hydra showed you, there's no trace of him. It's like he doesn't exist''.

Skye licks her lips, the words burn her throat on the way out, ''not my problem''.

Talbot chuckles quietly in disbelief and scratches the back of his head, ''wow. You were serious when you told Ross you wouldn't help at all''.

Skye taps her hands against her bare arm, the thin black tank top she's wearing is doing nothing to protect her from the chill in the air as the A/C comes on full blast.

''Neither you nor Ross deserve my help. You both deserve to burn for this''.

''And that boy, he deserves to burn too?''

Obviously she has no intention of letting Hydra get away with anything, but she's not telling Talbot that.

Skye walks to the bar and pours a glass of scotch, ''you two shouldn't have shut me down then. Whatever Hydra does next is on the two of you''.

''You little selfish bitch''. Harold speaks up, both Ward and Tony reprimand him for it, Ward actually takes a threatening step towards him and Tony puts a hand on his shoulder.

　

The glass in Skye's hand shatters, Stark Tower rumbles. The agents who have ICERS pull them out and point them at her, Skye just laughs and grabs the bottle of scotch, walks over to them. Faces the man she doesn't remember who hates her for it and says nothing. Like in most situations, Skye let's her hands do the talking. In half a second Harold is on his back and Skye has a foot on his throat.

　

He's gasping for air clutching her ankle, honestly he's a terrible solider. Anyone with a mild amount of training could get out of this hold. She stares down at him as Ward and Tony try to calm down Talbot and the rest of his men behind her.

　

''If anyone in this room is a little bitch it's you. Crying over a girl you slept with ten years ago just because I don't remember you. Get over it, be a man and grow the hell up. Or I swear to god I am going to rip out your throat with my bare hands so I don't have to hear you complain anymore''. After a few seconds she let's him rise, just as Kebo strolls into the room.

　

He whistles and pulls out his gun, eyes on Ward, silver flask in his free hand. Skye let's Harold up who looks as if he's about to hit her, but Ward physically steps in front of her and stares him down, Harold's hand was about to rise but Grant shoves it away. Harold stumbles back, causing one of the Shield agents to catch him before he falls.

　

Always wanting to cause a scene and stir the pot, Skye taps Ward's chest repeatedly with the back of her hand and says, ''go get him''.

''I am not an attack dog''.

''You kind of are''.

Kebo nods in agreement, ''a little bit''.

''That's what I always associcate you with, a dog''. Tony chimes in, Ward flips him off.

Talbot rolls his eyes and mutters something about drama always following Skye, and then an arguement breaks out.

Skye is yelling at Talbot, Ward and Harold are at each other's throats, and Kebo and Tony are just standing there watching at all, Tony muching on popcorn, Kebo drinking.

　

The only thing that breaks them up is the sound of the elevator doors opening. There's a flash of red that causes Skye to abruptly end her screaming match with Talbot, as Natasha strolls into Stark Tower with a cocky smirk on her face. A hush falls upon the room, the Black Widow has always been able to do that perfectly, and she knows it.

　

''Did I interrupt something?''

Skye shrugs, ''nothing important''.

Nat looks to Ward, ''you kick his ass yet?''

Ward glances from Harold to Romanoff, ''I'm thinking about it''.

　

Harold and the rest of Talbot's company take a wide step back, separating themselves from the Avengers. Skye tugs Ward's hand until he's back leaning against the couch with her, Kebo and Tony joining them. Nat stands in front of Skye still wearing that half smile that tells Skye one, she's up to something, and two, Skye is going to love it.

　

''What did you do?''

A full blown grin lights Nat's face, causing one to take over Skye's face as well.

''Something you'll love me even more for''.

''Did yo bring me those pastries I like from that coffee shop?'' She asks and Ward looks down at her fondly, ''so easily impressed''. He says, caressing her cheek.

''No. Something better''.

　

Nat enters the elevator again but the doors don't close, instead there's a body on the floor, a gray sack over the face. Nat drags this person into Stark Tower by his ear with one hand, the man, it's clear now, doesn't make a sound or move. He's either unconscious or dead. Nat throws him down at Skye's feet.

　

''Brought you a present''. She says and yanks off the bag.

　

Skye smiles, brighter than she did on the ground after jumping out of the plane. Because Ian Quinn is laying below her his eyes closed, and she's never felt this need before. To hurt someone. After so many months of waiting and needing revenge, here it is all tied up like a present indeed in a pretty pink bow.

　

Not even checking Ward's reaction but Skye can't contain what she's feeling right now, she catches the water bottle Tony throws at her and pours it on Quinn's face. Who sputters, it takes a couple of minutes for him to open his eyes. As soon as he does Skye crouches down so they are at eye level, all the things he's caused, done to her, flash before her eyes.

　

He locks eyes with her and jumps back, fear plain on his face.

''Hello gorgeous''. Skye purrs, hand on his arm.

　

She and Ward are finally going to make Quinn pay for all that they did to them.

　

 


	14. We Have That Love the Crazy Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEWS

 

 

> Okay you guys I promise I haven’t given up on this story.
> 
>  
> 
> The thing is I got a new job so I’m not only trying to adjust to the new hours I’m working, I’m also trying to fit in my time for writing after I get off. Which isn’t working so well, I just don’t have the time I used to have anymore to write chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> That being said it may not be until Friday nights or Saturday, maybe even Sunday evenings that I post a new chapter. I just don’t know yet.
> 
>  
> 
> So I’m asking for everyone’s patience as I learn how to juggle this new schedule with my writing one. I promise if you give me some time, this fic will be worth the read & waiting. We’re about to enter into an entire new section of the story I’m so so so so excited for.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading, commenting, subscribing, bookmarking. I really wouldn’t still be writing the Avengers AU or Skyeward for that matter, if it wasn’t for the support I get from you guys. 
> 
>  
> 
> From the bottom of my heart, thank you for your patience and understanding. I’ll update as soon as I can possible this weekend I promise! 


	15. There's Nowhere to Run From the Fire She Breathes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the pieces come together regarding Talbot, Ian Quinn and Skye being shut down.

 

For Skye's entire adult life she's only known one thing. Revenge. On Hydra, on anyone who hurt her. It's been the same cycle year after year. Kill whoever made her bleed, caused pain to her or someone she loved. That feeling that darkness is always there, flaring up from time to time, eating up her insides until it's consumed her.

　

This is one of those times.

　

It all seems to move in slow motion. Everything just fades. It's all a dark blur until everything inside of Skye is focused on one thing. Killing the man in front of her. He's still on his knees looking up, his blue eyes wide with fear. She can feel his heart beat his pulse, every vibration running through him and into her finger tips. He's shaking with fear. Sweat trickles down his face, his lips are trembling.

　

Eventually he has to break her gaze, looks around the room as if begging for someone to help. Skye feels as if her bones are locked in place, too surprised by this turn of events. Honestly she didn't have much hope where Quinn was concerned, thought she'd never get her hands on him. So many things are running through her mind on how to hurt him.

　

She forgets everything Paul has ever told her, ways to calm herself down not from only fear, but the thing inside her that craves to destroy someone. Skye is all too aware of the darkness inside her that has a taste for blood, it's been growing worse and more violent with each passing year. Currently it's digging claws into her brain, begging screaming for her to make Quinn scream.

　

She's going to listen to it.

　

Quinn meets her eyes once more and in a flash she unfreezes, everything he's ever done, ever caused, comes before her eyes.

　

Chelsea with her lips on Ward's. Her husband's face after he broke free from her brain washing, how broken and shameful he looked. The fights they had, how Ward tried to kill her. Nat finally ending Chelsea's life, the relief Skye felt at the sound of bullets hitting flesh. Grant leaving her, those long lonely months where she wasn't sure he'd ever come back.

　

And finally the images the videos of Quinn ordering Hydra to kill innocent people . Joey and Alisha their dead bodies on the floor, their funerals. He's going to pay for what he's done, and feel every single inch of it.

　

Skye doesn't register Ward's careful controlled breathing beside her, his hand on arm either in comfort or to hold himself back. His rigid posture, or Talbot asking what's going on. It's her and Quinn only, like this all started. How it's all going to end.

　

''If you're going to kill me just do it''. Quinn says, his tone small.

Skye unclenches, releases all her tight muscles. With one hand she throws him across the room, his back hitting the hard glass windows.

He lands harshly out of breath and Skye walks over a skip in her step and towers over him, her feet on either side of his head. She looks down with a smile that would make Loki's skin crawl and says, ''oh I'm not going to kill you Ian. I'm going to play with you first''.

　

Because Skye loves being dramatic she places the tip of her shoe against his neck, applies just the correct amount of pressure to cut off his air supply. As he gasps for breath this satifaction burns through her, this weight on her shoulders begins to disappear. Quinn is a loose end she's finally going to cut off. And then the sound of guns being cocked pops this bubble this haze she's been in.

　

Turning her head she sees Talbot pointing a weapon at Ward, what more than likely happened is Talbot pointed it at her first and Grant is protecting her.

　

''I'm not just going to stand here and watch you hurt this man Quake''.

Skye hardly acknowledges Talbot when she responds, ''then leave''.

''I do that and you'll kill him''.

''I'll kill him regardless if you're here or not Talbot''.

''You have no right''.

　

Skye clenches her fists, moves so Quinn can breathe. The windows around them shatter under the weight of Skye and all her power, but she doesn't flinch as the glass reigns down on her. Stark Tower is silent, Nat and Tony are observing the situation, Ward knows how badly Skye wants this and won't stop her. Plus part of him has wanted to see Quinn pay for a long time.

　

''You're not in charge here Talbot! You already took everything from me, you don't get to take Quinn too''.

He's gaping at her either from the shattering of the windows (which Tony is not happy about replacing, he's telling Nat this at the moment) or from Skye's comment about taking everything from her, ''I'm not going to let you kill a man in cold blood''.

''What the hell does it matter to you anyway? You're not some saint, you've killed I don't know how many people, you and your team and every Shield agent beside you''.

''And you've probably killed more than all of us combined. Quinn does deserved to be punished but not by you, he belongs behind bars''.

Skye bites the inside of her cheek, ''not happening''.

Harold and the rest of Talbot's team pull out their weapons, Ward, Kebo, Tony and Nat all stand in front of Skye, blocking her from view. Guns out as well.

''If you want him come get him''. Is all Skye says before tuning out the situation and focusing her attention on what she really wants.

Quinn's face is bleeding now, as is the rest of his exposed skin, small cuts from the broken glass falling on him.

The fear it seems has vanished, instead the man starts laughing.

''Don't really see how this is funny Quinn''.

''Oh you're about to. Talbot really didn't tell you, did he?''

Skye crouches down so they are at eye level, her hand on the center of his chest, ''tell me what?''

He cracks a smile, ''now I'm not going to reveal all my secrets Quake, they're what's keeping me alive''.

''Not for long''.

　

Her powers flow through her skin and Quinn starts convulsing below her, blood begins to trickle out of his mouth. Skye can only keep it up for a moment before Daniel Whitehall's face comes to mind and she has to stop. Taking a deep breath through her nose, Skye decides on another way to cause him pain. After all, she's never needed powers to kill someone.

　

Throwing back her leg she strikes him square in the stomach, he rolls until he's trapped up against the now broken windows. Realizing there's nothing protecting him from Stark Tower and the ground, he cries out, hangs onto the edge of the window. Without even blinking she throws out her hand and with another soundless scream, Quinn falls out of the window.

　

Not bothering to look back Skye let's him fall for a second longer before dashing out herself, grabbing onto his suit jacket just before he hits the ground. Quinn stops screaming when he realizes his feet are safely on concrete, that is until Skye slams his face into said concrete until it's spattered with his blood.

　

''Wanna go back up?'' She teases before grabbing onto him again and flying back up to Stark Tower. Tosses him into the living room, he crashes into the coffee table so hard it breaks. There's a complaint that Tony makes over it but Skye doesn't pay him any kind of attention. Wraps her fingers around the collar of ian's fancy pressed shirt, her free arm swings back and punches him right in the jaw.

　

''You want to keep me alive Quake''.

He says, his voice broken, spits blood out onto the carpet.

She shrugs, lands another harsh kick to his ribs. ''I really don't''.

''Surprised your husband isn't joining you. He hates me as much as you do''.

Skye elbows him in the nose this time, ''trust me Quinn, no one hates you more than me''.

Just to check though she's pretty sure she knows the answer, Skye turns to Ward who is half focused on Talbot and the other her, ''you want a turn?''

He shakes his head.

　

He'll take her place eventualy, right now there's no stopping her. Hurting someone who hurt her. He is thinking about calling Paul though, and he's a little annoyed that Nat presented Quinn to Skye the way she did. Skye is trying to become better and this could be a set back. Ward understands she wants revenge, it's a natural reaction. He isn't going to stop her, Quinn deserves this. Skye won't stop for anything anyway.

　

Skye cracks her knuckles, doesn't even hear the argument that breaks between Ward, Talbot and Shield, Tony and Nat. Kebo is standing beside Ward watching both fights unfold, decides Skye's is definitely more interesting. There's just the way she moves he never tires at admiring, every hit is aimed perfectly to inflict the right amount of pain.

　

''Tell me Quake, how's your team?'' Quinn asks, the smile he sends her way filled with blood.

Skye pauses her fists that were aimed for his left eye, ''better than you''.

He laughs, ''you know I was thrilled when I learned you were shut down, but not surprised''.

　

There's a cough across the room from Talbot, it was a warning. Both Skye and Ward recognize this and look at each other. That with the comment Quinn made earlier about secrets, they both have a pretty good idea where this is headed, how everything was led to her being shut down. Ward reacts first, spinning lightly on his heel at Talbot.

　

''You were working with Quinn''. Ian laughs below Skye until she kicks him in the ribs.

Talbot doesn't falter or shrink under the weight of Ward's glare, ''I'm not at liberty to say''.

''So yes then''. Tony speaks up, both he and Nat are focused carefully on Skye, who hasn't looked away from Ward's shoulders.

　

Is this even possinle? No way in hell would the US government ever work with an organization like Hydra. They never have before, why start now? Unless it was just Talbot who had a common enemy with Hydra. Skye. That thought dawns on Ward just as it does everyone else in the room, Ward walks over to his wife and places a hand on her back.

　

That's it, that's what this entire thing has been about all along. Talbot and his team got in bed with Ian Quinn who helped shut her down. He must have planted the Terrigen Crystals in that club knowing she'd be there, as well as the footage of the Inhuman. Hoping she'd lose control based upon knowledge she had before. Was Shield in on it too?

　

Skye looks over to said agents who are pale, all on the phones now backing away from Talbot. Either calling Hill or Coulson, or anyone else way up top on what to do. Skye decides that they are safe. But no one else in this room is. What does she have to lose at this point? Talbot took away her team, Quinn is going to die anyway. Nowhere else to go but down.

　

''Quinn you dumb ass''. Harold says coming up behind Talbot.

Quinn for his part has stayed silent, probably enjoying Skye realizing he's had a hand in this the whole damn time.

''She was bound to find out sooner or later''.

''Not if you kept your mouth shut''.

Nat pulls Talbot to the side while Tony is on the phone with Ross, promising Skye they'll get to the bottom of all this.

''You think Ross was in on this too? Or was this just Talbot hating me so he teamed up with Quinn?''

Ward pulls her away from a bleeding Ian curled up on the ground, over to the shattered windows the wind ripping through their hair.

''I think Quinn was working alone''.

Stark Tower rumbles, Skye cracks her knuckles, ''good. Then I can just shoot him in the face and Ross can't throw a fit''.

　

There's always been a light in Skye's eyes and Ward can tell when it's gone away, dimmed. Right now it's nowhere to be seen. So knowing it's what they both need Ward takes her in his arms, feels her shoulders drop in relief. Looks down at her face, traces her cheeks with his thumb.

　

''You are not a monster''. Tears fill her eyes, she starts shaking. ''Aren't I though?''

　

Both Skye and Ward have always thought the worst of themselves, hearing somene else say that they aren't this terrible ugly thing, makes all the difference in the world. Grant shakes his head as Skye leans into him, rests her forehead against his bicep and closes her eyes.

　

''Ian Quinn put us through hell and I'm not going to let him get away with it. He deserves whatever we, whatever you, do to him Skye''.

Hardly smiling she replies, ''even beating him to death?''

''Skye''-

''I lost myself when I killed the Whitehall brothers. I don't want to do that again''. She says queitly, the wind growing stronger.

Pain in his heart Ward grips her tighter, kisses her forehead. ''Let me have a turn with Quinn''.

Skye looks up at him with her dark eyes, a little brighter now, ''are you sure?''

''Yeah''.

　

Turning back into Stark Tower Ward walks over to Quinn who isn't laughing anymore, in fact he looks afraid all over again. Satisifed and trusting Ward Skye looks over to Talbot, who's still talking to Nat. Tony is still on the phone and Kebo is watching all of this unfold while refilling his flask. His gaze never strays too far from Ward, it never does.

　

Talbot straightens when he notices Skye watching him, she walks over, shoving off the hands that try to hold her back.

''You better start talking''.

Talbot opens his mouth but Harold speaks up, ''be careful boss. That right there is a weapon of mass destruction''.

Skye grins, ''you're damn right''. And holds out a hand, Harold goes crashing into the fridge, cracking the doors.

Talbot clears his throat, sweat appearing over his brow, ''no need to attack my men Quake''.

''There was no need to shut me down Talbot!''

''Yes there was and you know it. You're a dangerous individual who had a team of powered people that didn't answer to anyone. Quinn thought the same thing and I had no choice but to team up with him''.

Kebo makes a comment that he thought Talbot wasn't at liberty to discuss it earlier, but Skye ignores him.

''Quinn is a monster, no one made you turn to him''.

''You're a bigger monster than them all Quake''.

Maybe he's right maybe he's not, right now Skye is drowning too much to even care.

''That Inhuman he was experimenting on, where is he?''

Talbot hesitates and Skye swings back her arm and punches him in the nose like she's been wanting to do for weeks, ''where the hell is he?''

His face bleeding Talbot spits blood at her shoes and doesn't answer.

Annoyed she focuses back on Ward and calls out, ''we need to find out where that Inhuman is babe''.

He nods, his back to her now as he turns to Quinn.

　

Natasha and Tony have no gone down into his lab while Skye and Kebo wait for Quinn to give up the information they need. It takes twenty minutes but eventually he cracks. The Inhuman is at a Hydra base in Washington, now Quinn could be lying but there's a chance he's not. After all, he has nothing to lose at this point either.

　

''I'll go and take Kebo with me. You stay here with Quinn. Nat and Tony will watch Talbot''.

Skye tells Ward as she tucks a gun into the back of her jeans. Ward searches her face, ''you sure?''

''Yeah. I'll be back soon. Don't let him pass out while I'm gone''. ''Will do''.

Winking at Ward, Skye gives one last look at Talbot and flicks him off as she steps into the elevator with Kebo.

''I have a bad feeling about this Skye''.

''Squishy just shut up and come along for the ride''.

''What if it's a trap?''

''That's why I'm here''.

Kebo chuckles as they power up a jet, ''you are the muscle''.

Of course she is.

　

It's raining when they get to the base Quinn promised this Inhuman is at. No time for technicalities Skye just throws out her hand and the doors go flying. Kebo yells that he regrest coming here with her and they are for sure going to die. Skye rolls her eyes and pulls out a gun, but the base is quiet. Too quiet.

　

''This kind of does feel like a trap Squishy''.

''No shit. I say we turn around and''-

Down the hall a door opens. By itself, making a loud creaking noise.

Kebo and Skye turn to each other, ''should we leave?''

Skye shakes her head, ''what if he's really in there?''

Kebo rolls his eyes as Skye heads down the hall. ''Have you seen a horror movie? Never go towards the creepy noise, always run away from it!''

　

Skye heads in the door, the room warm as she enters. It's a large open space no windows. She notices a plain bed in the corner, one other door probably a bathroom. That's all. Just an empty desk and a person standing beside it. Thier back to her. It's clearly a man dressed in a clean pressed black suit. The one door opens and ah, there's the Inhuman Skye has been searching for.

　

This was entirely too easy. She realizes why as soon as the man in the suit turns around, this was a set up. Skye just isn't sure why. Why in the hell would Quinn go this far? Why would Talbot? Did he even know this was going to happen?''

　

''I never thought you and I would meet. It's a pleasure, truly''.

　

Senator Christian Ward is holding out his hand to her and Skye freezes. Dear god, is he working with Hydra too? The very same man who tried to kill his own brother for being involved in the organization? What is going on?

　

''I can see you're confused, that's alright. My name is''-

''I know exactly who you are you sick son of a bitch''.

Christian smiles, ''ah. I see Grant has done what he always has, twisted words. Played with memories. Manipulated and lied his way into your heart''.

''That's you actually. What the hell are you even doing here Christian? Don't you have a wife you need to cheat on or lives to ruin other than your brother's?''

Kebo asks, standing next to Skye. He's shaking, not from fear though. What he's feeling is exactly what Skye is too, rage.

None of this makes any sense.

''Who are you?'' Christian asks, his gaze switching from Sktye to the Inhuman who hasn't moved from his spot by the bathroom.

''I'm the man who's going to beat the shit out of you right after she does''. He nods to Skye and Christian smiles at her, ''I suppose you being my sister in law should''-

''Just get to the point. I really don't want to stand here and listen to you talk anymore''.

''As you wish''.

　

Christian takes a step towards the Inhuman. ''A few months ago I was approached by a Genreal Glenn Talbot who might I add works for me now, and he mentioned he would be working with you Quake. Now I didn't particularly care up until recently when I was informed that you were married to my little brother''.

　

A chill runs through Skye, ''your source was Rose wasn't it?''

Kebo curses loudly as Christian nods. ''It was. I saw Grant on the news a few weeks ago and sent my little sister to check on him. Rose had some silly notion Grant would come to her wedding and we would be one big happy family''.

''Your family is full of abusive psychotic assholes. Why the hell are you even involved with Talbot or Ian Quinn for that matter? You hate Hydra''.

''I do. But I saw an ooportunity and I took it. I have friends in high places you know. So when I got word Talbot and Quinn were watching over you I just couldn't resist''.

　

And the puzzle pieces suddenly fit as Skye and Kebo glance at each other in understanding. ''You were the one who ordered Talbot to shut me down''.

''Yes''.

''Why? What do you gain by that?''

Christian shrugs, ''your team meant something to my brother, that team was your life and he loves you. So hurting you hurts him''.

Skye licks her lips, ''wow''-

''you don't know my brother. He deserves nothing good''.

''Neither do you''.

　

Skye holds out her hand and Christian hits the wall far across the room hard. His head hitting at an odd angle, he hits the ground and his eyes are closed. Out cold.

　

''So I'm going to say what we're both thinking. This is some messed up shit'' Kebo scratches the back of his head, ''I don't even understand how Christian got involved. I mean his logic makes no sense''.

Skye pulls out her phone and types out a message to which Kebo responds with, ''are you seriously texting right now?''

''Shut up''. She informs Nat on what's going on before glancing over at Kebo.

''I'll break it down so your tiny brain can understand it. Talbot is working for Christian. Talbot then teamed up with Quinn to have me shut down, they were both waiting for Christian to give the order. He's been the key player in this all along and I had no clue. He went after to me to hurt Grant, he sent Rose to spy on him, on our lives together. All of this happened because Christian hates his brother''.

　

There's a sick feeling sweeping through Skye. How in the hell is she going to tell Ward about this?

　

''You're wrong you know''. That Inhuman suddenly speaks up.

Skye really wants to know if he has powers yet and why Quinn, Talbot and Senator Ward are so interested in him.

He has dark hair and dark blue eyes, but he doesn't seem dangerous. Or scared, that's a tell to Skye. Most people are scard of her.

''My name is''-

''Skye''.

She nods, ''yeah. And I can help you''.

He cocks his head to the side, he's shirtless and wearing a pair of gray sweat pants. ''No you can't''.

''Look I don't know what the hell these assholes told you about me, but they were wrong. I'm not going to hurt you''.

''But that's what you do, you hurt people''.

Skye shakes her head and holsters her gun. ''I won't hurt you''.

''But wherever you go, death follows''.

　

The breath leaves her body. Who was the last person that spoke those words to her? Was it David Whitehall? Right before she killed him? It's a phrase that has followed her since she was eighteen, and for it to come from a complete stranger is really throwing Skye off. Clearly Hydra has sunk his teeth into him already and posioned him against her, but why? Is this another Chelsea situation?

　

''So are we telling Ward about this or not?'' Kebo asks, his head spinning in confusion just as much as Skye's, who doesn't answer his question.

''Would you like to know what my powers are?'' The man asks, causing Skye to get back in the game and move.

She heads towards him, ''what's your name?''

''Robin''.

''Robin I don't know what they did to you but''-

''I can send you somewhere''.

Her feet stop moving, ''send me where?''

Robin gestures to the room around them, ''somewhere other than here''.

Skye point at the door she came through with her thumb, ''can you send me back to ten minutes ago when I didn't meet by crazy brother in law?''

He smiles, he's missing two teeth. ''I'm afraid I can't send you into the past''.

''Then what the bloody hell are you talking about?'' Kebo is keeping one eye on Christian and the other on Skye.

''I have the power to send you to another universe. It's what they told me to do''.

Skye steps away from him, prepared to defend herself even if it means to kill her fellow Inhuman.

''I'm going to take a hard pass''. She pulls out her gun again, ''I don't want to hurt you''.

Robin laughs, ''you won't. And I won't hurt you either. The process to sending you across the stars will be painless''.

Skye points the gun and aims, ''no thanks. I like this world''.

''Do you though?''

　

The Black Widow trained her perfectly so Skye is able to deflect when Robin reaches for her gun, she doesn't take the shot though. Kebo grabs him by the arm and punches him in the jaw while Skye gets her arms wrapped around him. His hands grab at the bare skin of her arms just as a body bursts into the room. Clint Barton, his protective gaze on Skye.

　

''You alight Skye?'

She nods her arms still around Robin's thin frame. ''This doesn't mean I forgive you Barton''.

''That's fine. Nat said''-

　

The room begins to fade. Subtly. One minute Kebo's face is in front of her and the next a building takes it's place. Clint with his bow and arrow becomes another building, until the last thing she hears is Kebo and Barton's frantic screams, calling her name. But they're gone. Like she blinked and everything changed. Gone is the Hydra base she was just in, as are Barton, Kebo and Christian Ward.

　

In their place is buildings upon buildings. She's in an alley, it's the middle of the day. Oh god. She touched Robin, it must have activated his powers. Where the hell is she? Where did he send her? Spinning around he's nowehere in sight, where is she? And most importantly, how does she get back to her world? Is that even possible? Was this Hydra's plan all along?

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD GET CRAZY.
> 
> Also I would like to point out that the last few paragraphs where Skye is describing where she is and what happened, are a little jumbled mess because she's disorientated. Her body and mind haven't caught up to the fact that she's been sent to an alternate dimension. Anyway, god only knows what kind of trouble she'll find herself in in this world.


	16. I Had My Dreams But In This World They're Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finds out where exactly Hydra sent her, and back in the real world Ward and the rest of the Avenges find out what happened to her.

 

_''There she is, Quake, the Destroyer of Worlds''._

_''Destroyer of worlds''._

_''Destroyer of worlds''._

_''Destroyer of worlds''._

_''Destroyer of worlds''._

　

That's all Skye can think about as she stumbles out of the alley into a bright sunny morning. That first day seeing Harold again, what he called her. She can't help but wonder if he meant she destroys people's personal worlds, or if she just destroys everything she touched in general. Perhaps both. Skye has a tendency to do that.

　

''See what happens when you try to help people Skye? Bad things''. She says to herself while checking her surroundings. She knows exactly where she is after a few minutes of walking and looking around. Los Angeles, been here too many times not to recognize it. But didn't Robin say he sent her to another world? Is this some kind of alternate time line situation?

　

Did he send her to the past, the future? Another life maybe where so many things happened or didn't happen, have yet to pass? Skye is starting to grow dizzy, already sweating in this heat. Knowing where she is has it's benefits, there's a small diner around the corner she likes. She'll find the first phone and wallet she can geth her hands on and go from there.

　

It looks the same as it did the last time she was here, in her world she supposes. Same blue booths, brown walls covered in posters and framed photographs. Taking a seat in the back Skye leans against the soft booth, her head in her hands. Robin is nowhere to be found, did he come with or just send her here, wherever here is?

　

She was just in this diner a few months ago with Bruce, apologizing for shooting him in the chest and all that. He forgave her but was still pissed she did it in the first place, and for giving herself over to Quinn and nearly getting killed. She was trying to save her people and New York after all, any of the Avengers would have done the same thing.

　

A waitress comes to pour her a cup of coffee, the one TV on the wall doesn't work. She asks the woman for the time, it's ten fifteen in the morning. That's a start. Sipping the coffee Skye looks out the window, her mind finally catching up to all the events that led to here. Ward was wrong, she and Kebo were right. Rose never told the entire truth on why she was in New York.

　

She knows why Ward didn't see it though, that's his little sister. And he felt guilty for leaving her when he was a teen, for not being there when she needed him. For everything else, all the things he's done. Maybe he suspected it as well but didn't want to believe it, his heart had been broken by his family so many times he didn't want it to happen again. Perhaps he was protecting himself.

　

Skye doesn't know, they never really talked about it and if she tried, he'd shut her down. Christian was a shock, and Skye isn't usually shocked by many things. The fact that he went to so much trouble to hurt his younger brother after twenty plus years is disgusting. Christian and his parents deserved to burn for what they did to Grant, who had an opportunity to do it but never did.

　

Because he's good. He's the best person she knows. Thinking of Grant has her so worried, already knowing how he's going to react to all this. Blame himself for getting her involved in his life, if he never showed up none of this would have happened. Christian wouldn't have ordered her team to be shut down, Chelsea probably wouldn't of appeared, Skye wouldn't be sent to this strange and relatively normal looking world.

　

Kebo and Paul will assure him none of this is his fault, he is not responsible for other people's choices. Tony and the rest of the present Avengers better do the same or Skye is shooting more than just four people when she gets back. She's on the fence about Robin though, in that video Hydra showed her and what she saw back on the base in Washington, he might be brain washed.

　

She's not going to kill someone over something they had no control over. Chelsea, totally different story, there was no actual proof of her supposed brain washing, just her word. Something Skye clearly didn't take to heart. And besides even if she was, there was no way Skye and Nat would have let her live after everything she did.

　

How in the hell is she going to get back home? Skye doesn't care if this is paradise or a place where nobody dies, she can't stay here. There has to be a way back, who cares that Hydra wanted her here. She's beat them for years over and over again, this isn't going to be any different. On her third cup of coffee the opportunity to snatch a phone presents itself.

　

An older man late fifties perhaps walks into the diner and slides into one of the tables across from her. Eyes casted down to his cell phone, squinting even though he's wearing glasses. Skye waits for him to leave half an hour later, grabs a to-go cup and is putting sugar in it, follow him out the door.

　

Catching up to him and ''accidently'' bumping into his shoulder, causing both their coffees to spill and his phone falls out of his hold abandoned on the sidewalk. She delivers a quick apology smiling and seeming embarassed, he assures her it's alright, he's fine. They part with smiles and Skye laughing it off, she heads the opposite direction with his phone securly in hand.

　

She grabs a wallet from a man a few moments later, a real asshole yelling into his cell phone at his mother for not picking up his dry cleaning. Steals the cash in and tosses the wallet on the ground, finds a bech by a bus stop and sits down. Unlocking the phone is easy, the date nearly has her falling off the bench. December 30th, 2013.

　

In Skye's world this would have been nearly eight years ago. Right now Shield is still up and powerful, Hydra hiding in the shadows. In a couple months it will all fall down, so many Shield agents will die. Hydra will rise, Shield will never be the same. So Robin sent her to the past? Why? What was the point of that?

　

Eight years ago on this day in her world, Skye was at Clint's house still celebrating the holiday season with his family and the rest of the Avengers. Should she start there first? Is there some sort of rule when time traveling not to see your past self? Is that what this is, time travel? Or an alernate universe entirely?

　

A plan already forming in her head, Skye puts all of this in a box before she can freak out and focuses on what she needs right now. A laptop. Five hours later she's hacked into a friendly Senator's bank account and has acquired a laptop and phone. Both untraceable back to her. Fake I.D. and passport in hand she's headed to the airport. Knows exactly what to do now.

　

Hours later, it's so odd being back in Washington D.C. she was just here. But also not, this is years ago. Nothing has changed much, finding Steve and Natasha shouldn't be a problem. If Skye remembers correctly Steve's apartment is close by, Nat is more than likely around somewhere. Back then she didn't want to leave Steve alone too much, with all his adjusting and taking on this brand new world.

　

Finding his apartment is easy, breaking in even easier. Quiet as can be to not startle him if he's home, Skye sneaks inside. Mindful of the Shield agent across the hall, Sharon Carter. Both she and Nat are still secretly hoping those two end up together. It only takes a few seconds to see he's not home and Skye looks around the apartment slowly. God it's been such a long time since she's been here.

　

After Shield fell Steve stayed with Tony for a while and then got his own place in New York. Skye has already tried calling everyone's old numbers they had in her world, but they don't work. Which means this isn't exactly the perfect past she thinks it is. Something is wrong, Robin clearly stated he was sending her to another world, the past isn't that.

　

Grabbing a water bottle and making herself comfortable, Skye sits on the nice leather couch and waits. Assembling all the Avengers shouldn't be a problem, they can help get her home in time. In hindsight she probably should have gone to Tony first but it wouldn't have made much of a difference and besides, in this uncertain reality she needs Natasha.

　

Two hours later she's nodding off when the door opens. The second Steve lays eyes on her, Natasha close behind him, Skye can tell something is not right. There's no recognition in their eyes, they don't smile warmly at her or ask her if everything is okay. In fact they both go on the defensive, something Skye has never experienced first hand from these two.

　

''Can I help you?'' Steve asks as Nat brings up his left side, eyes following Skye's ever breath and twitch.

They have no idea who she is. That's obvious and Skye finds herself at a loss for words.

　

Nat and Steve look younger and less stressed here, Hydra hasn't touched them yet. Suddenly in this moment with part of her family standing right in front of her. Robin did send her to another world, one where she doesn't exist. There's no Quake, no Skye, the Inhuman everyone is afraid of.

　

Recovering quickly because the Black Widow back home didn't train her for nothing, Skye clears her face of all emotion. Something of course Nat picks up on. Her hair is lighter and straight again, a style Skye hasn't seen in a long time. Steve is still clean cut and smooth, all bright edges and pretty blue eyes.

　

Skye blinks away the tears threatening to fall. If Nat and Steve don't know her, Tony won't either. Or Bruce or Clint, Wanda and Sam aren't even part of the Avengers yet so they are not an option. No one knows her here, Hydra really did send her somewhere else. Not in the past but a world similiar to the real one, she just isn't apart of this one.

　

''I have no place in the world''. She whispers, but says loudly enough for Nat to catch. Who's gaze now lights up with a small amount of curiosity, if Skye didn't know her so well she would have missed it. Before she or Steve can ask her anymore questions or throw her out, Skye shoves the window open behind her and jumps out.

　

Another thought hits her as she's running across the roof and jumping onto another, she shouldn't use her powers here. Shield's Index is not something she wants to get on, plus the last time the Index was presented to her it did not go well. This world isn't accepting towards Inhumans, not like they are back home. Sure Skye still struggles with occasional asshole comments, but for the most part it's fine.

　

Night has fallen by the time Skye is on a flight back to L.A. She takes a much needed nap on the plane, by the time she lands she's working on getting a hotel room. Not too long later she's in the shower, the hot water washing away the day. Rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, the thought she's been trying to push away creeps back in.

　

Find Grant. Even though he won't know her, what's the harm? Skye could punch herself at that. The harm? Let's say she finds Ward and somehow gets him hurt or killed? Besides he won't be able to help her anyway, he's an undercover Shield agent, not a scientist. But maybe Fitzsimmons could help? Tony and Bruce won't help her since they don't know her.

　

The horrible teeth aching bringing tears to her eyes thought, worms it's way into her head again. What if she can't find a way home? What if she's stuck here forever? What if she never sees her husband again, or the Avengers, her Inhmumans again? Was Hydra's plan really that fool proof? Taking a deep breath and resting her forehead against the smooth tile Skye begins drawing squares on her legs.

　

A trick Paul taught her to keep her rooted to the here and now, not running away with the thoughts in her brain. It works, her body stops shaking and readjusts to the temperature of the water. It doesn't totally calm her down though, she does end up punching the shower wall and cracking the tile. Splitting her knuckles open.

　

Dressed in dark jeans and a long sleeved shirt, Skye heads out of the room to grab food and bandages for her hand. It's currently wrapped in cloth she ripped from another shirt she got from the store before her flight back here. She bought weeks worth of clothes just in case, some of her favorite snacks and alcohol. Alcohol is the solution for everything.

　

There's a small mini mart across the street and Skye slips inside, careful to avoid in any all cameras. Just in case. Who's to say Hydra didn't send people in here before her to catch her once she arrived? Which honestly she wouldn't really mind, it's just not on the list of things she wants to do right now.

　

The small shop is empty, Skye quickly grabs bandages and a travel sized first aid kit just in case. Advil, more junk food. The cashier hardly glances at her as he rings up her items, a welcome change. A nice one actually. Most of the time Skye feels as if she's a zoo animal trapped in a cage at home and everyone stares. Taking pictures, pointing, laughing, sometimes screaming in her direction.

　

Here it's quiet. No one knows she's alive. Skye is alone. Isn't that what she told Paul was her safe place? Somewhere where no one knew her name. Maybe this isn't so bad. It's one positive in a sea of negativity. The bag hanging from her wrist, Skye exits and looks around. All clear. Pausing beside the curb the street is nearly abandoned, no one to her left or right.

　

Skye wraps and cleans her bloody knuckles, throws the trash in the bag and starts walking back to her hotel. There's another body nearby, a few actually. Their vibrations sinking into her palms, but she pays it no mind. It's second nature by now, a part of her she can ignore. Unless it's a life or death situation of course. Thinking nothing of it she continues down the path of the hotel.

　

It doesn't take long for her to figure out she's being watched, followed. There's only one organization who would find her and try to apprehend her. And she's going to let them. They're the first ticket to her way back home so if this fails, onto plan B. But first she's going to let this happen, to let them think they've won.

　

Pretending to not notice the three bodies closing in, Skye opens the back entrance of the hotel, and then her shoulder is roughly grabbed. Now she could easily tear out of this hold and kick some major ass, but that's not part of the plan she just thought of. The sound of a shot goes off, similiar to a gun, right in her leg. But it doesn't sting like she's been shot. Her vision goes hazy and the last thing she sees is a white bag in someone's hand, then it all goes black.

　

 

 

*

　

Kebo has seen Grant Ward lose all of his shit before. Seen him throw things in pure anger, cry in desperate agony. Feel so hopeless and sad he can't sleep at night, pace a room in worry. Every outrageous emotion Ward has ever had, Kebo has usually been present for it. This moment this very second, Kebo has seen before.

　

Ward staring out the window glass of whiskey in hand, the lights of New York illuminating his face. Which is ice cold, nothing in his dark dark eyes. Skye is gone, something no one anticpated. It was hours ago so Kebo can pretty much recall everything that went down after Skye literally vanished from view, Robin too.

　

Clint freaked out for a fifteen seconds before hauling Christian Ward to his feet, who Kebo was all too happy to punch in the face a few times. Which woke him up and Clint demanded to know where Skye went. To which the Senator replied he had no idea, his only job was to make sure Skye was shut down. Ian Quinn was in charge of the rest, Talbot had nothing to do with it.

　

One of the hardest things Kebo ever had to do was walk into Stark Tower and tell his most very best friend that his wife was just gone. Ward had Ian Quinn passed out on the floor, Talbot and Tony were in the kitchen, Nat was sitting on the couch phone in hand, waiting for an update from Clint or Skye. Barton went up to Nat and pulled her into a spare bedroom while Kebo walked up to Ward.

　

Stones in his chest Kebo put a hand on Grant's shoulder when he asked where Skye was. When Kebo told him what happened, it's like all the light was sucked out of Ward. Now he's seen a look like that only twice ever since he's known Grant. Once when John Garrett died, and the other when Skye a few years back didn't remember him.

　

When Grant got over the intial shock of it, he beat the shit out of Quinn until he confessed to everything. Turns out Skye was sent to an alternate time line where she never existed, a few months before Shield fell all that time ago. Quinn's reason for doing this was because there is no way for her to get home.

　

When Robin sends someone to another place he goes with them, but abandons them as soon as they land. He can get back, but they can't without him. And he had orders to leave Skye and never come back for her. He was instructed to stay in the other timeline for three days and then come back here, but fly off the grid. If he stayed where Skye was she would have found him eventually and made him send her here.

　

When he returns to this world some of the most powerful people on the planet will be tracking him down, so he needs to stay in the dark until told otherwise. Quinn said all this with a smile on his face and told Ward to send regards to his brother and sister. Grant pretty much lost it after that. Knocked Quinn out and grabbed a phone.

　

Called Coulson, Fitz and Simmons, anyone and everyone who could possible help. No one answered resulting in Ward throwing said phone at a a wall causing it to shatter. After an hour of pacing and running his hands through his hair, Ward went straight to a punching bag, resurfaced hours later with split and bruised bloody knuckles.

　

Kebo has no idea what Tony and Nat's reactions were because when he and Ward came up from the gym the place was empty. Since there is no proof no paper work or paper trail of any kind that Senator Ward was involved with Hydra, he gets to walk away free and clear. Until Grant decides what to do with him of course, same goes for Quinn. He's being held in Stark Tower, Talbot was sent back to Washington where Christian is currently.

　

Now though Nat and Clint sit on the living room couches in the dark, alcohol in their own glasses. Tony is in the chair opposite of them his feet on the coffee table, scrolling through his phone. Kebo is the only one without a drink, which might be a first. Ward has been quiet for a long time, it's giving him anxiey.

　

Grant has already had an hour long conversation with Paul, who told him that even though this situation with Skye seems hopeless, it's not. Nothing is ever impossible, she'll come back. If there's one thing Skye and Ward are good at it's returning home to one another. Kebo couldn't agree more. He just needs everyone else in this room to believe it.

　

''She's not dead boss, we'll get her back''. Kebo says quietly.

''Of course we will. Quinn doesn't get to win here''. Tony responds, not looking up from his phone.

All eyes land on Nat who has her feet in Clint's lap. ''We should have seen this coming''.

''There was no way we could have known that''-

''Quinn tortured an Inhuman and brain washed him to do this not just to Skye, but to anyone that stood against Hydra. Robin is too dangerous to be kept alive''. Nat says, glancing over to Ward.

Who faces the rest of them now, eyes still blank.

''I'm going to see Christian in the morning''.

Kebo nearly has an anxiety attack, ''I'm sorry, you're what?''

''He's had a hand in this the whole time Kebo, he's part of the reason my wife is gone! I have to do something''.

''Okay but going to see the man who put you through a hell isn't a solution! He said he had no part in sending Skye away''.

''Of course he said that! Why the hell would you believe him?''

Kebo scratches his head, ''you know now that you mention it, his involvement is pretty questionable. I mean what better way to hurt you than take your wife from you?''

Ward fliches and Kebo backs off, ''just thinking out loud boss''.

''No Kebo you're right. This was all three of them, Quinn Talbot and Christian. We need to get them altogether and make them tell us''.

Tony raises an eyebrow, ''you're going to torture a United States General?''

''You got a better idea?''

　

Tony gets to his feet and claps his hands, ''of course I do. I'm the King of better ideas. First, Ward I need you and your precious cheekbones to call Fitz and Simmons again. We need to get them here. There's no need to go running off to your brother just yet. Second, Bruce is on his way as we speak. Fitz dove through a hole in the universe to save Simmons so he knows how portals work. Bruce and I are geniuses, we'll get Skye back I promise you''.

　

''Are you admitting you don't know how portals work Tony?'' Clint teases, shoving his boot into Tony's shin, who rolls his eyes.

''Of course I do. But Fitz is the only one who's literally jumped inside one, went to another planet and came back in one piece. He has the physical experience that Bruce and I don't''.

Tony looks over to Ward, ''we'll find Skye and bring her home Ward. I promise you''.

　

Grant says nothing, just walks back into the bedroom he hasn't slept in in months and shuts the door. Calls Paul again, so much self doubt and sadness running around inside him. As the phone rings he twirls around his wedding ring. Is this always going to be he and Skye's life? Losing and finding each other, going through hell and back just to do so? Can they really go through this again, can they really keep surviving all of this? Can their marriage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that my timelines are a little off. 
> 
> Yes I'm using the year 2013 because that's technically the year Shield fell, even though my time of events don't add up with the movies/MCU years. Like the Winter Solider doesn't add up to my fics or Captain America Civil War because that happened like two years after Shield fell not almost five like my timelines. But we'll just ignore that.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	17. She's Too Cool To Give A Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye meets her captors and struggles to find a way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't slow like the last chapter. It was super fun to write too. I love Skye, she's such a bad ass. Enjoy!

 

Skye wakes to cool air blasting in her face and a dead quiet room. No heart beats, she's alone. The bag is still over her head, white fabric against her eyes. This has happened entirely too many times for Skye to be anxious about what's coming. The whole being taken on purpose to get what she wants is nothing new. Besides, no one can hurt her.

　

Counting her breaths just for something to do until someone comes along, three hundred and fifty two breaths later the door opens. Soft breathing shatters the silence as the bag is taken off her face. Subtle light greets her as a face swims into view. Good, her plan worked. It seems she's in some kind of holding cell, hands cuffed to the chair she's in.

　

She's about to comment on how stupid that is, until remembering that her captors have no idea who she is. They have no idea she can tear this room apart with a flick of her wrist, that binding her wrists will accomplish nothing. The view in front of her though has Skye rethinking this entire plan. It's not a pretty sight. Phil Coulson standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

　

Seemingly put together and not at all nervous with the unknown, Skye would believe it if she wasn't familiar with him and his tells. It's no surprise Shield found her, she did quite literally fall out of the sky. Crossing her legs Skye studies this version of Coulson she never met, the one during the battle of New York was different, lighter. This one she can tell shadows linger beside him, dying and coming back to life and all that.

　

He's obviously younger, less damaged and scarred. Is she at the Triskelion? This room doesn't look familiar but it's quite possible. How many Hydra agents are present here today? Should she take them out just for the fun of it? Be doing the world a favor. Coulson searches her carefully but he doesn't have the same skill set to see if she's dangerous. Someone like Nat or well Skye herself, would be able to tell.

　

''If I'm just here to be stared out, can you find me someone younger? Better looking? Preferably Tall Dark and Hansome type''.

Coulson doesn't roll his eyes at her comment like he normally would have. Instead he gives her a humorless smile, ''funny''.

''Wasn't joking. You're pretty terrible to look at''.

He takes a seat across from her, ''what's your name?''

Skye licks her lips, ''you're Phil Coulson, Shield agent. I don't remember what level of clearance you have because I don't care. No family, you've dedicated your life to Shield, which is just sad. You've only loved one woman but she thinks you're dead''.

Coulson is a little pale and Skye offers up a smile, ''also you're freaskishly obsessed with Captain America, it's creepy. You died in the battle of New York but''- Skye cuts herself off, remembering this Phil Coulson has no idea about Tahiti. About Fury or any of it.

He leans in closer, ''but what? How do you know who I am, that I'm a Shield agent?''

Skye just shakes her head, ''rookie mistake Phil. Never trust your captive or show them any weakness''.

''I didn't''-

''You suck at this. Can I get somebody else to interrogate me? Literally anybody else, I'd settle for Loki at this point''.

Phil straightens his tie, ah there's that familiar scowl on his face where she's usually concerned.

''We recieved an alert earlier this morning that an unknown object fell out of the sky, you. Want to tell me how that happened?''

Skye shrugs, ''not really''.

''Why are you here?''

''Not telling''.

''Where did you come from?''

Skye wags her brows, ''the moon''.

Sighing Phil pushes out from the chair and heads to the door, Skye callls out, ''bring someone more attractive when you come back. I need eye candy!''

And there's the eye roll. Skye laughs quietly to herself before leaning back in the chair and closing her eyes.

　

Her head tipped back, she thinks about what to do if this plan of hers does not work. Plan B consists of keep trying to find Robin and that's it. That's all she's got. Shield is her first resort which is depressing. If Fitzsimmons can't get her home, what the hell is she going to do? She's thinking of Thor and the last time she saw him, when the door opens again.

　

''Coulson if you're alone you better just shoot me now. I literally can't take another conversation''.

Eyes still closed she doesn't see the other person in the room. ''I did as you requested''.

　

Tipping the chair forward once more Skye opens her eyes and startles. Because Grant Ward is standing in front of her in a dark suit and pressed white shirt, pretty much screaming government toolbag. He looks so much younger and closed off, his face clean shaven. Skye has never seen him without the stuble before. He's every inch Special Agent Grant Ward right now, a mask Skye hasn't seen him wear.

　

A persona he killed before they ever met, it died with the fall of Shield. His whiskey eyes guarded, body language stiff but not tense or stressed. The man in front of her might as well be a stranger, Skye doesn't know who Agent Ward is. Grant is another story, but this version of him won't open up to her. His life is consumed by one thing; Save John Garrett.

　

Nothing else matters to him, not even his own life. The person in front of her has been abused by both his family and John, brain washed and left in the woods for five years alone. Forced to join Shield/Hydra as John's personal little solider to help him find a cure to save his life. A few months from now Ward's secret will get out.

　

And everyone in his life will turn on him. Call him a monster, never look into his past to see how he became a spy and why. Since Skye doesn't exist in this world, what will become of Grant after he's locked up by the man standing next to him? Who will he become? Her Ward has told her plenty of times that she saved his life, made him believe he could be more than just a traitor.

　

So if she's not here to give him that reassurance, to help with that drive, what will happen? Will he still break out of Vault D? Will he spend the rest of his life on the run from Shield never knowing happiness? The thought makes her ache inside. Grant deserves to be happy in every universe, every timeline. Anywhere and everywhere. He's had more than his fair share of suffering, there's no need to go for more.

　

She's searching for the man she knows under that hard ice cold cover he's wearing, but her Grant is gone. Buried deep underneath this Agent Ward. She pauses though, this past version of her husband has no idea who he is. He doesn't know how to live without orders without John Garrett, and after he died her Grant lost himself. He's told her that he wasn't sure what kind of man he was until he started talking to Paul, until he met her.

　

Realizing she's been staring at him for several moments without saying anything, Skye cocks her head to the side, not even bothering to hide the slow once over she gives him. Drinking in his tall frame and dark eyes, how he fills out every inch of that suit flawlessly. She knows exactly how to drive him wild with one look, which she's giving him now. But he doesn't break or falter, his breathing doesn't hitch.

　

''Tall dark and handome enough for you?'' Coulson asks and Skye smiles, checking Ward out again shamelessly.

''He'll do I suppose''.

　

Ward takes a step to her looking so young, the confidence in his stride the way he holds himself, even that's different from her husband. His skills have always impressed her, how he can transform himself in the blink of an eye. Skye has seen him do it countless times, how quickly he can go from summer to winter. But this cover is different, he's in this long term. If she remembers correctly he spent six plus months with Coulson's team.

　

She's on the Bus. A place where Ward finally felt something for someone else other than John. These people became his friends, possibly his first family. He loved them. He just loved John Garrett more. Ward had to choose someone, sacrifice someone. It ended up being his friends, and ultimately himself. Ward gave up his own happiness to save his only father figure who didn't deserve it.

　

God how in the hell did he keep up this constant cover? Not even Natasha could pull that off. What he's going through, what's coming, Skye wants to pull him into her arms and protect him. From Shield, Hydra, Garrett, even this team he comes to care about. Because they will break his heart too. This younger version of Ward is looking at her now, assessing her every movement.

　

He doesn't know how dangerous she is, none of them do. His eyes check the cuffs along her wrists, making sure she's secure. Which is child's play, with a flick of her thumb she could easily get out of them. But she's not here to start a fight, not yet anyway. Once she finds out if Fitzsimmons can help her or not, then she'll decide. Ward isn't going to let her off this plane without some kind of resistance.

　

''What's your name?'' He asks, his tone bored.

Skye smirks, ''Special Agent Grant Ward. Level Seven Shield Agent, highest marks since Natasha Romanoff. You're one of the best Specialists Shield has ever seen. Nice to meet you''.

If he has any reaction to her knowing who he is, he doesn't show it.

''What's your name?'' He asks again, towering over her.

She shifts, ''Skye''.

Not buying it he replies, ''what's your real name?''

''Douglas''. He doesn't flinch at the sound of his middle name coming out of her mouth.

''We're going to ask you again, where did you come from?'' Coulson says with his arms crossed.

　

There really isn't any harm she supposes in telling them the truth, but the thought that Ward could get because of what she is or who she is, is in the back of her mind. Though Hydra did lie to her all those years ago about death following her, they actually killed everyone she loves. Skye wasn't responsible. But there's still truth to it. People die around her all the time.

　

Ever since Skye realized she and Ward were friends, and then when she fell in love with him she made a promise to herself. He couldn't become one of those people. Seeing him die would destroy her. The love she has for him washing over her like a warm wave, Skye looks up at this alternate person in front of her. That jaw line, those cheekbones. God, not even in a different world can she get away from him.

　

''Not from here''. She tells Coulson. ''We're aware of that. We just need to know where you're from''.

''We're not going to hurt you''. Ward says, his voice soft, that ice tone melting. It's a familiar voice, one that makes her skin feel smooth and weightless like honey.

　

He's trying to manipulate her. Using the way she looked at him earlier against her, the fact that he's attractive and she's a woman to get what he wants. Two can play that game. She's not blind, he finds her alluring. Her Grant has confessed that he loved her from the moment he saw her, who's to say this one won't meet the same fate? Maybe they just can't help it. Perhaps every Grant Ward was meant to fall for Skye no matter which universe they're in.

　

''Please. You'd torture me for information, that's why they brought you in here''.

Ward doesn't blink. ''It doesn't have to end like that''.

　

The thought of him even putting his hands on her like that again has Chelsea's face flashing in her brain. If a fight breaks out Skye isn't sure she can handle that. Grant trying to kill her once was enough, her mind, her heart wouldn't be able to take that. Fighting off the images with his fingers around her throat causes Skye to sweat. She lost the heart monitor on her wrist on the way in, but she doesn't need to hear that's it's starting to beat out of control. She can feel it.

　

The two men must think it's a response to Ward and this situation, that they're starting to get through her hard exterior. But that couldn't be further from the truth. Closing her eyes, which if she wasn't who she is, would be a rookie mistake. Skye thinks of Paul, his voice in her head telling her to go the happy place. That house comes into view, the snow, the warm fireplace.

　

It takes three minutes. When Skye's eyes flutter open Ward and Coulson are still standing there waiting for answers that she's not going to give. Looking at Grant makes her want to vomit, so she fixes her stare on the wall behind Coulson. The interrogation goes on for two hours. Phil leaves during the first thirty minutes, Ward grilling her the rest of the time. She doesn't give up anything, much to his annoyance.

　

He never touches her though, maybe it's because he saw the fear in her eyes. Whatever reason it may be, she's grateful. Ward exits the room but doesn't close the door quick enough. So she catches the end of a conversation.

　

''Sir the blood results are in''. That's Fitz.

''And?''

''Her DNA sir, it's not like ours''.

　

The rest of their words die off as the door seals off. They tested her blood? Skye doesn't understand why she's caught off guard, of course they did. They know her DNA isn't human, it won't take a genius to figure out she's Gifted. A term Shield came up with before Inhuman. Which means they'll take her somewhere, Skye can't recall the name for where Shield takes Inhumans in this life.

　

It was so long ago Skye doesn't remember. Normally in her world if there was an Inhuman Skye would take them in of course, back to HQ where they'd either join her or return to their normal lives. Knowing how things are here she wants to help her people, of course they're afraid of being different. They either get thrown in a prison somewhere or put on an Index to be tracked for the rest of their lives. It's not right.

　

Any minute now Coulson is going to come back in here and tell her they're taking her to a place that will ''help her'' and she'll be put on a list. Not happening. Skye straightens herself, takes a breath. Here comes that fight she thought about earlier. She's already got a plan together by the time the door opens again. Get out of this room, find Fitzsimmons and demand they help her.

　

She'll take them off this plane if she has to. And if they can't, onto option two. The only thing standing in her way is Ward, a major problem. Honestly Skye can't say she has it in her to physically fight him again. What if she has a panic attack or a flash back in the middle of it, causing him to get the upper hand? She may never get out of here if that's the case.

　

There's no other option. He and Coulson walk through the door and Skye spots an ICER on both their hips, good. She can use that. Coulson is the one who begins talking while Grant just stands there quietly, watching her. He has no idea what she can do what she's capable of. Which she's going to use to her advantage. Ward for once, is blind when it comes to Skye.

　

After fifteen minutes Coulson finally tells her that they're taking her to the Raft. Ah, the irony. Skye rolls her eyes dramatically up to the ceiling before preparing herself, adjusting her hands slowly so it looks like she's stretching, but really she's about to break out of these cuffs. Ward follows the movement and Skye winks at him.

　

''While this has been fun, truly a great time. I need to get going''. With a flick of her wrists the cuffs break free and Skye tosses them in Coulson's face. Leaping out of the chair she focuses on the biggest threat in the room, Ward who currently faces her, now realizing she's a potential threat. Not looking behind her she throws back an elbow, hitting Coulson square in the face. He falls to the ground, down for the count.

　

In less than a second Ward is on her. When his hands shove her against the wall pinning her to it with his body, another scene enters her mind so violently it hurts. A different time with a different wall, the face she'd come to know and love covered in a desire that wasn't his, to kill her. But then it stops just as quickly as it started. Because that Ward is not the one standing in front of her.

　

Oh she's aware he's dangerous, a killer. He could end her life with his pinky. Maybe it's the smooth face that does it. He seems so young here and innocent. Whatever it is has her head back in the game and Skye easily tears out of his hold. But he easily blocks the kick aimed for his shin, the fist to his ribs, the knee to his groin.

　

Exchanging blows and dodging punches lasts for Skye doesn't know how long. But what shocks her the most is that she's not afraid of him. Ward has always been a machine but she didn't realize how much until Chelsea brain washed him. How violent and cruel he could really be, how much he can hurt someone with his body. His arms are around her again pressing her into the wall, throwing all his weight on her.

　

By now it's obvious she's flawless in battle, and he recognizes Natasha Romanoff in the way Skye fights. While it has him curious, there's no time to ask questions or wonder who the hell this woman is. Using his own body weight against him Skye hoists herself up the wall by her legs and flips over Ward's head, escaping from his grasp.

　

Her boots land hard against his back and he stumbles. Grabbing the back of his head she slams his pretty face into the wall until he loses consciousness. ''Sorry babe''. Is all she says before grabbing the phone from his pocket and hacking into the door so it unlocks. Leaning down she takes Phil's ICER out of it's holder and shoots him three times with it.

　

''Damn that felt good''. She does the same to Ward before tucking the weapon into the back of her jeans. Exiting the door and closing it back, Skye knows Melinda May is more than likely going to come after her next. The only person left in her way. It won't be a problem. There are only two people in the world that are a match for her in a fight, and neither of them are the Calvary.

　

Having no idea where she's going Skye roams around silently until finally finding the lab Ward told her about once. And there they are. Spotting a very young and so innocent looking Fitz and Simmons, they're arguing about something. Simmons has a lab coat on and Fitz goggles, Fitz is throwing his hands up while Simmons sighs and shakes her head. Using Ward's phone again, tha lab doors open a second later.

　

The two scientists look petrified at her entrance. They freeze for a moment before calling out for Ward, and when he doesn't come running they ask for May. Skye just raises an eyebrow, ''I'm not going to hurt you, god''.

''What do you want?'' Fitz asks, his voice shaking as he places himself in front of Simmons.

It's cute, Skye will admit. Even in her world both she and Grant want them together.

Skye leans her shoulder in the doorway, changes the passcode to the doors so no one can get in.

''What do you two know about portals?''

　

Thirty minutes later it's clear this version of Fitzsimmons won't be able to help right now. Not even with all of Shield's technology at their fingers. Currently they're telling her they can somehow build a portal, honestly they use a shit ton of words she doesn't understand. But it could take weeks possibly months, there's no way to get a portal like she wants right this second. Frustrated Skye rubs her face, pockets Ward's phone and leaves the lab.

　

Coming face to face with May. Who's stone cold expression and fight ready stance, doesn't make her quiver like it probably does with everyone else. ''This is going to be fun''. Is all Skye comments before May lunges for her. She's always wanted to do this, kick May's ass. Which she does, perfectly. Taking her out with Nat's signature move.

　

Leaving the Calvary on the floor Skye heads for the only exit. Pushes the heavy red button so the hatch opens, the strong gust of wind nearly pulling her straight out. But she hesitates, preparing herself. Feeling another strong heart beat Skye turns around to the sound she'd know anywhere, Ward is making his way over to her.

　

He makes sure May is secure though first, strapping her into one of seats. He's probably already checked on Fitzsimmons, now his gaze lands on Skye. His lip is bleeding, eye swollen, slowly walking over to her. Hand braced against the plane so he doesn't fly out. Ready now Skye looks Ward dead in the face and blows him a kiss, before letting go, her body flying out at break neck speed.

　

The sensation of free falling is just as incredible as the first time. It's beautiful, this high makes her forget about the current predicament. She just closes her eyes and gets lost in the sensation. Loses all sense of self as the wind rips through her, making her eyes water. And then a pair of arms wraps around her, startling her.

　

Of course it's Ward. Of course he jumped out of the freaking Bus for her. Not because he cares about her (he does but doesn't know it yet) but because she's dangerous. Their prisoner. Craning her head so she's facing him, she tries to get out of his hold. But they way he's wrapped around her, his arms and legs holding her so tight it's impossible.

　

His face is nothing short of determined, sure that he will win. It is his job after all. Protect the team and gain their trust as part of the cover. Even though Ward did it for more than that, he just didn't know it at the time. He cared. Skye still struggles to get away though as they fall and fall, the ground growing closer. All to no avail.

　

Something stings her arm and she looks down to find a syringe in his hand. It's a sedative, Skye can feel it enter her blood stream and calm her instantly. The last thing she's aware of is Ward's parachute opening, and his blank eyes on her face. It all fades in a flash of white.

　

The next time Skye opens her eyes, her back is under something soft. She's laying down her head on a pillow. Taking in her surroundings it's clear she's in a bunk, a small dresser and tiny bathroom is all that makes it up. But she's not alone. Turning her head Ward and Coulson are standing at the foot of the bed and Skye props herself up on her elbows to face them.

　

''You always put your prisoners in a bunk or am I just special?''

''You took out both of my specialists''.

Skye shrugs, ''you should get a couple of new ones then''.

''They're not to blame here. You are, who are you? Why were you asking Fitz and Simmons about portals? How do you know who Agent Ward is?''

　

Skye chews on her lip, debating. Should she tell them? Maybe the team as a whole could help her if she gets on their good side. But Ward in the problem. She puts him in danger. She shouldn't even be here. But she can protect him afterall, not just from herself. But from the fallout of Shield. From these people.

　

With a new change of heart, a new purpose not only to get home, but to save Ward, Skye glances at him. His face impassive, arms crossed. ''Do you two believe in alternate universes?'' The two men don't appear shocked so she continues.

　

''What would you say if I told you I'm from the future? Sort of''.

　

Coulson and Ward glance at each other, ''tell us everything''.

　

Skye smiles, if this works, she's got them right where she wants them.

 


	18. She's the Baddest, Straight Up Vicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Bus begins getting glimpses of the Infamous Quake as Skye spends more time with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Skye, and her fight scenes. 
> 
> ALSO I SAW INFINITY WAR YESTERDAY AND OH MY GOD. I laughed, I cried. Go see it! I can't wait to add Skye into that story.

 

''How in the hell did you get potato chips in here?''

　

Skye smirks, takes one out of it's bag and chews loudly. Nick Fury is sitting beside her with his usual stoic self. A little younger of course like everyone else. Skye has never been a fan of Shield or Fury, which is part of the reason why she's not going to tell him about Hydra. The other half is to protect Ward from whatever fate he meets in this life.

　

If she can prevent what happened to him in at least one universe, that'll be a victory. Somehow some way she has to save him. It's been three days since she let Coulson and his team find her, get her on the Bus. Since then Skye has been held ''hostage'' in the bunk Coulson placed her in after she jumped out of his plane.

　

Apparently word reached Fury's ears that someone from another time line came into this one, and he wanted to meet with her personally. Since when does the Director of Shield take an interest in missions his agents do? People fall from the sky all the time. Loki, Thor does it constantly, aliens from another planet. Fury should be used to it by now, why does he care?

　

It's a rhetorical question of course. Skye knows why he got himself wedged into why she's here. Because she knows things, is from the future in a sense. Of course he's curious. So here she sits in an office at the Triskelion. Fury requsted her and Coulson escorted her inside. They frisked her before she walked through the doors, clearly not well enough.

　

It seems in every universe she and Fury will never see eye to eye. Ward is on the other side of that door in his pressed suit and dark eyes. In the seventy four hours she's been with team Bus Skye has learned a few things. That Fitz and Simmons are brilliant even more so than she thought, May is still a unfeeling robot and surprisingly, Coulson isn't half bad.

　

In another life Skye could see him being some kind of father figure. But in her time there's just too much bad blood, Skye will never forgive him or see him differently. It's odd to see team Bus so full of light and innocence like this. Every interaction Skye has ever had with them was after Shield had fallen, they're all so bitter in her world. Darker, so far apart from the people she's experiencing now.

　

Hydra hasn't tainted them yet, seeped into their bones and stolen a piece of them. But they will. Hydra always does. She's also seen first hand who Agent Grant Ward is. He's such an ass. If she thought her husband was terrible when they first met, that's nothing compared to now. This Ward is arrogant, a real prick if she's being honest. The boy has a stick up his ass for sure. It's his cover she gets that, but damn he's entirely too good at it. Scary good, nothing is going to break it.

　

She also sees how much Fitz, Simmons, Coulson and May trust him, care about him. To an extent. There's a deep bond there, Skye could almost feel it the minute she was in the room with all of them. So she understands why team Bus in her world took his betrayal so hard. Ward did his job so perfectly if she didn't know any better, she'd believe the Shield agent mask without a doubt.

　

This stiff version of him is something else. Not one ounce of her husband can she find in there. And she isn't sure if that's because the man she knows now doesn't exist yet, or if it's because he's that good. A hell of a lot better than Natasha she'll give him that, and is so going to mention this whenever she gets back.

　

She has also learned that a lot of the missions Ward once told her about in his time on the Bus, have already happened. Coulson has already been kidnapped in a desperate effort for John Garrett to save himself, Ward has already gotten his hands on the Berserker Staff and lost all his shit. Lady Sif has already come and gone, taken Lorelei with her.

　

Which pisses Skye off the most honestly. She wasn't here in time to save him from that. Which won't do any good because she wasn't there when it happened to her Grant either. But still, to think if Robin sent her just some weeks ago she could have stopped Lorelei she could have made it so Ward didn't have to suffer at all.

　

But this Ward isn't easy to read like her husband. She knows he's in pain and can't help him, in fact if she didn't know him so well in her own world, she'd have no idea Ward was in any discomfort at all. Her Grant told her he was plauged with nightmares following the Lorelei incident, panic attacks, he couldn't bear to touch a woman or be touched by one, for nearly a year.

　

It breaks her heart still. It seems she can't help either man she loves. Can't take him in her arms and soothe evey worry, every bad thought or dry every tear. Agent Ward seems so put together but she knows he's not. There are bags under his eyes and the past two nights she's been on the Bus, she can hear him pacing in the living area.

　

It also means his time on the Bus is drawing to a close. Hydra will reveal itself soon. Skye faces Nick Fury now and continues staring him down, reminded of the time he shot her to save Coulson. The office she's in is brightly light, a desk between her and the Director of Shield. Besides a small bathroom and a coffee table, it's empty.

　

''Come on Nick lay it on me, ask away''.

He doesn't back down from her stare, ''how did you get here?''

''I already told your favorite agent that''.

He spreads his hands out in front of him, ''and you just expect me to believe you?''

''Why not? You've seen some pretty crazy shit in your day. A Gifted Individual sending someone to this world from another, really isn't that special''.

''You were able to take down both Agent May and Ward. And you jumped out of Coulson's plane, want to tell me why?''

Skye puts another chip in her mouth, ''they couldn't get me back home right that second like I needed''.

''So jumping out of the Bus was''-

''Fight or flight instinct I suppose''.

He's not buying her bullshit and she doesn't blame him.

''Look Nick I would love to waste even more of my time with you but I'd rather not. I'd rather spend it drinking or taking a nap''.

　

The threat of being put on the Index weighs heavy on Skye's mind. It's the reason she wanted to avoid Shield in the first place. But Ward, she can't leave him. Not when everything is about to fall apart. As long as she doesn't use her powers, everything should be fine. Though Fitz and Simmons do have a vial of her blood so she should probably get rid of that.

　

''Who trained you?'' Nick asks.

''Who do you think?''

She knows exactly where his thoughts lie, the same as Ward. They recognize Natasha Romanoff in the way she fights.

It's obvious.

''You're full of secrets''. Fury says, his eyes unkind.

Skye leans forward in her chair, ''so are you''.

The two Shield agents in the room shoot warning glances that are ignored.

''And what about your husband?'' Fury nods to the rings on her left hand. ''Isn't he worried about you?''

Skye thinks of Grant who's probably tearing apart the universe to find her right now, Tony and Nat by his side.

Skye twirls the bands around her skin, ''oh I'm sure he is''.

Fury asked that question to ruffle some feathers but it isn't going to work. Skye's feathers cannot be ruffled, they're super glued to her spine.

''Look Nick here's the deal. You get every genius you know together and get me back home or else''-

''you're really not in the position to be threatening anyone Ms. Skye''.

She shudders, ''ew. Don't ever call me that again. Just help me or else I kill every single person in this building''.

The room turns silent for a moment before Nick is leaning back in his chair, claps his hands together and starts laughing.

Skye tosses the chip bag onto the floor and crosses her arms, ''really don't see how this is funny''.

　

The Fury in her world would have never chuckled at her saying something like that, though he did know to take her seriously. This one doesn't. He's stupid. Skye gives him a moment to compose himself, wipe his eye and clear his throat.

　

''There are over a hundred Shield agents here, all of whom are a hell of a lot more capable than you. You wouldn't get far''.

Skye scoots closer, her chest brushing the desk between them, ''and I'm better and more powerful than them all''.

　

Fury observes the woman in front of him, her statement is not cocky or full of an attuitude. She's confident, fully stands behind her declaration. She didn't say that because other people have told her how amazing she is, it's because she's experienced it before. There are shadows under her eyes though she hides them well, she has a face that has seen too much darkness. Heavy weight is on her shoulders.

　

Just like someone else he knows.

　

Skye stands, the Shield agents follow her movements. ''So Director, we have a deal or no?''

Fury rises as well, hands on his hips. ''I'll see what I can do''.

''Good''.

She walks to the door fingers brushing the handle when Fury calls out to her, ''I finally know who you remind me of''.

Skye pauses, ''oh?''

''Tony Stark''.

　

A bright smile over takes her face, a rare gleaming one. Skye winks at him before throwing open the door and walking out, leaving the Director of Shield winded. He just experienced the hurricane that is Quake, and he never wants to see that woman again.

　

Skye adjusts her leather jacket and comes face to face with Ward. Hands at his side, looking just like the toolbag he's supposed to. His eyes blank as he observes her. Says nothing as he directs with his hand where she's to go. Coulson and May are off to the side talking with a few other Shield agents. Skye ignores Ward and goes the opposite direction.

　

She's back in Washington where Sam, Steve and Nat are. Most of her is saying to seek them out again, explain everything. Just having them around would give her strength, make her feel more at home and not so out of place. But they don't know her, can't help. That would just cause more trouble.

　

Alexander Pierce is also here. A real asshole Skye would love to get her hands on. It's not the first time the thought crossed her mind, all she would have to do was grab a phone, hack into the system and just stroll into his office. Piece of cake. More than likely it would result in her having to use her powers, which is something she's clearly been trying to avoid.

　

A plan starts forming, that familiar darkness and need for revenge clouding her brain. Skye turns towards the windows and looks out at the bright morning, the sun warming her skin. She could do it. Just a bullet to his stupid face, the Hydra threat wouldn't stop, but it would slow it down. She would just be giving everyone more time, is it really worth it though?

　

There's just one problem. Someone isn't going to let her out of his sights at all to accomplish this plan. Ward doesn't trust her of course. The whole kicking his ass thing and taking down May has him in extra super spy mode.

　

To have any of version of Ward not trust her, that's what Skye is struggling with most. For the past few years she and Grant have always been on the same wave length, they don't need words to communicate. Obviously this Ward can't do that, Skye is a stranger to him. Puts everything in jeopardy, he has no idea who she is and what her true intensions are.

　

It's why she hasn't told anyone they're married back in her world. Because then Grant will know that she knows his darkest secrets, why he's really on the Bus. How could he trust she wouldn't expose him? And it puts Ward on edge. Here is this woman who knows everything about him and he knows nothing about her. It gives him such a disadvantage.

　

She sees him now in the reflection of the glass, freshly shaved and tall. He's so lonely here. No one to love besides John who's a monster and doesn't deserve it. Since Skye doesn't exist here, will Ward spend the rest of his life alone? It nearly brings tears to her eyes, he deserves so much better. The universe really is such a bitch.

　

Destroying Alexander Pierce seems like a pretty good road to go down though and soon it's all Skye can focus on. He dies anyway, but this time Skye will get to be the one to do it. She's so consumed on how she's going to get a weapon and a phone that she hardly notices Ward come up beside her. Arms crossed staring out at the landscape before them.

　

''Whatever you're thinking about doing, don't''.

Skye smirks, ''no idea what you're talking about robot''.

''You have that look on your face''.

''What look? And stop staring at me''.

''The same one you wore when you attacked Coulson and I''.

　

Tony and Bruce have said something similiar over the years. When Skye is about to get violent she gets this look, this fire in her eyes. The fact that Ward notices and what it means after just three days, is frightening. Boy is too damn good at what he does. It's borderline annoying.

　

''Relax Turbo I'm not going to do anything''.

''You're lying''.

Skye raises an eyebrow, ''am I?''

They're not looking at each other, both still facing the outside world.

''Yes you are''.

Skye shifts on her feet, ''don't worry. You won't get caught in the crossfire, I promise''.

''That's not what I'm worried about''.

She takes a step away from him and begins walking backwards, ''I know. Your team will be safe too''.

　

With a wink she's off and he's quick on her heels. She knows his next move once he reaches her, hand on her elbow to try and talk some sense into her. But it's too late. Skye knows just how to get her hands on a phone. Spots seven male agents all in a group headed her way, perfect. Skye pretends not to notice them and ''accidently'' rams into one of their shoulders.

　

Her hands on a chest to steady herself, she apologizes with a dazzling smile. The man has brown wavy hair and baby blue eyes that drink in her dark jeans and tight green shirt, the leather jacket. But then he opens his mouth just as she's slipping his phone into her back pocket, fighting the desire to knock his teeth out.

　

''What the hell did you just take from me?'' He demands, dropping a brief case.

''I don't know what you're talking about''.

His eyes flash, ''bullshit''.

Skye acts like a wide eyed little girl who has no clue how dangerous a man can be, ''I'm sorry I ran into you, it was an accident''.

He pats the breast pocket of his blazer, ''give me back my phone you bitch''.

Wow this took a turn.

''Your phone? I didn't''-

　

And then Ward crashes the party. Steps in front of Skye and takes control of the situation perfectly like the agent he is. Calms them all down, it must be because this group of men know who he is. No one wants to mess with Grant Ward, and you sure as hell don't want to get on his bad side. It's true in this world and in her's.

　

He pretty much has it handled, until Skye opens her mouth. She does have a plan to complete after all and having Ward start it, isn't exactly putting him in danger. He can handle a few small weak agents, they're ants compared to him. Which is why Skye slides out from behind him and glares at the boy with blue eyes. ''You're right Ward, he is a little bitch''.

　

That's all it takes. One of them takes a swing at Ward and then they all do. Skye helps, mainly because she really just wants to punch blue eyes in the face. She gets her wish. He spins around to face her his fists clenched, he crooks one finger at her in a ''come hither'' gesture. Skye rolls her eyes, swings back her arm and half a second later he's sprawled out on the floor, out cold.

　

When she turns her head Ward's fight is done as well. He's not breathing hard or breaking a sweat, his frown of disapproval in full force at her. Out of the six other guys only two put up a fight, and they're on the ground as well. The others ran off, smarter than they looked. Skye is headed to the elevators her fingers flying over the phone's screen.

　

It's child's play really. Presses the up button when a strong hand clamps down on her shoulder. ''Don't make me kick your ass again Ward''. He's suddenly in front of her, unyielding a force not to be messed with. Glancing down at the phone disappointment fills her. Alexander Pierce isn't in his office, she checks the rest of the cameras around the building, he's gone. His car not in the parking lot.

　

''Dammit!'' Skye chunks the phone onto the ground, it shatters. The elevator opens but she makes no move to get on. No point now. Another day then, if time is on her side. Turning her back on Grant Skye ignores all the stares directed her way, passes Coulson and May and walks out the doors. Ward not far behind, like always.

　

Hours later she's back on the Bus with no word from Fury. According to Coulson the Director of Shield will call when he finds something, Skye doesn't doubt it. Besides if Nick doesn't keep his word she'll keep hers. She's sitting in the cargo bay on the floor, legs crossed playing with the wraps Ward keeps for his hands when he's at the punching bag.

　

Feels another body approach, knows it isn't Ward. Coulson sits next to her, looking awkward with his legs crossed. His gray suit riding up his ankles. Skye feels the familair annoyance and hatred fill her, a reaction always present wherever Phil is concerned. He's going to hurt Ward in this life after Hydra, torture him for six months, send him back to Christian.

　

Skye of course isn't going to let that happen. If Coulson and everyone else want Grant dead, they'll have to go through her first. Skye would do anything hurt anyone if it meant Ward was safe. She looks over at Phil to find him observing her hands, all the scars that stain them.

　

''You started that fight on purpose didn't you?''

''What does Ward say?''

''What I just told you. And I believe him''.

Skye sighs, ''he's not wrong''.

''Why'd you do it?''

''Felt like it''.

''Agent Ward says you were planning something''.

''Maybe I was. maybe I wasn't''.

''You were going up on the elevators when Ward caught up to you. Why?''

Skye rolls her eyes, ''you really think I'm going to tell you?''

''I'm hoping''.

She stands, ''don't hold your breath''.

Coulson shifts and attempts to smile at her, ''I asked Fury if you could stay on board with us as a consultant''.

''What? Why?''

''You took out Agent Ward, no one's been able to do that. We could use skills like yours Skye. There's a spare bunk that's yours if you'd like it''.

Skye chews on her lip, it's not a bad option. Plus she'd be closer to Ward and this entire Shield/Hydra situation.

''Sure''.

Phil looks up at her. ''Who am I to you in your world?''

A dozen different things come to Skye's mind but she settles for just one. ''You're on a long list of people I hate''.

Shock and remorse pass over his face, she wants to punch it off. ''What did I do?''

''You tried to kill my husband. More than once''.

''Why?''

''It's not relevant''.

She's walking away when he says, ''I'm sorry. For whatever it's worth, truly I am''.

It's something Phil has never said, but Skye never turns back to accept it.

　

Skye finds herself in the lab with Fitz and Simmons, the conversation with Coulson running around in her brain. He shouldn't trust her around these people, Ward is the only one safe here. Skye would betray them all to save Grant, wouldn't even bat an eye over it. She has no where else to go so of course she's going to take Coulson up on his offer.

　

Besides she won't be here for a long stretch of time anyway. Twirling her weddiing rings Skye sighs and wonders what her husband is doing right this second. He probably hasn't slept much since she disappeared, Tony and Nat either. How is he handling the Christian and Rose situation? God everything comes with a price for him, doesn't it?

　

His sister comes back into his life only to stab him in the back, his wife vanishes without a trace and no promise that she's coming home. They were just getting back into the groove of things, the thrill of marriage and all that comes with it. Is this always going to be how it is? Suffering, recovering, being happy and having it all stripped away again? She's so tired of this life.

　

Simmons is rolling her eyes at something Fitz has had, he's dramatically waving his hands in the air to emphasize his point. Amused Skye tries to follow the conversation but gets lost, they remind her of Tony and Bruce. A few mintues later she and Simmons are laughing hysterically at Fitz, Skye is wondering why in the hell they trust her so much after a short amount of time, when Coulson strolls in with Ward.

　

Skye acts like she doesn't notice the way Ward is looking at her, the smile fading from her lips.

''Suit up we have a mission''. Ward informs them his tone almost bored.

Simmons perks up, ''where are we headed?''

''Virgina. Agent Ward will fill you in on the details''.

　

Skye hates Virgina. She's been here only once and had no desire to go back again. The memory of why she was here with Sam is fuzzy, it was maybe two or three years ago? Anyway Skye got food posioning and was stuck in a hotel room all day while Sam did whatever the hell they came here to do in the first place.

　

It's not a fond memory, Skye feels her stomach clench when the SUV they're all driving in, passes a barbecue restaurant. Simmons asks her if she's alright and Skye can only shake her head, feeling dizzy. Fitz passes her a water bottle and Simmons gives her two little blue pills for nausea. Why they care about her so much after just a few days, Skye has no idea. But she can't deny, they're growing on her.

　

In her world she Fitz and Simmons are friends, but they aren't close. Skye likes them well enough but here in this world, they're just different. Less bitter. And she knows that has everything to do with the fall of Shield, Ward's betrayal and whatever other horrors the two have seen at the hands of Shield.

　

Swallowing the pills and looking out the window at the trees and rolling mountains that they pass, Skye feels her mind drifting to her happy place. By the time they've reached their destination Skye has her head in the game. Apparently a local called about a Gifted person hanging around their house, Shield stepped in to take care of it of course.

　

This mission Skye is taking personally. Even though she doesn't exist here, her people do. And she's not going to let Shield or anyone else hurt them, she's not going to stand by and let something happen to them. Screw Coulson and Fury and anyone else who disagrees with her. Stepping out of the vehicle she notices Ward's eyes on her.

　

Skye has a suspension Grant said something to Coulson about he and Fury's decision to have Skye join the team. He probably said they can't trust her, she's violent and unpredictable, they should have dropped her off at the Fridge or the Raft. He's not wrong. But right now she has no intention of hurting anyone on team Bus, that is until Shield falls.

　

Then all bets are off. Grant falls back to her side in his stupid sunglasses that she wants to rip off his face. The white shirt, dark jeans and leather jacket combo are doing things to her though, no one should look that good in a leather jacket. It's not fair. He notices her stare but doesn't respond to it, fully in mission mode now.

　

The neighborhood they are in is quiet, just a few houses. Coulson knocks on one with a bright blue front door, the woods all around them. Skye, Ward and May are searching the trees with expert eyes, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Skye has an advantage that the other two Specialists don't have though, they can't feel a heart beat in their fingers.

　

Her gaze fixed on the trees Skye seeks out a vibration, anything or anyone in the woods. Besides the overall hum of the woods, the animals in it, there's nothing. Gritting her teeth Skye keeps trying, tuning out Shield behind her. Ah, there it is. That familiar tingle in her chest, someone is out there. What if it's Robin?

　

A long shot, why the hell would he be in Virgina if he dropped her off in LA? Even if it's not him, she still has to investigate this. Stepping away from Ward she slinks back into the trees, disappearing into the darkness. Knows Grant saw her but glances over her shoulder just in case, all clear. Skye stretches her legs, looking around once more just in case.

　

Puts her hands down by her ankles, her powers rising and soon she's near the top of the trees. Too low for anyone to see, she needs to reach this Inhuman before anyone else. And she wasn't about to walk to find him or her. Quickly she finds this person, drops to the ground and sees his (clearly a man) hunched beside a tree.

　

He hasn't spotted her yet, she's too cloaked in the branches. Stepping out and purposely stepping on fallen leaves, his head snaps up at the sound of her boot on the ground. It's not Robin. Instead a young man faces her with green eyes, his face covered in dirt, long blonde beard on his chin. His hair is matted to his face, clothes ripped.

　

Either homeless, or the Gifted they were called in about. Skye has her hands out in front of her, takes a careful step in his direction. The man is shaking violently, the sun starting to set, it's getting cold out. He's afraid, it's all over his face. His power is clear to see, and it's beautiful. Skye feels her mouth pull into a smile against her will.

　

Soft light glows beneath his finger tips, which are buried in the dirt. Like he's harnessing the sun through his skin. ''You don't have to be afraid''. She tells him, the speech she's said a dozen times before flowing from her lips naturally. Skye tells him her name, that she's just like him, there's no reason to be afraid. She's not going to let anyone hurt him.

　

Her tone is comforting, soothig and warm. Meant to gain trust, to calm. After ten minutes it works. He's no longer shaking, the light on his fingers dims until it's gone altogether. Skye crouches down in front of him, holds out her hand and after a beat he takes it. But he doesn't stand, just sits there in the mud clutching her hand like a lifeline.

　

He trusts her to keep him safe, to make sense of this harsh new world he's found himself in. Skye feels tears in her eyes, something that always happens every time she's confronting a new Inhuman. They're scared, not understanding what happening. They latch onto her begging to be cured but all she can do is lead them down a different healthier path.

　

The man whispers his name to her, Derek. And his next sentence chills her to the bone.

He looks up at her with his green eyes and says, ''can you kill me Skye?''

It wouldn't be hard, just a flick of her wrist. She's done it a hundred times before.

But not to one of her own and not like this, she can't, she won't.

''Look Derek I know you're scared, I know you don't want this, but dying is not the solution''.

His grip on her hand is so tight he breaks two of her fingers, but she doesn't pull away.

　

The crunch of leaves has both their heads snapping up. Expecting it to be Ward or someone else on team Bus, Skye doesn't let it bother her. Until she senses more than one heart beat around her, Ward's not being amoungh them. Standing Skye pulls Derek behind her, tells him to stay there and not to move. That nothing is going to happen to him.

　

Turns out Shield isn't the only one who knows there's a Gifted in the woods. A group of ten people all step out of the trees and surround Skye and Derek. All carrying a weapon of some kind. A shotgun, a knife, an axe, a baseball bat. They're all dressed as civillians, Shield wouldn't do this. Must be neighbors trying to take care of the ''problem'' by themselves.

　

''Move away from him, girl''. One of them says, man with a scar on his lip, holding the axe.

''Not happening''.

''Do you know what that thing is?'' A woman demands.

Skye cocks her head to the side, ''I know what all of you are. A bunch of assholes about to murder an innocent boy because he's just a little different than all of you''.

The shotgun is pointed at her chest, ''last chance to walk away sweetheart''.

Skye takes a step to him and shakes her head, ''what the hell did I walk into?''

Grabs the gun and rams it into the man's face, who falls to the ground, blood flowing from his mouth.

　

The next few minutes are spent with Skye making sure Derek is out of the line of fire and fighting off these people who clearly have decent fighting skills. She ducks out of the way as the axe swings over her head, on her knees Skye kicks out, her foot meeting the man's knee. A loud crack is heard as he falls, his knee shattering, his sceams filling the air.

　

At the familiar sound of a knife being thrown her direction, Skye rolls out of the way just in time for it to stick into a tree to her left. The woman holding it is easily taken down with an elbow to the face. Skye looks back and Derek is still there, cowering into the trees. All that's left is a man holding a baseball bat and another with a small hand gun.

　

By now they've realized they are no match for her, but their pride is the only thing preventing them from running away. Skye raises an eyebrow, steps in front of Derek again. ''Come get him''. They do, it ends two minutes later. Skye tosses the bat onto the ground and steps over the unconscious bodies at her feet, ''goddamn hillbillies''. She mutters before putting her attention back on Derek.

　

Unaware of the body walking towards her, she's about to open her mouth when her powers begin to rise up. Turning she finds herself facing yet another gun, Skye is just about to raise her hand to stop the bullet he's about to fire, when a shot goes off. And the man slumps to the ground, catching Skye by surprise. But it shouldn't have.

　

Grant Ward steps out from the trees ICER in hand. Taking in the scene, the people on the ground. She's about to comment that she had it all under control, there was no need to be Superman and swoop in and save her. But Ward's eyes suddenly widen as he leaps away from his spot not for her, but for Derek behind her.

　

Skye whips around just in time to hear the crack of another shot going off. But it wasn't Ward. She barely has time to scream no, but it's already too late. Derek got his hands on one of the guns that was used to attack him, and ended his own life. It's something Skye has never seen before. Experienced it yes, even first hand. She begged for death when she became Inhuman, a lot of people do.

　

But this, she's never seen it happen. Unable to stomach the sight Skye turns away and vomits into the dirt. Half of her expecting Ward to come to her and brush her hair back as he always does, but then she remembers this is not her husband. Instead of rubbing her back and taking her in his arms, he's cleaning up the mess she made.

　

The rest of team Bus comes along after that, Simmons heads straight for Skye. Steers her away from what's happening and sits her down on a rotten tree that probably fell a long time ago. Simmons encourages her to breathe in and out through her mouth softly, put her head between her legs. Skye hadn't noticed she was breathing heavily until Fitz points it out.

　

Her legs are shaking so Skye does what Simmons says. Something cool touches her neck and Skye jumps up, only to find Jemma has a blue rag in her hands. Settling herself, Skye sits back down and let's the other woman help the only way she knows how. Unaware that there was blood on her face until Jemma is wiping it away, her eyes sad.

　

Cautiously Jemma puts a hand on Skye's shoulder in comfort, waiting for her to scowl and pull away. But taking them both by surprise, Skye covers Jemma's hand with her own and squeezes. Coulson hands Skye a bottle of water and she chugs it, her head spinning. She wants Natasha, she wants her husband. Skye needs Nat to tell her it wasn't her fault, that she can't save everyone.

　

But they're not here. And Skye may never see them again.

　

Hours later it's three a.m. and Skye can't sleep. Keeps tossing and turning, Derek's face won't leave her mind. Sighing, she rips off the covers and pads into the living area. The Bus hums with movement, it's dark and quiet. Using a phone she swiped earlier that day as a light, Skye makes her way to the bar that's always stocked with alcohol.

　

Apparently she's not the only one who had the same idea. Ward is seated on one of the stools, a glass of amber colored liquid by his right hand. Skye says nothing as she takes the seat beside him, pours her own glass of whiskey. Tosses the drink back, it burns on the way down. She pours another and another, is on her fourth when Ward finally speaks.

　

''Fitzsimmons like you''.

''It's weird. Back home most people hate me when they meet me''.

Ward's lips are on his glass when he responds, ''I can't imagine why''.

Skye nearly laughs. ''Was that sarcasam Agent Ward?''

''Maybe''.

They are silent again, both enjoying the quiet and each other's company. Ward speaks up again, not looking at her. ''Earlier with Derek, you know that wasn't your fault right?''

Skye knows, she's just having a hard time believing it. ''Yeah I know''.

''You can't save someone from themselves''.

She turns her entire body so she can look him dead in the face, ''you can if you get to them early enough''.

　

It's exactly what she's planning to do when this all goes to hell. John Garrett isn't going to pull Ward from the hell he created, Skye doesn't think Kebo is here either. Ward has no idea he's been brain washed and abused by the man he sees as a father, so that leaves only one person to save him from himself, from Garrett and Shield.

　

Her.

　

 


	19. I Want Us to Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret Skye is keeping starts to come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting! I really love Skye being on the Bus.

 

Skye pounds at the punching bag until her knuckles cry out at the familiar soreness. It doesn't stop her. She continues the same unforgiving rythym as sweat pours down her back. The salt is in her eyes dripping into her lips, her arms beginning to grow tired. But the frustration outweighs the pain.

　

She's offically been in this other world for a month. An entire thirty days. With no promise to get out. Coulson has been running a search on Robin but has come up empty. Skye can only assume he went back to their world, there's no way he could escape her for this long otherwise. The only option now is to sit and wait.

　

Wait for Ward, Tony, Bruce and Nat to figure out how to get her home. Something she loathes more than anything. She feels useless, unsettled and on edge. Missions with team Bus help, but even that will so draw to a close. It's only a matter of a couple weeks before Shield falls. Before all these people turn on Grant and crucify him.

　

Nick Fury hasn't been heard from in this entire month either. The reason comes to her as she's striking the bag, he's about to fake his death. Throwing Shield into a tailspin. Leave Nat in the dark. The look on Natasha's face when she thought Nick was dead is something Skye will never be able to forget.

　

Skye senses someone coming down the stairs, can tell by the footfalls it's Fitz. It's early in the morning, the sun just about to rise. Skye has seen some pretty beautiful sunrises in her days, most of them Ward was always with her. But gazing at them from all the way up here in the clouds, it's something else. She tries to catch a glimpse as often as she can.

　

Skye doesn't stop her movements, sweat on her back in her hair. Ignores Fitz and continues picturing the punching bag as David Whitehall and his brother, as Robin, Christian Ward, Quinn, Chelsea. Really she has a long list of people in her head that she wants to punch in the face one more time. Fitz actually stops right in front of the bag, a fair distance away so it doesn't swing back and hit him.

　

''What?'' She asks a little irritable this morning.

But her attitude doesn't cause him to flinch like it used to. In fact he looks smug in his gray sweater, smiling at her.

''When are you going to tell Agent Ward?''

Skye stops punching and sighs, alarms going off in her head. ''Tell him what?''

Fitz hands her a towel and she wipes her face, takes a sip of water and plays dumb.

He isn't buying it, looks a tad insulted that she acts like she doesn't know what he's talking about.

''Well that you're married to him in your world''.

Skye nearly chokes on her water, not expecting Fitz to figure it out before Grant did.

''Fitz I don't''-

''There's no need to lie Skye honestly, we all see how you look at him. It's obvious, the way you act around him, talk to him''.

Skye rolls her eyes, ''I do not look at him any differently than I do May''.

Fitz wrinkles his nose and Skye wants to do the same, not a good comparison. ''Considering the fact that you look at Ward like you're in love with him, I think it's safe to say you look at him very differently than you do Agent May''.

At her hesistance to confirm Fitz cocks his head to the side, ''is there a reason you didn't want anyone to know?''

Skye twirls her wedding rings, has no intention of telling him the truth. She chews on her lip looking for an answer and finally comes up with one. ''I just didn't want it to be weird Fitz''.

There, not a complete lie.

''How would it be weird?''

Skye gives him an 'are you serious' look and he's still confused.

''He would probably feel obligated to be nicer to me or something, it would just make everything awkward, I didn't want that''.

Fitz gives her a kind smile, ''Skye he's already nicer to you than anyone else on this Bus''.

Skye scoffs, feigning disbelief. ''He is not''.

''Skye''-

''You can't tell him''.

Skye may not be as amazing as Ward when it comes to lying, but she can cause faux panic in her eyes at make it believeable, it works.

Fitz pats her arm in a soothing gesture, ''I won't. But he should hear it from you Skye''.

She takes a long sip from the water bottle, ''I'll keep that in mind''.

　

Fitz walks into the lab when Jemma comes down the stairs wearing a bright smile and Skye nods in her in direction. Honestly if Fitz figured out it out that means Jemma knows too. And if they know Ward either does as well, or it's only a matter of time. She's really hoping he doesn't, it'd just complicate everything.

　

But Leo did have a point, Ward does act differently towards her. He went from not being her number one fan, to a friend. Sort of. Just like in Skye's own world when she and Grant first met. God they hated each other but in the end they just couldn't fight the pull towards one another. Skye likes to think they were always meant to be together.

　

She's wrapping her hands again when Ward appears from behind her, she can feel him, and then his body is in front of the punching bag. One look at his face and she can tell he had a bad dream the night before. He looks exhausted. Skye wants to pull him into her arms and stroke his hair, tell him that everything is alright. He'll get through this.

　

But even in her world, touch for Ward always meant something bad. It took him a long time to accept any form of physical contact that wasn't pain or pleasure, and even the pleasure didn't last. Unless you're Skye or Kebo, Natasha or Clint, her husband still is not comfortable with someone touching him. Especially without his permission.

　

This Ward isn't any different, and the last thing Skye wants to do is cause him panic. Especially after all that has happened to him while on the Bus. So she does nothing and continues to purge all her emotions out on the punching bag. Doesn't even let the sight of Ward stretching a few feet away from her cause a distraction.

　

A few minutes later she finishes and Ward takes her place, not looking in her direction or saying good morning. At first she's afraid Fitz may have not taken her advice and told him, but Grant would have said something if he knew about her being married to him. Right? She sips her water and sits down on the mat, scrolls through the phone Coulson gave her. Thinks about contacting the Iron Man in this world and decides against it. He doesn't know her.

　

''You're staring''. Ward speaks up finally and Skye's heart leaps in her throat. Hearing that from him, he's her husband but not, it hurts a lot more than she was expecting. What if she never sees her Grant again? What if she truly is stuck here? She must be wearing her heart on her sleeve because Ward stops beating the hell out of the punching bag and walks up to her, ''you alright?''

　

Skye looks up at him and can't blink back the tears in her eyes fast enough, her thumb fiddling with her wedding rings again. Ward follows her movements and swallows loudly, opens his mouth and then closes it again. She's about to comment on that when Coulson comes down the stairs and ruins the moment, like always. ''Get ready, we have a mission''.

　

Fitz and Simmons come out of the lab to get the details and Ward holds out his hand to help Skye up. She takes it, looks into his eyes and loses the breath in her body. She has years of experience in reading him, it took time and trust to gain that. Her husband let her in because he loves her, this Ward doesn't. So the expression on his face, he's letting her see that. Fear. What the hell is he afraid of?

　

She doesn't even pay attention to the words coming out of Coulson's mouth as he explains the mission. Too wrapped up in worry of the man standing next to her, his body rigid. Someone called in a possible 0-8-4 and they're headed to Maine. Skye is alone as everyone else prepares, she's lying on the blue mat in the cargo bay after taking a shower. Left hand out in front her, admiring how the diamonds in her engagement ring glimmers in the light.

　

She's so worried about Grant and what he's stressed over. It could be everything, or it could be her. If he's afraid of her, why show it? Why not just eliminate the threat? She's very much one. God if Grant is scared of her, Skye doesn't know how she'd deal. Not once has Grant ever looked at her differently because of who and what she is.

　

Not even when she beat a man to death, butchered someone with her powers. Not when she lost control of everything, of herself. Her husband has seen her at so many lows and still stuck around. Still loved her despite the darkness inside. This Ward doesn't have that, there will not be enough time to develop that level of trust and understanding.

　

If he's truly terrified of her, he may try to kill her. Skye can't decide if that's her own fear talking or facts. She'd like to think Grant would never hurt her, but perhaps she's just grown used to the soft side of him when it comes to her. Not this Tin Man version who acts like he has no emotions. Part of that is his cover yes, but some of that is Ward himself.

　

John Garrett made him think that emotions were a weakness. She's thinking of the first time Ward ever truly laid himself bare before her and it wasn't even intentional. He was drunk having just seen Shield for the first time since he was in Vault D and he let the guilt swallow him. Skye remembers helping him back to his hotel room and into bed.

　

They were friends at that point, something slowly starting to build between them. He told her he was a monster and she saw his scars for the first time. Skye can recall his face perfectly in that moment when he told her he was not a good man. There in front of her was a man who felt too much, he tore himself apart.

　

She shook her head and told him that he was, that he made a mistake but that didn't make him a bad person. That was the first time they almost kissed, the first time she noticed that Ward looked at her as if she was some kind of savior. Her mind is full of their first kiss when they land, and she's still lying on her back on the mat when everyone comes down.

　

Judging by the outfit Ward is wearing, this mission means they're trying to catch someone and need to blend in with the crowd. She's seen him a thousand times in a leather jacket and jeans, but it never fails to make her flush. Why does he have to be so damn handsome? It's really not fair. As they're all walking out of the Bus, it seems Skye isn't the only one admiring Grant.

　

When his back is turned May is subtle in raking her eyes down his form. But Skye still catches it and has to calm herself in order not to punch the other woman. At this point in time May and Grant have stopped sleeping together. On account of the Lorelei thing. It pisses Skye off for more reason than one. First of all Ward was raped and no one did or said anything.

　

Her husband didn't even fully accept it until years later with Paul's help. And from what Kebo has told her, the team actually blamed Ward for it. May punched him in the face because he tried to kill her under Lorelei's influence like he had any kind of control over it. Apparently she got her feelings hurt because of it, as if Ward chose to do it, like he could say yes or no.

　

Skye could go on and on over how Shield mistreated him as he was Agent Grant Ward, and then just Grant Ward. But it just sends her into this pit of rage and no good comes from that. There's no point in dwelling in the past, all of this has already happened and she can't save him from it. What she can do is keep him safe right now for as long as she can.

　

So she spends the mission with Ward never leaving her sights for long. He does the same but that's just habit for them now. Skye wouldn't say he trusts her but he doesn't think she's going to murder them all in their sleep anymore. They're in an office building, the suspected 0-8-4 works as a receptionist and she's just about to come in for her shift.

　

Ward is by the front door, May the back, Coulson lingering by one of the glass offices a few feet away. Skye is sitting in a plush red chair in the waiting area, energy drink in between her knees. Apparently this establishment doesn't have coffee and she turns to complain to Ward about that, it's actually really bothering her. What public building that deals in customer service doesn't have coffee?

　

And then catches herself. Because one Ward isn't beside her and two, he's not her husband here. Husband Grant would roll his eyes at her breaking character in a mission, but would listen to her rant anyway. Afterwards he'd either stop to get her coffee somewhere or go home and make it. She loves him so much. She's wondering if Ian Quinn in her world is still in Stark Tower or in jail, when the woman thought to be the 0-8-4 walks in the building.

　

Honestly Skye doesn't even care about this mission. They're all the same, she's done this a hundred times before back home. Which is why she sits back and let's team Bus take care of this one. Slips on a pair of Ward's stupid sunglasses and leans her head back into the chair. Eyes open just in case, Grant never straying far from her.

　

He of course notices her relaxed attitude and body language and is not happy.

''What the hell are you doing?'' He asks through the comm.

Skye takes a long sip of the energy drink, ''I need a break''.

She can acutally hear him grind his teeth together, ''this is a mission. Not a spa''.

''Come on robot this is not a life or death situation''.

''It could be actually. We have no idea what this woman is capable of''.

''She could also be harmless''.

''I can't take that risk''.

''Dear god you take this job too seriously''.

''Do you think this is a game?'' He's very irritated at this point and Skye knows this is turning into his feelings towards Garrett. Because Ward believes that if he even slacks off or fails one mission, he's letting his father figure down.

''Yes Special Agent Grant Ward I think Shield is full of shit and they don't help anyone''.

Her tone is sarcastic but that's mostly how she feels about the organization anyway.

''Then why the hell are you here?''

Before she can answer Fitz chimes in, ''she's here for you Ward''.

　

Oh she's going to throttle him. The awkward silence is so loud and Skye takes off the sunglasses but Grant won't look at her. Coulson tells them to shut up that they all need to focuson on the mission. They're personal lives are irrelevant right now. Two hours later they're back on the Bus, turns out the woman was in fact not an 0-8-4. Annoyed Skye heads for the bar and pours herself a drink.

　

Fitz comes up beside her and Skye grits her teeth. ''You do not want talk to me right now''.

''Skye I'm sorry, it just slipped out''.

The whiskey burns as Skye swallows it all down in one gulp, pours herself another. ''No it didn't. I told you to keep your mouth shut''.

Fitz looks over his shoulder, ''I think he deserves to know''.

''You don't know him''.

''I know enough. I know that Ward deserves to be happy''.

　

In a few weeks time Fitz will be singing a different tune, though now she can see why. Though Ward was giving he and Simmons their best shot by dropping them in the ocean, it traumatized them. Fitz has forgiven Grant in her world as has Simmons, but here it's so odd to see the blind level of trust everyone has for Ward. How he managed to do that will probably never stop amazing her.

　

Skye looks over to this young and innocent Fitz, ''look you don't know the whole story with Ward. If he figures out I'm married to him, you have no idea what it'll do to him''.

'''How could that information possibly hurt him?''

There are many reasons but Skye settles for just one, ''because I'm not staying here. I have to get back to my life. Leaving Ward knowing I'm his wife in another world, what would that do to him?''

And there's the guilt, the shame. Fitz hangs his head, ''I'm sorry I didnt''-

Skye sighs, ''it's fine. At least he's in the dark for now''.

　

Simmons drags Fitz into the lab after squeezing Skye's arm in comfort. May and Coulson are somewhere else on the Bus, and after a few minutes alone Ward comes to sit beside her. Not saying a word, his body and face unreadable. He pours a drink and focuses on the surface of the bar like it's the most interesting thing he's ever seen.

　

''Are you going to say something or just stare at nothing like some kind of idiot?''

Ah, there's the eye roll she was waiting for. But he remains silent.

Drumming his fingers on the bar before finally, finally looking at her. His expression sinks her stomach, he knows.

And judging by his face, he's known for a while.

''You would have made a terrible Shield agent''.

Skye chuckles, ''yeah probably''.

Ward takes a long sip from his drink, ''what happened today, can't happen again''.

She raises an eyebrow, ''want to rephrase that super spy?''

''Skye we can't take you out on missions if you're just going to sit there and act like you don't give a damn''.

''That's not acting robot''.

''Then you have no place here''.

Skye slams her glass down. ''You think I wanted any of this? I didn't ask to be sent here Ward!''

''I know that. But you chose to stay on the Bus, why?''

Here's the stand off she was dreading. Skye isn't going to say what he already knows.

His glance at her left hand confirms it, though he tries to hide the shaking of his hands she can still see it.

''Ward I''-

''You weren't going to tell me, were you?'' His voice is guarded, all his defenses up and rising.

Playing stupid isn't going to work so Skye simply nods. His fingers tighten on the glass, ''you should have''.

''It wasn't going to do any good Grant''.

　

He visibly flinches at the use of his first name and she can see the wheels start to spin in his mind. That fear he let her see earlier wasn't because he was scared of what she's capable of. It was because of what she knows. Like she said earlier, this puts Ward at a disadvantage. He doesn't know which parts of him she's familiar with. If the other version of him only told her certain things or everything.

　

Ward can only assume she knows the good and bad, all the ugly blood stained things in his closet. When he meets her eyes there's panic there, his spine is ram rod straight. Hating seeing him like this, Skye scoots closer and hovers her hand over his, showing she wants to touch him but he can say no, she won't do it unless he gives his permission.

　

He nods and Skye places her hand over his, his skin warm and familiar. Grimacing he throws back his drink and quickly pours another. His pain is her pain, his sorrow and fear is her sorrow and fear. Skye feels all of this as if she's Ward himself. They're so intertwined now even here in this alternate timeline.

　

''Ward''. She whispers, so many emotions on his face it hurts to look at him.

''I want you to know that I would never hurt you''.

A tiny piece of his armor cracks, she can tell. ''And I am so sorry for putting you through this. But I promise as long as I'm here, you're safe''.

His sharp intake of breath causes her to ache. Reading in between the lines he nods again, his secrets are safe with her is what she means.

''We're married''. He says carefully, slowly.

''Yeah''.

His ice eyes melt as he looks at her in a different light, now having confirmation.

''I want to know everything''.

Skye inhales loudly, ''are you sure?''

''Yes''.

She leans over the bar and grabs an unopened bottle of tequila. ''Well then brace yourself because I'm about to tell you one of the greatest and also most tragic love stories of all time. Filled with so much drama and screwed up shit you'll be amazed you and I stayed together this long. Honestly we've survived a scary amount of bad things''.

　

So she tells him their story, a summary. How they met and fell in love, excluding some parts. Like him being brain washed months ago and trying to kill her. How it's effected their marriage in ways Skye never expected. By the end she's crying into her glass and Ward has an arm around her shoulders.

　

''I just, you're going through a really hard time right now and I don't know how to help you''.

Not knowing what that hard time is but still hating to see her so upset over it, Ward pulls her closer to his side.

''You just being there Skye, it helps. I promise it does''.

She looks up at him and wipes her nose, ''you think?''

He gives her a rare smile, storing up his own emotions to dwell on later because she needs comfort right now, not him. ''I know it. As long as he has you, he'll be alright''.

A little drunk and very sad Skye places her hand on his cheek, ''and what about you?''

Grant shrugs like his feelings don't matter, ''don't worry about me''.

Skye rolls her eyes, ''did you not get the point of my story you big dumbie? I spend my life worrying about you''.

That sentence sends a wave of emotion over Ward, no one has never done that, said that before. No one has ever cared about him, especially not in the way she does.

　

Which is why he blames the alcohol and this situation for what he does next. Just leans in and kisses her, her lips warm against his own. Because for the first time in a while, Skye has made him want something for himself. This is a dangerous game he's playing, but now with Skye in the mix and him finally knowing who she is, it's going to be even more complicated.

　

She knows he's Hydra. And that could either help him or hurt John. And nothing can hurt John, Ward will never take that risk. Not even with Skye.

　

 


	20. We're Both Unsettled Nighttime Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward learns more about who Quake really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the crazy stuff now. Shield is all but ready to fall.
> 
> Also these Coulson and Skye moments really make me happy.

 

''I've never seen you like this''. Skye glides her finger tips over Ward's smooth cheeks and smiles, her husband has always had the stubble or a beard. Never this clean shaven. ''You're like a little baby Ward''. He laughs, roll his eyes and pulls his face out of her grasp. Making him laugh, breaking that hard exterior he wears so well, Skye will never tire of it.

　

Even here in this timeline with all his secrets and lies, she loves him. Every single dumb part. They're still at the bar, the bottle of tequila nearly empty. Ward just kissed her a few minutes ago and she didn't think anything of it. It was quick, something she's done a hundred times. Ward doesn't kiss any differently here, at least there's one constant she can dwell on.

　

Now that he knows they're married he seems lighter, less timid around her. Now that he knows where she stands that she's not a threat to himself at least. However she knows him well and knows how his mind works, that he's worried about John Garrett. Is she a danger to him? Have they ever crossed paths in her world, does her husband even mention him?

　

Skye takes the water Ward offers her and looks up at him, ''you can ask me anything''.

He licks his lips, ''and you'll tell me the truth?''

She shrugs. ''Unless I think it will hurt you, yes''.

''I am not a puppy you have to protect Skye''.

''You kind of are''. At his offended look she sighs, ''it's juts a habit. There are some things I know about you that we don't have to talk about, a lot of things happened to us in my world, bad things. And if I tell you all of it I don't want to upset you''.

''I can handle it''.

She's about to respond, _can you?_ But remembers Tony's comment from so long ago about everyone always deciding what's best for Ward, not trusting him enough to make that decision for himself.

''You're a good man Grant even if you feel like you're not. Don't ever forget that''.

His face falls and a shudder runs through his body, she knows from personal experience that no one has ever told him this before, and he doesn't take that comment well.

''Skye''-

She leans in closer but doesn't touch him. ''Yes you've done horrible unspeakable things, but that doesn't make you a bad person''.

Ward flinches and moves slightly away from her, she takes the hint and backs off.

　

Skye knows that her husband would love to get his hands on a time machine and take back everything he ever did for Garrett. He'd tell Coulson about Hydra and everything as soon as he stepped onto the Bus. But this version of Ward hasn't come to that stage in his life yet, if he ever will. It took a lot of therapy and soul searching for her husband to reach that point, years.

　

And even though her Grant hates John, a part of him is still grateful that he taught him how to survive. How to never rely on anyone else but himself to get out of a situation. As much as Skye hates to admit it Ward wouldn't be where he is today without John. He'd either still be in prison or dead.

　

She has always tried to understand their relationship but it's hard. Garrett did save Ward in a way, but he also abused and brain washed him for years. She wants to take this Grant's face in her hands and tell him that John isn't worth it. But she can't, it won't do any good. She made that comment to her husband once and he replied that nothing could have stopped him from saving John. Not Kebo or team Bus, no one.

　

Snapping back to the present Skye watches Ward carefully as he takes a sip of water, his body tense. They've always related to each other's darkness, so Skye decides to tell him some of her's.

　

''I've killed a lot of people in my lifetime. I've done a lot of bad things that I wish I didn't. People look at me and all they see is a monster''.

Skye abandons the water and grabs a fresh bottle of tequila, her body beginning to sway, she's on her way to being hammered.

''I don't think you're a monster Skye''. Ward says, his voice soft.

She glances over at him, ''no you never did. I think that's what made me fall for you in the first place''.

He looks like he wants to kiss her again, his gaze drifting from her lips, her eyes.

Skye takes a long sip from the bottle her throat burning, ''stop looking at me like that''.

He catches himself that mask coming back on, ''sorry''.

''It's fine. I was about a second away from taking my shirt off, and I doubt you wanted that''.

　

She's definitely drunk, the room is starting to spin she can't feel her legs. Skye nearly falls off the bar stool but then strong arms keep her from tumbling to the ground. Looking up a little breathless Ward is in her face, so close, his body pressed into every inch of her own. Brushing the hair from her face Skye keeps her arms pinned to her sides, remembering his limits.

　

''You're always catching me Grant Ward''.

　

She remembers nothing after that.

　

The next morning Skye is sitting on the kitchen counter attempting to not fall asleep in her cereal bowl. Fitz and Simmons are rambling on about a portal to get her home, that it's not going to be complete any time soon. She's half paying attention and startles when a mug of coffee is placed by her elbow. Glancing up she sees Coulson smiling at her and nodding towards the beverage.

　

Skye mutters out a thanks before taking a sip, the caffeine waking her up. Ward comes into the kitchen next, his eyes on Skye and Skye alone. Before she say anything she notices the look Coulson is giving them and she sighs. Takes a large sip before putting the mug down and crossing her arms, glare aimed at Grant.

　

''You told him?''

''Fitzsimmons did actually''.

Skye directs her hate face at them, ''seriously guys?''

Fitz is the only one who looks guilty and apologizes, Simmons looks down right smug. Coming up to Skye and wagging her eyebrows.

No doubt the other woman will want to know anything and everything about the Ward in her world.

''I think it's wonderful that you're married''.

''Jemma''-

''Oh don't Jemma me Fitz''.

They go back to bickering again and Skye turns her head to Coulson who is still smiling widely. ''You normally attack your husband like that?''

He's referring to her first day here when she kicked all their asses. Skye grins, ''unless he does something stupid, no''.

　

Neither of them miss the way Grant is looking at her, which causes Skye to go on the defense. Ward is letting these people see this warm reaction that he has to her now, why? What is his plan? Is he going to somehow use her when Shield falls, if she's here that long? An idea pops in her head but she isn't sure if it's right or wrong.

　

Perhaps he's trying to protect her. When Shield falls Coulson no doubt will have his suspicions, question her if she knew about Ward. Maybe if Grant shows affection for her Coulson will go easy on her. It's a stupid thing to do if that's his goal. It won't work. Besides it's not like the boy fell in love with her over night, no one would believe that.

　

Ward comes around to her left side and leans against the kitchen counter, coffee in his own hand. Asks her how she feels and Skye reponds with dead. He laughs and the sound fills up the small space, causing Fitz and Simmons to fall silent. Skye has heard Ward laugh many times so she's used to it, but these people aren't. Grant continues to amaze her with this unfeeling robot impression.

　

''We have a mission''. Coulson informs them a while later. Skye and Simmons are playing chess while Fitz and Ward tackle poker. She thought not going out on missions every day would make her antsy, not being able to use her powers and being in a small confined space would cause stress. But surprising herself, Skye feels fine.

　

Ward rises from the chair and walks up to Coulson, getting details of this mission. Skye refills a mug of coffee before joining them, standing next to Simmons. She catches the tail end of the conversation. Some billionare they think is making some kind of weapon and they need to go to his mansion and check it out. ''What's the target's name?''

　

''Ian Quinn''.

　

The mug in Skye's hand shatters. That all too familiar rage lighting up her skin. She can't see straight. The last time she saw Quinn was when she nearly killed him. She should have, should have never left Stark Tower to chase after Robin. Then none of this would have happened. Skye isn't sure if her powers or fingers were the ones to break the mug, but Simmons is suddenly in front of her with a rag to soak up the blood on her skin.

　

Clenching her fists, powers begging for any kind of release Skye feels like she's going to choke on all this hatred inside her. Closing her eyes she pictures her happy place, the snow, the fireplace, the silence. She's alone, nothing and no one can hurt her. Everything is alright. She can start to feel her breathing slow down, the trembling of her legs.

　

A warm hand on her elbow brings her back to reality. Opening her eyes there's Ward, worry all over him. Not caring what anyone thinks at this point, Skye places her hand over his and squeezes his fingers.

　

''I take it you and Ian Quinn aren't best friends''. Coulson speaks up, Skye takes a deep breath and nods.

''He's basically the reason I was sent here''.

''Our objective is to catch him, not kill him Skye''. May speaks up, when did she get here?

''May you really don't want to talk to me right now''.

Simmons finishes wrapping her palm in gaze and Ward pulls her to the side, out of ear shot.

''Can you handle this?'' He asks and Skye rolls her eyes.

''I can handle anything''.

''That's not what I asked. I know you, you thrive off of revenge. But this Ian Quinn didn't hurt you, he didn't send you here''.

''I know that, I'm not an idiot Ward''.

''Then don't act like one''.

　

She gets it, why he seems so stressed that she's going to hurt Quinn. Because he's working with John, and Ward can't have her screwing up anything where he's concerned.

　

''Relax robot everything will be fine''. She stands up on her toes to whisper in his ear, ''I won't kill John's second favorite tool bag''.

　

Ward clenches his jaw and she walks away back to Coulson. Who asks if she's alright and if she needs anything, that she's under no obligation to go on this mission. Skye assures him she'll be fine, they don't need to worry that she's going to shoot him in the face. Skye is in the weapons room strapping a gun to her hip, when Ward walks in. He more than likely talked to Coulson about forcing her to stay off this mission.

　

''You can't say something like that to me''. Grant comments as he leans over her shoulder.

''Just because you know things about me doesn't mean you can say them, not here''.

She turns around so their bodies are pressed together, the scent of his cologne overwhelming her for a second.

''I don't need you to lecture me''.

''I wasn't''.

She raises an eyebrow, ''are you threatening me?''

He crosses his arms, ''should I be?''

''I know exactly what is at stake here Ward. Remember when I told you I would never hurt you? I won't. And if that means protecting someone I hate that you love, then that's what I have to do. Quinn won't die because of me''.

He just barely relaxes at her words, scoots just a little closer to her, his whiskey eyes burning. ''I need you to promise me''.

Skye licks her lips, ''I promise that I won't kill Quinn''.

His fingers graze against her wedding ring and he nods, leaves the room without a word.

　

Skye wants to take back her stupid promise the second Ian Quinn's stupid face comes into view. Ward and May, Coulson and Skye are all inside his mansion where a garden party seems to be going on. Fitz and Simmons are back on the Bus watching the cameras, hacked into by Skye. She can hear one of them munching on popcorn and loudly sipping a soda.

　

They're bickering in her ear again and Skye tries her best to tune them out. Also ignores the glances women send her way, they're in fancy gowns and she's in ripped dark jeans and a white shirt. Grant himself is in a suit, Coulson as well, May in a simple black dress. Skye wasn't about to dress up for Ian Quinn. She spots him instantly, hears his laugh across the room.

　

They made eye contact not too long ago and she had to endure his slimy eyes raking over her body. Ward is sticking close to her side while May and Coulson go off to look for this supposed weapon. Usually that's Ward's job but apparently he feels that babysitting her is more important.

　

''Would you relax?'' She mutters. ''I'm not going to sprint over there and slit his throat with a butter knife''.

''Ward is just being a worried husband Skye''. Simmons teases in their comm and Skye sighs, figured those jokes were coming.

Fitz is laughing loudly and Ward looks about two seconds from yelling at them to shut up.

''Well someone needs to tell him that I am a master at self control''. She's actually not but they don't need know that.

　

Ian Quinn meets her hostile gaze for a second time and everything hits her at once. Chelsea, Grant trying to murder her, Ward in the shower months later scrubbing his skin raw because he felt dirty. The last image she has of Quinn bleeding on the ground of Stark Tower, his screams as her powers poured into him. Her fingers twitch, longing to break something to destroy something, to make any version of Quinn pay for what he's done.

　

She ruins the mission. Too quick for Ward to catch her Skye marches over to Ian Quinn, rich assholes surrounding him. Doesn't say a word before she grabs him by the collar and drags him to the first room she finds. Throws him inside before locking the door, bracing a chair underneath it. This is wrong and she knows it, this Quinn didn't do a thing to her.

　

The darkness he has inside him because of Hydra's power isn't inside him, he doesn't deserve her wrath. But it comes anyway. He tries to charm his way out of the very real danger he senses in this woman, but Skye doesn't calm. Tells him to stop talking and then her elbow is in his throat. His blood on her hands once again.

　

She doesn't get very far. A couple minutes maybe before the door is literally kicked in and strong hands are pulling her away. Quinn is passed out on the floor already, only a broken nose and some bruising. She could have done far worse. Ward pulls her out of the room and she struggles in his arms before getting the upper hand. Yells to let her go but he doesn't. He's so pissed, doesn't even have to look at him to know that.

　

Honestly she didn't really plan do that, it just sort of happened. Ward was right, she couldn't handle this mission. Grant throws her over his shoulder because she won't stop thrashing, Skye lets him get as far as outside before making her move. Getting out of this hold isn't hard. All she has to do is swing her legs and flip him over on his back, freeing her.

　

Her feet hook under his legs and down he goes. She's standing above him and he's looking up at her, his tie coming undone. Offering her hand which he refuses, Ward gets to his feet and glares down at her.

　

''What the hell was that?''

''It was called self defense you moron, don't ever man handle me like that again''.

''Don't try to be cute Skye. We had a deal''. He can't yell at her, not here not now, so he's hissing quietly. It's kind of amusing.

''I didn't know that was going to happen okay?''

''Bullshit. You're in control of your own actions''.

''Sometimes I'm not''.

''What does that mean?'' He throws his hands up in the air, ''no one made you attack the guy. We can't afford to have him call the police and press charges''.

Her Grant would know exactly what she meant about not being in control. That rage that fire, somtimes gets a hold and she can't shake it off. Not that it's an excuse, but it happens.

''Quinn isn't going to call the cops''.

''You assaulted him!''

She pulls out her phone and erases all evidence of ever being there, ''now it's his word against a ghost. Problem solved''.

She begins walking towards the vehicle they drove in on when Ward grabs her by the elbow, keeps his hand on her all the way to the car.

''Problem not solved. Do you have any idea what you've done?''

　

Skye knows him well enough to see the thin fear in his eyes and she stops breathing. There's no way Garrett would punish him for this, right? Ward didn't do anything, besides why would John care if Quinn got a little roughed up? No one in Shield but Fury knows she's working with team Bus, unless Ward told Garrett already. Skye stops halfway to the SUV and turns to him.

　

''You're not going to pay for this Ward''.

He gives her a false confused look. ''What are you talking about?''

''When I told you I know everything about you I meant everything. All the good and bad, your past''.

A shadow passes over his face but he remains silent. ''So if anyone on this planet wants to hurt you they're going to have to go through me first. And trust me you haven't even seen half of the kind of damage I can do. You are safe Ward, everything is going to be fine''.

　

By the time they all make it back to the Bus Skye isn't sure Grant believes her. In fact he won't even look at her, just heads up to his bunk and doesn't come out for the rest of the night. ''See what happens when you kiss people? Bad things''. She tells herself before spending the rest of the day with Fitz and Simmons in the lab.

　

At nearly midnight Skye leaves her own bunk because she can't sleep. Whenever she closes her eyes she sees Quinn's dumb smile as they made that deal in a bar so long ago. Skye heads to the freezer and reaches into the back where everyone hides their sweets so Ward doesn't bitch about them. Grabs a pint of ice cream and a spoon, sits on the couch and wraps a blanket around herself.

　

She's got a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie dough when Coulson walks in. Pauses in front of her before sitting in the chair beside her. In the weeks she's been here Skye has grown to like Phil, he's kinder here. Different, better. She'd still kill if he left her no choice, but it would probably not give her as much pleasure as it would if he were the Coulson in her world.

　

''Can't sleep?'' He asks. Skye shakes her head and offers him her spoon. He digs into the ice cream for a bit before speaking again.

''Agent Ward seemed upset about what you did''.

''And you're not?''

Phil shrugs, ''I never liked Ian Quinn. And you didn't hurt him too badly''.

Skye smirks. ''I wanted to''.

''You know you said something to Ward earlier that I wanted to ask you about''.

Skye ripped out her comm before she mentioned anything to Ward before the car, so Coulson doen't know anything about that conversation.

''I say a lot of things to Ward, you'll have to be more specific''.

''You told him you aren't always in control. I was wondering what you meant by that''.

She tells him a half truth. ''My anger issues, sometimes I do things and I can't seem to stop myself. Quinn was one of those times''.

It's her anger her powers, the monster inside that Hydra created.

Coulson hands her the spoon back, ''it couldn't have been all because he sent you here''.

She settles with a basically honest answer, ''he destroyed my life last year. Hurt a lot of people I care about. I just couldn't look at him without seeing all the damage he did''.

She must be wearing some kind of pained look because Coulson puts a hand on her shoulder in comfort, she doesn't shake it off.

''I'm sorry that happend''.

''Me too. We're all still recovering from it''.

''He hurt Ward didn't he?''

Skye nods, tears coming into her eyes. ''I'm scared he won't ever be the same''.

It's a fear she's only admitted to Natasha, has no idea why the hell she's telling Phil Coulson.

''People take time to heal. He may not be one hundred percent who he was when you first met, but he'll come back to you Skye''.

She looks over to the man she once hated, ''how can you be so sure?''

''Because he loves you. And Ward strikes me as a man who doesn't let anything hold him down for long''.

He's right and Skye smiles and tells him so.

　

They spend the remainder of the night eating the rest of the desserts out of the freezer and watching the DVD's Fitz picked out at the store last week. Disney movies that Skye had only watched at the Orphange or the occasional foster home. They don't bring back any bad memories. She falls asleep on the couch and Coulson covers her with a blanket.

　

Skye wakes to the sound of loud laughter. Groaning she gets off the couch and nearly trips over the blanket tangled in her feet. It takes a second to recognize that the laughter she's hearing is not familiar. Throwing on the black leather jacket draped over a chair, Skye heads down to the cargo bay, she can sense everyone on the Bus is down there.

　

Walking down the stairs the first thing she sees is May's back, in fact no one on the team is facing her. They're all in a half circle, that laugh sounds again. Simmons is the first to notice her, the other woman offers a half smile as she comes up to her. Asks if she's alright and Skye nods, wonders aloud what's going on. Simmons tells her they have a guest on board.

　

The team parts like the red sea so she can see who this person is. Coulson comes up and starts introducing just as Skye gets a look at a face. Skye has to clench both her hands into fists so hard that her fingers nearly break. ''Skye this is John Garrett''.

　

 


	21. There's A Black Mark On Her Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finally meets John Garrett face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Skye, that is all. 
> 
> Please enjoy and feel free to comment.

 

Ever since Grant told her about John Garrett all those years ago, Skye has wished so many times that the man was still alive just so she could kill him herself. Shield called Ward a psychopath but John was the real one in that relationship. What kind of person brain washes and abuses someone else for years? How could Garrett ever look in the mirror and think what was staring back at him was good?

　

Skye has always wondered why Garrett treated Ward so badly, besides the fact that he was so desperate to keep himself alive. That he trained a fifteen year old boy to be his own personal solider, there has to be more to the story there with Garrett. How did he reach that point of darkness? Was it simply because Shield left him for dead and he wanted revenge? Or was it more than that?

　

She's going to ask him now that she has a chance, and it's not going to be a pleasant conversation. Why the hell didn't she even think about crossing paths with Garrett? Of course he's here. One to check on how things are with Ward, two to see if he's made any progress on saving his life, and three because Shield is about to fall. Garrett apparently wanted a front row seat to Team Bus falling apart.

　

His cold eyes gaze at her, it's not hard to read the darkness in them. All Skye can see in this second is her husband having a panic attack in their bathroom over the man in front of her. Ward's nightmares where he would call out for John, cry when the dream ended and Ward didn't save his father figure. All Skye can think about his the fear in Grant's eyes even now when he talks about John.

　

Here is the man responsible for a majority of the demons inside Grant Ward. And she has the power to stop him from posioning Ward's mind anymore in this world. With a flick of her wrist he'd be dead, would never get to hurt the man she loves again. It would be simple, over in a heart beat. Garrett wouldn't even see it coming, no one would be able to stop her.

　

And then a body physically blocks her view of John. She looks up to find Ward standing in front of her with his arms crossed, assessing her slowly. Skye isn't aware that her fists are clenched at her sides so hard her knuckles audibly pop. Can't see the look of pure rage and hatred on her face, but Ward can. It's so very clear she hates Garrett and poses a threat to him. Which is Ward's job to eliminate.

　

Skye looks up to the ceiling to attempt to calm herself. She can't kill Garrett. It would crush Ward. He tried to take his own life more than once after the man died, Skye doesn't want to push him to that here. If Coulson does indeed kill John in this life, will Ward still try to stop breathing afterwards? Will anyone here care if he does? They didn't back home.

　

Will she even be around when all that happens? Skye wants more than anything to go home, but if she can stop Ward from taking his own life obviously she's going to do it. Even if it means spending a few more weeks here. Keeping Grant safe even from himself, is all that matters. ''This is some kind of joke''. Skye mutters to herself, the red in her vision begininng to fade.

　

Of course the universe gives her what she wants, but she can't have it. Just like with Quinn. Why does she have to confront two people she hates in less than twenty four hours and can't hurt them? John Garrett deserves to die for everything he's done, her hands are begging for her to make him bleed below her. Looking back to Ward his face is blank, but his body is ready for a fight.

　

To defend the only father he's ever known, even if it means hurting the woman that loves him. Skye could take him, she can destroy everyone on this damn plane. Then another body joins Ward's side, someone she's never met only heard about. Her husband mentioned Antoine Triplett once before, he's a specialist as well. Skye doesn't know what happened to him after Garrett died in her world.

　

''There a problem here?'' He asks, reading Ward's body language and narrowing his eyes at Skye.

Quake cocks her head, ''oh there's definitely a problem here''. She cranes her neck to glare at Garrett, ''keep that piece of shit away from me''.

Is all she says before attempting to taking a step forward and Ward misreads her movements, grabs her elbow tightly.

Skye rips herself out of his hold, ''what did I say about touching me?'' She spits, more venom in her words than she meant. Garrett being here is throwing her off.

Grant doesn't even blink before asking her where her gun is. Skye laughs and it sounds hysterical. ''I'm not going to shoot the asshole''.

No if she was going to kill him, it would be by her hands alone.

Ward just holds out his hand, Skye knows he isn't going to let up until he gets what he wants, he can't risk her being armed with John onboard.

Sighing Skye pulls the weapon out of the back of her jeans and puts it in his palm, spins on her heel and heads upstairs without looking back.

No one says anything but she does hear someone whistle and whisper something, probably Garrett asking what the hell her issue is.

　

Skye locks herself in the tiny bathroom and starts pacing. Her mind telling her to march back out there and end Garrett's miserable life. But her heart says to let things play out they way they are supposed to, if John does die here Ward is going to need her. If Coulson kills John, Ward won't feel as betrayed, versus if she does it he might hate her. It could cause way more damage than what her husband went through, and Skye never wants to cause any kind of pain with Grant.

　

Her skin is flushed and sweaty so Skye peels off her clothes and steps into the shower. Stands under ice cold spray to cool the hot rage all over. Once she's calm enough to breathe normally she switches to hot, the warmth soothing her tense muscles. She has no idea how long she's in there for, and no one comes looking for her. Wrapping a towel around her Skye steps out and heads to her bunk, only to be stopped by John himself.

　

Dressed in a red shirt and leather jacket, the man looks harmless. He's even got a kind smile on his face and respectfully focuses on her face, not her tan legs or any other skin exposed. She can see where Ward learned some of his deception from, if she didn't know any better she'd say Garrett was a good man. But she knows the monster behind the mask he wears.

　

''You don't seem to like me very much do you?''

　

Skye knows exactly why he's cornered her here and now, he thought she'd be vulnerable since she's only wearing a towel. Most people would be, being basically naked around a stranger. But Skye feels just as comfortable without clothes and she does in them, so his attempt was a big failure. Idiot. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Ward and the rest of team Bus lingering behind John, Trip too.

　

Skye focuses her attention back on Garrett, ''I depise you''.

''May I ask why?''

''Nope''.

''Coulson told me all about you, where you're from. And I can't help but wonder, who am I in your world? Am I a billionare?'' His smile causes her stomach to twist.

Skye looks directly in his eyes her shoulders pushed back and says, ''you're dead. And trust me when I tell you no one gives a shit that you're in the ground''.

His face falls and Skye doesn't have to look at Ward to know he's wearing the same expression, that fear has collapsed his chest.

　

She wasn't planning on ever telling Ward that, but it slipped. And the look on Garrett's face nearly makes it all worth it. Not looking at any of them Skye heads to her bunk and locks it, dresses quickly and yanks a brush through her hair. Sits on her bed and toys with her wedding rings, missing Grant all over again. Wonders if he's any closer to getting her home than she is.

　

She's sitting against the headboard when a knock on the door sounds. Thinking it's Ward she yells to go away, but turns out it Simmons. Skye lets her in, the other woman is carrying a mug of something hot, locks the door back and sits next to Skye on the bed.

　

''I brought you some tea''. She hands it to Skye who sips it gratefully. ''Thanks''.

''Of course''.

They sit in silence for a second until Skye blurts out, ''Ward kissed me the other night''.

Simmons doesn't look surprised, ''was he not supposed to?''

''No, I mean yes. It's fine. He just, he kisses the exact same here''.

''Is that a bad thing?''

''I just, sometimes it's hard to remember that he's not my husband. My Grant knows everything about me and this one doesn't. Like me hating John Garrett for example''.

Skye in this second realizes that she could handle killing everyone on the plane but Simmons, somehow they've become so close. Good friends, Skye hasn't had a friend outside the Avengers besides Kebo.

Jemma observes her closley and Skye knows she won't ouright ask her about Garrett. ''He's just not a nice man back home, I think he's the same way here too. And I just can't look at him without thinking of all the terrible things I've heard about him''.

Simmons places her hand on Skye's knee, ''did he hurt you?''

''No. John was dead long before I knew him''.

''What if he's different here Skye? Perhaps you should try talking to him before you jump to conclusions''.

Skye takes a large gulp of tea before responding, ''you mean before I kill him''.

''That too''.

She sighs, ''I just wish Grant was here. He'd know what to say''.

''Well what do you think he would say to make you feel better?''

Skye thinks about this for a moment and when she finally has an answer it brings a smile to her face. ''He'd tell me to let everything run it's course. That whatever is meant to happen will, and I can't control anything, who lives or dies''.

Simmons smiles and Skye threads their fingers together. ''I think that's wise''.

''Yeah the dumbie has his moments sometimes''.

　

They talk on her bed for two hours about stupid things Skye and Ward have been through back home. Fitz joined them an hour ago and he's hanging on every word Skye is saying, tears on his face from laughing so hard. Skye mainly tells funny stories that has the three of them cracking up and clutching their stomachs. She's in the middle of telling them how a few years ago Tony Stark walked in on Ward naked on the couch in their apartment, when the Bus lands.

　

The trio stumbles out of her room to find Couslon and John a few feet away. Trip and Ward in the kitchen. Skye searches all the parts of Ward she can see for injury, but sees none. Besides even if he was hurt, he'd never let any of them see. Grant must have said something because John doesn't talk to her, doesn't even glance in her direction. Good.

　

''Why are we landing?'' Skye asks.

''We have a mission. Victoria Hand is going to meet us on the ground''.

Skye internally groans, she only met Hand once and hated her instantly. Quake rarely ever got along with anyone at Shield come to think of it.

　

Both Ward and Trip act as if she doesn't exist, so Skye does the same. Knows they are just trying to protect John. She'd love to shout at the top of her lungs who John really is, why he's here, that he's a monster. He needs to be locked away for the rest of his worthless life, but one look at Grant and she shoves the urge down. He needs to be protected more than her own need for revenge.

　

Skye doesn't really pay attention to Coulson telling them the details of this mission, she still doesn't understand why Garrett and Victoria Hand are here. Skye sees the woman before anyone else, red highlights in her hair as she steps out of a black SUV. Ward shoots Hand in Skye's timeline to protect John. It was the tipping point for him and soon after Shield found out who he really was.

　

Coulson, May and Garrett all greet Hand, who takes one look at Skye and demands who she is and what the hell she's doing here. Phil quickly explains, tells her that Fury granted her permission to be here. They're all outside, in a parking lot actually in front of a Target. It's early in the morning no one is here, everything is quiet and abandoned.

　

Simmons and Fitz stick close to her side and Victoria grows more irritated, saying Skye shouldn't be here. Ward even drifts towards her, John catches the movement. Hand then says Skye needs to be escorted to the Triskelion and Quake bursts into laughter, all eyes on her now.

　

''Oh Victoria I liked you better when you were dead''.

''Excuse me?''

Phil explained that Skye is from another timeline which is why Skye responds with, ''we met once back home and it didn't end well for you''.

　

No one misses the way she says this, insinuating that she's the one who killed Victoria. It's a bold statement, but they can't kill her, can't touch her. She'd do anything for Ward, even cover up his crimes and take them as her own. Besides they can't punish her for a murder she committed in another world, Hand is still alive and present here. Even if they tried Quake would break out of wherever the put her, stop any bullets from coming towards her.

　

But these people don't know her. Quake doesn't exist here. They all just think she's a woman with a cocky attitude who fights like Natasha Romanoff.

　

''Do you have any idea who you're talking to?''

Skye smirks, ''I do. You don't intimidate me. For your sake because you're the one who has no idea who they're talking to, I'd back the hell off. I belong here and nothing you say is going to make me leave this mission or these people''.

Skye turns her back on Hand and walks away, before she's out of ear shot she hears Garrett say, ''don't take it personally Vic. I'm dead in her world too, it's not so bad''.

　

The mission is a complete bust. Apparently it's some rich guy that has been giving Shield a hard time now. He has private security around his house that put up one hell of a fight. Skye nearly used her powers a few times, had her hand raised and everything before she caught herself. Luckily no one noticed, especially Ward who was so far up John's ass. It's odd, his behavior.

　

Skye has never seen Grant like this, so loyal to one person. Following his every movement without being obvious about it, there's a connection between the two men anyone with eyes can see. But they have no idea how deep that bond goes, how toxic that relationship. Only Skye does, and she can't do a damn thing about it.

　

They're all in the living area of the Bus, Skye sitting on the couch in between Fitz and Simmons. Trip, Ward, Garrett, Coulson and May are all standing in a circle beside Victoria Hand. Skye isn't really paying attention to their conversation until she hears the word, ''Clairvoyant''. Apparenty their target was working for him, Shield has no idea who this person is.

　

And all the while Garrett is standing there sipping coffee, acting completely innocent. Ward is too. Skye feels that fire in her chest begin to burn, how is this fair? The man they're looking for is right in front of them! Frustrated Skye jumps up from the couch violently, causing everyone to look at her. She sends a glare Ward's way before walking to her bunk.

　

Footsteps trail after her, she doesn't have to turn to know they belong to Ward. She makes it inside before he's right beside her, locking the door behind him. He's been pissed at her all day, the warmth she felt before when he kissed her is gone. She's playing with fire, and Grant can't stand for that. He'd never let anything happen to Garrett.

　

''You need to back off''.

Skye sits on her bed, ''considering I haven't killed that asshole yet, I figure that is backing off''.

''Garrett is a''-

''The only reason he isn't dead is because of you Grant, I'm doing this for you''.

''Oh do you expect me to say thank you for restraning yourself?''

''Kind of! I told you I was going to protect you and I am, and that means not hurting John. I get it, but that doesn't mean I like it''.

He shakes his head, ''you don't know him''.

''I do actually. You told me everything, everything Ward. I know exactly who John Garrett is''.

''Then explain to me why you want to hurt him, he's a good man Skye''.

　

She's going to throw up. Her husband now understands how terrible Garrett was, but this version of him doesn't. He doesn't think their entire relationship is toxic, he thinks John saved him, that he loves him. But John is only using him, this Ward can't see that. Skye could yell at him until she's blue in the face what a monster Garrett is, but it won't do any good.

　

Ward has to come to that realization on his own, he doesn't understand yet that he's been brain washed and abused. Skye wants to shake him until he gets it, but that won't help. Instead she takes a deep breath and holds her hands out, hovering them above his biceps. Silently asking if it's alright to touch him, he nods and Skye wraps her fingers around his skin.

　

''I know what happened when you were fifteen and everything that's lead up to right now. I know you won't believe me but trust me, Garrett isn't good. You are, and I'm so sorry you can't see that yet''.

Ward shakes his head, ''don't''.

''Grant, he's the Clairvoyant! He's been playing this team since he walked in here. You and I both know what's going to happen soon''.

Shield will fall.

He says her name in warning but she keeps going.

''When all this comes crumbling down where do you think you will be?''

''That doesn't matter''.

''Of course it does! Your life matters too Grant, not just Garrett's''.

''What do you want me to say Skye? John saved me, he's the only reason I'm here''.

''You're strong Ward, stronger without him''.

''Maybe your husband is''.

Skye runs her fingers up his arms causing him to shiver, ''you want to know what my husband would tell you right now? That you are stronger than you think you are and you can do anything. You don't need John to make you feel complete''.

She's trying not to press the issue, she could come right out and say that he's being abused, to wake the hell up and John for who he really is. She won't, obviously.

''You don't understand''. She does, they both know it.

Skye shrugs, ''so help me to''.

He doesn't, and ten minutes later Skye tries a new plan. It's stupid but it just might work.

　

''You know what Ward? Do whatever you want''. Is all she says before leaving the room. Not knowing what she's going to do he follows, breathes a small sigh of relief as she passes Garrett and heads down the stairs. Team Bus follows them, along with Hand, Garrett and Trip. Skye heads down to the cargo bay, passes the punching bag and Shield vehicles. Her eyes set on the lowering ramp to get out of the Bus.

　

She takes out a knife from her pocket and heads over to the ten parachutes hanging on the wall, drags the blade across them all so they are useless. In hindsight she probably should have considered there being an acutal emergency on the plane later and she basically doomed them all, but it's too late now. She did that so Ward couldn't follow her. Just in case.

　

Ward starting to figure out her plan shakes his head, tells her not to do this. She's about to press the button when strong hands grab her around the waist and pull her back. ''What the hell are you doing?'' Ward demands and Skye attemps to elbow him in the ribs, ''what I have to''. They struggle for the upper hand for a few minutes.

　

Skye has Ward pinned to the floor her knees on either side of his hips, he's about to get out of this hold easily. Skye registers his body tensing about to make a move, when his eyes widen suddenly. He calls Trip's name and tightens his grip on her, no longer trying to get away. Skye doesn't see Ward grabbing onto something to keep him anchored, his one hand on Skye is so tight it's going to bruise.

　

She turns to find Trip's hand on the button and then he presses it, Skye gets out of Ward's grip at the wrong time. The last thing she sees is Ward's panic and then she's sucked out of the Bus. Yeah her plan backfired, she wasn't acutally going to jump, Ward just had to think she was. She didn't think Trip or anyone else would do anything to stop her or cause something like this to happen. This did not end the way she thought it was going to.

 


	22. She's Got Blood Cold As Ice & A Heart Made of Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye has a break before Shield falls and runs into and old friend, and she finds herself committing more than one of Ward's sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just, I love writing this version of Skye. Its probably why I've written so many Avengers AU fics. 
> 
> Also we're reaching the end of her being in this other world, so enjoy! I really love the twist at the end here.

 

Stark Tower or Avengers Tower, whatever the hell Tony is calling it these days, stands before Skye in the dark of night, shining brightly against the lights of New York City. It's powerful and extravagant just like Iron Man himself. Skye looks up at the massive builing and sighs, missing Tony so much it hurts. Why she's here, she couldn't tell you.

　

After being literally thrown out of the plane because Trip for some reason decided to kill her, Skye ended up in Rome of all places. A few days later and numerous plane rides, here she is. It hits her then as she's looking up to the roof why she's here, this is home. She had nowhere else to go so, with Tony she's always felt like she belonged somewhere.

　

Skye remembers the day they first met like it was last week instead of years ago. She'd been with Nat for a few years at that point, the Black Widow kept her a secret for her own protection, and the world's. But Quake had learned self control so they went to see Tony and eventually introduced her to the rest of the family before they all became Avengers.

　

Anyway Skye walked into Stark Tower took one look at Tony Stark and instantly thought he was jackass with a lot of money. Tony thought Natasha was insane for taking a weapon as dangerous as Skye under her wing, and tried to talk her out of it. Iron Man's first words to her were, _''so you're little girl who's going to get Natasha killed''._

　

Skye replied with, _''so you're the pretentious prick who sold weapons over seas and nearly got everyone killed?''_ Tony laughed and said she'd survive everything just fine. After that somewhere along the line he became the only father she'd ever known. So him not knowing who she is in this life hurts. Natasha having no idea who she is, is a pain in Skye's chest that won't ease.

　

Even if Tony can't help her in this world, just being here close to him helps. Skye closes her eyes and thinks about Ward and team Bus, they think she's dead. In a few hours Shield will fall, she has to get back to them. She couldn't track them down since they were all on a plane, but she knows where they're headed. The Hub, getting there will be no problem.

　

While she's pissed Trip is the reason she was thrown off the plane, she understands why he did it. To protect Garrett because she is very much a threat to him. Doesn't mean he's not getting punched in the throat next time she sees him. Opening her eyes Skye is about to turn around and head to the airport, when a familiar heart beat sounds to her left.

　

It's Natasha, standing in the middle of the sidewalk with her arms crossed like she's been present this entire time. It's obvious it's not the Black Widow from Skye's world. Not only does this Romanoff have lighter longer hair and is clearly younger, she doesn't wear relief all over her face when they lock eyes. She doesn't run to Skye so thankful she's alive and hug her.

　

Skye has no clue why the other woman is here. Nat is supposed to be in Washington with Steve and Sam, protect them and fight against Hydra, against Bucky. Skye remembers that day too, how it felt like the world was falling to pieces. Here in just a few hours Nick Fury is about to fake his death and nothing will ever be the same.

　

Natasha comes up to Skye silently and they both look up to Stark Tower.

　

''It's a nice building''. Skye mentally slaps herself, what kind of a conversation starter is that? Nat not knowing who she is really throwing her off, for once in many years Skye is at a loss for words with Romanoff.

''It is''.

Skye licks her lips and just goes for it, ''what are you doing here?''

''I was informed that there was a woman traveling with Phil Coulson and his team, apparently she has my fighting style''. Nat shrugs, ''I was curious''.

''Let me guess Nick Fury was your informant''.

Nat doesn't deny it, ''I was also informed you're from a different world''.

''Sort of. I'd call it the future, maybe an alternate timeline''.

Romanoff nods, Skye knowing she won't ask any questions decides to give her some answers.

''We know each other in my world''.

Nat still doesn't look at her, ''do we?''

''Yeah. We met when I was eighteen, you saved my life''.

''I did?''

''You've sort of been saving my life ever since. You're my mentor''.

''That doesn't sound like me''.

　

She has a point, originally Nat was only supposed to find Skye and get her out of the Hydra base she was kept in. Back then everyone just thought they were dirty Shield agents, it won't be until well now, that the truth really comes out. Anyway Nat's only task was get her out and deliver her to Fury, she didn't ask any other questions.

　

What Nat didn't know was that Fury was planning to kill Skye, and once Romanoff found that out she stepped in. Convinced Nick not to do it, that she could train her and teach her how to control her powers, her temper. Without Nat Skye would be dead either way. From Shield or Hydra. The Black Widow even now keeps her grounded, makes her feel less alone.

　

She has seen the darkest parts of Quake and not only stuck around, but held her when she cried, picked her up off the floor, wiped blood off her hands. Natasha never saw Skye as a broken thing or even a monster. Just a person who didn't deserve all the torture the world threw at her.

　

Skye tells this other version of Nat all of those things, leaving out the parts about Hydra. Debates for a long time if she's going to tell her. But then she hears Ward's dumb voice in her head telling her that everything needs happen in it's own course, she can't change anything. Hydra is going to come out of the shadows anyway, people are still going to die, she tells herself.

　

Telling Natasha when there's only a few hours left to spare isn't going to do anything. Maybe. Or maybe it could make all the difference in the world. Who knows. In the end Skye keeps her mouth shut, though the stress of doing that for the first time causes her to sweat.

　

''Alright that does kind of sound like me''. Nat comments and Skye smiles.

''You're a pretty good mentor''.

''From that video at the Hub I'd say you're a pretty good student''.

Skye beams, ''I try. So was that all you wanted?''

Romanoff strugs, ''I heard you can't get back home, is that why you're here?'' She nods up to Stark Tower.

''No. I know Tony can't help me. In my world he's the closest thing I've ever had to a father. Being around him just makes me feel more secure''.

Nat gives her a long look and says finally, ''I'm glad we have you, and that you have us''.

''Yeah me too''.

The Black Widow moves to walk away and Skye suddenly gets an idea.

''Hey I know you and I don't know each other very well. But where I'm from you were the only family I had for a long time, so can I ask a favor?''

Romanoff takes one step back and cocks her head to the side, ''depends''.

''Relax I'm not going to ask you to kill someone''.

''Okay, shoot''.

''There's someone here that when I'm gone is going to need your help''.

Nat waits for her to continue and Skye sucks in a breath, didn't think this would make her emotional, but tears still prick her eyes.

''You're not going to understand him and that's fine. But he needs someone to protect him, look after him. It doesn't have to be right now but here in a few days maybe''.

　

If Skye leaves tomorrow (which is unlikely but she can't take any chances) she doesn't want Grant to be alone. After Shield falls, if or when Garrett dies.

　

''What happens in a few days?''

Skye licks her lips. ''He's going to be all alone in the world. And I don't want him to feel like he is, he'll need someone''.

Nat begins backing away slowly but she's nodding. ''What's his name?''

''Grant Ward''.

Surprise lights her face for just a moment, ''I've heard of him''.

''I'd be shocked if you didnt''.

''He's your husband isn't he?''

Skye fiddles with her wedding ring, ''yes''.

''Alright. I'll see what I can do''.

''Thank you''.

Nat is just about to disappear into the shadows when Nat calls her name, ''I hope you find your way home''.

''Me too''.

And then she's gone and Skye is alone again.

　

Getting to the Hub isn't the hard part, neither is hacking into it or locating the team. Skye stands on the roof in the middle of the night, exhausted but guzzling down an energy drink before she enters the building. Talking with Nat has given her more hope than when she first came here. If she leaves in the next day or week or month, Grant won't be alone. Natasha will keep her promise.

　

That feeling that the world is ending keeps following Skye around, like her body and mind has forgotten she's been through this event already. The airport was a nightmare, the streets a wreck, people were acting as if it was the battle of New York all over again. Skye wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, glances down at her phone.

　

Cameras are down at the Hub but she managed to hack into one, ah there's the team. Ward is still with them as is Trip and John. They're slowly walking down the hallway right below her, the luck. They're all pressed against the wall and Ward is about to lean over to check and see if the coast is clear, it's not. Skye is momentarily distracted by his outfit.

　

He always did look good in tact gear. His hair is mused but he seems fine. This is when John reveals who he is to Coulson, this is where Agent Grant Ward is no more. Skye squints into the screen and sees that team Bus is not alone in the hallway, right on the other wide where Ward is about to spot, is ten Hydra agents with thier guns out.

　

Skye grins, tosses the can aside and pulls out a gun from her jeans. Show time. Uses her powers to break the ceiling below her and fall through.

　

The second she lands she's on the agents in front of her. Slams her elbow in the throat of the nearest one, shoots the second closer. The other agents make a grab for her but she shoves the body in their direction. Uses that distraction to shoot another and get one by the shoulders, slam him in the wall. Two get a hold of her arms while another faces her, his lips bleeding, gun aimed for her head.

　

She kicks out her legs, feet landing square in his chest and he goes flying. Skye rips out of the other men's hold, grabs one by the throat and cuts off his airway. Kicks the other agent so hard he slams back into the wall and slumps to the floor. The other one passes out as well and soon there are only four left, this has taken her less than two minutes.

　

There's an axe encased to her left, perfect. The gun is kicked out her hand as she dodges a punch for her face. Throws her arms up to protect another hit aimed for her nose. Two more agents go down when she uses Nat's signature move on them. Only two left and she grins at them. ''If you'd like to give up now you're more than welcome''.

　

Of course they don't listen. She throws one of them into the glass casing which breaks and she grabs the axe. Uses the handle to knock one out cold, the last man standing waves her on. ''You're just a woman''. He says, a little shocked and Skye gives him the coldest smile she can muster. ''A woman who's about to kill you''. And then she throws the axe.

　

About to turn back to the team when one of them that was unconscious, wakes. Makes a grab for her ankle but his face is met with her boot. He rises from the floor anyway and Skye nails him in the gut. When he kneels over she grabs the back of his head and slams it into the wall, kicking him again just to make sure he stays knocked out.

　

The idiots did manage to get a couple of good hits in because her mouth is bleeding. Running a hand through her hair and spitting blood out onto the floor, she spins around to face the team. Who are all looking at her in surprise, mouths unhinged. Fitzsimmons are actually crying in relief and are suddenly running towards her.

　

Skye smiles as they hug her and she wraps her arms around them. Coulson evens joins what is now a group hug, rests his head on the top of her head. Tears fill his eyes as well, causing emotion to well in Skye's chest. But she can't afford to think about that right now. Smiles at him when he says he's glad she's alive.

　

''Is no one going to question how in the hell she survived that fall?'' Garrett asks causing Skye to clech her fists so she doesn't bring this building down on them.

　

It's clear that team Bus has figured it out, whatever is in her DNA is the reason she's alive, but they don't tell Garrett this. Actually he probably already knows courtesy of his Golden Boy. Ignoring Ward because if she looks at him Skye will stop what she's about to do, and that can't happen. He was right, she does thrive on revenge.

　

Pulling away from the group Skye doesn't even look at May, before focusing her attention on Trip. Who's lingering beside Garrett gun in hand, refuses to glance at her. Skye takes one step to him before a hand is on her shoulder, which she easily throws off. Trip apologizes now with a smile that acutually makes it feel like the world has stopped spinning.

　

It takes Skye a second to remember where she is. Practically shoving Garrett out of the way, Skye stands in front of Trip and looks at him. He says he's sorry once again and says she's alive, no harm done. He was just trying to protect everyone on the Bus, thought she was a threat. Skye smiles at him this time, ''oh trust me, I am''. And then punches him in the face.

　

''Next time I break every bone in your body''. She warns him while also glancing at Garrett as she begins walking away, it's just as much as a warning for him.

Casually touching Ward's hand as she passes, Skye heads down the hallway once again. Pries the axe out of a chest and swings it over her shoulder, looks back at team and starts walking.

''You guys coming? We've got a lot of Hydra agents to kill''.

''You know about Hydra?'' Fitz asks as they walk.

''Of course I do, it's all over the news''.

''Good, we don't have to waste time on filling you in''. May comments and Skye flicks her off.

　

No one questions if this happened in her world too, if it did why she didn't say anything. They probably should have. Only Ward knows, and somehow Skye winds up alone with him in a janitor's closet. Her job was to hack into the main frame so Ward can set off a bomb, piece of cake. She had it done in less than five minutes, and now they find themselves in said closet.

　

Waiting for a way out because there are Hydra agents outside. She and Ward haven't said a word to each other and for some reason it's causing her to worry. In the few days since she's been gone, what did she miss? In her timeline Grant was able to find a cure, save John and then everyone found out who he was. What happened here?

　

She's about to ask when Ward leans down and kisses her. Cups her face in his large hands and kisses her the way he's wanted to for weeks. Like he's been deprived of oxygen for so long and she's his first breath of fresh air. His hands in her hair, running down her back, on her hips, drifting up her ribs until his fingers are back on her cheeks again.

　

Dear god when was the last time she was kissed like this? It had to have been months ago, at that party Tony threw maybe? Right before Talbot. Skye can't really think straight with Ward's mouth on her's. She pulls away to cartch her breath her hands clutching his tactical vest, body pressed against every inch of his. Ward rests his forehead against her own, their eyes closed.

　

''For a second I thought you were dead''. He confesses, hands running through her hair again.

''I'm okay Ward. I'm right here''.

She still doesn't open her eyes and what he says next breaks her heart. ''But you won't be for long''.

　

Now when they first got together it took a long time for Ward to fully open himself up to her. So for this version to say something like that when he's only known her for a month, it doesn't make her feel good. If he's in love with her, he's going to lose her. And then what kind of life would that be? Skye never had any intention of hurting him.

　

She tried everything to avoid that, but she can't control how he feels. Her being here, kissing him, talking to him they way she did, he clearly fell for her. And now he's going to have to spend the rest of his life without her, how could she do that to him? She's a terrible person. Opening her eyes she finds Ward is staring at her, his eyes warm.

　

Her hands find the back of his neck and plays with the short hair there, ''Ward I''-

''I know, I know you can't stay. I wouldn't ask you to''.

''My world needs me''.

''Of course they do''.

He shuts down right in front of her as he begins moving away. ''I'm glad you're safe Skye''.

Ward reaches for the door handle but she yanks him back by the shoulder, ''don't do that. Don't shut me out''.

''Skye''-

''Look I get how awkward this is, okay? But I promised I would protect you. Now I've clearly screwed it up so far but I'm going to do better''.

He shoulders the wall and gives her an amused look, ''why do you think you screwed up?''

She gestures to her mouth and then his, ''you weren't supposed to fall for me Ward''.

He chokes and tries to joke it off. ''Look Skye, don't flatter yourself, I''-

Skye gently holds his face in her hands and looks into this younger much less damaged version of her husband. ''Grant, it's okay. You're allowed to feel, it makes you human''.

She can tell exactly what's going through his head, John Garrett's voice. Telling him he can't get attached to anyone or anything.

''Garrett is lying Ward. I know you don't get it right now but I swear to you''. She stands on her toes and grips his face fiercely, ''someday, someday you'll understand''.

　

His expression morphs into confusion, panic, fear, guilt and then nothing. But there's a spark in his eyes that Skye nearly breaks into a victory dance because for a second it seems, she got through to him. She's going to save him from John Garrett, even if it kills her.

　

''We should get a drink after this''. Ward says casually as he peeks out the door and spots the agents blocking their path.

''I would buy but the person who so rudely tossed me into this world forgot to include my wallet. Unless you can find me a laptop and I can hack into someone's back account''.

Grant looks like he wants to laugh but holds it in, ''I'll pay''.

Skye nods, ''good because I really didn't feel like doing all that''.

His hand is on the door handle, ''you take the ones on the right?''

She winks and pulls out a gun, ''you take the ones of the left''.

　

Fifteen minutes later after setting off the bomb, finishing their part of the mission, Skye and Ward are wakling down the hall to meet back up with the team. By now Coulson knows who Garrett is and Ward is going to ''see him off'' to prison. Skye glances at him nervously, he's calm and composed on the outside, but on the inside? She knows this will hurt him.

　

He's about to kill Victoria Hand, betray the people that care about him. Nothing she says is going to convince him to change his mind, she knows this. Her Grant has told her before that he would have done anything for John and not even months with the team that he grew to care about, could change his course. Not even here.

　

But Skye still takes his hand and pulls, causing him to stop walking and look back at her. ''Ward you don't have to do this''. His face doesn't change, no tick or twitch that responds to her words. His eyes are dark and empty, blood running down the side of his handsome face. ''Yes I do''. Is all he says before letting go and heading towards the team.

　

As soon as they see Coulson the other man pulls Ward aside, Fitz and Simmons come up next to Skye and fiil her in. But their words don't reach her, all of her attention is on Grant. She can tell the second Phil informs him about John. It truly amazes her, Ward's reaction. Disbelief, doubt, shock crosses his face. He's shaking his head and pushes off Coulson's arm.

　

Jesus christ. Skye's said it before and she'll say it again, boy is good at what he does. The best of the best, not even Romanoff could do this. He managed to fool all these people, if Skye didn't know otherwise, she'd be one of them. Knowing it's part of her role, Skye goes to him. Pretends to be shocked as well, her face sells it because Coulson pats her on the arm.

　

Skye says nothing as she holds out her arms, asking Ward if it's alright if she hugs him. He nods and then he's in her arms, clutching her tightly. They both let go of each other as Trip begins shouting, the pair turns to find Garrett being led out by Shield agents. He's in hand cuffs, doesn't even look at Grant as he passes.

　

Victoria Hand follows soon after, not lifting Skye's mood at all. She and team rally around Ward and tell him that they're planning on putting Garrett in jail. He then asks if he can come as well, see off the man who raised him that turned out to be a traitor. Hand nods and Skye speaks up, invites herself to come onto the plane as well.

　

''That's not happening, you don't have clearance''. Hand says.

Skye rolls her eyes, ''you're really trying to pull rank on me right now? Fury is dead, you guys are probably all that's left of Shield. I'm getting on that plane, I wasn't asking for your permission''.

　

Which is how ten minutes later after a tearful goodybe to Coulson and Fitzsimmons, Skye finds herself strapped to the seat furthest from Ward. Who sits across from Garrett, not saying a word. He looks like he's been betrayed, plays the part so perfectly of course no one doubts him. It would never even cross their minds.

　

Skye knows exactly what's about to happen when Hand glances over to John. ''You know what I'm thinking Agent Garrett? I'm thinking the Ice Box at the Fridge is a little too comfortable for you. Maybe we should put you a little deeper underground''.

　

God Skye wants to butt in and raise her hand comment that she agrees with Victoria, but that just can't happen.

Hand looks to Ward, ''what do you think Agent Ward? You shot the wrong Clairvoyant before. Care to shoot the right one?''

Oh yeah now Skye remembers what happened in the few days before Shield fell.

　

Skye watches as Ward looks up to Victoria, then back at John. Both men deserve an award for the act they are putting on right now. Grant stands slowly, takes out his gun and loads it. Before he can pull the trigger Skye leaps past Hand and sets her hand on Grant's gun, pushing it down to the floor instead. He gives her a 'what the hell' look but it doesn't stop her.

　

Before he can make a move or anyone can ask her what she's doing, Skye whips out her own gun and fires. Three shots, the same ones Ward was about to make. Two at the agents beside John, the other for Victoria Hand. Who barely has time for the shock of the situation to reach her, before Skye shoots her a second time.

　

''It's not personal Victoria''. Is all Skye says before pulling the trigger once again, all three Shield agents are now dead. Remember when Skye said she'd take Ward's crimes on as her own? This is one less thing he has to feel guilty about in the future. Holstering her gun Skye turns back to Garrett, who's grinning at her. Ward for his part looks confused and lost.

　

Skye makes a note to tell him later exactly why she did that. Bringing all her attention back to Garrett, Quake walks up to him and leans down so that they are at eye level. Sets her hands on either arm rests beside him so he's locked in, caged by her. He can't focus on anything but her face, which is twisted into rage, hatred.

　

But he's still smiling at her, ''I knew you'd come around to our side sweetheart''.

Quake backhands him across the face, Ward makes a move for her but she uses her powers with a twitch of her finger, the plane drops causing him to lose his footing.

''Let's get something straight right now you sick son of a bitch''. She spits at Garrett, ''I didn't do that to save your pathetic miserable life. I did that so Ward would have just a little less blood on his hands since you've made him spill so much over the years. Believe me when I say I am not on your side''.

He glances back at Ward as if to command him to do something, but Skye strikes him in the face again. Grabs his chin so he can look at her.

''And I know you're going to tell Ward to kill me, but he can't. Oh I don't doubt he'll try, but he won't be able to. A bullet can't kill me, I'm too powerful for him, there's no way he can defeat me in hand to hand combat''.

Garrett looks like he wants to laugh and Skye cocks her head to the side, ''you've hardly scratched the surface on who and what I am. So trust me when I say there's nothing you can do to hurt me. I will kill you''.

Keeping Ward in the back of her mind she gestures to him over her shoulder, ''the second Grant realizes he's better off without you I will put a bullet in your head. You have no idea who you're up against''.

She punches him one more time before stepping away, allowing Ward to tend to his mentor, get more orders.

　

Skye steps over all the blood around them and heads back to her seat. Puts her feet in the one beside her so she's lying down, keeps one eye on John and Ward. Neither of them look at her as Garrett goes into the cock pit to fly the plane. Ward heads back to his seat as John starts telling them a story about a mission from his days at Shield.

　

Grant doesn't say one word to her. She knows where they're headed next, Cuba. If she has to Skye will deal with all of Ward's crimes the same way, she'd kill anyone if it meant he wouldn't hate himself in the morning. Smirking to herself Skye looks up to the ceiling, Hydra has no idea what they've gotten themselves into. Quake is on her way.

　

 


	23. I'm Losing You, I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye's time with Garrett and Ward is running out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves, this took a turn.

 

_Ward is Hydra._

　

Phil Coulson stares at the screen and instantly denies what he's seeing. No, no, this isn't real. That's impossible, not Agent Ward. Not the man who's bled for Shield, who saved this team countless times, the man who became a dear friend. Someone is just trying to stir up more chaos, make him question everything around him.

　

His phone beeps again with an incoming message, this time it's a video attachment from the same unknown number. He clicks the link heart in his throat, because what if this is true? Over the past couple of days long time friends and people he never thought would ever harm anyone else, have turned out to be traitors. Could Ward be one of them?

　

No one has heard from him, Skye or Victoria Hand since they left to transport John Garrett to the Fridge. Coulson and the rest of the team have been assuming they just somehow lost contact, but what if that's not it? What if something worse has happened?

　

At first the footage playing on the screen is fuzzy, Phil isn't quite sure what he's looking at. Then he recognizes where this is from, the Fridge. John Garrett is first to be seen but he's not in hand cuffs. In fact he's holding a gun and smiling like he hasn't got a care in the world. A few Shield agents close in behind him and John seems unaware.

　

Just as they are about to take the shot, they fall to floor. Dead. Coulson holds his breath, feeling as if he knows what's about to happen but doesn't want to accept it. Grant Ward comes up behind John gun out, but holsters it as soon as he reaches the other man's side. There's no audio but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on.

　

The message was right.

　

Ward is Hydra.

　

Did he kill Victoria Hand to save John? Oh god what if he did the same to Skye? What happened to her?

　

 

 

*

　

 

Skye can tell there's something wrong with Ward the second he and John enter the Hydra base they've all been hiding out in. Call it her training, instinct or whatever, but one look at Ward's face and she knows something is very wrong. His expression reveals nothing of course but she knows him better than she knows herself sometimes. Something is about to happen.

　

It's been a couple of days since Shield fell and so far Garrett and Ward have raided the Fridge, are actively still looking for a cure, and plan to take down Shield. Well Garrett is, Ward is just following orders. It's terrifying how Ward acts around the other man, like his mind isn't his own. He just goes along with whatever John says.

　

Skye has never seen him like this, so loyal to someone else. She has to remind herself that he's brain washed, isn't capable of living without orders. It's also becoming even more clear as to why her husband attempted to take his own life after John died. Garrett is everything to Ward, without him it's painfully obvious the boy has no idea who he is without him.

　

It breaks her heart. She hasn't slept in fifty hours in fear of Garrett slitting her throat in her sleep, and the threat of him beating the shit out of Grant. If he even tries Skye is going to kill him and deal with the aftermath of that when it comes. Ward doesn't deserve that. She's on her second energy drink when Garrett looks at her and walks over to her.

　

''Don't talk to me''. Is all she says when he gets close but he doesn't listen.

''You didn't tell me you and Ward were hitched where you're from!''

Skye glances over to Grant who's cleaning his gun, seeming like he's ignoring them. He's not.

''Didn't see the need to''.

''Oh come on that practically makes us family Skye! Ward is like a son to me''.

She doesn't even try to stop the words that come out of her mouth, ''well you treat your son like shit then''.

''Excuse me?''

Skye leans in so Grant doesn't hear this part. ''Breaking Ward out of jail and abandoning him in the woods for five years and then making him join Shield just to save your pathetic life, doesn't make him your son. It's called brain washing you asshole. You've abused him his entire adult life just to save your own. And I swear to god if me killing you wouldn't destroy him, I'd break your neck right now''.

　

She made a similiar threat to him back on the plane after she killed Victoria Hand, and just like then John doesn't take it well. His eyes narrow and he scoots closer until they are nose to nose. Skye is not intimidated. She's fought aliens and gods, this man is nothing.

　

''I don't know what your husband told you back where you come from but he's a lying''-

''Don't finish that sentence. It won't end well for you''.

John gives her a smile, ''so many empty threats''.

''It was a promise you moron''.

''So is this''.

Is all Garrett says before snapping his fingers. And just like magic all the Hydra agents in this place come up behind him, weapons hot.

　

Here it is, this is the bad feeling she had a minute ago. Garrett is going to use these twenty Hydra agents to kill her, thought if she was terribly outnumbered there was no way her skills would be able to save her. Skye laughs into her energy drink before tossing the remains onto the floor. Slips off her leather jacket and draps it on the chair next to her.

　

''Don't see how you dying is funny''. Garrett comments and Skye winks, ''you're about to''.

　

She doesn't glance at Ward, he wouldn't put a stop to this anyway not that she needs him to. It's true she is outnumbered but she could handle all of them without her powers. But where's the fun in that? The Index isn't a problem anymore and Skye always loves to put on a good dramatic show. Having powers without anybody here knowing, the shock of it all.

　

Right before they're about to strike Skye looks over her shoulder at Garrett, ''last chance to call them off''.

''Not happening sweetheart''.

''Do you really think you can stop me? Do you have any idea what I can do?''

''Well I guess we're about to find out''.

　

Skye turns back to the small threat at hand, she won't even break a sweat. Guns are cocked, fingers are triggers and Skye cracks her knuckles. She loves this part. Waits until bullets are headed for her to make a move. Holds out her hand her powers running through her, stinging her skin, her body flexing, skin pushing and pulling.

　

God she'll never get tired of that. All of the men in front of her go flying into the wall behind them. For good measure and because Nat was always right she is a show off, Skye bends down and sets her hands on the floor. The vibrations all around her hum and sink into her very being. The entire front of the building along with the Hydra agents, crumbles to pieces.

　

The quake tore down the walls, the windows until there was nothing left. The earth shattered beneath her hands leaving nothing but large cracks and craters. The only part of the building that remains intact is the section behind her, left untouched and perfect. The sight in front of her is nothing but dirt and bodies. Thank god they're in a secluded location with no one else around.

　

She's about to turn back to John and Ward, when a body appears from the rubble. He wasn't in the intial wave, he seems unharmed and is about to fire his weapon, aim right between her eyes. It's not necessary what she does next, but she does want to refresh Garrett on who exactly he's dealing with. Lowers a hand to her ankle so she's suspended in the air.

　

It's a move she's perfected over the years. Slices through the air, all the power in her clenched fist. Her powers flow through her hand as she approaches the target, lands a perfect punch to his face, the extra momentum from her Inhuman status has him flying yards away until she can no longer see him. Rolling her shoulders Skye takes a second to pause.

　

The fresh air blows her hair back, the sun shines brightly on her face. She nearly has a flashback of a different time, a younger version of herself that was out of control where her powers were concerned. But she breathes in and out slowly, hears Paul's voice in her head. A few moments later she turns back to John and Grant, John's mouth is hanging open.

　

Ward however looks impressed but not surprised. He blinks and then says, ''so that's what you've been hiding''.

''Pretty much''.

She glances over to Garrett, ''next time you want to try and kill me, call Thor. He's the only one powerful enough to do so''.

With that she calmly heads back to the table she was leaning against earlier and sits down on top of it. ''Obviously you should start looking for another base''.

　

She's snickering to herself when Garrett sighs loudly and pulls out his phone, shooting her a nasty look. Ward approaches her and Skye finds herself looking for any kind of fear in his face, sees none. Can't tell you why she thought Ward would see her any differently, he never has before. His expression is open, smooth marble.

　

''Let me guess, that wasn't just an attempt to murder me. Garrett wanted to see what I was capable of since you told him my DNA was different''.

If Grant is guilty for telling John that he doesn't show it. Instead he just says, ''yes''.

''Why? It's not like me having powers changes anything''.

''It changes everything Skye''.

She has a bad feeling sweeping through her stomach, ''please explain to me how''.

Ward won't look at her. ''I'm going to go ahead and assume you're just as powerful if not more than Thor, in your world''.

''Pretty much''.

''John wants you on our side''.

Skye laughs like he just told the funniest joke in the history of the world.

Once she composes herself she glances over to Grant, ''that was a good one''.

''Wasn't joking''.

''I know. How stupid are the two of you? I told you exactly why I was here and it does not involve getting into bed with Hydra or your insane mentor''.

Ward grimaces, ''can you rephrase that?''

Skye stands and looks up at him, ''I would rather eat my own body parts than ever be on Hydra's side. I don't care what John wants''.

''What if it's what I want?''

Skye puts her hands on her hips. ''It's not''.

''And you know that because''-

''I know who you are Grant Ward, even if you don't right now. And I can assure you the last thing you would ever want is for me or anyone else you care about to join Hydra too''.

He looks so sad and all alone in the world when he responds, ''Garrett is the only person left I care about''.

Carefully Skye hooks her pinky finger into his. ''And I am so sorry for that. You deserve better''.

　

They don't speak much after that. Hours later they're in a new base close to the Cybertek facility Garrett has been using to research a cure for himself, more men at his disposal. This entire situation makes Skye's skin crawl. She's honestly surprised Garrett wants to recruit her, it would be easier to just try and kill her again. The only side Skye is on is Ward's.

　

She couldn't give a damn about Hydra, Shield or Garrett. Ward must have told him she declined because he never approaches her about it. Skye spends her time as close to Grant as she can be, eyes taking in everything. The lack of sleep is really getting to her at this point but she keeps downing energy drinks left and right to stay awake.

　

Skye wasn't assigned a bedroom in the base like everyone else so Ward offered her his, but she hasn't taken him up on it. Instead she's in the lobby of the building, a cell phone in hand. It's Garrett's, she swiped it off him a few minutes before he turned in for the night. It's quiet now, she's all alone. Skye easily hacks into the device and checks his messages, emails.

　

What she finds half surprises her but also not. Not too long ago he sent a message to Coulson along with a video attachment, revealing that Ward was Hydra. It was inevitable she supposes. Team Bus was going to find out sooner or later. But why did Garrett out him like this? It makes no difference to his and Ward's mission if Coulson knows or not.

　

Taking a deep breath so she doesn't bring the building down on their heads, Skye attempts to control her temper. Her powers stay mute inside her, but her anger does not. She takes the phone and slams it on the ground, it smashes into a hundred pieces. Head aching eyes heavy, Skye drags her hands down her face. This is turning out to be such a mess.

　

The Coulson in her world never tried to understand why Ward was in Hydra. He just threw Grant in jail and six months later tried to ship him off to his abusive older brother. That was just in one timeline. What if in this one he's different? What if he has compassion? In the weeks she's spent with Phil, Skye finds it hard to believe he was so cruel back home.

　

Maybe some of saving Ward means convincing Coulson and the team that not all of this was his fault. Pulling out her own phone Skye sends a message on a secure line to Coulson. Pulls up an internet browser and finds everything she can on the Ward family. It takes hours. Obviously there's nothing but the perfect Brady Bunch type shit about them on the internet.

　

But Skye isn't the best hacker since Tony Stark for nothing. She finds a long erased recording of the prison Ward was kept in as a teenager when John broke him out. She also finds records of John taking extended trips from Shield but never said where he was going. Now Skye has no idea where Garrett took Ward after he broke him out, the woods somewhere.

　

Grant never said exactly where, perhaps he didn't really know. But Skye remembers he mentioned building a cabin there, he gave her the coordinates once. Skye attaches that along with everything else she's found into the message and sends it to Phil. She comments that Ward is not the man he thinks he is, that everyone deserves a second chance.

　

She's putting up her phone when Grant comes into the room. Seeing him after everything she's just dug up, causes a lump to rise in her throat. Here is a man that's been through entirely too much in his young life, and is still isn't done suffering. Where's the justice? Why was Garrett able to get away with kidnapping a young boy and brain washing him?

　

''You okay?'' Grant asks when he reache her, looks down at her.

Skye rises from the chair and wipes her eyes. ''In my world, this''. She gestures to the building, the situation around them.

''It doesn't end well for you. And I've been trying to prevent that but tell me what I'm supposed to do? Killing Garrett won't help, I would never turn you into Shield, so tell me what to do Grant''.

It must be the desperation in her tone because Ward's expression falters and then he's quickly pulling her into his arms. ''You don't have to do anything for me Skye''.

''Yes I do. Life has brought you nothing but pain, I wanted to make that better''.

　

He kisses the top of her head and Skye melts in his warm embrace. That hasn't changed, how she's always felt safe and complete and his arms. Like nothing else matters, the world simply disappears for a while. What if she's not enough? What if things happen that were always meant to and there's nothing she can do to change it?

　

Which is bullshit. But so far no matter what she's done, things still are working out the same way they did in her timeline. Nothing she does turns Grant away from John, she can't kill Garrett because it would destroy him. Skye wanted to help ease Ward's suffering but just her being here has caused him pain. He has fallen for a woman that can't stay with him.

　

Skye wasn't aware she was crying until she feels Ward's skin through his shirt, her tears have seeped into the fabric. He just holds her while she clutches the back of his leather jacket, almost as if keeping him in her arms will make the world pass him by. That the universe will just forget all the plans it has for him and leave him alone, happy and free of all this shit.

　

''You did make it better Skye''. Ward whispers. ''Even if you can't stay, I want you to know that you didn't screw anything up with me. I don't want you to feel guilty about that''.

She pulls away from his chest and he wipes her eyes. ''John told Coulson about you''.

Nothing in his face changes, ''I know''.

''And you're okay with that?''

He shrugs. ''They were going to find out sooner or later''.

''That's not an excuse Grant''.

Ward takes a deep breath, still holding her. ''What happened to me after Shield fell in your timeline?''

He's the only one who has assumed correctly that that is what happened in her world also. Not surprising.

''I only know what you told me''.

''I can handle it, tell me''. His voice is soft, ensnaring even.

''Coulson arrested you, you spent six months as his prisoner''.

''And then?''

She lies. ''And then Nick Fury worked out a deal to have you partner up with me. Clean the red off your ledger''.

If he doubts this information at all, she can't tell.

The truth would only hurt him worse. What good would it do to tell him about Phil shipping him off to Christian?

''That's how we fell in love''.

''Pretty much. Even though you hated me when we first met''.

He smirks, ''I seriously doubt I hated you''.

''You acted like you did, but''. She trails off, not wanting to hurt him anymore with her words.

He's persistent, ''but what?''

''But you claim to this day that you loved me at first sight''.

Slowly like he isn't sure he's allowed, Ward runs a hand through her hair. ''Your husband was probably right''.

Tears fill her eyes again and Skye wipes them away roughly. Tries one more time to get through all the walls Garrett put up.

''You don't owe John anything Grant. I know you think you do, but you don't have to stay here. You think he saved you when you were fifteen but he didn't do it in the way he should have''.

''Skye''-

''Do you know how many times I've seen you have nightmares over this man? Even years later after Shield fell, I don't think he'll ever leave you. And I don't want that for you here Grant, you and my husband both deserved better''.

Ward doesn't answer for a long time and when he does his tone is quiet, almost fearful. ''How did John die in your world?''

Skye doesn't answer.

''You can tell me, I can handle it''.

She sighs, ''Coulson killed him''.

''Because of who he is?''

''No because of what he became. You found a cure for him, but it drove Garrett insane. My husband told me before that whatever John turned into post cure, wasn't meant to survive''.

Ward swallows loudly, thinking of a world without John. Skye can easily read his panic and fear.

She takes his face in her hands, strokes the stubble across his cheeks. ''I know you think you can't survive without him, but you can. I promise you can''.

His fingers tighten on her hips. ''I don't even know how''.

''I promise if he meets the same fate here, I won't leave you. I'll stay with you as long as I can''.

Ward may not realize the love all over his face right now, but Skye does. It brings a smile to her face. ''I don't deserve you being here''.

''You deserve all the happiness in this world Grant. There's still good inside you''.

When he kisses her she can't tell if it's her tears on her tongue or his.

　

Skye opens her eyes and startles, doesn't remember falling asleep. Ward must have carried her into his room. The time on her watch says eight a.m. she's only beein sleeping for two hours. Anything could have happened in that timeframe. Jumping out of bed and throwing open the door, relief enters her bones when she spots Ward across the room.

　

Unharmed, still strong and whole as ever. Skye can tell that today is the day, it's just a feeling. Today is the day Garrett may die, Ward could lose the only person left in this world that he loves. Her suspicion is confirmed when Garrett yells for everyone to hear that they are headed to the Cybertek facility to confront Shield, apparently Coulson's team is already there.

　

The Ward in her world had already dropped Fitzsimmons into the ocean by now, that hasn't happened here. Skye knows it's by her doing, one less thing for this Grant to feel guilty over. And maybe just maybe, it could turn the tide in Grant's favor. Maybe his transgressions will be easier to forgive now that Fitz and Jemma are no longer fighting for their lives because of him.

　

It's wishful thinking, the only thing Skye's got. She can't control how other people feel, their actions. She can only pray that Coulson believed her message from last night, that he won't turn a blind eye to the abuse and brain washing Ward suffered.

　

''You ready darling?'' Garrett asks as he's strapping a gun to his hip, Ward by his side.

''Better watch your back John''. Is all she responds before loading her own gun and winking at him.

Ward stiffens at his side but keeps quiet.

''You're not going to betray me Skye''.

She raises a brow, ''Garrett I'm only on one side here, and trust me when I say it isn't yours''.

They both look at Grant who seems engrossed in his cell phone, doesn't pay them any attention.

　

Garrett says nothing as they board a plane, he's still silent as they land at Cybertek. Skye does notice when he pulls Grant to the side and puts a hand on his shoulder, talking so quietly Skye can't hear what he's saying. And it's not like she can go off Ward's expression, it's that blank mask. When Grant comes to her side he doesn't comment, doesn't look nervous or scared.

　

Just calm, like this mission means nothing to him. That makes her nervous. She knows what happened to her husband during this time, but has no idea what's going to happen to Ward. How can she save him from something she doesn't know that's coming? Whatever happens, she's ready for it. Skye grazes her fingertips over Ward's hand, a silent promise. She'll take care of him.

　

When they walk into Cybertek it's quiet. Skye and Ward go in first, guns out. Besides the people in the IT department which they clear out, there's no sign of Coulson's team. John and his men split off, leaving Skye and Ward alone. She's about to make some witty comment when she senses another heart beat nearing them.

　

Skye breathes Ward's name and he turns around, his training alerting him that someone else is here. She knows exactly who it is. The Calvary comes into the room her face full of fury, betrayal. In her world May and Grant got into a fight and the only reason she won was because she used a staple gun on his foot and then knocked him out. Also damaging his larynx in the process, Ward couldn't speak for weeks.

　

That's not happening here.

　

''You're not getting away with this Ward''. Is all May says as the two prepare themselves for a fight.

Skye turns to Grant, ''go check on John''.

He opens his mouth to refuse but Skye rolls her eyes, ''remember what I told you last night about how this all ends? Trust me, go check on John''.

Ward looks between her and May quickly and then nods. Touches her shoulder as he passes, ''be careful''.

''You too''.

Then he's gone. It's just her and May.

Skye rolls up the sleeves of her leather jacket, ''so I would give you an out because there's no way you can win this fight, but I'm just not in a merciful mood today''.

May doesn't blink, ''don't need one''.

Skye smiles, ''oh yes you do''.

Quake holds out her hand and May crashes into the wall, she gets up a few moments later.

''Feel free to give up any time''.

''That's not in my nature''.

''Me either''.

　

Ten minutes later Skye is making her way through the building, no sweat or blood on her face. May is a decent fighter but she's no match against Quake. No one is. Skye knows exactly where Garrett is but the room he's in with Shield and more than likely Ward, possibly Fury too, the doors are closed and locked. Not a problem. With a raise of her hand they fly off the hinges and crash into the room.

　

The second she steps into the room she can tell something is very wrong. First she sees Garrett standing alone, gun out, a deep scowl on his face. Second she can make out Fury, Coulson, Trip, the rest of team Bus standing in front of him. Where's Ward? That's when she hears it, the sound of someone choking. Gasping for breath. It doesn't take long to find the source.

　

Beside Simmoms where she's leaning down, is a figure in all black. Fitz too is crouched over this person, tears on his face. Skye sprints over her heart feeling as if it's going to burst. Her brain already knows who's on the floor but her heart won't accept it. What the hell happened? There's an argument breaking out, several people are crying but Skye doesn't pay them any mind.

　

Lands so hard on the ground that her knees sting, she doesn't care about that either. Because Ward's head is in Jemma's lap and his eyes are glassy, there's blood on his cheeks. Skye looks down and gasps, he's been shot three times in the chest. Fitz has his hands pressed into the wound and Skye shoves them away, replacing them with her own.

　

This isn't happening.

　

''Garrett shot him''.

''Ward wasn't going to let him hurt us''.

''Coulson got your message Skye, we understand I think''.

　

She hears the words but doesn't absorb them. She's seen Grant hurt before, dug bullets out of his skin, patched his wounds. But not like this. Skye feels as if she's just observing this scene, can't feel anything or react to it. It's not real. This is a nightmare, she'll wake up any second in Grant's arms back home and he'll reassure her this was all a bad dream.

　

But she doesn't wake up. And Jemma is crying so hard she's gasping for breath, Fitz has his hand on Ward's leg, he's sobbing so much he's shaking. No no no this isn't right, Ward is a survivor, he's okay. He can get through this this is nothing, he can get over this. The blood is flowing faster across her skin to the point where she can no longer see her hands.

　

Brown eyes pin on hers and Skye nearly falls apart. He's dying, and they both know it.

　

''Skye''. He chokes on her name and Simmons carefully adjusts his head in her lap.

''You're okay, you're going to be okay I promise. Just hang on''.

She starts screaming for anyone to do something, anything. But no one ever does.

''I tried to save them''. He says, his voice weak and quiet.

Skye feels tears pouring down her face, ''you did Grant. You saved everyone''.

Fitz applies more gauze onto the wound and Skye lifts her hands, but it's no use. The material is soaked in seconds.

She puts her hands back, the feel of his heart flows through her, it's slowing down.

　

Everyone watches as Skye starts screaming again, begging for anyone to help him. When she gets no response she cups Ward's face in her hands and tells him she loves him, that he's going to be fine. He'll survive, she's not leaving him. They'll laugh about this later over a game of Battleship, he is going to be okay. But she's sobbing and shaking out of control as she says these things.

　

Cold fingers cover her hands on his chest, the skin is pale. Skye looks at Ward who's trying to smile but doesn't have the strength to. Her shrieking starts again but no one can do anything, it's too late. Skye doesn't notice Garrett slip away or Coulson come up to Jemma's side. She does however hear Phil whisper that Grant is a good man, that they forgive him.

　

Skye can do nothing but sit here with Ward's blood on her.

　

''I love you. Please don't go, don't go where I can't follow''. She begs and wipes the blood from Grant's mouth.

He chuckles, or tries to. ''You were the best thing that ever happened to me''.

Skye bites back at scream. What the hell is happening? This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out, Garrett wasn't supposed to shoot him.

''Ward please, please don't leave me''.

He looks at her, those whiskey eyes not bright anymore. ''I love you''.

She wipes her eyes with bloody fingers, ''you don't have to say that just because''-

''No I do. I love you. I'll always love you''.

''Grant please just hang on, please please please. I love you, don't go. Please. It wasn't supposed to end like this''.

　

Skye can't breathe her chest is on fire. She did everything she was supposed to. No one counted on Garrett killing his number two, the man who would burn down his own life just because he was told to. This can't be happening it's not right it's not fair Grant deserves better than this. Coulson watches as Skye continues to shake her head and tell Ward to hang on, she's sobbing openly, her fingers still on his chest. She's shaking so hard her entire body trembling.

　

He thought Ward was a monster just like John. But after Skye sent him that message last night Coulson has come to the conclusion that not all of this was Ward's fault. He even questioned John a few minutes earlier and the other man confirmed what Skye said. Ward was taken out of prison by John, left out in the woods and trained to be in Shield for Garrett's own personal use.

　

When Ward himself walked into the room John ordered him to kill Coulson, Fitzsimmons and Fury. Coulson had never seen Ward struggle with anything, but with that choice he did. For some reason which Coulson will never hear, Ward decided to protect the team instead of John. Which he paid the price for. No one saw it coming, not even Grant.

　

The look on his face when Garrett pulled the trigger is something Phil will never be able to forget. The sound of Skye crying, screaming, fills the room so loudly it's heart breaking to hear.

　

Skye's entire body grows cold with shock and denial the second Ward's breathing begins to slow. She leans up to look into his eyes, her vision swimming with hot tears.

　

''Grant please''-

''Thank you''. He whispers.

''For what?''

''For making me believe. I''-

　

And then his eyes focus on her face, his chest stops moving underneath her hands, his heart beat is no more. Skye shakes her head, calls his name. Grabs his face to wake him up, shakes his his shoulders. But he doesn't respond. And before she can remind herself that this isn't her husband, Skye draps herself over his body, crying into his neck.

　

Everything fades, time ceases to exist. There's just Grant dying in her arms, that's all she can see, feel, be. Nothing makes sense anymore.

　

Until a pair of hands is on her shoulders, and it's not ones she recognizes. Turning her head thinking somene wishes to harm her, Skye feels surprise and panic as Robin stands in front of her.

　

Before she can open her mouth he keeps his hold on her shoulders. Skye turns back to Grant but he begins to fade. Skye can't hear herself screaming, to let her stay. But soon Ward is gone. So is team Bus, Cybertek, John Garrett.

　

In their place is an alley and it's the middle of the night. She's back home in New York.

　

And Skye has never felt so cold, so alone.

　


	24. You'll Never Be Alone I'll Be With You From Dusk Till Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye makes it back home and reunites with Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after binge watching This Is Us, so this made me a little emotional. Enjoy!

 

The rug underneath Skye's face is warm and stratchy. She can’t stop shaking, her body racked with shivers. Though the temperature in the elevator is rather perfect, not too hot or cold. 

　

Skye doesn’t remember getting out of the alley.

　

She has no memory of entering this elevator, couldn’t even tell you exactly where she is. Who’s to say she didn’t enter into a random building and hopped onto the first elevator she sees? Everything feels as if it’s moving in slow motion. The lights on the wall panel signaling she’s going up up up, glow slowly as they switch numbers, climbing higher.

　

Skye is lying on the floor of said elevator, has no idea why she isn’t standing. Maybe she tripped or her legs gave out. Either way she can’t get up. Her face is turned towards the sleek silver doors waiting for them to open. Who will be on the other side? A stranger? Probably. She has no idea if she’s in Stark Tower or a hospital. Maybe just maybe Grant will appear behind those doors. With his warm smile and even warmer arms. He’ll pick her up off this floor and tell her it’s alright. She’s safe now.

　

Which one would greet her? Husband or Agent Grant Ward? Which one did she just hold in her arms as he lay dying? That happened, didn’t it? That was real. It wasn’t a dream or some new harsh reality? Closing her eyes Skye sees it all over again. Grant on the ground as he breathed his last breath, telling her he loved her. His eyes wide as his heart stopped, never seeing anything ever again.

　

Where will they bury him? Will Coulson inform his family? Will they even care? Will there be a funeral? Skye doesn’t think so. Shield crumbled, Ward won’t get the honorable funeral service fallen Shield agents receive. Who’s to say he won’t be buried in an unmarked grave because there aren’t any other options? No one to visit him. Put fresh flowers on the tombstone, cry noir grieve over his decaying body. Team Bus will move on, no one else in the world cares about Ward. But Skye does.

　

The pain of holding the man she loves in her arms while he died, rips through her chest. It feels like she’s been stabbed and the knife is being dragged pushed and torn through her heart over and over and over again. It wasn’t her husband. She still has him in this life. But it was a version of him, her friend, and she will never see him again. He will never see another sun rise or set, never get the chance to see his younger brother or sister again.

　

Never get that shot of redemption Skye knows Coulson would have offered him. It’s not fair. He deserved better. Does the universe just want him to suffer? Skye is pissed and sad yes, but she’s disappointed. That someone like Ward got an ending like that. It’s not okay. There’s a scream in her throat that wants out, she can feel it clawing, scratching at her teeth to release. She will feel better. But every time Skye opens her mouth it doesn’t come out. Nothing does.

　

Almost as if her voice died when Grant did. She’s so wrapped up in her grief, in the carpet against her cheek, that she doesn’t notice the doors opening. The hands on her shoulders feel familiar, like home. Skye tries to see past the images in her head but nothing comes into focus. All her eyes seem to take in is an ocean. But that can’t be right, she’s not at the beach. But she can see it all clearly.

　

The sand, the crystal clear water and bright sunshine. If she could reach out a hand and touch it she would, but her limbs do not obey her. Seagulls are calling, the taste of cool tequila and salt on her tongue. What is happening? A sharp sting slams across her cheek and the illusion shatters, gone is the warm waves and sand.

　

Red is all that Skye can see now. Then the blob becomes wavy hair, then a face appears. One she’s looked into a thousand times, dark eyes that have seen her at worse times than this. Natasha. She made it back she’s really here in Stark Tower. She’s home. Everything is going to be alright now. But she still can't move. Her body feels to heavy to lift, to breathe, to speak. Everything hurts, she can't make it stop.

　

It's all clear now though, Natasha's face in front of her, the sharp concern in her old mentor's eyes. Reminding Skye that the Black Widow from the timeframe she just came from, won't get to keep her promise. She will go looking for Ward only to find that he's dead, Skye failed him the world failed him. Garrett will be alive with Grant's blood on his hands.

　

She can only hope Shield makes him pay for everything that he's done. He deserves to die a gruesome death. Skye would love to give it to him, but there's no way she's ever going back there. Hands on her face now on her shoulders, pulling her off the floor. Skye sways but does not fall, feels an arm across her shoulders, her waist.

　

Glancing over she comes face to face with Tony, he looks so sad and tired. Skye wants to tell him she's okay but that would be a lie. She wants to open her mouth and tell him how much she's missed him, but her lips won't work right. Stark Tower looks exactly how she left it, though the windows have been replaced, no longer shattered.

　

Where is Grant? Before she can even attempt to ask the question, Tony is telling Jarvis to call him. So he's not here? Where is he? Natasha tells her Ward was the one who found Robin finally and made him bring her back, he's in Philadelphia and should be back soon. They turn the corner, Skye is met with Wanda's smiling face as she comes out of the kitchen.

　

''You look terrible''. Wanda comments.

Skye can't find it in herself to joke back, she's not in the mood.

　

Suddenly Tony leans down and kisses her forehead, squeezes her shoulders before releasing her. Wanda comes up to her other side and together she and Nat lead her to the bedrooom she had for many years before she and Ward moved in together. They walk her into the bathroom, turn on the lights. Skye looks in the mirror at herself and winces.

　

Harsh dark circles rest beneath her eyes, a result of not sleeping for almost three days. That she can stomach. However the blood on her cheeks, her neck, her bare arms and in her hair. That causes her to bolt for the toliet and vomit. That's Grant's blood all over her skin. When she's done her shirt is soaked in sweat, her legs shaky as she tries to stand.

　

Wanda helps her over to the sink and rise her mouth out. Skye hears the shower start and she meets Wanda's eyes. Who brushes Skye's hair from her face, cups her cheek. ''Whatever happened to you out there, you're stronger than it. You'll be alright Quake''. Skye can feel her arms now and she hugs the Scarlet Witch tightly, her embrace is returned just as fiercely.

　

Surprising herself, part of Skye wishes Coulson were here. The one she just spent a month with, the man who became a dear friend. He would make some cheesy joke to make her laugh even though she wants to cry. Simmons would bring her tea and Fitz would stay with her until she fell asleep. How do you go back to a life without the people you grew to care about?

　

How did Ward do it? Natasha strips Skye of her clothes until she's just in her under things, and helps her into the shower. Skye is quiet as her hair and body is washed, scrubbed clean three times to wash the blood and dirt off. She watches as the water turns red to pink to clear again. Twirling her wedding rings Skye glances at Natasha who's putting the body wash back on it's shelf.

　

Her red hair is slicked back from the water, her own clothes soaked. Wanda as well, but they won't complain. Skye takes a deep breath, ''how was he?'' Natasha removes a wet piece of hair from Skye's lip, ''he'll be happy you're back''. Not the answer she was looking for and Nat knows it. But she doesn't say anything else. Five minutes later Skye has dressed and brushed her teeth, is sitting in the living room on the couch, a cup of coffee in her hands.

　

Staring out into the city, the darkness of the sky and the lights on every building. A blanket is wrapped around her body, Nat comes to sit beside her. Tony takes a seat on the couch opposite of them, he's typing madly on his cell phone. Skye's eyes are heavy the longer she gazes out the windows, it's warm in here and she's so tired. Before she can even process it, she's falling asleep her head on Nat's shoulder.

　

She wakes to the sound of the elevator doors opening. The back of her neck prickles, the feel of a familiar heart beat runs through her body. There's no need to turn around and see who's running out the elevator into the living room, she already knows. But of course she still turns, Skye finds herself rising off the couch anyway. Ward stops in the middle of the room, breathing heavy, drinking her in.

　

It reminds her of a similiar reunion between them once, after she remembered who he was when Shield caused her to forget him. Skye could tell you every single detail of that day. How she came to Stark Tower soaked head to toe from the rain to find Grant. How he kissed her and told her he loved her, even though she hurt him. For the first time since she returned, Skye feels warmth flood her chest.

　

''Skye''. Ward breathes her name and suddenly she's running to him closing the distance between their bodies. Just like every time they've lost and found each other, Ward crushes her to his chest, buries his face in her neck. Skye is expecting to flashback to the death she witnessed just hours before, his pulse dying underneath her hands. But it doesn't come.

　

Instead it's just Ward with her strong arms holding her tight, her legs around his waist. His lips in her hair, on her cheeks, her forehead. Skye runs both hands down his back, biting her lip to keep from crying into his shirt. It works for about three seconds. Then she's sobbing into his chest, her nails digging into his back. He shushes her, rubs her back in calming smooth circles.

　

They're sitting on the couch now, Skye in his lap. Tony and Nat are giving them privacy, sneaking into the kitchen with Wanda. Skye doesn't know how long she hides her face against Ward and cries. Until she has no tears left and her throat is raw, her chest aches. Grant is quiet for the most part, tears of his own falling into her hair but she doesn't notice.

　

Occasionally he whispers soothing words in her air, mostly in french or italian. Sometimes german because he's a show off. Skye cries for the other half of her husband who died a cruel death for saving his friends. She cries for the person he will never get to become, the love he will never find. Skye even cries for the friends in that other life she will never see again.

　

And then Ward is running both hands through her hair, a reminder that her husband is still here. The man who's been by her side for the past almost five years. The one who has loved her despite every flaw, every mistake she's made where he's concerned. The kind of love they have is rare, so rare even if she tried, she'd never be able to find something similiar to it.

　

She could visit a thousand different timelines and worlds in search for a love like theirs and would come back empty handed. Despite the hopelessness of the situation she came back to him when it should have been impossible. He found her. Like he always does. Sitting and waiting for him was the right thing to do. With that knowledge Skye finally pulls away from his shirt.

　

Meets those whiskey eyes she wasn't sure she'd ever see again. There's that face, the one that can make her laugh and cry, lose herself, the one she loves. There's her husband. Older of course than the Grant she spent the last month with. He's not looking at her with that blank expression, his eyes are full of love and Skye wants to cry all over again.

　

Taking his dear face in her hands she runs her thumbs across his cheeks, Grant has both of his hands resting on her lower back.

　

''Hi''. He mutters, holding her as close as she can get.

''You found me''.

Ward smiles and her heart jumps. ''Did you think I wouldn't?''

''I doubted for a second''.

The humor in her voice is weak but he picks it up and kisses her forehead. ''I love you''.

　

He says it differently than the other Grant. It's not full of fear or slow dying words. It's full of confidence, secure, the sentence is carved in rock, never to doubt. Skye didn't realize how much she truly missed him until this very second. She wraps her arms around his neck, knees on either side of his hips and just holds him. Thinks about the Ward she's known all these years and the Agent Grant Ward she just recently met.

　

It’s strange. Holding the person you love most in this world when they just died in your arms not an hour before. And now they’re breathing, you can feel their chest expand with every pull of oxygen. Feel their heart under your fingers. It’s almost as if they came back from the dead. Like you get a second chance to kiss them, tell them that you love them. Ask them to never leave your side.

　

Your life with this person flashes before you like a movie. All the good moments and the bad. Every touch, every late night dinner at the kitchen table. All the places you’ve been together the things you’ve seen, the smiles and laughter you’ve brought to each other. All the love, the tears. And suddenly every fight you’ve had, every screaming match where you slammed doors and didn’t speak until the next morning, they don’t matter. They are unimportant.

　

They fade in comparison to what you have right now, the person holding you too with just as much force, just as much desperation. Staring at you just like you are doing to them, because you’ve missed them so. Life isn’t complete when they are not around. And so you vow to never take one single moment for granted again. Promise to drink in every caress, every wide smile that crinkles the eyes, every laugh that fills up the entire room.

　

Every kiss that feels just as beautiful and whole as the first time. Savor those moment, cherish them. Seal them tight in a box and super glue it shut. Pull them out on a day when you feel at your worst, or your best. When you feel like you can’t breathe or the whole world is out to get you.

　

Close your eyes and imagine the smile that made you feel alive, the lips on your own that made everyone else you ever let touch them dull in comparison. Because tomorrow they might be gone. And all you will have is the image of them inside your head.

　

All of this runs through Skye's mind as she rests her forehead against Ward's. ''I want to go home, take me home''. Grant nods, stands with her still in his arms. The fire he always seems to bring is beginning to cool, Skye feels another round of tears about to make their apperance. She wants to be in her own apartment her own bed, things she didn't think she'd see again.

　

Half an hour later Skye walks through her apartment and falls apart. Walks through the front door and puts a hand to her mouth to drown out the cry of pain that wants out. She nearly lost this. If it wasn't for Grant finding Robin when he did, she would probably be stuck in that world forever. Losing Grant twice. Her husband and the Agent who didn't know who he was without John Garrett.

　

The living room is the same, though it looks like no one has been here for a while. It's too clean even for Grant's neurotic standards. ''I've been sleeping at Kebo's''. He explains, reading her mind it seems. Skye turns and he takes her in his arms once more, standing in the middle of the kitchen as she cries. Eventually she makes it to the bedroom which is just as spotless as the rest of their apartment, though there are fresh sheets on the bed.

　

Ward asks if she's hungry as he takes the thick comforter off the bed and fluffs the pillows. Exhaustion starts to pull her under as she tells him yes. He nods, holds the back of her head and kisses her forehead before leaving the room. She hears him start the dryer and Skye smiles. He put the blanket in there so it would be warm when she crawls into bed. God he knows her so well.

　

Skye shuffles halfway out of the room and leans against the doorway to watch her husband. Who is now in the kitchen pulling out a pan and the ingredients for her favorite breakfast, cherry pancakes. She loves him, any version of him. But this one might just be her favorite. He's healthy and happy here, in such a good place after digging himself out of all the crap he's been through.

　

Ward deserves to happy in every universe, and Skye is glad she's able to have a part in that in this lifetime. ''You're staring''. He calls over his shoulder without turning around. Skye wipes her eyes, ''am I not allowed to do that?'' This time he does turn and smile and Skye abandons her perch on the wall and comes over to him. Doesn't say a thing just takes his face in her hands and kisses him.

　

She was wrong before. About the Ward in the different timeline kissing the same way her husband does. Agent Ward kissed her in a way that was familiar yes, but not intimate. He didn't know the exact way to kiss her to make it feel like she was floating, to lose herself in him. This Ward does, her husband who has years of experience in making her fall apart against him.

　

Which he does. Kisses her to make up for all the days they've been apart, shining a bright light against all the darkness she's seen, all the sorrow in her chest. There's no room for anything else other than Grant's hands diving beneath her shirt to touch her bare skin, his mouth against hers, then on the skin of her neck. He's all consuming and Skye is going to drown in him.

　

Her stomach growls several minutes later, bringing the sweet moment to a hault. Grant removes himself from her, his cheeks flushed, hair mused and lips red. It's adorable. Skye finds herself smiling, amazed she can actually do it, and stands on her toes to kiss his nose. ''I missed you''. Grant reciprocates the gesture before smiling as well.

　

''Do me a favor and don't ever touch an Inhuman again''.

Skye smirks, ''I'll try to keep that in mind''.

His expression suddenly turns serious, ''I missed you too Skye''.

He kisses her softly before turning to the stove and making her breakfast.

　

Now full Skye climbs into bed her eyes heavy as Ward spreads the warm blanket across her body. She's closing her eyes about to pass out, when Grant's hand rests against her forehead. Cracking one eye open it looks like he wants to ask her something, ''what?'' Quickly his expression transforms to almost shy, like he isn't sure he wants to ask her or not. It's a look she hasn't seen from him a long time.

　

''Would it be alright if I''- He nods towards the other side of the bed, his spot before Chelsea. Skye almost chokes on her own spit, the shock all over her face. He wants to sleep next to her again? Since when? That hasn't happened in months. Too surprised to answer Ward takes her silence as a no and starts to back away, but Skye grabs his wrist to hold him in place.

　

''You don't have to ask Grant''. Is all she manages to get out before he's climbing in next to her. Skye is expecting it to be awkward, uncomfortable. The last time they shared a bed was before Chelsea, and even after her he left again for two months, it's been so long since they've done this. But it's not weird at all. Ward lays down and tucks the comforter around them both, turns off the side lamp.

　

Skye isn't making a move, he's calling the shots here. She holds her breath as he makes himself comfortable, his body heat so welcoming against her own. He's on his back but his head is turned in her direction, she can make out his warm eyes. ''Come here''. He whispers, Skye doesn't even give it a second thought before she's in his arms.

　

Her body draped over his, this time she does have a flashback. Ward's still body beneath hers just like this, his blood on her skin. Skye doesn't realize she's shaking until Grant's arms wrap around her and guides her face into his neck. She cries into his skin until she falls alseep. So even though Skye's grief is strong, the two of them are finally back home.

　

With each other, together. How it was always meant to be.

　

 


	25. She's Got Horns Like A Devil, Pointed At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward meet with Everett Ross, and try to recover from her being gone, being distant from Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote and rewrote this chapter seven times because I hated every version of it. Which is why it took me FOREVER to update. 
> 
> Anyway, I love this one. Enjoy!
> 
> It gets violent, courtesy of Skye.

 

Ward stares at Everett Ross across the table, the other man looking slightly uncomfortable. Which probably has to do less with Grant himself, and more with the woman sitting next to him. Currently Skye has her hand on Ward's thigh, her fingers tapping out a restless rhythm, she stays quiet. Not looking at him, which he notices of course.

　

She's barely glanced his way in the three days she's been back home. The past seventy two hours have been spent with Skye locked in their apartment not leaving the bed unless it's to eat or shower. She won't talk to anyone, not Paul, Nat or Tony, especially not Ward. He doesn't take offense, something clearly happened in that other world that clearly involved him.

　

Tony and Nat are seated beside Skye, they're sitting in a confrence room in Stark Tower, reminding Ward of the other time he was here. The Sokovia Accords which caused the Avengers to fall apart. If times were normal Steve would be here too, demanding to know exactly why Ross called this meeting, what Skye has to do with it.

　

You don't bullshit Captain Rogers, he'd see through it in an instant. So far Ward can tell that Ross is here for Skye. Either to apologize for Talbot, his coworker Thaddues Ross, or he wants something from her. Probably both. Clint would be here too but Skye would have a bad reaction to seeing him, Tony and Nat know this which is why he wasn't invited.

　

Bruce lingers in the living room, waiting to be called in just in case Skye loses her shit. Normally when the CIA Agent who controls and attempts to regulate the Avengers now is involved, it can't be good. Everyone is one edge, especially since Skye isn't in the best place right now. She's unsteady, Ward has no idea what's going on in her head.

　

None of the Avengers do, Nat is taking offense to Skye's current attitude. Normally the Black Widow is the first to know anything and everything involving Quake, usually even before Grant is aware. But Skye isn't talking to anyone, has hardly said a word in days. All of the Avengers are trying to be understanding, but it still hurts.

　

Her missing didn't only wreck him. The rest of the Avengers all felt Skye's absence, nothing felt complete without her around. Nat thew herself into finding Skye as did Tony, but Iron Man buried himself into his work. Bruce did as well, sometimes spending days without sleeping to work on the portal with Fitzsimmons.

　

Clint popped in and out to see how the situation was going, Steve, Sam and Wanda all helped out when they could. Even though last year they worked together when Hydra attacked New York, tensions are still icy with the Avengers. They can put their problems aside to help Skye, but the awkwardness is still there. Ward isn't sure if they will ever be able to be a family again like they were before.

　

Without Skye there's a piece missing in all of them. Nothing felt right without her involved in all their lives. She's disappeared before but never like this, never with the thought of not returning. Usually if Skye was gone months at a time it would be because she's visiting Bruce, or Ward himself whisked her away somewhere. Otherwise she stayed in New York always.

　

Grant tries not to think of his brother but fails. His mind travels to the endless nights without Skye.

　

Everything that happened in the past few months were because Christian hated Grant. Skye being shut down, Rose coming into their lives, Hydra sending Skye to another universe, it all came to be because of this long fued between Senator Ward and his brother. It's a fight Grant never wanted, he thought he settled things with his brother after he escaped from Shield.

　

Apparently not. The only reason Christian is alive is because Rose begged him not to kill their brother. Grant confronted her the day after Skye went missing, tracked her down in Boston. That conversation still eats at him. Rose claims she thought Christian just wanted to know how Grant was doing but was too afraid to find out himself, she had no idea his true intentions.

　

Thinking she knew how Grant would react to this situation, she grabbed his arm her eyes full of tears, and asked him not to kill her brother. There are days where Ward regrets honoring that promise and there are days that he doesn't. Honestly if Skye decides to murder Christian, Grant isn't going to stop her.

　

Ian Quinn is currently being held in a high security prison that not even Tony can find, General Talbot went on trial last week but no one could find any evidence of his involvment with Hydra. Skye and her team of Inhumans are still shut down with no promise of lifting. Grant is not looking forward to telling her that. She's clearly been through a lot in the month they've been apart.

　

Grant felt like he was losing his mind these past weeks. Every day he and Nat would track down Hydra agents and torture them for information on Robin, but no one knew a damn thing. Nights were spent drinking with Kebo and passing out on the couch. Wake up and do it all over again. It wasn't until days ago that Ward finally got a break.

　

Found the right agent and he sang like a canary the second Ward tied him to a chair. Robin was easy to track after that, all it took was some light threatening on his part and Robin went to get Skye with a tracker in his neck. Just in case. Grant and Kebo came back to Stark Tower after Nat called and said it worked, Skye was home.

　

The mintue Ward saw her three days ago, it was easy to tell she was in pain. So he did the only thing that would help. Appeared calm and put together for her sake, even though inside he was screaming. That anger and bitterness was easy to shelve as soon as Skye was in his arms. Everything else melted away, it didn't matter.

　

This month apart, the sleepless nights, how hopeless it all seemed, all faded when he held her. The tapping on his leg increases and Ward comes back to the present, right when Ross clears his throat and pulls out his cell phone, places it on the table.

　

''So Quake, may I call you Quake?''

''No''. Skye's tone is bored, empty.

''Skye then, alright I''-

''Why are you here? I was asleep when Tony called, said you wanted to meet. I'd like to get back to that''.

It's true, both she and Ward were dead to the world when her phone rang and he told her Ross was at Stark Tower and wanted to talk to her.

''First I would like to apologize on behalf of General Talbot and General Ross, they handled the situation with your team the wrong way''.

''So they sent you here to apologize for them?''

Ross clears his throat, ''quite frankly they were not allowed to come. We were worried for their safety''.

Skye cracks a smile, the first one any of them have seen since she's been back. ''And you're not worried about yours?''

''No''.

''You should be. Look are you here to reinstate my team or not? Because if you aren't you're just wasting my time at this point''.

''Skye''. Nat warns, her tone telling her to be nice, it's ignored.

''Reinstating your team isn't an option at this time''.

Skye crosses her arms and Ross jumps when Stark Tower rumbles, the glass of water in front of him begins to tremble.

''But that doesn't mean it won't happen. I don't necessarily agree with my colleagues in the reasons for having you shut down in the first place''.

Skye winces and Ward clenches his fist, General Ross and Talbot were working under Christian this entire time.

Skye sensing blackmail on Ross's part cocks her head. ''so to get my team back what do I have to do for you?''

''That's not why I'm here''.

Tony sighs dramatically and leans backwards in his chair, ''can you get on with it? I'm slowly dying from this conversation''.

Skye snorts and Tony beams at her response, sending her a wink.

Ross looks at Skye, to Ward and then says, ''I have something you want Quake''.

''Unless it's a time machine and then a trip to the beach, pass''.

She stands up despite Nat telling her to sit down, Ward rises as well when Ross says, ''Ian Quinn''.

　

That's all it takes, one name to have the couple's attention. Ward can tell the very second Skye is thrown into the back seat and Quake takes over. Her face twists into this hardness, the darkness she believes is in her soul comes out and seeps into her skin. She turns to face Ross, looking like every inch the Inhuman the world fear.

　

The windows rattle and she latches onto the table so hard, knuckles turning white from the strain. Grant runs his hands down his face and sighs. He has experience with rage of course, the kind that consumes your soul like some kind of black tar. But it's heavier where Quinn is involved, he's tried to take Skye from him numerous times.

　

He was never going to get away with it, and now it seems like Ross is going to tell them exactly how to get their hands on him.

　

''Where is he?''

''Officially I have no idea where Quinn is''.

Skye grins, it's full of white hot rage. ''And unofficially?''

''He's being transferred to another high security prison within the hour. He'll have a full military transport and more than likely Hydra will want to break him out. It will be near impssible to get to him''.

''At this point I'd sell my first born child just to see Quinn dead, so you can imagine how much I don't care that Hydra wants him, or all the security on him''.

Ward rolls his eyes, Skye gets her dramatics from Stark.

Ross clears his throat again, ''I'll give you his location on one condition''.

Skye grits her teeth, ''what?''

''You have to swear to me you won't touch General Talbot or Ross''.

Ward scoffs and Skye does as well, ''they literally have been working with Quinn for months!''

''You may believe that but the rest of the world doesn't. All you have is your word and no offense, but no one is going to listen to you. You kill either one of them and there will be a jail cell with your name on it''.

　

Ward puts his hands on Skye's shoulders and whispers that Quinn will be enough, he's the one who sent her to the other world, who killed her people. Not Talbot or Ross, they were just chess pieces in his and Christian's game. The only response he gets is a nod and she covers his hand with hers. He doesn't miss the glance that passes between Nat and Skye though.

　

That can only mean trouble, Ward has learned that many times over the years.

　

Before he can comment Skye says, ''done. All I want is Quinn''.

Ross sighs in relief before standing as well and holding out a hand to her. Skye takes it and Ward notices a slip of paper in between his fingers.

''I'll have all the footage of you here deleted and we'll burn that paper once we're done with it''. Tony promises Ross as they all walk out of the room.

Ward tunes out the rest of their conversation and follows Skye out into the living room where Kebo and Bruce are.

''Everything alright?'' He asks Skye, coming up to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

''Everything is about to be perfect''. Is the only answer he gets as Natasha hands Skye a gun.

''Here cupcake''. Tony tosses something to Skye who when she catches and takes it in, grins at her father figure.

''Took you long enough''. It's the new 'Quake Suit' he's been promising her for weeks.

''It's one hundred percent bullet proof now, like my suit. It's also the darkest shade of black I could find, as you requested to match your black soul''.

　

Quake winks at him and rushes to a nearby room to change. When she gets back Ward has a hard time keeping his eyes off her. The suit hugs every curve, clings to her like a second skin. The silver gauntlets on her wrists gleam in the light, those are the complete opposite of the ones Hydra and the governement use on her, of course.

　

She heads back to Bruce while strapping a gun to her hip, slides a knife into one of the many hidden compartments in the suit. Skye pats herself down and glances at Ward, a mischievous smile on her face that takes him by surprise. ''Does this make my boobs look good?'' How can he not look at them after that? He croaks out a yes and Tony smacks him in the back of the head.

　

''What about my ass?''

''Oh my god please stop''. Stark begs and buries his face in Nat's shoulder, who just shakes her head at the pair.

''Your ass looks amazing Quake''. Kebo comments, causing Ward to shove him and Skye smiles.

　

Skye slips away from Bruce and puts on her leather jacket that's on the back of the couch. Gestures for Ward to head to the elevator with her. Grant shakes his head when Kebo attempts to tag along, this is something he and Skye need to do alone. ''You sure she can handle it?'' Ross asks Tony as they step into the elevator.

　

Before Stark can answer Skye does it for him, ''of course I can. I'm the Destroyer of Worlds''. The elevator closes and Ward looks to his wife, ''you really going to stick with that title now?'' ''Yeah, it sounds bad ass''. Even though they both hate that Harold was the one to give it to her, Ward has to agree.

　

For the next hour it's like Skye never left in the first place. Like everything is normal. They joke in the car about killing Quinn, Skye even laughs a few times. Grant knows the mood won't last though, this is Quake in front of him. The one who won't let anything get in the way of the revenge she wants, not even the trauma of what she went through.

　

Once Quinn is dead Skye will retreat back into herself like she has been the past few days.

　

Ward has seen similiar situations with Skye like this three times before, when she's lost in her own head and can't get out. When the truama of whatever she's been through is too much and she protects herself the only way she can, tuning out the world and turning in on herself. It happened with both Whitehall brothers, when Hydra tried to brain wash her the first time.

　

It's an unspoken thing but Skye always looks to Ward to help her out of her own head. To pull her back into reality, to help sort through what's real and what isn't. If he has to do that a thousand times again and again for the rest of their lives, he will. He just hopes that Skye will eventaully reach a much healthier place in her life where he doesn't have to.

　

That she can hoist herself up out of the ocean of pain she's feeling. Grant's hope is that now that she's seeing Paul, he can give her the tools to do just that. It's just, she's so distant this time. And he isn't quite sure how to throw out a rope and pull her back in, if she even wants him to do so this time.

　

When they reach the highway Quinn's transport is about to show up on, Skye gets out of the car and cracks her knuckles. The road has been blocked off, no other cars in sight. In order to maintain the element of surprise, they had to abandon their car a few miles away and walk here. It's getting late, the sun starting to set. Skye looks to the clouds, her mind very far away.

　

Ward comes up to her side and holds her hand, she doesn't flinch like the first time he did this a couple days ago. ''It's really about to be over''.

Grant nods, ''yes''.

''Promise me something''.

It's been a long time since Skye believed any promise he made, but he'll still give her whatever she wants. ''Okay''.

She turns to him this sadness in her eyes that he can't understand, tears fill them before she quickly blinks them away.

Skye squints, puts a hand to her chest like it physically hurts to look at him, but she pushes through. ''Promise me that you won't leave. Don't give up on me Grant''.

He wants to ask where she got the idea he ever would, but they just don't have the time.

So instead he kisses her quickly, cradling her face in his hands. When they break apart he rests his forehead against her own. ''I promise you Skye, I won't''.

''Good''.

They turn back to the road just as the sound of tires reaches them. Ward takes her hand and glances down at her, ''together?''

Skye squeezes his fingers, ''together''.

　

Quake has always been one for dramatic entrances. If she's fighting someone it always has to be a show, she always has to go the extra mile. The world can thank Tony Stark for that. Ward watches from his perch on the shoulder of the highway, his shoulder leaning against the median that separates the lanes. Skye stands in the middle of the road looking completely relaxed, and he'd believe it too if not for the look on her face.

　

The look of hate, rage, and pain. All focused on Ian Quinn who's about to arrive. He should have never messed with her, he picked the wrong Inhuman, the wrong couple. Three military transport vehicles come over the hill, all bullet and bomb proof. But not Quake-proof. They really should have been. Skye holds out a hand just as they reach her, and the vans go flying.

　

Ward reaches the one nearest to him and rips open the doors, ICER in hand he shoots everyone inside before they can blink. Quinn isn't there. The second one is just the same, Skye and Ward open the third one together. And there he is, the man of the hour. Ward shoots the men guarding him, Quinn is cuffed, his mouth covered too.

　

But as soon as he sees them Ian's eyes grow wide in fear, he begins mumbling frantically, panic strong in his tone. ''Just the asshole we've been looking for''. Skye announces as Grant pulls Quinn out and slams him onto the ground. Ward tears the cloth from his mouth and breaks him out of the cuffs, this time there's a gun in his hands, no ICER for Quinn.

　

The Director of Hydra tries to crawl away but Ward's foot in his back prevents that. He gets a few good kick in the ribs before Skye stops him with a hand on his shoulder. Ah, she's going to play with him a little first.

　

She leans down so she and Quinn are at eye level and he starts crying, Skye laughs.

　

''Look we can work something out alright? Would it help if I apologized? I'm sorry Quake, I really am''.

''That's not going to get you anywhere Quinn''. Ward tells him.

''Do you have any idea what you did to me?''

Ward allows Quinn to roll over on his back. ''You didn't deserve that Quake, I admit. Sending you there was wrong'.

Skye punches him in the face. ''I don't care how you feel or what you want. I just want to know why, why come after me? Why brain wash my husband? It can't be just because this war between Hydra and I''.

Quinn licks his lips, grimaces at the blood. ''I loved her''.

Skye glances up at Ward, he has a feeling on where this conversation is headed.

''Who?''

''Chelsea''.

''Oh my god this is about revenge, you're punishing me because of her''.

''I loved her and you took her from me''.

''You're forced the woman you love to brain wash and seduce my husband? You're crazier than I thought''.

''You killed her. The only thing I want most in this world now, the only thing that will satisfy me is your heart in my hand''.

Skye looks to Ward, ''jesus christ''.

''Chelsea was never brain washed, she wanted to kill you from the start Quake''.

Skye puts both hands on Quinn's chest, ''and look where that got her''.

　

The sound of a helicopter approaching causes Ward to look up, ''it's Hydra!'' Tony or Shield wouldn't use a helicopter, they've come to get Quinn. Over Ward's dead body is that happening. Never needing words to communicate, Skye silently tells Grant to watch over Quinn while she takes care of the chopper.

　

Grant keeps one eye on the target and the other on Skye, praying she doesn't have a flash back to the last time her powers and a helicopter got involved. Thankfully she doesn't and the chopper comes crashing down below them, a small explosion rocking them for a second. Ward smiles in pride, that's his girl.

　

''There will be more where that came from babe''.

Skye heads back over to Ward and drags Quinn to his feet. ''This won't take long''.

　

It takes only five more minutes for reinforcements to show up, and Skye hasn't nearly gotten her fill yet. However it's not Hydra that comes in a helicopter this time. This time it's an unmarked black SUV, another one behind it. The second one is a Shield vehicle, Ward waits for Skye to complain about that but she doesn't.

　

In fact she goes quiet next to him, the only sounds are Quinn's groans below them. The SUVs stop in front of them and Talbot gets out, so does Harold and six more men. Phil Coulson exits the second, along with May, Hunter, Mack and Agent Morse. The strangest thing happens when Skye sees them. Instead of making annoyed comments or yelling at the Shield agents, Skye wraps both arms around her mid section, as if in pain.

　

Her face falls for just a second before it's right back to stone. Ward puts his hand on her lower back and she relaxes some.

　

''What the hell do you think you're doing Quake?''

She shoves her boot into Quinn's spine, ''thought it was obvious''.

''Let him go''.

''Not happening Talbot, he's going to die and there's nothing you can do to stop it''.

''Want to bet?''

Guns are pointed at her chest and Ward raises his own.

''General Tablot please don't make this worse''. Coulson comments.

Skye turns to the Shield agent. ''too late. Don't get in my way Coulson, take your boyfriend and let me deal with Quinn. He deserves it''.

''You know we can't let you do that Skye''.

''Then I guess we have a problem''.

She raises her hand and just as everyone tenses, the sound of AC/DC's '' _Thunderstruck_ '' begins playing loudly.

Iron Man appears out of the sky and lands in front of Quake, Nat untangles herself from his arms and stands beside Skye.

''Hey Phil long time no see. General Talbot if I were you and valued my life, I'd take your men and run as far away from here as I could get''.

Tony speaks up, his mask disappearing from his face.

''We're not just going to stand by and let her kill someone in cold blood''.

''You mean your boss''. May comments, leaving the present Avengers surprised, since when does she stick up for Skye?

''I don't know what you're talking about''. Is all Talbot says.

Tony turns to Skye, ''do your thing cupcake. We'll handle everyone else''. He ruffles her hair, slaps Ward's arm playfully and then looks down at Quinn, ''have fun''.

　

Ward watches as Skye closes her eyes for just a second and then she grabs Quinn by the collar, head butts him in the face. The crunch of his broken nose sounds so loud on this quiet highway. Grant isn't sure if she's going to use her fists or powers to kill him yet. She switches every few minutes as he continues to observe.

　

It takes twenty minutes. She's breathing heavy, her knuckles are red with Quinn's blood. Ian himself is hardly speaking anymore, he's no longer crying over laughing. Skye looks over to Grant, shadows in her eyes. Her gaze passes to Nat who says nothing her arms crossed, to Tony who isn't looking at her like she's some kind of out of control monster.

　

Finally, taking the Avengers and probably Shield as well by surprise, she looks to Coulson. Like she's waiting for him to do something. Talk her down or out of this, or maybe even voice his approval of her actions, his disapproval. But Phil says nothing. Talbot though yells at her not to do this, Harold even takes a step to her but Ward's fist in his face prevents anything further.

　

They all watch as Skye stands over Quinn's body, she crouches over him and puts her hands on his chest. ''You deserve this''. Is all she says before her powers collide into him and he starts screaming. The sound of his bones breaking, blood pouring out of him causes Phil to grimace. But apparently that just isn't enough for Skye.

　

She stops abruptly and her hands drift towards her ankles. Shield and the Avengers watch as she climbs higher and higher into the skye before disappearing altogether. ''Brace yourselves''. Nat warns just as Skye comes back down. Her fists headed directly for Quinn. She hits the ground and the world seems to shake around them, dust and debris has everyone ducking for cover or falling to the ground.

　

When the smoke clears Grant wipes at his eyes to find Skye walking over to him calmly. He looks over to Quinn who's amazingly still alive. Ward sends Skye a questioning look but it's not needed. He understands why she didn't kill him as soon as she takes a gun from it's holster and hands it to him. Quinn ruined their lives, he's the reason Ward's nightmares and panic attacks about Lorelei have returned.

　

Grant heads over to Quinn who's barely breathing, nearly unrecognizable by all the blood on him. One of his eyes is still open though, and he chokes out for Ward not to do this. But Grant is all past mercy at this point. He sees himself attacking the only woman he's ever loved, hurting her over and over again, Chelsea with her blonde hair that hasn't stopped haunting him.

　

Joey and Alisha's faces swim into view, they deserved better. They died along with countless other Inhumans because of the man in front of him. Ward doesn't even take a breath before pulling the trigger. Ian Quinn will never be a problem again. He glances back over to his wife and they sigh in relief as one. It's over, they won. They survived this, and have come out on the other side.

　

Skye closes the distance between them and pulls him into her arms, hand on the back of his head. Ward buries his face in her hair, uses his free hand to tuck the gun into his jeans. Wraps both arms around her and just breathes. Hydra has never gotten the best of them and they never will. They're too strong for that.

　

''What the hell are you waiting for? Arrest her''. Harold's voice breaks the moment and Ward lets his wife go, they both turn to Talbot and Shield.

Coulson makes no move against Quake, Nat and Skye exchange a nod and Tony is actually texting on his phone, sitting on the hood of the Shield SUV.

Skye's patience is gone and Ward knows what she's thinking. She promised Ross she wouldn't kill Talbot, but said nothing about Harold.

''Jesus Harold just shut up already! We get it, you hate me. But let it go''.

Harold comes up to them, hand on his gun, his expression out for blood. Skye doesn't even bat an eyelash, always up for another round.

''You walk around like you're some kind of god and I'm sick of it''.

Skye crosses her arms, ''I actually think you're jealous''.

He chokes, ''excuse me?''

''I have power, I'm literally an Avenger and what are you? A little solider that no one gives a shit about''.

Harold readies his body for a fight and Skye does too, of course that's what this spat was going to turn into.

　

Ward goes to sit by Tony, knowing Skye can handle this, that she'll tell him if she needs him. She's out for revenge and Ward isn't going to stop her from getting it. He has no idea what she's been through this past month but he knows she deserves this, people need to pay for what they've done to her, honestly Ward has hated Harold from the start.

　

''You have no idea what you're talking about Quake''.

''I do actually, you want what I have''.

Harold spreads out his arms, ''I don't want to be you. I want to beat you''.

Skye squares her shoulders, ''you can certainly try''.

　

Ward has seen Skye in a fight a hundred times before, but it never fails to amaze him. The way she moves, how ruthless and unforgiving she is. It only takes five minutes for her to kick Harold's ass. She's just elbowed him in the face when he calls her a bitch. Skye smirks, ''and just a few weeks ago you offered to have sex with me, funny that that's long gone now''.

　

Grant and Tony both gape at her, ''what?''

　

Ward rises from the vehicle about to shoot Harold in the face himself when Skye waves him off. Kicks Harold in the ribs, ''oh yeah I forgot to tell you that. No big deal, I slapped him for it''. Eventually the other man gives up and his team help him off the ground, all shoot Skye dirty looks. But she's high on the events that just occured, doesn't pay them any mind.

　

Walks over to Nat who asks her in russian if she's alright. Skye reaches Ward's side and turns back to the scene before them, the destruction she caused, Quinn's body in the middle of it. She puts on the hood attached to her leather jacket and starts heading to where they hid the car earlier, ''I will be''.

　

Later that night after assuring all the Avengers she's fine and having dinner at Stark Tower, Ward lies in bed while Skye is in the shower. Ward is excellent at reading people, always has been. After all these years being with Skye it's much easier for him to do now, but she manages to take him by surprise. Every day with her is a new adventure, she keeps life exciting.

　

Ward has seen her suffer and bleed, cry and scream, fight and never back down. She has never given up, it's not in her nature. But the way she looked the night she returned, like she just saw something tragic, something she can't recover from. It was all over her face, effected the way she moved, breathed. Whatever happened to her out there, she won't get over in a few days.

　

That was also painfully obvious in the way she handled Quinn earlier. The shower stopping takes him out of thoughts as he fluffs the pillow behind him. Yawning he sits up against the headboard, runs his hand along the light blue sheets underneath him.

　

It's been months since he slept in this bed, with Skye. Grant had been prepared to do this long before Robin took her away, so it's not too big a deal. He hasn't had any nightmares or panic attacks, didn't wake thinking the hands on his chest were Chelsea's and not Skye's. That was his biggest fear, thinking it wasn't Skye and hurting her.

　

She comes into the room wearing one of his shirts and a pair of sweat pants, he's missed her. This rush of longing enters him as she sits on the bed. She doesn't have to speak for him to know her mind is far away, that she's closed herself off from him again. He could tell she began slipping away at dinner, would hardly look at him.

　

He doesn't know what to say, words won't form in his throat.

　

People skills have always evaded Ward, talking has never been his strong suit. Paul and Skye both believe it has to do with John leaving him out in the woods for five years, isolated and alone with only himself to rely on.

　

After all these years with Skye is easy to talk to her now, tell her what's on his mind. He's made a lot of mistakes in their relationship, keeping things from her, leaving because he wasn't sure she was safe with him. They're better now at communicating, have learned what not to do or say to each other. However he's at a loss this time.

　

Skye has never been one to just not say what's going on in her head. She's never done this before. Without a word she slips into bed and pulls the covers tight around her, turning off the light. There's distance between them now, a far cry from a few hours ago with Quinn. Ward sighs and tries to think of what to do.

　

Ward clears his throat and suddenly an idea comes to him. One Paul came up with after Ward was recovering from Chelsea's brain washing. Skye was at a loss on how to handle Grant and Paul told her to talk about whatever she wanted, anything to get his mind off of what happened.

　

Grant takes a deep breath, he's going to tell her something he never has before.

　

''You know my entire life I never believed I was worth anything. Not as a kid, especially not with Garrett. As I got older he made it clear that I had one job, one thing to live for, keep him alive. And after he died there was nothing for me. All those years feeling alone, everyone telling me I didn't deserve to live, I believed them. And then I met you''.

　

This time Skye does turn to look at him, tears in her eyes. He can see the shell she's built herself in, just may crack. He continues.

　

''I am not a good man, Skye. But you have made me believe that I can become one. And I'll be grateful for that for the rest of my life. You're one of the reasons I believe that I deserve to be alive, I didn't have that before''.

　

Tears roll down her face, taking him by surprise Skye throws herself in his arms. Grant holds her as close as he can, buries his face in her hair. She's crying into his neck, her fingers digging into his shirt.

　

''Are you real?'' She asks, staring at him like he's about to fade before her very eyes.

''I could be dreaming''. His heart breaks, aching to take whatever she experienced in that other world and putting it all on his shoulders. He would carry this weight for her without question.

But he can't. What he can do is wade through the flood with her, hold her hand and be there while she works through all this. It's what he's always done, what he always will do.

''You're not dreaming Skye, I promise''.

Tears roll down her face as she winces at his words, ''prove it''. She whispers.

　

At first he isn't sure how to do that, she's never believed he wasn't real. But she's never been sent to another world before, so. Measuring her body language, Ward takes her hands and places them over his heart so she can feel it beat. She gasps quietly before pressing herself against him, fingers curling into his shirt.

　

She's focused on the ground so Ward lifts her chin to meet his eyes, she starts shaking. ''It hurts to look at you''. She admits. ''I know''. That wasn't hard to figure out. Grant isn't sure exactly what she went through but he does know how it feels when you can't look at your partner. And when you have to it feels like a thousand knives pierce your chest, you can't breathe.

　

Grant leans down and kisses the top of Skye's head, she stops shaking, a few minutes later her fingers find the scar on his forehead, her cold thumb brushing across it lightly. He has no idea what's going on in her mind, her expression is just blank. Empty, no sadness or anger.

　

''I can't do this one my own. Come find me''. She whispers, tears falling onto his fingers that cup her face.

He needs no clarification, she can't stop thinking of whatever horrors she faced. She isn't able to heal from this by herself.

''I'll always find you Skye''.

　

He seals that promise with a kiss to her forehead. They fall asleep in each other's arms. And for the first time since Ward left those months ago, Skye believes him.

　

 


	26. It's Going to be Weeks Until I Can Breathe Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye learns to heal from someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you guys know, we're reaching the end here. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Phil Coulson is walking into his office, May by his side, when they both pause at the open door. He closed that before he left. May heads in first, the room dark, and switches on the light. They both sigh in half relief when the person sitting at his desk with their feet up come into view. They may not be a stranger, but they're still dangerous.

　

Skye has his framed photograph of Captain America in her hands, a smirk on her face.

''You know Steve always liked you, never could figure out why''.

　

If Phil remembers correctly it's been about a week since Quake has been back from wherever Hydra sent her, been a few days since she and Ward killed Ian Quinn. She looks better than the last time he saw her, less tired, but the sadness is still there. She may be one of the best spies in the world but you can't hide grief lke that. It clings to her.

　

''What are you doing here Skye?'' May asks, sticking close to Phil's side.

Skye lets out a harsh laugh that sounds more pained than amused, ''I have no idea. You should work on your security though, it was entirely too easy for me to get in here''.

''We'll keep that in mind''.

　

Coulson is pretty decent at reading people, Skye came here for a reason. Fitz said Hydra sent her to an alternate timeline, but she won't say where. Not even to Ward or Romanoff. Maybe Skye is here to talk to him, to get some answers. He doesn't know, what he does know is that she won't say anything if May is in the room.

　

Which is why he gestures for her to leave, she's not happy about it. Phil doesn't need to be reminded on how dangerous Skye is, he thinks about it every time he walks into Stark Tower. May finally relents but only because she won't go far, if he knows her she'll linger by the open door. He turns around to face Skye who's watching him closely, carefully.

　

Coulson takes a seat across from her. ''I've never sat on this side of the desk before''.

Skye almost smiles, ''me either''.

''Feels good doesn't it? Powerful. I think that's what I miss most about being Director of Shield, the authority''.

Phil has no clue what to say to her, he's just winging it. He and Quake have never sat down and had a conversation. If they're in the same room together she's usually threatening to kill him.

''If a desk is what it takes to make you feel powerful, you may want to rethink your entire life''.

Coulson chuckles, ''probably. Do you want anything to drink? Water, beer?''

''No thanks''.

She sighs and looks around the office, ''you have a lot of stupid shit in here''. She says a few minutes later.

''You've been in this office a few times before and you're just now noticing?''

''Oh I noticed, just never had the chance to comment on it before''.

　

They sit in silence for a while, Skye finally puts down his Steve Rogers picture. Her boots still on the desk, she takes a pen from the coffee mug full of them and twirls it around in her fingers. Phil is about to get up and pace, this is awkward, he and Skye don't do this. She's never come to him before with anything, what does she want?

　

''You know I used to think you hating my husband was just because you were arrrogant, because you didn't care''.

Phil has to tread lightly now, Grant Ward is a sensetive subject for the both of them, he says one wrong thing and Quake could bring this entire building down.

Skye looks up at the celiing, ''but I get it now. I understand why it was so hard for you and the team, why you all treated him the way you did. Which is no excuse, he deserved better and I swear to god if I knew Ward back then none of you would be breathing right now''.

He has no doubt about that.

''Ward is good at his job, always has been. It's remarkable how he can transform himself into someone else entirely so quickly. I couldn't do it, neither could Nat. I still don't know if he's able to do that as a result of his childhood or Garrett, maybe Shield taught him to be that perfect I don't know''.

''I think it was all three''.

Skye clears her throat, ''probably. But what I do know is that he betrayed you. Agent Grant Ward was so clean cut and honest, the best Shield agent in the game. No one would have ever thought he was Hydra, hell I almost believed his cover myself''.

Skye says that last bit so casually, but it was on purpose. She wove that into the conversation so it wouldn't be a big deal and she could keep going, Phil lets her.

''Ward was flawless being Agent Ward, no one saw his betrayal coming. That must have really hurt you and your team''.

　

Coulson thinks back to that day, when Ward turned out to be someone they never thought he would be. Fitz after he woke up from his coma, Simmons when she first came to the Playground and they didn't know if Fitz was going to make it. That first time Coulson saw Ward when he tried to take his own life, how alone and hopeless he looked.

　

Skye is right, she's been right all this time. Ward deserved better than the way they treated him. But what did she mean when she said she nearly believed his cover? Did Robin send her to a time in the past where she met Agent Ward? If so, what happened? Why is she so sad? And why the hell tell him?

　

''I never really cared about how you and your team felt about Ward. I just saw him and how he suffered because of what you did to him, sending him back to his brother, encouraging him to keep attempting suicide. Which I don't care how angry you were at him, there is no reason to tell a person that no matter what they've done. But I get it, I never thought I'd understand but I do''.

　

Coulson fiddles with his fingers, ''what happened out there?''

He's expecting Skye to tell him to shut up that it's none of his business, to storm out of here, break a few windows. But that's not what happens at all.

Instead she looks at him in a way she never has before, like they're friends. ''I met you and the team on the Bus, before Shield fell''.

Those were some of the best times in Coulson's life, and the worst. He doesn't like to dwell on them.

''And you were all so different than you are now. Less bitter, happier I'd say''.

He agrees, so much has changed since then.

''I spent a month with all of you and sometimes I find myself wanting to go back. I know I won't, that I can't. But when I can't sleep the thought is there, I miss the people I met''.

''We were friends, weren't we?''

Skye doesn't clench her jaw or give him a snarky remark. Instead she nods, ''yes''.

''And that's why you're here. Because you got used to my encouraging positive speeches''.

A laugh escapes her and she puts her feet back on the floor, ''something like that''.

''Well I can tell you this, we would want you to be happy. And you don't seem very happy Skye''.

''Yeah I guess I'm not''.

''Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault. I'm sure you did everything you could''.

As soon as she starts crying, Coulson has a feeling it has something to do with Ward, nothing else would get an emotional response like that.

''I want to believe you, but I keep replaying it over and over in my head and maybe if I got there sooner or just killed John when I had the chance, he wouldn't have died''.

　

She bursts into tears and Coulson has no idea what to do. He's never seen Quake cry before. At a loss he glances over to the door just as May sticks her head in, gestures for him to hug her. He can't see that working out well, she may punch him. But Skye sounds like she's in so much pain, so he risks it. Walks over to her chair and gets on his knees, puts his arms around her.

　

Instead of shoving him away or slapping him, Skye hugs him back. Presses her face into his shirt and just cries. After about twenty minutes she's calmer, the tears have subsided. To get her mind on things from this world, Coulson just starts talking.

　

''You know I thought your husband was going to lose his mind after you disappeared. Did you know he tracked his brother down and threatened that if he ever came after you again he'd kill him? According to his friend Kebo who bragged about it every time I saw him, Senator Ward was crying in his office in the fetal position when Ward was done with him''.

　

This is news to Skye, he can tell by the way her shoulders perk up in surprise, ''really?''

''oh yeah. Ward nearly tore this place apart trying to find you. All of the Avengers at his side came in here and pretty much demanded we create a portal. Come to think of it everyone pretty much lost their marbles when you disappeared, the world doesn't seem right without you in it Quake''.

　

Skye removes herself from his arms and wipes her face. ''You forgave Ward in that alternate timeline''.

''I did?''

''Yeah. I liked the you over there better than the one here''.

Coulson thinks of his life back then so many years ago and nods, ''I think I do too''.

Phil sits back in his chair as Skye rises to her feet, ''this doesn't mean we're friends now or anything''.

''I didn't think it did''.

''You tried to kill my husband more than once, I can't forgive you for that''.

''I know''.

Skye licks her lips, ''do you think you could ever forgive Grant?''

Coulson thinks on this, the pain of Ward's betrayal doesn't sting like it used to. ''Yes I do''.

Quake nearly smiles, ''you should tell him that''.

''Maybe I will one day''.

She's on her way out when Coulson calls her back. ''I can't imagine how hard this is for you Skye, a version of you husband dying and then you come back here and he's alive. But that's just it, he's not dead. He's alive, breathing, here with you. Take advantage of that, because no matter what timeline or universe, I'm sure Ward would want you to be happy''.

Skye just nods in response and is out the door, leaving Coulson feeling like he's just been hit by a hurricane.

''She's going into the lab''. May informs him as Phil moves to sit at his desk.

''Good. Fitzsimmons will be happy to see her''.

''Were you serious when you said you'd forgive Ward? After everything he's done?''

Coulson sighs, ''yes. Come on May, over the years we've all done worse things than him. I think Skye is right, could you get my Ward's file? I want to go over it again''.

''Yes sir''.

　

Skye leaves the Playground and heads to her car, the cool winter air nipping at her face. Throwing on a pair of Tony's sunglasses she looks up only to find Natasha leaning against the driver's side door. This past week has been hard for Skye, she's shut out everyone including Nat, her own husband. Nothing felt right or good, but there's a weight off her chest now.

　

And she has Phil Coulson of all people to thank for that.

　

''Never thought I'd see you here of your own free will''. Nat comments as soon as Skye gets close.

The pair turns to look at the Playground, Skye leans next to her old mentor and sighs.

''You and me both''.

''Did you find what you came here for?''

Skye thinks about this for a long moment and finally decides, ''yeah I did''.

The Black Widow looks over to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. ''You know I'm here for you''.

''I know. I just need more time Nat''.

''Take all the time you need''.

　

They're in the car driving back home when Skye gets a message from Ward. _I love you._ It's simple, something she's heard a hundred times before. But it never fails to send a thrill through her, this rush to wash over her skin. Always brings a smile to her face, it's just what she needed. Somehow Ward always knows what to say.

　

''You hungry?''Nat asks when they get back into the city.

Skye shrugs and switches lanes, ''I could eat''.

''Go to Stark Tower''.

Skye gives her a look, ''what is he planning?''

The Black Widow's tone is cool and collected when she replies, ''I have no idea what you're talking about''.

If Skye were a mark, she'd believe her.

　

Because she can't resist free food and she's missed Tony, she goes to Stark Tower. Sends a message to Ward asking if he's there but gets no reply. She and Natasha are in the elevator when Skye turns to her very best friend in the world. Finally ready to tell her some things, not all, but some of what she went through.

　

''I met Agent Grant Ward''.

Natasha smirks, ''bet that was fun for you''.

''He was a real ass''.

''So I heard''.

They elevator is about to stop when Skye says, ''I asked you to take care of him, after I left''.

The way she says this, has Natasha answering very carefully. ''I don't think he'd like that very much''.

Skye nods in agreement, ''you're probably right''.

　

The doors open and Skye steps into the living room, only to come face to face with Lincoln. And not only him, her team of Inhumans is right behind him. Skye stops walking in shock, it seems like so long ago since she saw them. They all still look the same as they smile at her, Lincoln hugs her first. Tony is lingering by the couch and when their eyes meet he winks at her.

　

Since Skye was shut down they have strict rules, no contact with each other. Skye hasn't seen anyone from her team in weeks. Tony arranged this and she's not even surprised. She's hugging Yo-Yo when she realizes, they are not the only people in Stark Tower. In the kitchen Steve Rogers smiles at her, Wanda and Sam by his side.

　

Bruce is standing by the fridge with Clint and Natasha. Kebo and Ward are arguing by the coffee maker and Skye feels tears roll down her face. This isn't the first time they've all been together since the fight at the airport, but this time everything seems easier. The air isn't thick with tension, no one is glaring at someone else or throwing harsh words at one another.

　

Skye realizes as she walks into the kitchen, they did this for her. Put their differences aside to welcome her back home. Steve is the first to hug her, his bright blue eyes and wide smile make a grin appear on her lips. ''Captain Rogers''. He rolls his eyes, ''come here''. He hugs her tightly, even spins her around a couple times.

　

She laughs, a genuine laugh that feels so foreign but right at the same time. Wanda and Sam are next, tell her they're glad she's alright. Bruce just saw her the other day so his greeting isn't as dramatic, but he does strap a new heart monitor on her wrist. Skye kisses his cheek in thanks before turning to Clint, and everyone stops talking to watch them.

　

''Skye you know that if I had any idea on why Ward's little sister was really here, I would have never brought her to Stark Tower''.

The monitor on her wrist beats widly for a moment, Skye clenches her fist. ''Yeah I know''.

Clint sighs in relief, ''so are we good?''

Nat sees what Skye is going to do before she does it, and smirks into her glass of orange juice.

Skye pulls back her arm and punches Barton in the face, ''now we're good''.

''You had that one coming Barton!'' Tony yells as he walks into the kitchen laughing.

Quake just rolls her eyes and turns to Iron Man, ''you planned all of this''.

He shrugs, ''maybe''.

''Tony''.

''Okay fine, of course I did. What else was I supposed to do when my favorite person in the world goes missing, comes back and looks so sad?''

He wraps an arm around her waist and she kisses his cheek, ''thanks dad''.

He beams, ''anytime Skye''.

Kebo looks up from his cup of coffee and gives Skye a nod, ''Daddy was running around here like a chicken with his head cut off trying to get everyone here''.

Ward, Steve and Bruce are the only ones who grimace at that. ''Do not ever call Stark that again''. Grant tells his friend who chuckles.

Skye walks over to her husband and puts a hand to his cheek, ''hey''.

''Hey. How did it go at Shield?''

His arms wrap around her and Skye realizes that this doesn't hurt, it's okay to look at him, to have him hold her.

''Good. I mean I'll never be a Shield agent but I needed to that. It helped''.

Ward kisses her forehead, ''good. Do you need anything?''

Skye wraps both arms around his neck, ''no. Just remind me that we need to talk later''.

He seems surprised but covers it quickly, ''okay''.

　

Ten minutes later they're all sitting around a brand new dining room table that Skye has never seen before. wouldn't be shocked at all if Tony bought it this morning for this specific reason. Ward is next to her his hand on her thigh, Natasha on her opposite side. Skye is cutting into cherry pancakes and listening to the loud multiple conversations around her.

　

Steve and Tony are actually laughing together, something she hasn't seen in a long time. Sam shoves Barton's shoulder, who has a pack of ice to his nose. Skye can't seem to feel guilty about that. Wanda is sitting next to the Inhumans, they're talking about a mission they went on months ago that Skye can't even remember now.

　

This makes her happy, so happy it feels like she's going to burst. These people saved her more than once, became her family when she felt alone. She smiles and laughs when she wants to, when she's supposed to. But it doesn't take long for that sadness to creep back in. For Ward's face covered in blood to swim back into view.

　

Suddenly sick to her stomach Skye excuses herself and heads to the nearest room, a sitting room with expensive chairs that literally no one uses. Stares out the vast windows, the sun on her face. The door opens, it's not Ward or Nat that followed her in here. Kebo approaches the window and sighs, pulls out his flask and hands it to her.

　

She declines, fiddles with her wedding ring.

　

''You know when Quinn told you and Ward that he and Chelsea were involved, Grant told me he'd never felt so relieved. So free, like this weight he'd been carrying around was just gone. No one made Chelsea brain wash him to hurt you, she was just as evil and crazy as Quinn was. Grant doesn't feel guilty about her dying anymore''.

　

Ward told her as much the other night, he cried into her chest and Skye held him close until he fell asleep. That was another turning point for them she thinks, they're one step closer to trusting each other, repairing what Hydra broke.

　

The words pour out of her in this moment because if anyone in this world can understand what it's like holding the one you love most as they die, it's Kebo.

　

''He died. He died, Squishy and I couldn't save him. I tried, I did everything but it still happened''.

Kebo doesn't ask who or what happened, he knows. He's known since she came back, recognized exactly the type of sadness all over her face.

''It wasn't your fault Quake''.

The windows rattle, ''but it was. I told him to go find John, if he had stayed fighting May like he was supposed to, it wouldn't have happened. But I was so focused on protecting him from Shield, I didn't think Garrett would do something like that''.

Kebo's hands shake, ''wait. You're telling me John Garrett killed Ward where you were?''

''Yeah''.

He takes a large sip from the flask, ''holy shit. That bastard. Please tell me you killed him''.

''I didn't get a chance''.

Kebo sits down, stretches out his legs, Skye does the same, her gaze far away.

''At first it hurt to look at Ward, it's not as bad anymore. But I failed him, this other version died because of me''.

Kebo throws a paper clip at her. ''Bullshit. He died because of Garrett, not because of anything you did. I bet I know what happened, Ward chose the team, chose you over Garrett didn't he? And John didn't like that''.

Skye wipes her eyes and nods.

''Quake I know you think you're responsible for people dying but you're not. Ward made that choice all on his own, just like John made the choice to pull the trigger''.

''Coulson forgave Grant, while he was dying anyway''.

Skye looks over to find Kebo tearing up, ''at least that happened in one lifetime''.

She opens her mouth to respond but Kebo continues.

　

''You know I used to blame myself after Lauren died. Shield too of course, but for years every single day I'd wake up and replay everything that happened, trying to find one thing I could have done differently to change the sitaution. If I hadn't gone out to get coffee that morning those agents probably wouldn't have taken her. And even if they tried I would have been there to protect her. Maybe if I found her faster, ran faster to the plane, drove faster.

　

Skye I could have done a thousand things differently and mabye it would have made a difference, maybe it wouldn't. I don't know. But I drove myself mad thinking like that, tortured myself for a decade over it. Then I realized Lauren made her own choice, she took her own life. And I didn't see it, I thought she was recovering just fine, I had no clue her mind was going down that road.

　

I still hate myself for it. Some days I still wake up and wonder what would happen if I did get to her in time, if I stayed up with her that night and didn't go to sleep. But those thoughts don't hinder me anymore, they don't torture me until I want to put a gun to my head. Because she's gone, and she's not coming back. No matter what I do or think what happened, happened. I can't change it, and Lauren wouldn't want me to suffer like that.

　

So yes, Ward died in your arms. And you don't need to tell me how you feel about that because I know. But he wasn't your husband, your husband is right over there in that other room. If I had what you did, if Lauren was right there in front of me I wouldn't hesitate. I would be sad yes, it would take time to recover. But she would still be there breathing in front of me.

　

Skye we hardly ever get a second chance at life, we sure as hell never have someone die and then get to hold them again. I would do anything to be in your position right now. Don't waste it, the man you love didn't die. He's right out there waiting for you''.

　

They're both crying at this point and Skye squeezes Kebo's knee, ''I'm so sorry Kebo''.

''Don't be. I just don't want to you to end up like me''.

''There's nothing wrong with you Squishy''.

''Oh yeah, just like there's nothing wrong with you''.

He hands her the flask and Skye takes it this time.

''So are you going to tell Ward about Garrett?''

Skye takes a deep breath, ''I don't know. Do you think I should?''

''Since when do you care what I or anyone else thinks?''

Skye gives him a look, ''humor me''.

''Personally, hell no. But I think you should talk to Paul about it first''.

　

By the time they come out of the spare room they've drained Kebo's flask and he goes to the bar to refill. Skye heads back to the table and everyone gives her looks like she's about to explode. Skye tells them she's fine and sits next to Ward, who kisses the top of her head. Skye wraps her arms around him, replays what Kebo said. He's right here.

　

Her family is together in one room again, she got to see her team again. Coulson was right, Ward would want her to be happy. She's watching Wanda interact with Yo-Yo and Jackson, Lincoln is laughing at something she's said. Victoria is hanging onto Wanda's every word, and it all just clicks into place. Skye knows exactly what she wants to do now.

　

''You ever think about getting out?'' She asks Ward on the walk back to their apartment.

He stops on the sidewalk, tugs her hat down so it covers her ears against the winter chill.

''Getting out''-

''Of New York, of all of it. This life''.

　

In all the time he's known Skye, he never thought he'd hear her say those words. Skye lives for a fight, missions, loves the high and drama of it. They've talked about this once before when she was at a low point, but he can see it on her face that's not why she brought it up this time. Skye looks up at the sun and sighs.

　

''I've been thinking about it, even before Robin sent me away. I've been in this fight since I was eighteen, and I'm so tired of this Grant. I'm tired of walking down the street and people that I don't know hate me, I'm tired of risking my life over and over again. Tired of being afraid of losing you, that every time we leave our apartment you could die. I don't want to do that anymore''.

　

He wraps his arms around her, holding his breath. Is she really saying what he thinks he is?

　

''Skye, what are, what are you saying?''

She looks up at him, puts her hands on his chest. ''Grant Ward, will you run away with me? Leave this life behind and settle down? White picket fence, a house somewhere far away from here, kids one day, no one knows who we really are''.

It's a dream, one he's had for a long time.

Grant smiles and kisses her, ''are you sure this is what you want?''

Skye runs her hands down his shirt, ''what I want is to live a long and happy life with you, and it's been proven time and time again that we can't do that here. So, what do you say?''

Grant kisses her again, ''I'd go anywhere with you Skye''.

She kisses his nose, ''I know''.

''No more missions, no more Hydra''-

Skye covers his mouth with her hand, stands on her toes. ''I know Ward. I know exactly what I want''.

He kisses her palm and they start walking. ''So when do we leave?"

Skye turns around so she can see Stark Tower, walks backwards still holding his hand. ''as soon as possible''.

　

It's taken a long time and a lot of mistakes to get to this point. But Skye knows this is what she's supposed to do, she's finally ready to hang Quake up. And get ready to live the life she's always wanted to lead.

　


	27. We Won't Say Our Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward get ready to start this new adventure of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one made me emotional, god. I am sad and happy but mostly sad.

 

Skye always thought home meant a place, a building with the people you love inside it. But she's learned in time that home isn't four walls at all, it's the people in it who matter. Who make you feel safe and warm, accepted, they are the comfort you seek when the world is unfair and violent. They love you depsite your faults and failures, ready to welcome you with open arms no matter what.

　

The Rising Tide was her first real home, the apartment she shared with Miles, the friends she made. That didn't last. Stark Tower became the one true thing she could always count on to welcome her in, the place where she could hide away from the world and it's judgement, be surrounded by the Avengers who became her family.

　

That ended too, eventually. In the years past Skye has repaired that damage, but the Sokovia Accords ruined the Avengers as well. And no matter how hard she tries to fool herself into thinking they've recovered from it, they haven't. And probably never will. Inhuman HQ was Skye's dream, she never pictured herself as a leader until then.

　

Running missions and taking down Hydra with a team of people who were exactly like her, not in her wildest dreams did Skye ever think that was possible. Until it was. She never thought someone could take that away from her, until they did. Skye gains something in her life and then loses it, either by fault of her own or something happens out of her control.

　

But the one constant thing throughout all of that? Grant. He's been there for all the bad times and good, the days where Skye didn't think she could go on. When it felt as if everyone was out to get her and the universe seeked to destroy all her happiness, Ward was there. With arms that held her close, made her feel safe. No one else can do that quite like him.

　

So she's decided as she's coming up the elevator in Stark Tower, that no matter what happens in the future, Ward will be there. Just like he is right now, holding her hand. Skye is already sweating, nervous and stressed at what she's about to do. Not that she regrets her choice to leave at all, she's just not looking forward to telling the Avengers about it.

　

She's a mess, wiping the sweat from her brow while Grant just stands next to her all cool calm and collected. He's wanted a quiet domestic lifestyle since they got married. He's mentioned it a few times but never said aloud that he really wanted it, because she wasn't ready. Skye has lived for years in this life, the high of a mission, using her powers and body as a weapon.

　

Since she was eighteen it's all she's known. Now all these years later, she's tired. Skye never thought she would be able to do it too in love with this lifestyle to change it. To hang up Quake and leave this behind. But honestly, what has this life really given her? Besides the Avengers and the home she's always longed for.

　

It's given her PTSD, depression, anxiety, so much fear over people she loves dying. It's caused her marriage to be put into question more than once, Skye is paranoid, she can't trust anyone. Is all that really worth shooting a gun and saving a city? She's not the only one in the world or New York capable of stopping Hydra, aliens or whoever else threatens them.

　

Plus with her team more than likely never being allowed to assemble again, Skye has no desire to go back to the way things were. Where it was just her, Ward, Kebo and maybe an Avenger tagging along on a mission. She doesn't want to go backwards. Leaving New York to find a life somewhere else with her husband, possibly starting a family in a few years, she wants that.

　

Never thought she'd be one for picket fences and mail boxes, waking up to a baby crying instead of a gun being cocked. But that could be a possibility now, she just has to do this first. The elevator stops and opens, Skye walks out first and takes a deep breath. Grant squeezes her fingers, a silent reminder that she's not alone. That they need to do this.

　

Kissing her temple Ward walks into the living room where Tony is sitting on the couch on his phone, Natasha and Clint on the opposite couch. Steve, Wanda and Sam are in the living room, Bruce is asleep on one of the plush chairs beside Tony, and the Inhumans are all by the bar. Good, everyone is still here. It's only been thirteen hours since she decided to leave.

　

Skye told Natasha last night after she and Ward went back to their apartment. Nat came over and Skye sat her down, told her she was going to retire and move away. The Black Widow didn't seem surprised at all, told Skye she'd been suspecting something like this for a while. Romanoff said she was proud of Skye and she understands, everyone leaves this life eventually.

　

The rest of the conversation was spent in tears, Nat slept over and they talked all night. Reminisced about the old days when it was just the two of them against the world. Laughed over Skye's first time meeting Clint and Steve, everything they have all been through. For Skye it was more than just going down memory lane, it was healing in a way.

　

She has survived what most people wouldn't be able to. Because of Nat's training, because of who Skye is. Last night around three a.m. she turned to Nat and told her thank you for this life, without her saving Skye from Hydra, none of this would have happened. Thanked her for always being there even when Skye was at her worst, for never giving up on her.

　

Romanoff simply smiled and hugged her, said there was nothing to thank her for, that it's been an honor and a privilege going through this life with her. Natasha was the only one she and Ward told about their plans. Everyone else has no idea, that's why she's here. Happy that they are together in one place so she can say everything she needs to say one time.

　

Skye isn't sure she could do this more than once.

　

When her eyes land on Tony, she has to hold back the tears. Tony Stark is many things. The world sees him as a billionare, a playboy, a genius, savior. And yes he is all of those things, but to Skye he's also just Tony. The man who makes her cherry pancakes, who used to wake her from a nightmare and stay until she fell back asleep. Who has saved her from herself many times, who opened his home to her and she never left it.

　

He has protected her time and time again, taken care of her even when she didn't want it. Tony is selfless and kind, would lay down his life for this planet. He's sarcastic and smart, witty and annoying at times. Even so, he's her father. The only dad she's ever known, and this is why she's sweating and on the verge of tears.

　

The rest of the Avengers all have their own lives. They're never in New York for a large amount of time, not even Nat. Which is why leaving them will be hard, but not too much. Because Skye doesn't see them every day, moving away and seeing them once or twice every few months will be normal. That's how it's always been.

　

But Tony? Skye sees him every day unless he's out of town. They've never gone weeks or months without seeing each other, except for that one time. Tony will be the hardest one to say goodbye to. How do you look at the man who's given you everything and tell him you're going away? That you won't be around all the time, that you won't be there to pick him up when he's down?

　

A squeeze to her fingers again, Skye glances up at Ward who gives her an encouraging smile. She can do this, she has to do this. Tony turns around to greet her and all that nervous energy disappears for a moment as she takes in his outfit. Ward and Kebo laugh, Natasha just rolls her eyes and Steve gives her a thumbs up.

　

''Oh my god you made a new shirt''. Skye complains as she stares at it.

　

Tony smiles at her, is indeed wearing another stupid 'Quake' shirt. He had one made last year that he gave to all the Avengers, Bruce sent her a picture of him wearing it a couple months ago. This shirt is different though and Skye rolls her eyes. Though it does bring a smile to her face, which Tony catches and winks at her.

　

The picture of her on the shirt is a pretty good shot, he must have got it off the internet. It's probably from a mission she can no longer remember, Skye looks at herself in her trademark Quake suit, hands spread out on the ground. The shirt looks as if she really is causing the earth to tremble, debris fly from different directions.

　

It says 'Quake' in black bold letters right underneath her body, and below it is 'Destroyer of Worlds'. It's a bad ass name, she's in love with it. If Tony wears that out in public which he more than likely will, the new name will catch on pretty soon. But Skye won't be around to enjoy it. No more missions where she can taunt the bad guys with her new nickname. What a shame.

　

''Isn't it great?'' He asks, tossing something to Ward and Kebo.

''I had one made for everyone''.

Ward unravels the gray material in his hands and sends Skye an amused smirk. He's so wearing this.

''Quake the last thing I want is a shirt with your name on it''. Kebo complains, he does however stuff the shirt in his back pocket and nods in thanks at Tony.

　

Skye ignores him and heads over to Nat, sits in between her and Barton on the couch. Ward and Kebo head over to the bar and Ward shoots Skye another one of his supporting looks. Skye takes Nat's hand and looks at Stark, who is now standing and pacing in front of them. Honestly she'd rather face Ultron than say what she's about to.

　

''So I've been thinking of adding more features to your suit Skye, I just''-

''I'm leaving''. She blurts out and Tony gives her a puzzled look, ''you just got here. But okay, rude. Guess we'll talk later''.

''No Tony, I, I'm leaving. Like leaving New York, moving''.

He drops the phone, his face falls. ''I'm sorry, what?''

He's not the only Avenger who's shocked, everyone pretty much gasps in disbelief. Of course no one thought Quake would ever leave the game.

Skye is shaking her leg, a nervous habit, only stops when Nat places a hand on her knee. Skye stands and looks around the room at the people who have been her family since she was young, ''I'm retiring. Ward and I are moving''.

　

Steve is the only one who looks at her in understanding. He gets it. She's been in this fight for so long and can no longer continue with this life, he's thought about getting out before. But something always comes up and he's unable to truly walk away. Skye isn't a firm believer in destiny but she would say that Steve belongs here in this life, just like Tony, Sam, Nat and Thor. Skye is finally ready to take herself out of that situation.

　

Everyone starts talking at once. Bruce wakes up and Barton gives him the run down, this time Steve isn't the only one who understands. Banner has always thought Skye deserved somewhere quiet, live in a place that didn't strip away piece after piece of her. She's saved the world so many times without expecting anything in rerturn, she deserves to retire. To be at peace after so many years in pain.

　

They all ask her if this is what she really wants, if going to that other timeline is making her do this. When is she leaving, what about her Inhumans. Curious questions, nothing accusing or demanding she stay. Tony once told Grant Skye was like the Avenger's love child, and in this moment she supposes he was right. In a creepy way. They all want what's best for her, they want her to be happy and content.

　

Once the surprise wears off Wanda hugs her, Sam and Steve join in. Lincoln and Jackson thank her for giving them a second chance, for taking them in when the rest of the world rejected them. Victoria and Yo-Yo do the same, saying she's the one who taught them that being Inhuman didn't mean their lives were over, that they weren't this horrible ugly thing.

　

That's when Skye starts crying, because she did it. She became the person she needed after she first became Inhuman. Skye would have loved for someone just like her to pull her aside and accept her for whatever she was, tell her that her powers were a blessing not a curse. Natasha did that in a way, but she could never fully understand because she's not Inhuman.

　

Skye became the leader she never thought she could be, it shows in this moment as her team of Inhumans gather around her and tell her how much they love her, that she is the only reason they accepted this new life. That she gave them a home when no one else would. Jackson asks her what would happen if they were ever reinstated, if she would come back.

　

Quake has thought about that too. Which is why she turns to Wanda and smiles, ''if I offered you the position as leader of the Inhumans, what would you say?''

The Scarlet Witch seems surprised, Steve grins, knowing this would be Skye's plan.

''Are you serious?''

Quake shrugs, ''why not? You're the best person for the job. There's no one I would trust more''.

Wanda hugs her, ''it would be pretty big shoes to fill''.

Skye rolls her eyes. ''I started this team out of revenge but it didn't end that way. Take care of them, make sure every Inhuman knows they aren't a monster and you'll be fine''.

''Also make sure you check over every new Inhuman thoroughly. Like make sure no one sent them to kill you and brain wash your husband''. Victoria comments and everyone tenses at first, not knowing if Ward or Skye can joke about that yet.

But Grant chuckles and Skye follows, throwing an arm around Victoria's shoulders.

''Yeah and don't let Shield get involved in anything, the last leader we had did that and I hated her for it''. Yo-Yo chimes in and Skye rolls her eyes as they all smile.

''And please no matter what they tell you, don't look into someone's mind and create their worst fears so they can get over it. It would just result in that person losing their shit''. Lincoln says, nudging Skye's ribs with his elbow.

''Okay you guys are going to make me cry, shut the hell up''.

　

Lincoln hugs her again and Skye pauses for just a moment. This team of Inhumans started with the two of them. He was the one who helped her track down the others around the world, he stood by her side as HQ came to life. Lincoln held her when she cried about Grant, he made sure she was eating and drinking plenty of water. Without him, HQ, this team, wouldn't have happened. She tells him this and Lincoln pats her head, says she was the one who made them all believe they could be better than what they were.

　

Then they all turn to Ward, who taught them everything they know to defend themselves. Skye wasn't the only one who held them altogether, Ward was just as much the glue as she was. Lincoln is the first to thank him for everything he's done, then Yo-Yo, Victoria and even Jackson. Who's always been jealous of the other man.

　

Grant who has never been good with emotions or talking about his feelings, just nods and says he will miss them as well. The rest of the Avengers excluding Tony and Nat, come up to Skye and hug her. She's crying when Bruce takes her in his arms, whispers that he understands. She deserves this, that he will always be here if she ever needs anything.

　

Clint's left eye is swollen so he does give her the finger before hugging her, Skye buries her face in his neck and thanks him for everything he's ever done for her. They turn to Ward next who they know not to hug, but they thank him for taking care of Skye. For loving and being there for her. Ward's response as he stares at her is, ''she's always been worth it''.

　

Skye leaves him to his own goodybe to the Avengers and turns around to find Tony with his arms crossed, still in the living room. His eyes are glassy and Nat's are as well, though she'll deny it. Tony is shaking his head, trying to convince himself Skye is just playing a prank, any second she'll laugh and say there's no way she could leave New York, leave him.

　

But she never does. Instead she walks up to him and puts a hand on his arm. ''Come on dad, I'm not dying. I'm just retiring, it'll be just like Clint''.

Stark glares at her, ''don't compare yourself to that garbage''.

''Hey man I'm sitting right here''. Clint comments, they pay him no mind.

''Tony I've been in this life since I was eighteen, it's been more than a decade and I'm tired. I'm ready to move on, can't you understand that?''

He sighs dramatically and stares up at the ceiling, ''I suppose''.

She shoves his arm, ''it's not like I'm abandoning you for christ sake. We'll still talk all the time''.

''It won't be the same thing''.

''Tony''-

''Who am I going to design a new suit for?''

''Peter Parker, he can be your new child''.

''He's not you Skye''.

''That's true you could never replace me''.

''Wouldn't want to, you're my Quake''.

Skye smiles and pulls him into her arms, ''come on Dad, can you be happy for me?''

They hold each other for a long moment before Stark responds. ''Of course I am. You deserve all the happiness in this world Skye. But I'm just dealing with this overwhelming wave of sadness''.

''Me too''.

He looks down at her fondly, ''who am I going to call at three a.m. with an idea, or just to talk?''

''You still can''.

''Please don't''. Ward chimes in from the kitchen. Tony glares at him, ''stop ruining our moment Cheekbones''.

''Tony nothing is going to change between us, okay? I'll visit all the time and you can come by and''-

''Where are you going to move? Oh god are you going to live in the suburbs?''

Skye wrinkles her nose, ''god no. We haven't really decided yet. We're packing up the apartment tonight though''.

''You know you and Ward could just move back in with me''.

''Tony, Ward and I can't have sex in your kitchen in the middle of the day''.

Grant chokes on the water he's drinking while Tony groans in digust. ''Okay you have a point. Just, just don't go too far, okay?''

There's so much sadness in his eyes that Skye finds herself crying. ''Okay. I'll see what I can do''.

Iron Man kisses the top of her head before releasing her to Nat, who is trying not to look sad and failing.

''You're not dying Skye, stop acting like it''. The Black Widow says and Skye wipes her eyes.

''Says the woman who cried for an hour last night when''-

''Okay, okay. We get it''.

Across the room Barton grins and pours a glass of whiskey.

Natasha puts her hands on Skye's shoulders, ''you deserve this Skye. I've only ever wanted for you to be happy''.

''I know''.

''Now stop wasting your time here and go pack. Go live the life you've always wanted with the man you love''.

Skye turns to that man who's just started walking into the living room and takes her hand.

''You know Ward I hated you when we first met''. Tony tells him.

''Wasn't too fond of you either Stark''.

''But you make Skye happy, you're a good man Ward. I can't imagine you not being apart of this family, you're an Avenger. Don't forget that''.

Grant nods and shakes Tony's hand. Looks to Nat who's grinning at him. ''Happy to report than I am indeed more than just eye candy''.

Ward laughs and rubs the back of his neck, ''never apologized for that comment, did I?''

Romanoff shurgs, ''you were a different person back then. I'm proud of the man in front of me, you've come so far Ward. You deserve whatever life you find with Skye''.

Grant smiles, ''thank you''.

Bruce is handing Skye an Iron Man key chain when all eyes come back to her. Quake laughs loudly, a sound they all love to hear, and tosses it to Tony. ''Give that to Wanda if the team gets back together''.

Stark winks at her, ''you got it cupcake. Now get out of here''.

　

Knowing this isn't the last time she will see them, is what gets her to the elevator. But once the doors close the Avengers disappear and it's just she, Ward and Kebo, it hits her. That was her last time in Stark Tower, for a while anyway. When she used to live there, it was such a huge part of her life for so many years and now she's leaving it behind. It's a strange feeling.

　

Ward sensing this, wraps his arms around her. ''we don't have to do this baby, we can stay in New York''.

Skye shakes her head, ''no I'm ready. It's time''.

''Where are we even going anyway? Please tell me it's somewhere with a beach''.

Skye has no idea why Ward looks smug for a second, it's gone before she can ask him why. But she has a feeling he's already got a plan up his sleeve.

　

The next morning they're standing out in front of their apartment building, Ward's black SUV all packed up and ready to go. Ward has two bags slung over his shoulders, Kebo too, Skye has a small suitcase in her hand. Being spies Skye and Grant were always ready to pack up and go at a moment's notice so they didn't really have a lot to pack.

　

Last night however was very hard. Skye started folding their clothes into a bag and brust into tears. So many memories good and bad assaulted her. The bedroom where love was made, where they found themselves at night no matter what terrible thing happened that day. The living room where Ward sat her on the couch and left her that first time.

　

After Shield caused Skye to forget who Grant was, she came here and tried to be the woman he loved. But he pulled away from her, not able to go through with it. This apartment was where she and Ward came after she was training with Wanda and didn't tell him, where she and Nat truly made up after the year before. This was Skye's first time away from Tony, just her and Ward.

　

It's hard to leave that behind. But she has to. This morning Kebo made pumpkin pancakes and they all laughed about the one time she tried to make them for Grant and nearly burned the place down. Change is always hard, but for once Skye is ready for it. She's ready for this new chapter in her life, another adventure with Ward. And Kebo appparently. But she's known for a while that he and Ward are a package deal, she'd never try to change that.

　

They're about to turn around the car, where all of the Avengers are waiting on the curb to see them off. When Skye turns to Ward, her heart heavy. ''I met Garrett''. She confesses finally, feels the stress of keeping that secret fall off her shoulders. She called Paul last night and asked if it would be a good idea to tell him, Paul replied that Ward is strong enough to handle it.

　

He blanches for a second, his face goes white. Kebo places a hand on his shoulder. Skye squeezes his fingers and he takes a deep breath, color returning to his face a moment later. She has no idea what's going through his brain, how he's feeling. But he's not shaking or losing his shit, running around like a crazy person so that's a good sign.

　

''Is he alive?'' Ward finally asks, his voice steady.

Skye licks her lips, ''yes''.

Grant looks up to the clouds, cursing that Robin has fallen off the face of the earth once again.

''What are you thinking right now?'' Skye asks him, wrapping herself around him.

Ward places a hand on her head and answers honestly, ''that I want to go find him''.

Skye stiffens against him in fear that after all this, after everything, he's going to leave her again.

''But I won't. He doesn't deserve anything more from me''.

　

She knows they will discuss this further after they get where they're going, they need to have a long conversation preferably with a lot of alcohol. But for now Ward kisses her forehead and loads the bags in the back seat. Kebo just nods at the Avengers and gets in the car, no dramatic goodybe scene for the people he's spent the past five years with.

　

Skye however immediately starts crying as Clint and Steve hug her, promise that they will keep in touch. Sam and Wanda do the same. Bruce does the same, says he will always be around if she needs him. Ward has a similiar goodybe to them as well, Skye tunes that out and turns to Natasha. Her person, her best friend, the one who saved her so many times.

　

A hug doesn't do this justice. Natasha seems to agree but does it anyway, holds Skye tightly. They've never needed words to communicate and there's no need to start now. They look at each other and Skye sighs. The unspoken coversation has them both in tears again.

　

_''I love you''. ''I love you too''._

_''Take care of yourself''. ''Don't get into too much trouble without me''._

And finally, _''thank you for saving me''. ''Thank you for letting me''._

　

Quake pulls away as Natasha kisses the top of her head and sends her into Tony's arms. Who is crying as well, wiping his cheeks in vain because they just keep coming. Skye hugs him hard, her hands tightening on his back. Iron Man cries into her hair, she's never seen him do this before. They stay like that for a while, ignore all the stares directed their way as people walk by.

　

Finally Skye pulls away, ''come on Dad I'll never leave if you keep crying like that''.

He looks down at her and pats her head, ''good. Do me a favor and don't touch any Inhumans okay? We don't need you forgetting Ward and trying to kill him again. Or be sent to another world and leaving us all thinking you were dead''.

''I'll try''.

''Call me if you need anything''.

Skye smiles, ''I promise''.

''You're my little earthquake baby''.

Skye laughs and kisses his cheek, ''I love you Dad''.

''I love you too Skye''.

　

With that she pulls away just in time for Ward to say goodbye to Nat and Tony. Which are not nearly as emotional and Skye's were, but. They tell him to take care of Skye and he promises that he will, she'll be safe. Grant kisses Skye's cheek before hopping into the driver's seat, Skye walks backward to the car, her hand on the door handle as she stares at her family in front of her. No words are said but the message is clear.

　

_''You will always have a place here, we will always be your family''._

_''I love you guys''._

　

　

She gets in the car and Ward takes her hand as he starts the car. Skye takes a deep breath and leans her head against the window, her chest hurting. But even though this hurts, it's what she needs to do. Ward starts driving away, isn't even halfway down the street before Skye yells to stop the car. He has barely tapped on the brakes before she's yanking off her seat belt and tumbling out of the SUV.

　

In the review mirror Ward notices that all of the Avengers are still standing in the same place, they all know Skye too well. And maybe they too, needed this as well. Grant watches as Skye runs to them, falls into Nat's arms. They hold each other for a second before everyone else joins in, everyone wraps their arms around Skye, all try to fight off tears. Kebo from the crammed back seat captures the moment in a picture from his phone.

　

And because Skye is nothing if not dramatic, she looks up at the people she's always called family and says, ''if the world ends, call me''.

　

This time when Skye breaks away she walks forwards, her head held high. And doesn't look back. Gets in the car and tells Ward to go, her hand on the back of his neck, running her fingers through his hair. She kisses his cheek and turns on the raido, ready for whatever life holds for them now.

　

A week later Skye is standing in her brand new living room in a house with a red front door, staring out the vast windows in front of her. Snow is falling, the ground is covered in it, so thick her boots sink right down into it. There's a fireplace to her right in full use, the warmth seeping into her pajama pants. Grant made it a reality, her miracle dream.

　

How can you not love someone like Grant Ward?

　

Speaking of, she shifts to the left to meet his eyes just as he's handing her a glass of wine. Their house (which he bought right before they got married and didn't tell her, wanted it to be a surprise) is in the middle of the woods in Montana. No neighbors, the nearest town is forty five minutes away. It's quiet and perfect and everything Skye has ever wanted.

　

There are four bedrooms, one of which Kebo is currently occupying. But he has plans to build a cabin for himself in the coming months, close by but far enough away to be comfortable for all of them. She and Ward could start a family here, it's been on Skye's mind since they moved in. But for right now she sips her wine and joins her husband on the couch.

　

They're nestled into a warm brown leather sofa, a blanket draped over them. Skye is in Ward's lap her head on his chest, everything is perfect. This was worth all the crap she's been through, she'd do it all again if it meant it would end with her being right here with him. Skye leans up and kisses him, about to pull away after a few moments, respecting his limits.

　

However, he doesn't pull away. In fact his lips grow more urgent, passionate against her own. His hands dive under her shirt and tugs it off, throwing the garment onto the floor. Skye breaks free to catch her breath, Ward's hands are warm on her bare back. They haven't been initimate in months, is this, does Ward want this? Is he ready?

　

Reading her mind, Ward nods. A smile lights his face and Skye finds one on her lips as well. Her fingers toy with the collar of his shirt, ''are you sure? Because we don't have to. You don't have to do anything just because we moved''.

Grant presses her against his chest, ''I love you. I miss you, I'm ready. I would tell you if I wasn't''.

''I love you too. Just tell me if you want to stop and we will''.

''Okay''.

　

When he kisses her again and he slides off her pajama pants, Skye laughs against his lips. Yanks off his shirt like she has a hundred times before. Memories begin drifting through her mind as her fingers undo the button on Grant's jeans.

　

The first time they met, all the fights they got into. Their first kiss, the first time they made love, when they moved in together. The night they got engaged, all the missions and close calls in between. Their wedding day and how Grant cried as she first walked down the aisle, thier first dance as husband and wife. Their honeymoon, that island they will go back to soon.

　

All the times they found and lost each other, all of this flashes before Skye's closed eyes as she kisses Grant, runs her hands along his bare skin. When nothing separates them and Skye can't tell where he begins and she ends, it finally feels right. This is where she belongs in the world, right here with Grant. If the universe were to end and the only other option were to give up Ward to save it, she wouldn't do it.

　

Hours later they're lying on the floor, a blanket tossed over their bodies. Her head on Grant's bare chest.

Ward looks down and kisses her forehead, notices her eyes on him. ''You're staring''.

''Am I not allowed to do that? So, you didn't push me away this time''.

He laughs. ''You're never going to let me live that down''.

''Probably not''.

For the thousandth time Ward asks, ''are you sure this is what you want?''

''I'm literally going to stab you if you ask me one more damn time. Yes Grant, I want this domestic stupid life with you''.

He smiles, ''just checking''.

Skye leans up and props her elbows on his chest, looking down at him her hair creating a dark curtain around their faces. Creating the illusion that the world outside doesn't exist.

Her lips inches from his own. ''Promise me something''.

His hands travel up her spine before resting on her shoulder blades, ''anything''.

''Promise me that no matter what happens for the rest of our lives we'll handle it together''.

Ward looks at her with his dark eyes and kisses her lighty. ''I promise. Together''.

　

How it was always meant to be.

　

And they continue to live in that perfect piece of heaven they found in each other.

　

　

　

　


	28. I'll Come Back When You Call Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END

 

 

DISREGARD EVERY TIME I SAID THIS WAS THE END TO TH AVENGERS AU. IT IS NOT. THIS SERIES IS NOT OVER. SKYE & WARD’S STORY WILL CONTINUE.


End file.
